Adventures of a Bennett Witch and the Original Hybrid
by lilac17
Summary: Bonnie's new life in New Orleans as Klaus Mikaelson's partner-in-crime takes an unexpected turn when the impossible happens. Now it's up to them to figure out what comes next and how to deal with falling in love, parenthood and enemies bent on destroying them. [KLONNIE]
1. a day in their life

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome! If you feel a little lost, don't worry. I'll fill in the blanks in the next chapters. Hope you like it, I'd love to hear what you have to say about the story!**

With the ground outside covered by orange and yellow leaves, it was a typical fall day in New Orleans. And as they ought to do in a quiet afternoon, Bonnie and Klaus were holed up in the study, content with each other's presence.

"I was thinking, love," Klaus started to say, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled in the library. Nestled on the couch with a book and a cup of tea, Bonnie looked up from the book on her lap.

Them living together was still weird to Bonnie, a decision she questioned every time she pondered on the subject. After all, Klaus was the maniacal hybrid that tried to kill her and her friends, and their residence was a freaking plantation. What could be more ironic than a black witch shacking up with a vampire at a place that represented her ascendants' oppression?

In a surprising turn of events, Bonnie got used to being around Klaus. They still bickered and there were times she considered going on a road trip to search for the white oak stake and stab him with it, but they got along for most of the time. With almost eight bedrooms and thousands of square feet to go around, the mansion was so grand that they didn't have to socialize if they didn't feel like it. However, as Bonnie came to realize, Klaus fancied himself a loner creature, but couldn't spend a day without seeking her out. When they first got in New Orleans, he would conjure up a multitude of excuses to initiate a conversation.

Now, two years later, it was usual for them to spend away a lazy day in the library or in the porch during the summer. Bonnie would nurse a cup of coffee or some sweet tea, while Klaus sipped on his favorite Bourbon. And unlike Bonnie had ever expected, their conversations weren't stilted or awkward. They could talk about anything and everything, from Klaus' traveling around the world to Bonnie's college experience at Tulane University.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes," Bonnie retorted with a small grin as she cradled her pink leopard printed mug with both hands. Focused on blowing on her piping hot tea with as much care she could muster, she ignored him for a second, which earned her a scowl from Klaus. The guy was as old as dirt, but some of his behavior reminded Bonnie of a spoiled little kid. "What?"

"Maybe you could try to convince Rebekah to come home. For some reason, she thinks it's better to be there with that human instead of being with her family."

Not expecting that, Bonnie couldn't help but snicker at Klaus' apparent confusion. He was the one who daggered his sister, put her in a slumber state and then kept her unconscious body in a coffin for years and years. Why on earth would Klaus expect Rebekah to forgive all of his misdeeds and come running to him at a finger snap?

"Honestly, you should let your sister do her own thing for now. After all, you did dagger her because she had the audacity of falling in love with Marcel," Bonnie said, ignoring the way that Klaus' eyebrow rose in surprise.

Did he really expect her to agree with him and go in a Rebekah bashing session? Bonnie might not be the blonde's biggest fan, but she knew that Rebekah was alright, content in her little domestic bliss with Matt. No way was she getting involved in that family issue. It was bad enough that Elijah was back in New Orleans, and she had to cohabitate with him. Rebekah moving into the plantation had the potential to be disastrous, as Bonnie lacked the skills to deal with three Originals on top of everything happening in her life.

"I already told you, little witch. It wasn't the falling in love, it was the betrayal. Rebekah could have anyone she wanted but she chose Marcel, with the intent of driving a wedge between me and my son," Klaus argued; his right hand gripping the crystal tumbler with all of his might. It was a wonder of nature that the seemingly delicate object was able to withstand the force.

Observing Klaus; all tense with rigid shoulders that looked about to touch his ears and lips curled downward in distaste, Bonnie knew she had touched a sore spot. His relationship with Marcel, who went from being a son to a kingdom stealer, was a complex one, as Klaus hadn't dealt with his own emotions yet. Almost two years had passed since they arrived in New Orleans and Klaus still mourned the emotional loss of his adoptive son. Even though Marcel was alive and there, the two of them didn't share the same connection anymore.

Bonnie would never admit it out loud, but she believed that was the reason why they had yet to take over his so desired kingdom, even after years. To retrieve his position as the Top Dog in the city and be respected by everyone, Klaus would have to kill Marcel. And as heartless as Klaus might be, Bonnie didn't think he would be able to do that.

"Besides, why would you think Rebekah would ever listen to me? She thinks I'm a lunatic for being here with you," Bonnie pointed out, trying to dispel any crazy ideas that might be brewing in the hybrid's mind. Not one to be deterred, Klaus tried again.

"Rebekah needs to hear how stupid she's acting from someone else other than me."

If someone were to ask Bonnie, Klaus assuredness regarding his plans to bring his sister back bordered on crazy. How could someone so smart and charming possess such a lack of self-awareness? He was acting like Rebekah was a stubborn teenager; refusing to recognize any of her hurt feelings. She also didn't understand why Klaus thought Rebekah would listen to a word she said.

In Rebekah's eyes, Bonnie was as bad as Klaus. To the vampire, Bonnie was throwing away the life she had to go and become Klaus' slave. So the odds of Bonnie being the person to get through to Rebekah when Elijah had failed were pretty slim.

"Keep telling yourself that," Bonnie said, making a slurping unladylike noise as she drained her tea.

Stealing a glance at the clock hanging on the wall, Bonnie all but jumped from the couch when she noticed the time. As usual, she let herself spend way too much time in that study with Klaus, when she should be getting ready for class. Arching an eyebrow, Klaus questioned her without having to say a single word. In moments like those, Bonnie would get freaked out by the strong connection they shared. While they had slept together more than once- or even twice- that was only supposed to be physical, nothing more than two people having fun. This, being able to understand each other with a single glance, was more than Bonnie could ever expect or want.

Catching feelings for Klaus a few weeks after she broke off their _partners with benefits_ deal could only spell trouble for Bonnie.


	2. Homecoming

Not even an hour in her hometown, Bonnie's already starting to regret making this trip. She doesn't know how Caroline is going to react when she sees her after almost two years with little to no contact. At first, Bonnie didn't really care about what her friend had to say about her weird relationship with Klaus, but being away from Care just made her realized how much she loved her best friend. Besides, Klaus is moping about their situation, and that just made her want to leave. Klaus was annoying when he was in his normal state, and he was just unbearable now. Being in Mystic Falls is weird, but it's way better than staying home with Klaus giving her looks that make her uncomfortable and mad. Yeah, she knows he's not pleased with the recent events, but needs to stop acting like he's the only one affected by all of this.

Perhaps choosing the holidays to do this wasn't the best idea, since it probably meant everybody would be in town. She didn't keep much contact with her old life, but she knew a little about everyone, from the emails Caroline would send her. She knew Matt was in a somewhat relationship with Rebekah, Elena was attending Whitmore, but she was still in that never ending love triangle from hell. It pains her to say this, but Bonnie kind of understands it. Hell, she moved miles and miles to get away from everything and she ended pregnant with her former enemy's baby.

Sometimes, it's hard to break the cycle.

She's nervous, and can feel her heartbeat speed up now that she's standing on Caroline's porch, and she has no idea how her friend would react to her showing up after so much time. The thought of Caroline rejecting her right now would probably set her off, and it wouldn't be pretty.

Caroline comes out to answer the door wearing sweat pants with a hoodie, and a very annoyed look on her face. Bonnie's lips curl just a little when she realizes that Caroline was probably asleep, and she remembers how the girl got when someone would wake her up from her naps.

"Did I wake you up?" Bonnie asks, as she can't think of anything else to say. Caroline stands still, looking like she's trying to process the fact that Bonnie is standing right in front of her.

"B-bonnie! You're here!" Caroline says in a weak voice. Ever since Bonnie left, she dreamed about having her best friend by her side while they went to college, in the way everything was supposed to be. They should be going to frat parties and hooking up with hot guys, not being like this. "Am I hallucinating? I did drink half a bottle of Jameson yesterday…"

"You're a vampire and you don't get drunk that easily. No, it's me. I think it's been way too long, don't you think?" Bonnie says, and feels relief wash over her when Caroline pulls her in a tight hug.

"You're back, and now things can be the way they were meant to be in the first place. Sure, you have to hash things out with Elena, but then we'll be back on track. And maybe I'll have to compel a few people so you can get into Whitmore right now, but it'll be worth it, right?"

The words come out of Caroline's mouth so fast that Bonnie can barely keep up with her. All she gets is that Care thinks she's back for good and wants her to attend Whitmore with her and Elena. Damn, how is she going to explain to her that she has an entire life back in New Orleans?

"We should go inside, I'm freezing!" Bonnie suggests, rubbing her arms for good measure, even though it's a lie. Yeah, it's snowing and cold, but she can barely feel it anymore. She thinks it's because she's carrying a hybrid fetus and that's probably messing with her.

They get inside, Caroline pulling her by the hand, as if she would disappear at any minute. It's been way too long, but they end up sitting on the couch with spiced hot chocolate just like old times. However, there's some tension in the air, and Bonnie knows Caroline is hesitant to say anything.

"You can ask me things. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to tell you anything," Bonnie assures her with a smile, and Caroline relaxes in relief.

It's great to know she can have her friend back after almost two years, even though there's something different about Bonnie and she can't really put a finger on it. Maybe it's her hair that now rests on her shoulder way shorter than before, but there's a maturity now that didn't exist.

"You didn't have to leave, you know? Not like that," Caroline says, remembering that fateful day when Bonnie left, right after she came back to life. Her best friend only left a note saying she needed some time alone and she would contact her when she was ready. Caroline thought Bonnie would just stay with her cousin, clear her head and then they would go to college. Never, in her wildest dreams, did she think Bonnie would run to New Orleans with Klaus of all people.

"I didn't exactly think about it." Bonnie shrugs, and that surprises Caroline. "All I could think about was how I just died and everyone still could only care about Elena. And then I couldn't do it anymore."

Caroline pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, and feels ashamed to look at her in the eye. She isn't stupid or blind; she knew Damon and Stefan put Elena above everyone else, and that attitude already hurt Bonnie a lot. Now, she's ashamed that she didn't speak out against it. They used Bonnie for her abilities, and completely disregarded her feelings.

"But running away with Klaus?"

That's what confuses Caroline the most. Klaus has his moments when he's nice, she knows that. However, Bonnie is a person that has morals set on stone, and Klaus is a person that doesn't have morals, at all. He has no qualms about killing an innocent if it served his purpose.

"Klaus is an asshole, but at least he owns it." Bonnie starts to explain, even though she doesn't really expect Caroline to get it. There are times when she doesn't get it herself. Usually that happens after they have a fight about something incredibly stupid, and Bonnie is reminded of how much of a spoiled boy he really is. "He doesn't hide it behind fake morals, and that was surprisingly refreshing. He needed a witch, and I needed to get away. It was a win-win situation."

If this wasn't a semi serious situation, Bonnie would have laughed at the shocked expression Caroline's wearing right now. She can only imagine how Caro is going to look when she finally tells her about the pregnancy.

"Who are you and what did you do with Bonnie?"

"Care, I can't explain it, but something changed when I died. It was like something told me I couldn't stay here anymore, letting my life go to waste. I did everything for Elena, for Jeremy and nothing for me. Klaus gave me the opportunity to work on my powers."

Caroline is still silent, but Bonnie can't really explain it anymore. There isn't much left to say about it.

"But you were, like, living with him?"

"Yeah, but it's a big house and he's out doing whatever he does and I'm always studying on the campus library, so it works."

Bonnie hears Caroline gasp, and she realizes she said too much. Damn, she was supposed to wait until she came out and told her that she was already going to college and she had no plans to come back to Virginia.

"Campus? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm a freshman at Tulane, and…" Bonnie trails off, seeing Caroline's face take on this hurt expression. It makes her feel even worse, and she just wants to go home, eat something and take a nap. Damn, she misses Klaus.

"Did you even plan on coming back?" Caroline's voice breaks a little when she talks. "You have an entire life out there with Klaus," she says Klaus' name with so much disdain that makes Bonnie wonder if she still have feelings for him. Probably not, but one can never be sure. Klaus was never receptive when it came to discussing his weird relationship, and Bonnie just hopes she won't have to deal with this drama on top of everything else.

"I think we should talk some more tomorrow, maybe?" Bonnie suggests. She doesn't want to continue this conversation right now, but she doesn't want Caroline to hate her and ignore her for the rest of her time here. It's the holidays, her dad is not even in the continent, and she's staying in an empty house. "We could have some breakfast."

"Bonnie, I need some time to process this," Caroline says, and Bonnie feels her heart break just a little. Care was basically the only reason she came back, and it was looking like that was for nothing. "I thought you were away with Klaus being miserable, and that made me miserable. I didn't think you were there living it up."

"It's okay, I should get going anyway." She sets the cup of hot chocolate-turned-cold on the coffee table and gets up. Caroline murmurs goodbye when Bonnie walks out of the door.

"Didn't think you would make me wait for so long, love," Klaus says, coming out of the shadow where he's standing. He scares the crap out of her, and she almost drops everything.

"Shit, Klaus, you scared the living crap out of me!" Bonnie all but yells at him, without her mind computing that he's there, on her front porch. It takes a while for her process what's going on, but irritation overtakes her when she does.

Why is Klaus there using his smooth voice and charming smile on her when he would not even speak to her not even two days ago? Knowing him, he probably expects her to just sweep his temper tantrums under the rug and just go on like nothing happened. Well, it's not like she can do that, considering the fact that she's still knocked up. Besides, after acting like a huge ass to her, he needs to grovel some more before trying to play cute with her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were done with Mystic Falls," Bonnie comments, and grabs her keys to open the door. She's tired and if he's going to start with his usual games, she's going to sleep.

"Not all the way. Besides, I had to make sure you would come back home. Can't have my little bird flying away, can I?"

Bonnie turns around to look at him, one eyebrow raised in surprise. Hearing those words coming out of his mouth now was just bizarre. Klaus only says nice things when he wants to get laid or when he was getting laid.

"I'm coming back in a few days. Now, can you please leave?"

She sounds tired, just as she looks, and that makes Klaus a little worried. As much as he doesn't like the situation, she is carrying his child and certain measures have to be taken so she can stay safe and sound.

"Now, is that the way to talk to the father of your child?" Klaus asks with a smirk, enjoying the shocked look on her face. He really loves surprising people, it's a true talent of his.

"Being around your bipolar self truly bothers me," Bonnie says with a sigh. Is life serious right now? She's trapped for at least eighteen years with this guy who can't even make up his mind on whether he hates her or not. "You told me I was, what I quote, a little bitch who was trying to trap you with a child you've never wanted."

"Well, I admit I chose the wrong words in that situation, but you have to understand me, love. This defies everything I've ever believed in, and the thought of children never crossed my mind."

There's an air of vulnerability in him, and Bonnie softens a little. Just a little, because Klaus is still an unstable son of a bitch, and she doesn't know if she can trust him yet. Small steps are better when it comes to this.

"Look, I appreciate you coming here to apologize," Bonnie starts, but then pauses for thought. Klaus is a shady guy who does shady things, and she never knows what he's up to. He could be here in Mystic Falls to deal with something about his hybrids, or whatever. "I guess. I had a long flight, and I need to eat and then sleep. There's been enough entertainment for tonight."

Klaus notices the way she unconsciously rubs her mid-section, and ignores the warm sensation that runs through his body. This is ridiculous; he can't start getting soft now. New Orleans isn't his yet, so he has much work to get done if he wants to take control of his city.

"If you come home with me, I could take care of you. Draw you a bath, and make sure you eat something other than this," Klaus pauses, and looks at the bag with her bacon cheeseburger in disgust. "Disgusting food. It's truly appalling; I don't know how you can eat that trash."

"Hey, I happen to love this trash! And no, thanks, I don't really feel like going to that mansion slash mausoleum you call home."

"I'll have you know that the mansion was renovated recently, so you can't call it a mausoleum. Besides, do you really want to be alone? You look a little troubled, so to speak."

It was true. She was still feeling the effects of her conversation with Caroline, and then running into Jeremy and Damon at the Grille. There was a nervous energy radiating off her skin.

"You're kinda right," Bonnie mumbles, annoyed that Klaus can read her so well after their time together. "Will Elijah be there?"

Klaus laughs at her question, and Bonnie just shrugs her shoulders. Elijah got a little better in her books after he supported her when they found out about the baby, but not that much. She still thinks he's a hypocritical bastard that hides behind his fake morality. Besides, he's way too excited about this baby.

"He was the one who convinced me to come, so I think he'll be there, yes. However, I don't think he'll bother you."

"Yeah, about that, can you ask him to lay off a little? It's creepy when he looks at me and I can see his eyes shining with fantasies of nurseries and little socks."

"Elijah is convinced this child can redeem the whole family." Klaus admits, and Bonnie wants to roll her eyes. In her humble opinion, that family needs at least a few more centuries to be redeemed. And also, loads of therapy. Klaus kept his siblings daggered in coffins, for God's sake.

"I think that's too big of a task for a baby. You need a few centuries to achieve complete redemption."

"If it doesn't, I'll just impregnate you again."

"Very funny," she says sarcastically, going through her purse to get the keys.

"Yeah, I thought so."


	3. Let's not say baby daddy

**A/N: This one picks up right after the last chapter, with Bonnie back in Mystic Falls**

"Little witch, I didn't expect to see you here. Thought you would make my brother work for your forgiveness, but now I see he didn't have to do anything at all," Rebekah says, raising a perfect sculptured eyebrow. It's weird because Bonnie's standing there, wearing a Tulane sweater and shorts while Rebekah looks perfect in a silk shirt and dark skinny jeans. "I do have to say you disappointed me. If I wanted Nik to be with someone without a spine, he should've stayed with Caroline. At least we wouldn't be in this mess right now." Rebekah looks at her stomach and Bonnie knows what she's referring to.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Rebekah. I'll try my best not to do that again," Bonnie tells her sarcastically, but she smiles a little. Rebekah can be a big bitch when she wants to, but she's turning out to be a good friend. Yeah, Bonnie still needs to teach her a thing or two about human emotions and not behaving like a sociopath. Hey, not everything can be perfect.

"So, all is well with you two again? Nik's not going to break all the nice furniture again, is he?"

Bonnie shrugs, because Klaus is just unpredictable; one minute he's punching walls and the next he's talking to her about doctor's appointments. It's enough to make her head spin, so she doesn't try to keep up with it anymore.

"My good brother Elijah seems to think we should decorate the place," Rebekah comments. "He wants to install a new tradition for the holidays."

She sounds a little bothered, and Bonnie is just surprised. She spent two Christmas with Klaus, and there wasn't much to the occasion, other than some takeout and vodka. As horrifying as it sounds, it wasn't that bad. At least it was the good, expensive Russian vodka.

"Is this Elijah trying to make me feel like I'm part of the family? Because you making me sit through some kind of 'Christmas with the Mikaelsons' thing will do more harm than good," Bonnie says, not feeling the family thing at all. Sure, things between her and Elijah got considerably better (it wasn't like they could get even worse), but they are a far cry from being friends.

"I know your relationship with Elijah isn't the best it can be," Rebekah says, ignoring Bonnie's loud snort. "However, you're going to be part of the family, and he wants you to feel that way."

Bonnie wants to say something about daggering each other as part of family tradition, but she keeps quiet, because Rebekah is being nice, for a change, and she doesn't want to ruin that.

"Yeah, just tell him he can't keep my baby to himself," Bonnie mutters, and doesn't even realize the surprised expression on Rebekah's face.

"Look at you, acting all mommy-like to your miracle hybrid baby. At first I thought you should have taken the way out, and spare us of the trouble, but I'm beginning to like this baby thing." Rebekah looks unusually excited, and that's just too weird to see. Well, things could be worse.

"Yeah, well, this baby is already cooking, so I might as well accept it. Out of everything that has happened to me, an unexpected pregnancy is a walk on the park, I guess."

It was true; she had yet to have morning sickness, and her pregnancy was turning out to be quite different than the one on Twilight, thank God. Her hybrid baby clearly is the superior one when it comes to supernatural creatures.

"Let's get you some food then, pregnant lady. I can't have my nephew or niece hungry because you can't take care of yourself properly."

Bonnie rolls her eyes at that. Living with the Mikaelsons is turning out to be more bizarre than she expected.

Rebekah is surprisingly thoughtful and domestic as she makes her a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, along with orange juice. They're eating in a comfortable silence, well, Rebekah is enjoying her cup of AB positive while munching on an apple. It's a weird combination, but it could be worse. She could've been munching on a college student.

"What?" Bonnie asks when she notices Rebekah's eyes staring at her. The blonde shrugs her shoulder, and takes a sip of the blood.

"Nothing. When we're like this, in silence, I can hear the heartbeat. Elijah always talks about how wonderful and marvelous it is, but now I can see it is truly fascinating," Rebekah comments, making Bonnie feel a little self-conscious. Birthing this family's personification of a second chance in life makes her nervous sometimes.

"This is so weird. All of you have heard it, and I didn't. Just promise me you're not going to knit me baby boots like Elijah's about to do."

Rebekah scoffs and shakes her head at that.

"Oh, darling witch, you do not need to worry about that. I've always hated knitting and I'm not taking that blasted hobby again, not even for your miracle baby. I do have a Black Visa, thank you very much," Rebekah says, shaking her head at the idea. She then stops and cocks her head to the side a little, paying attention to something. "Funny, you mention a Black Visa, and a little blonde comes running. Your little friend is here, currently arguing with my brother about your whereabouts."

Bonnie gets up from her chair as if she has been shocked. Yeah, she wants to see Caroline, but the Mikaelson's house isn't the right place, especially with everyone present having supernatural hearing. Just as she decides that it'll be better to go and tell Caroline they should talk at a later time, the blonde herself is storming into the kitchen.

"Bonnie, I-" Caroline starts to say, but stops once she takes in the scene before her eyes. Bonnie and Rebekah sitting there, eating breakfast, with Bonnie looking all casual and comfortable. Yeah, she knew Bonnie was living with Klaus, but she didn't think she was on friendly terms with the rest of the family.

"Care, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asks. It's a stupid question, and she feels like she was caught cheating, but whatever.

"You said we should have breakfast and talk, so I went to your house. Imagine my surprise when you're not there, and neither is your scent. You were here all along? Why did you even come to talk to me, with sad puppy eyes when you knew you would come back to them?" Caroline starts to rant, and her hands go crazy with all the gesticulating she does. She sounds and looks really mad, and Bonnie doesn't really have a reply to that.

"I don't who taught you manners, but it's not polite to come into someone else's house and start screaming at a pregnant lady," Rebekah says, sounding bored. Bonnie is far from bored, though. She can almost feel her blood freeze as she watches Caroline process the information Rebekah threw her.

"Pregnant, what are you saying?"

"Rebekah!" Bonnie cries out when she sees Rebekah's lips move to say something again. "Care, I was going to tell you, but yesterday wasn't the right moment."

"Oh, my God. You're pregnant, you little slut. Little Bonnie Bennett is pregnant. Wow, who would've seen it coming, right?" Caroline's voice is lighter, and relief washes over Bonnie, even if it's for a quick second. "So, who's your baby daddy?"

There it is, the question Bonnie was expecting and dreading at the same time. Why do people always have to ask that? Now she stuck between a rock and a hard place; she can't outright lie and make up some other guy's name, but if she says it's Klaus, Caroline's reaction will be unpredictable.

"That would be me," Klaus all but announces when he comes into the room, and Bonnie glares at him. Dude always had a tendency for the dramatics, the damn hybrid. "I don't really appreciate the term, though."

There's that uncomfortable silence that came along with the thick tension in the room. The cat's out of the bag, and Bonnie just wants to shove it back in there. Caroline is silent, and Bonnie can almost see her brain trying to process the information that it was given.

"How is that even possible? Vampires can't procreate, everyone knows that."

"Well, I'm not only a vampire and little Bonnie here is a Bennett witch, so nothing's impossible when it comes to us," Klaus says, sneaking an arm around her waist. Bonnie shakes him off, giving him a glare. He knew she wanted to tell Caroline the whole thing on her terms, and he completely ignored that.

"You're an asshole, Klaus, seriously," Bonnie says, and then looks at a bewildered Caroline. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Bonnie, you can't tell me you're having Klaus's baby and expect me to just leave. We need to talk, like, right now."

"Yeah, we do, but you're freaking out right now, so this talk won't be too useful. You should go home and call me after you calm down."

"Newsflash, I'm not going to be calm after I take a nap, Bonnie!"

"I know this is a lot to take in; I'm still not used to it myself, but I can't deal with this right now. So, please, Care?"

Caroline hesitates for a moment; she doesn't want to leave without getting straight answers from Bonnie. But she decides to go after seeing Bonnie's wide, pleading eyes.

"Okay, but don't think I'll let you leave to New Orleans without talking to me. I'll follow you, believe that."

Bonnie nods tensely, and lets Caroline hug her as tightly as her friend wishes. She just hopes Caroline doesn't shun her after this.

* * *

After their little high school drama confrontation, Klaus finds Bonnie in the guest room, throwing some clothes on her bag.

"Oh, come on, love. That was a joke, obviously."

"And I'm not laughing, obviously," Bonnie retorts, her anger growing by the second. He's grinning, probably thinking she's acting like a spoiled little brat, and that only makes Bonnie want to stake him. It wouldn't kill him, but it would probably shut him up for a while. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating just a little?" Klaus asks sarcastically, putting a small distance between his thumb and index finger. Bonnie rolls her eyes, and goes back to packing. "She would've known soon. That's why you came back, wasn't it?"

"Actually I came back because you had a hissy fit, and I was afraid you would smother me with a pillow in the middle of the night."

"Little Bonnie, you know that's not how I would kill you."

Klaus bares his teeth in his maniacal smirk, making Bonnie wonder if he's imagined killing her in the last few weeks. Considering the way he looked at her when she told him she was pregnant, it's very possible.

"Why, is snapping my neck a better option?"

"One of them, yes," he acquiesces, sitting on the bed, smiling when he sees that Bonnie stopped packing with a furious pace.

"Whatever, I don't have time to share your homicidal fantasies anymore." She closes the bag and places it upright on the floor. "I have to go home. Tell Rebekah I'll call her later."

"You really don't think I'm going to let you leave now, do you?"

He blocks her path when she tries to go around him. Bonnie huffs, and looks at him. It's really annoying that she's not using her powers right now. Breaking his bones would come in handy right now.

"Klaus, you're such an egotistical person that you don't even care that I'm upset. But who am I talking to, right?"

The unfamiliar sensation of desperation runs through him; it's subtle, but he can feel it. He and Bonnie went through a lot together and now that she's carrying his child, he doesn't want her to leave him. She's a part of his 'always and forever' now.

"I don't have anyone else. I didn't want Care to find out like that. I've been lying to her for the past couple years, dropping this bomb on her lap is so not what I wanted to do," she says, walking towards the bathroom to get some of the toiletries to bag it.

"You're wrong, though," Klaus calls out, satisfied that Bonnie stops to listen to him, with a hint of curiosity. "She's not the only one you have."


	4. A witch is needed in New Orleans

**A/N: A long scene to show how Bonnie agreed to go to New Orleans with Klaus. I have some scenes written, but they are way in the future. Maybe I'll write something about Bonnie's reaction to the situation in New Orleans. If there's something you would like to see, tell me!**

A witch and an original hybrid walk into a restaurant together and get a table. Unlike what Bonnie would ever expect or imagine, that's not the beginning of a bad joke, it's her life. She had actually agreed to meet with Klaus in a quaint little bistro thirty minutes outside of Mystic Falls. After all, meeting with Klaus at the Grille is out of question. She couldn't even imagine Caroline's reaction if she saw them together.

The perky blonde hostess sits them at a secluded table away from the windows, and throws Klaus a little flirtatious grin before leaving. Bonnie rolls her eyes at that. Really, what's the allure of homicidal vampires? First it was Damon and now it's Klaus.

The server, a young guy named Cole, comes to their table and Klaus orders what seems to be his usual. Bourbon, neat, and a bottle of white wine. His French is flawless as he specifies the wine he wants, and his voice doesn't show a hint of hesitation as he compels the waiter not to card her.

Bonnie orders the house special, a fennel and prosciutto pizza, because she knows that drinking and not eating anything is not smart. And dealing with Klaus completely sober is just torture.

"You look especially charming tonight. Didn't need to go all out for little old me," Klaus says as soon as the waiter turns his back. The corners of his lips are curled into a small smirk. Bonnie feels her face warm up a little. She doesn't think she did anything special other than curling the ends of her hair and applying some makeup. These days, makeup is pretty much essential when leaving the house, considering she's not really sleeping at night.

"Quit trying to sweet talk me and tell me why we're really here," Bonnie says, quickly thanking the waiter when he arrives with the drinks. "Last time I saw you, I was drunk and you were trying to convince me to go to New Orleans with you. Why?"

"I told you, I need a witch on my side," Klaus answers smoothly, and takes a small sip of his Bourbon. Bonnie is not so easily convinced by that.

"Try again with more details."

Klaus starts to tell this story of how his family had founded New Orleans and had to leave when running from Mikael.

"Now, I want to take back what's mine," he concludes, leaving Bonnie a little speechless.

It's not every day she hears kingdom and usurper being thrown around in a conversation. And how does one take back a city?

"Marcel, my progeny who I believed was dead when I left, has the witches under his control. I need them and their support to overthrow him."

The intensity in his voice is almost scary, and that's when Bonnie realizes this is serious business to him.

"Okay, and where do I come into play?" Bonnie asks, because she really doesn't know how he expects her to help. She is all for helping witches from a homicidal, probably sociopath vampire with too much power. However, she figures she's over her head in this one. Undoing some unknown force that causes witches to be submissive to vampires feels a little out of her grasp. After all, she turned eighteen a few months ago, and she's still recovering from her death episode. "If you want me to free these witches, you are seriously overestimating me. There's no way I can do this."

"Humbleness. That's cute. I haven't seen it in a while."

He flashes her another grin that makes her want to blush, unfortunately.

"It's not me being cute, it's just a fact."

It really is. Bonnie has yet to master the most complicated spells in Gram's grimoire, and this seems to be a spell that would probably kill her. And dying for other people is not in Bonnie's plans anymore.

"There's something you're forgetting, sweet Bonnie. You're a Bennett witch, the most powerful lineage ever. You're a direct descendent from Ayana, and you know who she was. The amount of untapped power you have is nothing short of…alluring," he finishes, and touches the back of her right hand ever so slightly. It's almost a phantom touch, and Bonnie wonders if she imagined it in the first place.

Klaus is trying to mess with her, she concludes. Perhaps he thinks she will be open to this agreement if he flirts with her or something of the sort.

"If I were to accept your offer, and I'm not saying I will, what's in it for me?" Bonnie asks, and it almost feels foreign for her to say these words. For most of her life, Bonnie was as selfless as she could be. If her friends would ask for her help, she would do it, no questions asked. Her focus was always on how to make other people feel better, and never on how her actions would affect her.

When Bonnie was twelve and going to therapy, the doctor said her 'extreme selflessness' was probably due to her abandonment issues. With her mother gone and her father absent for most of the time, Bonnie wanted to make sure everyone around her was happy so they wouldn't leave. That attitude didn't work out so well for Bonnie, considering Grams was dead, her mother had been turned into a vampire against her will and abandoned her again.

"Whatever you want is on the table," Klaus answers with no hesitation, and that makes Bonnie weirdly excited. Beside her father trying to relieve his guilt by giving her expensive birthday presents, people didn't listen to her requests.

"A Porsche?" She asks, coming up with one of the most extravagant requests she could think of.

"Coupe or convertible?"

"Okay, that's just crazy. I'm crazy for even considering this. You tried to kill me, Elena, and then you killed Tyler's mom. Amongst other things," she mutters, and proceeds to drain her glass of wine.

"That's water under the bridge, as they say. You tried to kill me too, and you don't see me holding a grudge," Klaus says lightly, as if their differences are based on trivial matters, and not on attempted murder. He stops for a minute, contemplating something, and Bonnie almost doesn't want to know what he's thinking. "You just graduated high school and you're supposed to go to college."

"That was very well spotted, Klaus. I believe you're the smartest Original hybrid running around!" Bonnie exclaims with sarcasm, and Klaus' weird smile stays on his face, freaking her out. "What?"

"I'll pay for university, granted it's not too far away from the city."

"That's weirdly thoughtful of you, but I missed all of the deadlines," Bonnie says, feeling a little depressed with that. College was supposed to be Bonnie's chance to finally have a normal life, and it seems she's not going to have that either.

"Deadlines are for people that can't compel others. Just tell me the university of your choosing and I'll make it happen. And as an offer of good will, I'll throw in a car in the deal, and I have arranged for a witch to help you with your magic."

"It sounds like you want to be my fairy godmother, and it makes me feel like I'm in an alternative universe."

"Of all the things I've been called before, fairy godmother was never one of them," he says with a small chuckle, feeling pleased with himself. Convincing this witch to be on his side is no small task and it seems like he's accomplishing. "But I'll take the title if you accept my offer. It's a very reasonable offer, if I do say so myself."

"I don't know, Klaus. It's not like I can disregard everything that happened in the past. Working for a vampire was never in my plans, I was taught that vampires are unnatural."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, but you still haven't realized that you've been working for vampires for years now? Damon and Stefan basically use you as their little witch on call. They have a problem and you are there to solve it, even if it hurts you in the process. Anything for the precious Elena Gilbert, right?"

Bonnie looks down and starts fiddling with the hem of her navy blue dress. Having someone outright tell her that others felt Elena's safety and welfare is more important than hers is kind of painful. Even though she knows for years now, it still messes with her.

"It's not like that," Bonnie mumbles, and feels even more pathetic. She doesn't like showing weakness to Klaus, of all people.

"But this is your chance to step away from her shadow, isn't it? You know that every time Elena is in danger, they will turn to you to save her. It will never end, and the stakes will only get higher," Klaus says in this matter of fact tone that indicates to Bonnie he's honestly speaking his mind. Even if he didn't have that tone, she would know it's true.

After all, her sacrificing for Elena is an old thing. Grams died, her mother was turned against her will, and she had actually died. The odds of Bonnie going through college unscathed are not in her favor.

"And working for you will make it all better, isn't it?" Bonnie asks with sarcasm, and Klaus shrugs in response. "What's the difference between helping you and staying with them?"

"You know what you're getting with me, love. I won't pretend to be your friend and then ask you to sacrifice yourself for me. What do you think of my offer, witch?"

Bonnie taps her pretty manicured fingers on the cherry wood table, trying to take everything in. She could ignore Klaus' plans and stay in Mystic Falls. Whitmore is Gram's alma mater, so there would always be a place for her in there. However, it's very likely that her life will be the same. Caroline is already talking about the three of them sharing an apartment on campus, which means Care has no intentions of breaching out and meet new people. Well, she'll probably want to meet new people, but none of them will ever make it into their circle. So it's going to be their little band of super naturals for a long time. And Bonnie doesn't know if she wants that.

"Wait, what if I want to get out later? Will you let me, or I'll be stuck with you for the rest of my life?" Bonnie asks. If she's going from one homicidal vampire to another, she better make sure it won't bite her in the ass.

"You can get out once I have complete control of the city and the witches," he says and finishes the drink in one big gulp, his eyes almost glimmering with excitement because he has her where he wants.

"And no messing with my friends? Just because I don't want to be in Mystic Falls doesn't mean that I want to see them hurt."

"As long as they don't mess with me, I see no reason to go after them. Like I've said, my focus is on taking back my city. I have no use for Elena now that she's a vampire."

Bonnie is silent for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. A part of her says that it's safer to stay close to home, that it doesn't matter she is occasionally used for her powers. The other urges her to accept this crazy offer and get out of there as soon as possible. That part is too jaded by everything that happened, and needs a clean slate to be able to finally heal in peace. That part wins in the end.

"I'm in. I'll go to New Orleans with you," Bonnie says, her heartbeat accelerating. The two of them shake hands to seal the agreement.

She doesn't know if it was the wine, but she feels almost…giddy. Like a girl who just came home from a date and is anxiously waiting for a text or a call. It feels kind of like an outer body experience, because she would never help Klaus if he came to her a few months ago.

Today she's agreeing to go live a new life, in a new city, with Klaus Mikaelson of all people. She can just imagine everyone's reaction to her decision. Caroline would be shocked, and Jeremy would be furious with a small touch of feeling betrayed. Some concern goes through her, but it passes quickly. Perhaps this is the day Bonnie Bennett starts being a little selfish.


	5. Bonnie and Elijah's bonding session

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I know I said I would write something about Bonnie getting to New Orleans, but I kind of liked this little piece and it's been sitting here on my computer for a long time. I figured it would be interesting to see Bonnie and Elijah, and some of Klaus' motivations for reacting poorly after he found out Bonnie was pregnant. Also, Bonnie and Elijah's relationship changes will affect Klaus big time in the future!**

Bonnie sighs as she glances out the window, realizing that the sun is almost setting and she has done absolutely nothing the entire day. She was supposed to spend the day with Mackenzie, holed up in the library and studying for her midterms, but no, she's at the plantation mansion, trying not to hurl every single thing she eats. Morning sickness is a lying, deceiving bitch, because it's there the whole day, making it impossible for Bonnie to do anything else.

"You know, little one, you have to be nicer to me. I can't spend the whole day in bed," Bonnie says, addressing the small bump that's already there. It's still weird when she thinks there's actually a baby in there, and not last night's dinner. And it's also terrifying to think that child also belongs to Klaus, and what that could mean. "Your dad likes to terrify the masses, has a huge ego, but I know that he will love you as much as I do."

That's the only comforting thought in this whole situation. She knows her child will be loved, and she won't go through the same ordeal she did. There will be no wondering why her mother left or why her father wouldn't spend more than three weeks straight at home. Loyalty in the Mikaelson family is unwavering, even if they don't show it properly.

There's a knock on the door, and Bonnie looks up from her laptop to see Elijah with a hopeful look on his face.

"May I come in?" he asks, that courteous tone of his present in his voice.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything right now." She shrugs and pushes her laptop away. She doesn't really know why Elijah wants to talk to her, since the two of them barely exchange words. He and Klaus spend most of their time dealing with town politics to pay attention to her. Bonnie doesn't mind, though. She's got school and friends to keep her busy, not to mention the conflict between the witches and the vampire. There was never a dull moment in her life. That is, before she got knocked up.

"Rebekah told me you were feeling unwell," he states, looking a little hesitant.

"Yeah, whoever dubbed it morning sickness is clearly a liar. I only stopped hurling in the past hour."

"If you're that uncomfortable, we could have a doctor come here," Elijah offers, and Bonnie smiles a little. As annoyed as she can get with Elijah, she will always appreciate his little displays of concern.

"It's okay; I'm stocked on crackers and ginger ale." She points to the minibar in the corner of the room. Rebekah proved she could be a nice person when she wanted, and made sure she had everything she needed. "Not that I want to be rude, but…" she trails off, watching as Elijah smiled a little, dropping his head.

"I just wanted to make sure you are feeling well. It's been a long time since there was a pregnant woman around us."

"A pregnant woman you didn't want to kill, you mean," Bonnie says under her breath, even if she doesn't see the point in muttering. She's sure that Elijah heard her very clearly. He looks at her with a mixture of shock and regret, making her feel bad. "Cheap shot, sorry."

Elijah raises his hands as if to show no offense was taken.

"I am aware there is a lot of bad history between us, but I honestly do hope we can overcome that. You're going to be the mother to Niklaus' child, and that is more important than anything else."

"I guess," Bonnie concedes, even though she doesn't really believe they will be able to put everything behind. Well, she won't be able to do that, not as fast as Elijah would like.

"I understand your hesitation. Be assured that I will do everything in my power to make sure you and the child are safe."

Bonnie thinks of Marcel, Klaus' obsession with throwing him over, the witches that want him dead. All of that doesn't make the safest environment to raise a baby.

"Why are you doing so much? I mean, Klaus is the father and he's here with me for two hours, tops. You, on the other hand, are always here, checking on me," Bonnie asks. She's always been curious to understand why Elijah is treating her like a precious porcelain doll ever since he found out she's pregnant. It can be a little cute, but she's not used to this much attention from anyone, much less from the guy that had a hand in her mother turning into a vampire.

"I've lived for thousands of years, and I still can remember how my life was when I had my family together. As you've come to know, my father wasn't the most tolerant of men, but we were as happy as we could be. There was not hatred or sorrow between siblings, only affection and loyalty."

Bonnie notices that he's staring out the window, as if he could see images from his past. As much as she doesn't like the guy, Bonnie can't help feeling bad for him. It must be really horrible to remember such a happy time and knowing that it will never go back to being the way it was. Too much happened for them.

"You think this baby will come out of the womb and make it all better? That's quite a responsibility for a newborn."

"I don't see it as a responsibility, but as an opportunity for this family to be whole again. This child will bring some of that happiness we haven't experienced in a long time," Elijah says this with such certain that it makes her a little anxious.

"That remains to be seen, actually. I thought Klaus would kill me when he found out."

Bonnie can still remember the fury in Klaus' eyes when he found her positive pregnancy tests. It was such a cliché scene that she felt she was in a teenage show, with her starring as the pregnant teen.

"Niklaus likes to pose himself as a man with ambitions and no feelings, but that's his strategy to avoid exposing himself. That's one of the many effects left on him by my father Mikael. He's scared of having a family and everything ending in that same vile way."

Bonnie thinks of the enemies Klaus acquired along the way, how nature contorted itself to make this pregnancy possible, and she figures Klaus isn't exactly wrong to be afraid. People would die to hurt Klaus in the worst imaginable way, and trying to get to the baby is the most logical choice.

"I get scared too. Not to the point where I ignore all my emotions, but it's a little terrifying to think that some many people hate Klaus and the lengths they would go to destroy him."

Elijah sees the distressed look on the girl's face, and he starts to regret having started this conversation. It was supposed to help her understand how he felt about the impending arrival of her child, but it clearly had the contrary effect.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that. We will make this house into a fortress if we have to, and you and the child will be safe, I promise," Elijah says with such intensity that Bonnie has to look away. He clears his throat, giving her a small smile to go with the faint one she threw him.

"Thanks, Elijah."

Bonnie likes to think that this is the first step she's taking to finally forgive Elijah. He is as fiercely protective of her unborn child as she is, and that makes him alright in her book.


	6. a celebration for the books

**A/N: First of all, thank you for your reviews, especially cmechillin, who gave me the inspiration to write about Bonnie and Klaus' first sleeping together. I was going to write a whole different chapter, but your review made the inspiration bug bite me! I do have an idea of what I want to write, but I would also like to hear what you want to know to fill in the gaps! I wrote this chapter this weekend, and it's all Klonnie to make up for the lack of Klaus last chapter.**

 **A celebration for the books**

After a year and a few months of living together in New Orleans, Bonnie and Klaus have their routine down to a pat. Having to work together and rely on each other to protect themselves from the rest of the city made the two of them reach a tentative friendship. Bonnie likes to categorize their relationship as an 'almost friendship'. On good days, they are able to hang out and have a civilized conversation. For someone who kept his siblings in coffins, Klaus could be pretty charming. On bad days, Klaus locks himself in his study, drinks enough liquor to give an entire frat house alcohol poisoning, and Bonnie finds the body of some poor girl in the living room. These days make Bonnie regret her decision of coming to New Orleans. Seeing his victims, and the casual way he treats the whole thing makes her sick, but she doesn't want to start another conflict with him.

Today seems to be a good day for Bonnie. Most of her morning and afternoon was spent at Tulane, her time split between theoretical classes and rehearsals for the upcoming audition for the company. It's tiring, but Bonnie appreciates having college to keep busy. Even though she had adapted quickly to being in a different place, Bonnie's been feeling some homesick.

Ever since she left Mystic Falls, her contact with her past life has been scarce. Her dad, who had to be _convinced_ to accept Bonnie's wish of going to another state instead of attending Whitmore College, called her a few times every month, and was understanding when she said she didn't have time to visit Mystic Falls. For the first time in her life, Bonnie is relieved that her father is too busy with work to check on her constantly.

The state of her relationship with her old her friends, however, is kinda up in the air. Caroline, Elena, Matt and Jeremy tried to contact her. At first, she would get calls and texts from them every day. Most of the time, they would ask her where she was, how she was doing, if they could go see her, and so on. After a while, it all became overwhelming, and Bonnie changed numbers. Needless to say, the calls and texts stopped, but Caroline continued to email her every week, telling her how was life back home. As much as Bonnie wants to forget all the traumatic events in Mystic Falls, it hurts to be away from Care.

"You're here."

Klaus' voice startles her out of her thoughts as she is making her way to the kitchen. He's sitting on the black leather couch with an Edgar Allen Poe book on his lap and a partially filled glass in his right hand. Bonnie sees the Macallan 25 bottle on the coffee table, and she tenses. The scene in front of her has the makings of a bad day for Klaus, and she remembers he was supposed to see Marcel to discuss their terms for the new kingdom. It probably didn't go well.

"Come and join me in my celebration," Klaus says, pointing to his impressive liquor collection.

"Wait, this is a celebration? I thought you were in mourning and I would hate to interrupt you," Bonnie replies sarcastically, and is not surprised when she sees him rolling his eyes. She pays him no mind because she's too distracted by all the booze in front of her. Bottles in all kinds of shape, size and colors are lined up in three shelves. It looks like an alcoholic's paradise, and it's all overwhelming.

"Do all vampires have an illegal liquor store in their living room?" she mutters, remembering the stock of booze that Damon and Stefan kept at the Boardinghouse. The two brothers, much like Klaus, were always nursing a glass filled with Bourbon or whiskey. "Honestly, I think vampires single handedly support the liquor industry."

"They say it help with the cravings," he explains with a shrug. "I guess this is more of a habit for me."

Bonnie chooses a girly, raspberry flavored Absolut vodka, and wonders if Klaus even knows he has that in his house.

"Sorry, but how does that even remotely resemble a celebration? Was that how you Vikings partied back in the day, with whiskey and poetry? It looks like you are a very emo Viking, Mr Mikaelson," Bonnie says with a laugh, as she fills a glass with half vodka and half tonic water. She's feeling way more relaxed now that she knows Klaus is happy. Well, his version of happy.

"You should be thankful you caught me on a good day, witch. So, I'm going to let that one pass," he warns her, but his tone doesn't hold the usual irritation. She's been at his line of fire enough to know he's not really mad.

"Okay, and why are you being so nice to me?" Bonnie says, already taking a sip of her drink. She doesn't know what he's going to say, and she wants to be prepared. And by prepared, she means buzzed.

"Love, when am I not nice to you?" Klaus asks, chuckling when Bonnie lets out a snorts and doesn't even try to hide it. "If you must know, I'm pleased because I reached a successful agreement with Marcel."

"That's great!" Bonnie cries out in excitement, and moves to sit next to him. They've been working on a strategy to finally solidify Klaus' power for weeks, and Bonnie's dying to know if their plan worked or not. "What happened?"

"Marcel realized that he can't oppose me any longer if I have the support of half of his nightwalkers army, maybe even the whole army. He knows that his strength is weakening, and he can't afford to fight me this time," he explains with a full grin on his face. For a half of a second, Bonnie thinks he looks adorable, like a kid who's proud of his art work.

"So you went with my plan, after all?"

"Don't sound so smug, witch. I had to do a few tweaks here and there, but your plan was adequate in the end," he concedes with a grumble. Bonnie slaps him lightly on the arm, without even thinking. She wants him to admit loud and clear that she was right in the end. "Fine, I was wrong for doubting your plan in the beginning."

"Thank you, Klaus. Was that so hard?"

"Incredibly so."

"A toast for my brilliant plan, hybrid. You have to hand it to me," she says, throwing one of the pillows in his direction. It doesn't hit him, but the mild irritation that flashes in his face is just priceless. Honestly, irritating Klaus Mikaelson and getting away with it is awesome.

"I have to hand it to me for choosing the right witch for the job. Tell me, how did you know Davina would refuse to make daylight rings for them?"

"She's a Harvest girl, and even though she hates the Elders, she grew up listening to all of their crap. Helping Marcel, the guy who saved her life, while hurting the witches that wanted to kill her is one thing. Giving power to a bunch of vampires is too much for her," Bonnie explains with certainty, and that definitely impresses Klaus. "Just make sure you get their full loyalty. I'll spell their rings with a little confusing spell that will make them a little more susceptible, but it won't matter if they're still too loyal to Marcel."

An hour or so passes, not that the couple notices. They are too busy discussing what steps Klaus should take next to solidify his powers. As always, what is supposed to be a five minute quick conversation stretches because Klaus questions every single thing Bonnie has to say. It gets so ridiculous that Bonnie downs another thee vodka tonics during Klaus' monologue.

"Fine, try your little plan to see if it works. It won't, because Marcel is already expecting it," she says, hoping that will be the end of his yapping.

"Look who's becoming quite the little villain mastermind? You're a quick study, love," Klaus compliments her with a smile that's strangely genuine, like he's actually proud of her.

"Maybe I should be the queen, after all. There are way too many kings in this world. All hail, Queen Bonnie!" Bonnie exclaims, slurring a little. Those drinks were strong, and she's a lightweight. Not that Bonnie cares she's a bit tipsy. Even dealing with Klaus' megalomania is better than spending the evening alone and feeling homesick.

"Don't try to go and double cross me, Bonnie. I would hate to have to snap your pretty little neck," he whispers as the tips of his fingers circle around her neck. It's supposed to be a threatening action, but Bonnie doesn't feel in danger.

As a matter of fact, the phantom touch of his fingers caressing her clavicle is shooting sparks through her body. It's almost like Klaus' touch has energy, and Bonnie doesn't know why she's feeling this way.

"I think you would make a wonderful queen consort by my side," Klaus says, his breath prickling the skin of her neck. Their previous playful interaction is turning into something else, and Bonnie doesn't know how she feels about it. Despite their history, Klaus and Bonnie have had a nice relationship for the past year. She doesn't want things to get weird, especially knowing how unstable Klaus is.

"What?" she asks, in a daze. Their close proximity is affecting her more than she would have expected.

Not even her years of hating vampires made her blind; Bonnie is aware of how good looking Klaus is, and his accent is definitely a plus. She knows that doing anything with him is probably a bad idea, but he's so close and smells so nice it's illegal. The earthy tones of his cologne mixed with the scent of the prime whiskey he was consuming make her want to cuddle with him.

"What…what are you doing, Klaus?" She manages to let out in a raspy voice when Klaus basically breathes into hair and moves to the space where her neck meets her shoulder.

"Can't you feel that?" he asks, even though it doesn't look like he wants an answer from her. "The power simmering inside you is so…alluring. You're simply to irresistible tonight."

"Wait." Bonnie gives him a small push to put a small distance between them. If he's going to say these crazy things, she'll have to stare him in the eyes to make sure he's serious. "What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm sure you're not that slow of a person, Bennett."

Klaus looks at her with a glint in his eyes, and Bonnie wonders if that was how the big bad wolf looked at the little red riding hood before eating her. She doesn't consider herself slow, as he asked, but this is beyond her comprehension. In all of this time, Klaus never gave her a hint to show he was interested. Maybe there was a glance at her ass, or a touch that lasted longer, but nothing to make her think they would be more than partners-in-crime.

Kissing him, sleeping with him is probably a bad idea. It could compromise everything, as Bonnie knows that they work that well together because there are no feelings involved. They both do whatever they want without being micromanaged. She knows she should walk away, go back to her, and pretend nothing of this ever happened. She knows that's the logical course of action, but her body doesn't listen to that logical side of her brain. No, her body wants to stay there, and do unimaginable things to Klaus. There's no quite polite way to put it, but she's horny.

Her not so high self-esteem took a big hit after Jeremy cheated on her with his ex-girlfriend's ghost. So, she was overly cautious when dealing with the boys she'd met, preferring to keep them at arm's length. In her mind, it was better to be alone than going through all of that heartbreak. Well, she was never hurt that way again, but she is lonely.

"Why don't you spell it out to me, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Bonnie closes the distance between them, getting so close she can see golden specks on his dilated pupils. A few seconds pass by, and Bonnie realizes Klaus has her pinned on the couch. Her heart beats inside her chest even harder than before, if that's possible.

The first kiss he lays on her is surprisingly soft and not all what she would expect. He presses his lips against hers, as if he's studying all of the aspects of her mouth. Klaus's lips travel to her chin, cheeks, jaw, basically blindly kissing everything on his path. It's like he's trying to breathe her in, to consume her.

The air surrounding them is thick and warm, and it get hotter when Klaus' tongue touches her bottom lip. Bonnie lets out a quiet moan before pulling him closer to her, with not an inch of space between their bodies. This time, the kiss is like she would expect from Klaus, with their tongues caressing each other with some aggression. He makes quick work of her thin pink cotton t-shirt, throwing it on the floor without any care. Not wanting to feel outdone, or overdressed, Bonnie takes out his grey v-neck shirt.

It all happens fast, and before Bonnie knows it, they're both semi naked on the couch. In a moment of vanity, Bonnie wishes she was wearing something a little sexier than a white bra and boy shorts. Especially when Klaus resembles a movie star with his black boxer briefs. Her not too sexy bra is gone with a quick flick of Klaus' wrist, and Bonnie feels her body tensing up. One more scrap of clothing and she'll be naked. Maybe she shouldn't be doing this with him, maybe a frat guy will be as great as Klaus.

"Ow!" she gasps in surprise when he bites down on her neck. The quick, sharp pain makes her want to slap him, but the way he sucks on the same spot is so good that she just mewls and closes her eyes.

Oh, no. There's no way a frat guy will be as good as Klaus. So, doing this just once will probably be fine.

Yeah, she'll be fine.


	7. original hybrids can be fertile, too

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys really make me excited to write more! This chapter has a some Bonnie/ Klaus goodness, and then Bonnie realizing she has a bun in the oven. I'll try to start writing next chapter to detail more Bonnie's reaction and then Klaus' reaction as well. I hope the timeline of the story isn't confusing!**

 **Original hybrids can be fertile, too**

Long, manicured nails painted crimson tap on the mahogany nightstand, indicating Bonnie's boredom. For someone who wants to look like he doesn't care about his appearance, Klaus is taking his sweet time getting ready for this thing he is forcing her to go.

"Tell me again why I have to go? Last time I heard, Marcel's vampires hate witches," she says as soon as the water from the shower stops running. Klaus comes out of the bathroom, a hundred dollar towel wrapped around his waist and droplets of water falling from his hair.

A couple months ago, Bonnie would have blushed and probably left the room. Now that she is well aware of all the details in his body, she doesn't even blink when he drops the towel and walks naked to get some clothes.

"I told you, with Elijah back in town, I figured it would be wise to make nice with Marcel, for a while." Klaus bends down a little, to open one of the drawers and get some underwear. Black boxer briefs, Bonnie's favorite. "I don't want him to get antsy and make rash decisions."

Bonnie sighs, and scoots over to lean on the headboard. She hates to admit it, but he's right. After the whole daylight rings and nightwalkers debacle, they're walking on a thin line when it comes to Marcel, so it would be smart not to piss him off.

"Can't you play nice without me?" Bonnie asks in an almost pleading voice. Some girls may dream of attending a ball in a beautiful designer gown, but not Bonnie. This Friday night, Bonnie wants to be a normal college girl and attend a party in a fraternity house with her friends. Maybe get drunk on tequila shots and hook up with a cute guy.

Klaus gives her a look that's enough for her to know she's not getting out of this one. That look clearly says 'don't try to argue with me, because you'll lose', so Bonnie doesn't insist anymore. She settles for picking invisible lint off her chosen outfit for the night, a tulle dress with short sleeves and boat neck, covered with sequins and crystals. This piece from Zuhair Murad was purchased on one of their trips to New York City, the first really expensive dress Bonnie ever bought. After seeing the wonders it did to her body and self-esteem, Bonnie had taken to buying them with a certain frequency. It was her little secret, filling up her closet with beautiful clothes imported from Paris.

"Stand up for me, love."

With her attention turned to fiddling with her dress and the small white gold bracelet, she barely notices he's already dressed and standing next to her. She raises her head to analyze his appearance, and of course he looks good. Klaus looks good in a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans, so it's no wonder that the tailored black pants and crisp white dress shirt would be perfect on him. His lips curl in a smirk when he catches her ogling, and Bonnie lifts an eyebrow in response.

"Let me button your cuffs," Bonnie says, getting up from his massive king-sized bed and wrinkling the Egyptian cotton duvet cover. Standing next to him without her sky high Louboutins accentuates the height difference between the two of them, and Bonnie almost feels like a child when her head barely reaches his shoulders.

With an intimacy that Bonnie never thought they would share, Bonnie takes his arm and starts to work on the small mother of pearl buttons. When she's all done, Klaus picks up her hands and brings them to his lips. Bonnie is a little taken aback with that, but she figures it's just Klaus being flirtatious.

"You look amazing," he comments quietly, staring her down with no shame. Who can blame him, though? The dress she's wearing is practically sheer, with only sequins covering the important parts. Other than that, it looks like Bonnie is naked and he can't stop admiring the way her tanned and toned legs look against the silver fabric. Bonnie gives him a sunny smile, laughing as she does a small twirl. She knows her ass is a killer in this gown, so why not show it? After so many years of being the moderate cute friend of the blonde bombshell Caroline Forbes, it's exhilarating to feel beautiful again.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Mikaelson," Bonnie responds, running her hands on the pressed shirt sleeves before resting them on his shoulders. Strangely, she feels comfortable around him, when they're close together and Klaus isn't acting like a sociopath murderer. It's weird to think that he can be a normal person underneath all that shit.

"I don't like that everyone is going to see you in that," Klaus practically growls in her ear, and they're so close now that she can feel the vibration coming from him. "This should be for me, and my eyes, only."

This time, Bonnie doesn't hide her frown. Klaus is, as he likes to say, above such petty emotions. So, she's not used to him saying stuff like this. Maybe he will throw her a glare or two when talks about a cute guy in her class, but that's the extent of it.

"Oh, no, buddy. This dress was made to be seen in public, even those nightwalkers," Bonnie says, looking at his hand tightening around the curve of her hip. She looks great, feels even better with the self-esteem boost, and not even Klaus' attitude could get her down.

Klaus pays her no mind, as usual, and just does what he wants. And he wants to nibble on Bonnie until she's whimpering, and then peel off her almost indecent dress. The party can wait an hour or two.

"Mikaelson," Bonnie starts to say when Klaus puts his little seduction plan in action. "You're crazy if you think I'm doing anything with Elijah here."

Much to Bonnie's displeasure, Elijah joined his brother in New Orleans a week ago. The eldest Mikaelson had been traveling around the world by himself, when he decided that family is more important than mourning past love relationships. So, on a Thursday evening, Bonnie walked into the living room to find Elijah and Klaus sharing a bottle of scotch.

If he was surprised with her presence, the only thing that showed it was a slight arched eyebrow. Thankfully, that plantation house is so big they rarely would cross paths and he didn't seem to have the need to interact with her. His presence didn't bother her much until he found she was sleeping with Klaus. Things got very awkward for her then. Especially because Elijah didn't come out and say something; he would just give Bonnie these little looks filled with pity, as if he thought she was a little girl caught by the big bad predator. A little girl in over her head.

And she's in control of the situation, thank you very much. Maybe her initial plan of a one-and-done with Klaus ran off course when she slept with him countless times in the last two months. Who could blame her, though? Bonnie would never say it to his face and risk stroking his already oversized ego, but Klaus is playing the proverbial chess and the rest of the guys are fooling around with checkers. Sex with Jeremy was good, with a few bits worth remembering, while sex with Klaus is an event every single time, and he never disappoints. She feels bad for disregarding her strict rules on vampires and coming back for more, but not enough to stop.

"He's in his study downstairs," Klaus mutters, moving her elaborate side braid to expose her delectable neck. For some reason, Bonnie's blood was even more alluring to him than usual. It's taking him considerate effort to not bite her and drink some of her blood.

"So? He can still hear us, and I'm tired of him," Bonnie grumbles, untangling herself from him to sit on the bed and put on her shoes. Simple, yet sexy black leather peep toe pumps.

"You're a witch, love. I'm sure there are silencing spells."

Bonnie shrugs in a noncommittal manner, even though she has a small grin on her face.

"Maybe if you're good and behave," she concedes, and that seems to be enough to please Klaus. "Oh, and from now on, we're using my room. There's no way I'll be caught on a walk of shame by Elijah!"

Klaus behaves himself that night. He doesn't try to make her interact with any of those vampires, save for a short conversation with Marcel; and makes sure her glass is filled with champagne. She plays it cool at the party, not letting him see how much he is affecting her with his barely there touches and whispers. After all, she doesn't want to give him the upper hand or have people find out they were doing whatever they were doing. The other witches already hate her enough without knowing she is sleeping with Klaus.

When they get home, Bonnie figures it's only fair to throw Klaus a bone and let him into her room. She casts the spell to silence the room to the outside world, and moves to sit on the bed. Those shoes are beautiful, but a big feet killer. Klaus takes off his black tailored suit jacket, throwing it on the tan chaise lounge by the corner, and joins her. Their embrace is heated, maybe even more than usual, and Bonnie can't focus on anything other than Klaus's lips, and the way her heart is racing.

The reddish light that fills the room coming from the blood moon on the sky is the last thing on their minds.

Classes are brutal this morning. With finals approaching, all of the students majoring in dance enrolled in Modern Dance III are working hard to create a short piece. Most of them, like Bonnie, were hoping to fast track to Modern Dance IV and being noticed enough to get an invitation to join the company.

Majoring in dance at Tulane University is everything Bonnie always dreamed of, even if it's hard work. Ever since Bonnie first stepped in ballet class in a pink leotard matched with a tutu and tights, she was in love with dance.

"Ugh, I'm so bloated," Mackenzie mutters as she shimmies out of the black yoga pants she was wearing to put on jeans. Mackenzie Wright is a statuesque redhead with long legs, and currently Bonnie's newfound best friend in Tulane. She reminds Bonnie of Caroline, only less intense.

"I hate being on my period so much," she grumbles, and turns to Bonnie, who is currently lying on the floor trying to catch a breath in between classes. For some reason, Bonnie's endurance is not what it used to be. Not so long ago, she would go from a two hour class to rehearsing for the rest of the afternoon without much difficulty. Now, modern dance is kicking her ass, and she can barely keep up with everyone. Bonnie can only hope her professor doesn't notice her sudden decline, but she's not too hopeful. Mrs. Cannon is known for her attention to details, so it's unlikely that anything will pass by her.

As Bonnie's mind starts to dwell on the things she needs to do to try and get back in track, it all comes to a screeching halt when she realizes something. She and Mackenzie always have their periods together, at least for a year. They would always laugh about it, but know all Bonnie wants to do is throw up.

She's late, and she's never late. Not even when she was trying to figure out how to free the witches from Marcel's control or when she was playing mediator to Klaus and Marcel. It may be a cliché, but her body works like a clock.

"Shit," Bonnie mutters, and she can almost feel ice going through her veins. What she's thinking, it cannot be.

It's just not possible that she's pregnant when the last person she slept with is Klaus, a freaking original hybrid who can't procreate. But then again, that's the only thing that would explain Bonnie's symptoms, save for some weird illness.

Damn, she had always taken the pill religiously before, but she did slip in the last two months she was regularly sleeping with Klaus. On top of that, Bonnie could count on one hand the times they used a condom. Bonnie honestly thought she could afford being this careless, as Klaus was supposed to be sterile and disease free.

"Bon, are you okay? You're crazy pale." Mackenzie kneels down to check on her friend, frowning when she touches Bonnie's hand and finds it clammy and cold. "What's wrong?"

Bonnie's mind is swirling so bad that is hard to hear what Mack's saying. It's almost like she's underwater, drowning in her own thoughts. ' _Breathe, Bonnie, and don't overreact,_ ' she chants in her head, trying to will herself not freak out even more. It doesn't work, because the possibility of her being pregnant is way too crazy for her to stay rational.

"I need to get home," Bonnie says under her breath, sitting up so fast that both girls get whiplash. She turns to get her large tote bag, and rummages through it until she fishes out a large grey sweater dress.

"Bonnie," Mackenzie says a little more forcefully, catching her friend's attention this time. Bonnie looks up from the floor, but stays silent. Her only action is the constant biting of the lower lip, and the involuntary tremble of her hands. "Talk to me."

Mackenzie tries to keep her voice calm and steady, so Bonnie can feel comfortable and tell her what's wrong. Out of everyone at the dance program in Tulane, Bonnie is the most level headed person. So, it's a little disconcerting to see her friend like that.

"I can't. I just need to go, Mack."

With that, Bonnie stands up and throws the dress over the black leotard and booty shorts she's wearing. The collar of the dress is stretched out and slung over her right shoulder, giving her a not so flattering appearance. Not that she cares. All she wants to do is hide under the bed and pretend she's having a hallucination.

"You can't drive like that, you'll probably crash." Mack moves to take the car keys from her unsteady hands.

Cole Henderson, a cute freshman that's in Modern III with them, comes out of restroom with a frown on his face. Mackenzie can see that he's ready to approach them, so she just shakes her head, silently telling to stay away. Bonnie doesn't need anyone else breathing down her neck.

"Come on, let's go," Mackenzie says, gently pulling Bonnie by the hand along with her. She feels Cole's eyes on them as they pass him on the hallway.

By the end of the day, there will be plenty of tongues wagging, she just knows it.

In the end, Bonnie changes her mind and agrees to let Mackenzie take her to apartment instead of going back to the plantation. Bonnie knows she is in no shape to face Klaus or Elijah at the moment, she feels way too vulnerable. Not to mention, Klaus has a knack for reading right through her. And if he sees there's something wrong with her, he'll keep prodding until she breaks down.

"You know you can tell me anything," Mackenzie breaks the uncomfortable silence that settled inside Bonnie's jeep. Ever since they got on the car, Bonnie hadn't said a word, preferring to look outside the window and watch the people walking on the street.

"I think I'm pregnant," Bonnie mumbles, the crack on her voice showing how anxious she feels.

"Wow," Mack lets out in utter surprise. Out of all the things she was expecting, this was not one of them. Yeah, Bonnie is no prude. Like herself, she likes to go out and hook up with the occasional interesting, cute guy. But Bonnie is way too concerned with school, dance and other things to even let a situation like take place. Mack knows Bonnie is on the pill, and the girl is a poster child for safe sex. Bonnie frowns, already beginning to think about how everyone else would react. Judging from Mack's, it wouldn't be good.

"Okay. Are you sure you're pregnant? I've had scares before and everything turned out fine. Maybe you're late because of all the stress. Mrs. Cannon has been pushing us pretty hard," Mackenzie starts to ramble, hoping that information can calm Bonnie a little. Trying to look at Bonnie and keeping her eyes on the road is difficult, but Mackenzie can see Bonnie shaking her head no. That motion is enough for her to steer the wheel left to take a detour. "You want to buy a test? There's only one way to be sure."

Bonnie nods, even though she's petrified of being sure. A part of her subconscious tells her she should put her big girl panties on and take a test before causing all this drama.

"This has to be some kind of record, right?" Bonnie asks with a chuckle when she comes out of the bathroom. Drinking three bottles of sweet tea in a span of ten minutes and then peeing on a lot of sticks is exhausting, so she throws herself on the nearest soft surface she can find. Thankfully, it happens to be Mackenzie's twin bed. "Peeing on ten sticks, it almost sounds like overkill. And I still have a closed package if there's still some doubt."

From her place near the door, Mackenzie sips on her green tea, almost analyzing Bonnie's every move. She bites her lower lip, trying to contain her curiosity. Their ride in the car and stop at Walgreens was quiet, aside from Bonnie's speculation on whether Clearblue was the most reliable brand. "Bon, can I ask the question? Or you don't want to talk about it?" Mackenzie questions, not able to stay in silence anymore.

Bonnie sighs, staring at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 2:46 P.M., the bright, red numbers announce. She still has a few more minutes to go, so it won't hurt to answer Mack. If she's really pregnant, she will have to fess up and name the father at some point. She might as well begin with her best friend.

"It's Klaus'," Bonnie begins, and almost groans when she sees the surprised and also excited look on Mackenzie. "Don't say anything," she urges at the same moment Mack opens her mouth.

"I wasn't!" The redhead says, raising her hands, but quiets down when Bonnie gives her a skeptical look. "Okay, but how? I mean, I know how, but you said you were not interested."

"And I wasn't. We didn't work like that, and we don't work like that anymore, I guess," Bonnie murmurs the last part. "We were sleeping together and now we're not."

She's not upset with the end of their _relationship_ , or whatever that was. Bonnie is not stupid; Klaus' amazing skills in the bedroom are not enough to make her overlook everything he did, and her skills are certainly not enough to cure him of his traumatic past and make him want to be a better person.

She may be a little green when it comes to romantic relationships, but even she knows better than trying to solve her issues by having sex with Klaus. So, Bonnie ended their arrangement last week, before she could really be in over her head. She feels ridiculous, finding out she may be pregnant after telling Klaus they should stick to being friends.

"Oh, Bon. I'm sorry," Mackenzie says, rushing to sit with her friend on the bed. She feels like an ass for not holding her curiosity and asking questions when she should be quiet. No wonder Bonnie is so distraught at the possibility of being pregnant. No nineteen year old wants to have a baby without being in a stable relationship.

"It's fine. I guess I'm just surprised, I really didn't expect it because…" Bonnie starts to say, but then she trails off. It's not like she can finish her sentence with the old explanation that vampires can't reproduce. Mack is part of her normal world, not her reality filled with vampires, witches and werewolves. She's in the dark when it comes to that, and Bonnie likes it that way.

"Because you used protection, and it failed?" The sympathy is present in Mackenzie's voice. Bonnie appreciates it, but she's relieved she can use that excuse to explain why she was so adamant that she couldn't be pregnant.

"Yeah, that." Bonnie nod, and turns to look at the clock again. It's 2:57; eleven minutes is enough time for all the tests to be ready. "I don't want to look, but I guess that's normal, right?"

"Yes. I don't want to sound cliché, but it's better that you know now, while you have options."

Oh, damn. Bonnie is not ready to have the 'you should know your options' talk. She' s scared of walking ten feet and check if she's really pregnant, there's no way she can walk into a Planned Parenthood and talk about abortion, or adoption.

"Come on," Mackenzie urges, offering a hand to help Bonnie get up. The two of them walk with linked arms, and Bonnie is grateful that she has a friend to support her in this moment. Mack squeezes her hand in encouragement, and whispers, "I'll be here for you."

Bonnie gives her a small smile before picking up one of the tests. This one is from Clearblue, and has so many bells and whistles that Bonnie half expects it to tell her the sex of the fetus and indicate a good ob-gyn.

 _Pregnant 3-4 weeks_ , the digital display says and Bonnie lets out the breath she's been holding when she sees it. Her mind is working overtime, trying to figure out how this is even possible, not really believing what's in front of her. She moves to the other tests that are lined up on the countertop, and all of them indicate the same thing.

Shit.

Never mind how this happened, how is she going to tell Klaus?

Double shit.


	8. how not to react to unexpected news

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry that it took me so long to update! I kind of lost my muse for a while, and I was hating everything I wrote. I have some more material for this story already written, but I was trying to establish a timeline before posting them. Thank you so much for your reviews, they really inspired me to write more Klonnie! I'll try to write way faster and update sooner! I really appreciate everyone that still read and reviewed my story! I'm curious to know what you would like to read about next in their adventures.**

* * *

"Come on, Klaus. My time is completely filled between you, magic and college. You really think I have the time to be sleeping around? I hate to inflate your oversized ego, but you're the guy. There's no one else," Bonnie whispers the last sentence, feeling a sudden exhaustion wash over her. She wants to be sarcastic, witty and pretend she doesn't give a damn about this fucked up situation, but she can't.

She is pregnant, knocked up, bun in the oven and all. The only thing she wants is some support from her baby daddy. _Gods_ , Bonnie mentally snorts, _Klaus Mikaelson will be her baby daddy_. She then takes a look at him; he seems to be two seconds away from going completely rogue. And by rogue she means he looks like he's about to kill her with his bare hands. She knows it; she's seen that expression on his face before he destroyed one of the vampires Marcel sicced on him.

"What I _know_ is that vampires cannot procreate, darling. So I think you should drop this charade and come clean," Klaus says with a hard voice, showing his barely controlled anger. How dare Bonnie try to swindle him like that? Did she take him for a complete fool? It's clear that the witch got involved with some other man, disregarding what they had, and now she's trying to make up some fantastical story on how he's now able to father a child.

"Are you serious?!" Bonnie's voice rises considerably in the heat of the moment, and she feels her body start to tremble ever so slightly.

Damn, that's not how she wanted this to go. Ever since learning she's pregnant, Bonnie's been carefully planning the right moment to break the news to Klaus. Of course the right moment never came; the witches decided to stage another rebellion of their own. There's also Marcel and Klaus and their ever changing relationship.

"Darling," Klaus starts to say, and the word is dripping with so much hatred that she's a little taken aback. Bonnie's used to his temper tantrums and angry outbursts, he has them every week. However, this, this is more than that. He's looking at her with such contempt that it's making her feel like dirt on the floor. "I don't know what you expect by doing this, but I'm not one of your stupid little friends. You can bat your eyelashes and manipulate others, not me."

Tears start gathering, and Bonnie wipes them away with the back of her hand. She hates that his words are getting to her. Normally, his taunting wouldn't even scratch the surface; verbal battling used to be their foreplay. At this moment, hormones are taking their toll on her, and she wants to ball up in a corner and cry.

In a tense stance, with his hands balled in fists and shoved inside his pockets, Klaus watches Bonnie, taking in every single movement she makes. It's almost like the anger made him even more sensitive to what's going on around him, and he feels stupid for not noticing the obvious signs. Bonnie's scent had changed in the past couple months; she's always smelled like sandalwood and moss, now he can sense something else added to her usual fragrance. He can't quite put his finger on it, but her scent is sweeter. Also, the heartbeat. Ten minutes ago, the sound was faint and Klaus would think it was an annoying humming bird flittering around. Now, the heartbeat is strong and steady and could never be confused with a bird.

"How can you even think that? I've been nothing but honest and loyal to you. Yes, I went on a few dates here and there, but I would never lie about something this big. I mean, why would I lie about this? Don't you think life would be much easier if I had a baby with some guy? It sure wouldn't be as complicated as me trying to figure out how the Original Hybrid impregnated me."

"Stop speaking like this makes any sense!" Klaus bellows at her. People trying to take him for a fool always get his blood boiling.

Bonnie hugs herself in the grey, oversized Tulane sweatshirt. Even though there's so much going in her head, it's hard to put it all together and form a sentence. So she stands there, gaping like a fish, feeling like a complete idiot. A little voice in her mind urges her to use some magic and break every single bone in Klaus' body, tells her that she can't be disrespected like this. Another voice, a much more reasonable one, advises her to calm down and think of the baby. This voice wins, thankfully, and she is able to stop herself from throwing him across the kitchen with a blast of magic.

"This doesn't make any sense," Bonnie responds with a small voice. Any strength she had left her body in the five minutes after this argument started. There's nothing left to say. She knows Klaus is convinced she got pregnant with another man's baby and is trying to pass the child as his. This whole situation is so ridiculous it's funny.

"But nothing in our world makes sense. I'm a witch living with the original hybrid, trying to help him take over a city run by his vampire son and a coven of witches. Nature always has a loophole. Why would this be impossible?"

Bonnie gestures to her stomach, causing Klaus to stare for a second or so. If she has a bump, it's imperceptible under her oversized sweater. Hmm, Klaus thinks, maybe that's why she's been wearing loose clothes for the past weeks. It's obvious that she's been holding on to her little secret for a while.

"I've lived for thousands of years. Don't you think I would know if there was a loophole? What was it? A one night stand, you don't know his name?" Klaus asks, a sadistic grin etched on his face. A thought pops in his mind, and he decides to go straight for the kill. "Maybe you came up with this ridiculous story because you don't know who the father is."

The atmosphere around them shifts immediately and both of them can feel it. All of items in the kitchen start to shake, almost mimicking the way Bonnie's body is trembling with rage. How dare he?

"Fuck you, Mikaelson. Fuck you, your brother, and your fucking kingdom! Don't come begging for my loyalty when you need a witch to clean up your messes," Bonnie says, displaying unwavering calm despite her cussing words. If she loses control, it's quite possible that the house will be destroyed.

"We all know I don't have to beg for your loyalty. After all, you agreed to come here right when I asked you. You decided to leave your friends all on your own, no begging or pleading was needed."

Right after the words come out, Klaus knows it was a bad idea to say them. The subject of her friends back at Mystic Falls is still sore even though two years have passed. There's still some lingering guilt for leaving them to go work with _him_ , of all people. His remark hits Bonnie hard, and for a second, she drops the façade she's been keeping.

Damn if Klaus Mikaelson doesn't know how to inflict the most pain with just a few sentences, Bonnie thinks to herself. At that point, there's not much she can say to him without being repetitive or setting him on fire. So, she does what a mature young woman or any sane person should do in a confrontation with Klaus: turns around and walks away in silence.

The items in the kitchen only stop clattering when Bonnie slams the door of her bedroom shut.

* * *

Elijah knows how to deal with his younger brother. He knows the advised action to take in this situation is to hand him a bottle of Wild Turkey and let Niklaus stew in his own anger, maybe let him go out and let out some steam. However, he can't force himself to walk away. Partly because he does feel somewhat responsible for what happened. He wasn't privy to the details of Niklaus' relationship with the witch, other than knowing the two had formed a strategic alliance a couple years ago and started a physical relationship, much to his surprise. Niklaus, not one to kiss and tell, had always refused to quench his curiosity regarding that aspect of their relationship. It's still a mystery to Elijah how these two began to see each other in that light. He's always believed that his brother saw Bonnie Bennett as a tool, a sanctimonious but powerful tool; and Bonnie regarded Niklaus as a thirsty for power madman.

It really wasn't up to him to confront Bonnie, but hearing that _thump, thump_ noise coming from her stomach, coupled with some of the symptoms she's been displaying was too much to ignore. Elijah actually thought he was protecting Bonnie by letting her know how much Klaus would _not_ appreciate this recent development. Even if they weren't in an exclusive relationship – Elijah could never keep up with his brother's affairs- Klaus would never stand for his witch carrying another man's child. Niklaus could be as selfish as they come.

He never expected Klaus to sneak up in the middle of their conversation and lose his temper right in front of him. Klaus would always play his cards close to his chest and right then it became clear to him that the witch meant a lot more than what his brother was letting on. What actually blew his mind? Bonnie saying she's pregnant with Niklaus' child. That raised his eyebrows, and it takes a lot to surprise him.

"Go away, Elijah," Klaus says when he sees his brother standing on the threshold of the living room from the corner of his eye. Not willing to encourage him, Klaus doesn't even make the effort to face him and continues to focus on the glass of bourbon he's nursing in his right hand.

After his argument with Bonnie, he's not in the mood to listen to whatever Elijah has to say. He's lived through many of Elijah's preaching sessions, and he's had enough of them.

"I am certain we need to sit down and talk about what happened."

Not one to be deterred by his brother's demeanor, Elijah walks into the room and sits on the black leather couch across from Klaus. His hands are clasped on his lap, and his back is as straight as can be. After sneaking a quick look at him, Klaus knows he means business. Klaus knows he can tell Elijah to fuck off and leave him alone, but that would be just putting off the inevitable. When it comes to intruding in his business, Elijah always acts like a dog with a bone.

"I, too, am certain that you will talk about it even if I don't say a word," Klaus says sarcastically, getting comfortable for the oh, so inspiring conversation they're about to have. "So? Why don't you give me your enlightening opinion on how I should deal with Bonnie?"

"While I understand your," Elijah starts to say, and pauses to clear his throat, "frustration and hesitance to believe her. For the last thousand years or so, we've been told that our kind can't reproduce, but we learned there's always a loophole. No, no, hear me out," Elijah pleads when he sees the look Klaus is giving him. "You are the Original Hybrid. We know the rules of nature don't apply to you."

If Elijah's words did anything to change his mind, Klaus doesn't show. He still has that closed off body language, resembling a caged lion that's going to pounce at any minute. Elijah sighs in frustration; it's obvious they're not going to settle this right now.

"Tell me brother," Klaus starts to say, causing Elijah to still his breathe. If his brother is talking in such a calm and measured tone, it's obvious that he's going to explode soon. "If you're so sure of that, why did I catch you interrogating Bonnie on the paternity of the child and her loyalty to me? If you actually believed in this little theory of yours, you wouldn't be saying that. That's quite a change of tune, Elijah."

Klaus lets out a sardonic chuckle when Elijah can only stare at him as a response to his question. This little convo isn't going anywhere, and he's not staying here to listen to the bullshit Elijah is spewing. His time will be better spent at a bar, drinking fine Bourbon and sipping from a beautiful woman. Perhaps a redhead would be able to satisfy him. Yes, a night of havoc will do him well.

"I'll see you later, brother."

Klaus is out of the door in a flash before Elijah can say anything. A part of him wants to follow his sibling to make sure he's going to be alright. He knows Klaus likes to pretend he's strong, but in reality, he's someone who doesn't know how to properly deal with feelings. Elijah exhales, feeling as exhausted as a fifty something year old human after a long day of work. It's clearly time for a scotch on the rocks; this is going to be a long night.

* * *

In the next morning, Klaus comes home looking dazed from a blood and alcohol bender. Elijah is there to greet him, hands buried in his pockets and a frown etched on his forehead. It's too early to sit through an Elijah talk, so he's determined to ignore his brother and go straight to bed.

Klaus swiftly moves past him to walk towards the stairs, and is compelled to stop when he hears Elijah saying something quite unexpected.

"Bonnie is gone, she left. I'm sorry."

 _Well,_ Klaus thinks with his not so sober mind, _fuck._


	9. no escaping you

**A/N: Oh my God, your reviews made me so happy that got crazy inspired to write! Thank you so much! I wanted to wait a little more to update, but since it took me almost a year to post the last chapter, I decided to update it as soon as I could! I spent the entire weekend writing this and I'm back in love with Bonnie and Klaus. I hope you all like this chapter and continue telling me what you would like to see next, your reviews are really welcomed and appreciated!**

 **To clarify, this is after the fight and after Caroline finds out about Bonnie's pregnancy.**

* * *

"Can I come in?"

Klaus peeks inside the room, opening the dark oak door of the master suite just a little. After the whole debacle with Caroline this morning and their massive argument a few days ago, Bonnie locked herself inside her room and refused to talk to him for the rest of day. Her cold shoulder didn't bother him at first; that's how their relationship works, after all. Bickering and fighting over mundane things one minute and then getting together to plot revenge an hour later is a usual occurrence in their lives. This is different, though. Klaus expected things to go back to normal after their conversation this morning.

Even though Bonnie is not really engrossed in her 'History and Icons of Modern Dance' book, it takes her longer than necessary to divert her attention to Klaus. She's emotionally and physically exhausted from everything that's happened. Having another conversation with him is not appealing to her right now. All she wants is a good night's sleep and maybe pretend her life is not a hot mess.

Not bothering to wait for her response, Klaus pushes the door open with ease and enters the room. The energy surrounding them shifts the exact moment he steps on the plush white carpet covering the hardwood floor.

"Are you still mad, love?" Klaus asks in the smoothest voice he can manage and snickers when he's greeted with nothing but silence and an arched eyebrow. Her aloof expression is enough to clue him when it comes to her state of mind.

"Are you honestly asking me that question?"

Even though Bonnie had been determined to ignore Klaus at all costs and wallow in self-pity for the rest of the day, she can't hold herself. Is he serious or just being obtuse to get a reaction out of her?

"I know you take pride in being the original hybrid with no feelings, but you're a master manipulator. You know how to perfectly read people. Do you really think everything is okay?"

It's Klaus' turn to frown, not enjoying the way his chest constricts and his stomach churns with guilt. Well, he thinks that's guilt, but it's been so long since he felt that way that he's not sure he can recognize that sensation.

"Just because I said yes to staying here doesn't make things okay. You crushed me, Klaus," Bonnie whispers, her voice breaking when she utters the last sentence.

Seeing her like that, so vulnerable makes Klaus feel like a proper piece of shit. His little witch is usually so strong and powerful that it's easy to forget that she's not one of those hard hearted witches. With her clear face devoid of makeup, hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, it dawns on Klaus how young Bonnie really is. Now that she's staring at him with those wide green eyes, Klaus can finally understand what Elijah's been telling him for the past two days: Bonnie's trying to play strong, but she's terrified.

"I'm sorry, love," Klaus says, the words feeling foreign as they leave his lips. Apologizing may not be his way of doing things, but he's not stupid. He's very much aware that he will have to suck it up and show his constriction if he wants to fix this situation.

Bonnie is taken aback by Klaus' genuine apology, unlike the bullshit one he had issued the day before. It's so much of a surprise that she doesn't really know how to react, preferring to analyze her mauve colored nail polish as if it's the world's most fascinating thing. For a minute or so, the only sound in the room is the one coming from the television. Bonnie wants to break that awkward silence and finally tell him everything she's thinking, but there's so much swirling in her mind that it's hard to string the words together.

Klaus notices a small crack on the wall Bonnie's been building around herself and he knows that's his chance to get closer to he, and he'll be damned if he doesn't take that chance. In a blink-and-you-miss-it motion, Klaus moves to sit next to her on the bed.

"Shall we talk, darling?" Klaus asks, flashing Bonnie a charming grin that usually disarms her. It doesn't work this time, but her not scooting away from him counts as a victory in his book and gives him a small glimmer of hope.

"What shall we talk about, sweetheart? I'm sure it will be better if you choose the topics of our conversation; I'm not in the mood to get my head bit off," Bonnie replies in a sarcastic manner; the simmering anger causing her to finally find her voice. And that voice is pissed off.

"How about we talk about that?"

Klaus tilts his head in the direction of Bonnie's covered stomach, and pushes a strand of loose brown hair behind her ear. Now that they're close to each other, Klaus can hear the _whoosh_ sound so clearly that he feels hypnotized. Just like a newborn vampire smelling blood for the first time, Klaus can't focus on anything but that strong heartbeat. How it took him so long to notice it is beyond him.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Bonnie wonders with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You're the father, even though you disputed that little fact; I have no idea how this happened, and I'm eight weeks along."

A small smile graces his lips when he hears that tidbit of information. _Eight weeks_ , he muses, remembering perfectly when that child was conceived.

"The rainstorm night," Klaus says with confidence and proud, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes. Not even forty eight hours ago he was sure he wasn't the father, and now he could pinpoint the exact moment their 'little miracle' came to be? Ugh, she hates men and their male egos. The worst part of it, Bonnie can't even argue with him, because the rainstorm night was probably _the_ night. "Come on, love. It was that night, wasn't it?"

"Really, that's what you're focusing on?" Bonnie asks, feeling a little exasperated. "Why don't we try to figure out how this happened or the reason why you went ballistic when you found out?"

That halts his stroll down memory lane real quick and brings him back to reality.

"You gotta cut me some slack, love. How do you think I felt when I caught you in the middle of that conversation with Elijah? Once I heard him saying you needed to fess up to having another man's child, my blood started boiling. Why didn't you tell me, Bonnie?"

"I was scared, Klaus!" Bonnie cries out, moving to sit with her legs under her. "Here I am, pregnant at twenty one, by a hybrid who isn't supposed to be able to have a child. How did you think I felt? I didn't know what to do."

Klaus will deny it if anybody asks him, but he does have feelings for Bonnie. Although it's not the traditional love that a regular man has for a woman, it's something. It's enough to make him feel bad when he sees her in pain.

"You don't get it; I didn't even know if this would be a normal fetus or an anomaly, and I'm majoring in dance. This pregnancy will affect everything in my life," Bonnie continues to say and almost breaks down when he pulls her into a hug. His musky, clean scent that is so unmistakably Klaus calms her a little. "I'm alone in this, and I have no idea what's going to happen." Bonnie says against his shoulder.

For a second, he tenses against her, feeling like an asshole all over again. His reaction may have been awful and a child is probably the last thing on his mind, but Bonnie is his. He's not letting anyone hurt her.

"We're going home, love. You're not alone in this. You have me, Rebekah and Elijah, you'll be okay."

He drops a kiss on the top of her head, satisfied when Bonnie's sobs quieten to small sniffles and she relaxes in his arms.

"Did you really think I was lying about this?" Bonnie asks, looking up at him with doe eyes. Klaus sighs, not sure if he should answer that question and upset Bonnie again. He knows she wants him to say he never doubted her loyalty, but he doesn't want to lie. As if reading his mind, Bonnie's eyes narrow into slits. "Why, why do you always do this?"

A bit confused with where the conversation is going, Klaus's eyebrows are raised to the point where they almost connect with his hairline.

"Do what?"

"This! You never have any confidence in me; you always think I'm about to betray you and that's ridiculous!" Bonnie exclaims, getting worked up again. This conversation has become an emotional roller coaster, with Bonnie switching up from sobbing to raging at Klaus.

"Bonnie, I-" Klaus starts to say, but Bonnie interrupts him, not wanting to hear the bullshit excuse he has for her this time.

"Look, I chose this, I chose you. I hate to stroke your overinflated ego, but I don't really have anyone else, as sad as this is. Grams is dead; my mother is vampire, thanks to your brother, and she doesn't give a shit about me. I always thought I would have Caroline in my corner, but after this morning? I don't know anymore. My life here as I know it is over." Bonnie ends her tirade with a weak and raspy voice.

It's exhausting, but it feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Maybe she needs to let her old life go, as painful as that is, to be able to take on this new situation. If there's a part of her in Mystic Falls, her loyalty will never be fully with Klaus. Of course she still wants to have a relationship with Caroline and Matt, but there's no point in suffering for the others. Especially because Bonnie is sure they will not be happy with her and Klaus.

"You're the most loyal person I know, little witch. I'm sorry," Klaus says right against her right ear, his tone almost pained. This turn of the conversation is starting to take him to a place he doesn't want to go. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first, but make no mistake about it, I know this child is mine, just like you are mine."

Bonnie is about to interject and say she's not anybody's property, but she's silenced by Klaus's cold hand splayed on her stomach. At eight weeks, there's not much of an indication she's pregnant. However, Klaus knows every inch of her luscious body, and he can spot the small swell where his child rests. He can also feel the energy swirling against his hand, which makes him smile.

"I can feel him here, inside of you. That's how I knew, that's how I found you in less than a day without a spell. Blood calls to blood, and he called to me."

She can't help but chuckle and melt at Klaus' charming words. Bonnie knows she should be smarter and keep him at arm's length for some time; at least until she feels he can be trusted again. Yet, here she is, excited he's there and ready to forgive him. God, she's such a weakling!

"You think that's a boy in here?" Bonnie inquires with a small grin, looking down at her belly with a critical eye. It looks so small with Klaus' hand placed there, that it's crazy to think there's a little boy or girl inside of her.

"Love, there are four of us and only one of Rebekah, thank the heavens. The odds of getting a boy are pretty good." Klaus explains without looking at her, still entranced by Bonnie's barely-there bump. Elijah's words, _a family can only make you stronger; it will never be a weakness,_ come back to him in full force.

For once, he's glad he's listened to his brother.

"Klaus," Bonnie whispers, pulling him up by his black Henley so they are looking each other in the eye. At that moment, he doesn't look like the Original Hybrid, the creature that's ready to obliterate his enemies. No, he looks like the charming man she fell in bed with, the man she's spent countless night kissing.

So she ignores what she's supposed to say and leans forward, touching her lips to his. If Klaus is surprised by her sudden gesture, he doesn't show it. As a matter of fact, he's quick to reciprocate. With one hand on the small of her back and another on her neck, Klaus deepens the kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip.

The way they move together, the way she moves her head so he can kiss and suck on the place where her shoulder meets her neck, is just effortless.

It doesn't feel like they went two months without having physical contact, it's all natural between that, and Bonnie's missed that. There has never been anyone capable of making her heart speed and stop the way he does. She didn't even have that much chemistry with Jeremy, and he was her first love. None of the guys she's dated could ever hold a candle to Klaus.

"I'm glad you came after me," Bonnie says when they finally stop kissing, still a little breathless and feeling intoxicated. How is it possible that Klaus holds that much power over her?

"Me too, love. I don't appreciate having to come back to this podunk town, though," Klaus grumbles, tracing the outline of her kissed swollen lips.

Bonnie throws her head back with a hearty laugh at Klaus' contempt for her small hometown. He probably still has awful memories from Mystic Falls. This is where his brothers were killed and where his mother betrayed him once again. Every room in that place had been witness to an awful event. No wonder he's decided to renovate the entire house to purge its bad juju.

"Hmmmm…" Bonnie sighs in contentment, pulling him down so they are both cuddling on the king sized bed. "I still hate what you did this morning with Caroline. She's been in the dark about us, and I wanted to tell her in my own way; not shock her like that."

"Well, it's high time she knows about it, anyway. No sense in prolonging the inevitable."

Lying with her back flush against him, Bonnie can feel him shrug his shoulders. She rolls her eyes; of course he doesn't care about that. His reluctance to understand what she's saying is annoying, but she'll let it go for now. There's been enough drama for the day.

"Thanks to you, I'll have a long day tomorrow trying to explain our train wreck of a relationship to her."

Klaus chuckles; the blonde vampire is in for quite a surprise when she talks to Bonnie.

"You're welcome, love. We know you wouldn't be able to keep up this _'I'm finding myself in Europe'_ charade, which was a stupid idea in the first place," he says, smirking when Bonnie turns her head around to throw him a look of faux objection.

"How dare you, Nik! I'll have you know that this was an awesome idea."

The witch smacks him with a resounding slap, not noticing that only serves to arouse him even further. Still reeling from their short-but-intense make out session, Klaus is ready to take off her clothes and worship every nook and cranny of her body. It's been way too long since he last tasted her and felt her come against him.

"Call me that again, love," he demands in a low timbre, mouthing at the small birthmark on her right shoulder. Bonnie giggles, feeling like a high schooler with a crush.

"Down, boy. You caught me at a vulnerable time; there will be no funny business today. I need my beauty rest."

That's a rubbish excuse and they both know it. Bonnie is more than ready to rekindle the physical aspect of their relationship, but she knows those are her hormones talking. Going back to their no-strings affair is probably not the smartest course of action, especially now there's a child on the way. As sweet as he is acting right now, Klaus is like a tornado, capable of destroying anything that stand in his way. While she is right in the middle of his incessant quest for power, Bonnie doesn't want to go through another heartbreaking experience. So, she'll guard her body until she can trust him enough not to hurt her.

"That's not nice of you, but I'll let it slide. You do have a dramatic day coming up, after all. You think Caroline ran back to the rest of the Scooby gang to tell them the good news?"

The idea of her friends discussing her business makes her cringe. Ugh, she's not at all anxious to talk to them after so long. There's not a naïve bone in her body when it comes to them; she knows none of them will support her when it comes to that. Not that she blames them; Klaus did torture and kill their loved ones.

Klaus' homicidal tendencies are washed out of her mind when he lifts her white t-shirt to place his hand on her bare belly. Just like before, a happy jolt goes through her the minute he touches her. Bonnie beams at that. This time she knows that's the baby expressing his delight.

Her smile is turned upside down as she is hit with the realization that if her baby can show her he's happy, he's probably not just a human. Oh gosh, she's so not ready to reenact that Twilight novel and mother a miracle child, but apparently that's exactly what she's going to do.

 _It could be worse_ , Bonnie figures in the silent conversation she's having with herself, _Klaus is way better than Edward Cullen, no doubt about it._


	10. home is where you long to be

They don't go to the Grille for their anticipated 'Bonnie will come clean' lunch. As the most popular place to eat in Mystic Falls, the chance of running into someone she knows is quite high and she wants to avoid that. Knocking on Caroline's door wasn't part of her grand plan when she had fled home in the middle of the night. With Mackenzie, her friend and confidante from college, currently out of the country in a ski trip, Bonnie had been yearning for someone that could listen to her.

It's one fifteen when Bonnie climbs out of Klaus' sleek black Audi, her brown suede boots cackling loudly on the pavement of _Tracy's_ ' parking lot. The hostess greets her with a bright smile and leads her to the table where Caroline is seated. The blonde looks a little anxious, judging by the way she glances at her watch and taps her nails against the tabletop. Bonnie completely understands her friend. Her own nerves are as frayed as an old and tattered shirt.

"Hey Care, sorry I'm late," Bonnie says, putting on a smile that is bright enough to hide her discomfort. Her strategy appears to be working when Caroline responds with an excited smile. Internally, Bonnie sighs in relief. The conversation is bound to get uncomfortable, but it doesn't have to start that way.

Ten minutes in, their glasses are filled with sweet tea and the air round them is filled with tension. Bonnie notices they are already in awkward mode. Why was she trying to fool herself? There is no way they could sit down and act like two long lost best friends. Not after everything that's happened. Also, she knows Caroline; the blonde is definitely very upset she's been lied to.

"It looks like I'll be the one to break the ice, huh?" Bonnie says under her breath. Gifted with supernatural hearing, Caroline is able to hear her and it's almost like her mask drops. The cool-as-a cucumber façade Caroline has put on is replaced by a nervous expression. "Just ask me, Care. It will make things way easier if you do."

A little hesitant, the vampire swirls the lemonade inside her glass. There are so many things she wants to ask that it's hard to form a concise line of thinking.

"Why did you do this? Why did you leave? This is your home, Bon."

The question doesn't surprise Bonnie, but it's interesting how Caroline seems to have no idea why she would want to get away from Mystic Falls. Her friend had always been the look-on-the-bright-side one, even when the world kept knocking her down. Her dad, becoming a vampire, her mom and then dealing with Tyler; Caroline had always been able to deal with it all. For a moment, Bonnie is jealous of her friend's resilience.

"I was tired of playing the magical Negro." Bonnie answers, surprised at the blunt way the words are coming out. This conversation has been played in her head many times before. She would always play the part of the apologetic friend who regretted leaving. Caroline is just as surprised, with the way her eyebrows are almost blending in with her hairline. There's a little glint of hurt in her bluish greeneyes, making Bonnie feel guilty. The urge to apologize, say she didn't mean it is strong, but Bonnie swallows that with a big gulp of sweet tea. What's the point of doing all of this if she's going to revert to her old ways and lie to protect someone else's feelings?

"What? Bonnie I-" Caroline starts to say in protest, and Bonnie interrupts her with a raised hand.

"The expression may be harsh but it is what it is. That's what I was to you, someone with the ability to unfuck everything," Bonnie says. It feels good to finally get these words out and not worry about any repercussions. It may be an extremely selfish thing, but being able to focus on herself instead of others is amazing.

While Bonnie's feeling lighter, Caroline looks nothing but horrified. The blonde is left gaping for a moment before her face takes on a devastated expression. The expression of someone who finally understands what Bonnie wants to say.

"That was never my intention, Bon," she says, cracking her knuckles in a nervous manner. What she really wants to do is hug her best friend and say she's sorry. The way Bonnie's sitting across from her, straight spine and a blank expression on her face tells her not to do it, though.

"It wasn't you, Care, but that's how it was. You remember how you were always annoyed and scared of being in Elena's shadow? Well, I wasn't even on the same stratosphere as Elena."

The last sentence hits Caroline like a ton of bricks. For as long as she can remember, Caroline had always dealt with an inferior complex when it came to Elena. It always felt like she could never compare; she was cute, but Elena was a classic beauty; she was too loud, while Elena was the epitome of a polite young lady. That resentmentled to some friction between the two of them, but Bonnie had always tried to referee. For that reason, Caroline had always regarded Bonnie as the ultimate strong and confident girl. The one girl who'd never felt the need to compare herself to others.

Clearly she was wrong, and that crushed her. Bonnie is her best friend. They shared confidences, cried over broken hearts together. How could she not realize that Bonnie was hurting by their actions?

"I'm sorry; I don't even know what to say. Is that why you wanted to leave?"

"It affected my decision, yes. There was only so much I could take and I reached my breaking point. Some nights I would dream about killing Elena, and then I felt bad when I woke up," Bonnie says. This is something she's never told anyone. "But I didn't feel bad about the dream, I felt bad because it wasn't real. I was actually upset that the girl I'd considered my best friend wasn't dead."

"Wow," Caroline gasps, not dumbfounded to hear that coming out of Bonnie.

"Yeah. It was pretty hard to deal with that on top of realizing my whole family is gone and nobody gave a shit about it as long as Elena was safe. Honestly, Care, I'm glad I left. Now I know there's more for me out there besides saving Elena's ass every time she's in trouble," Bonnie says in a matter-of-fact tone. After two years, she's had time to come to terms with it, so those words come out easily. The pain that used to take over her just by thinking about this is gone.

"I wish I could've done something about this," Caroline whispers with sorrow and regret. "I just don't understand why you decided to go with Klaus."

"Some days I don't understand either. There are times I want to run a stake into him over and over again. But when the urge goes away, I am happy."

Bonnie's lips, painted with a nude rosy lipstick, curl in a smile. The blonde vampire frowns when she sees the look of barely concealed joy that lights up Bonnie's face when she mentions Klaus. It's certainly not what Caroline expected, even after seeing them interact. _The way Bonnie sighed, that's trouble_ , she thinks.

"I'm sorry." Caroline lets out a nervous laugh. That's a habit she's been trying to break, to no avail. "You live with Klaus and you're happy? That's a little hard to process, Bon."

Even though Bonnie doesn't say anything, the way her right eyebrow arches is just enough to let Caroline what she's thinking.

"I mean, just yesterday you despised him! He's a psychopath who kills people for sport. Look at what he did to Tyler's mom!"

Some of the other patrons in the restaurant look at them in curiosity, probably wondering what the hell that blonde girl is saying and why she's being so loud. Realizing the unwanted attention, Caroline lowers her head in embarrassment.

"I hate what Klaus did to Tyler's mom. There's no way I can even begin to justify that. However, let's not pretend that Klaus is the only one acting like a maniac around here. I remember two brothers flipping a coin to see who would have the privilege to kill my mother," Bonnie remarks. The memory of how they treated her mother like yesterday's trash when compared to precious Elena still cuts her. "Also, it wasn't yesterday. It was two years ago. I grew up in the meantime."

Bonnie ends her tirade with the proverbial mike drop and then proceeds to drain her drink. It's obvious that Care needs some time to gather her thoughts. _Was that too harsh?_ Bonnie wonders as she twirls her ring around her finger, focusing on the way the rubies engraved on the white gold band shine against the light.

Maybe her tone got a little aggressive right now, but she just can't stand the hypocrisy. Damon and Stefan to do whatever they want with no repercussions. They only have to say is 'this is for Elena' and all is forgiven. Needless to say, Bonnie is tired of them acting like they are the ultimate good guys. Why is it so hard for them to understand that the line between good and bad is blurred? Klaus has done some fucked up things and Bonnie is not blind to that. Giving him a chance doesn't mean she agrees with his horrid choices. Yes, she's much younger than Klaus, but she's not a naïve little girl with rose colored glasses.

"You're right about that, they're no angels, but we care for you. How can you be sure Klaus will have your back?"

A sardonic laugh comes out of Bonnie. "You may have my back, but you know I'm disposable to them. At least I know where I stand with Klaus." The hybrid may be a jerk with ulterior motives, but she knows he's loyal to her. He's never tried to sacrifice her for someone else's sake.

"Where do you stand with Klaus, Bon? What he said yesterday, was that serious or did he say that to get a rise out of me?"

Caroline's question stirs something inside of Bonnie. She can't quite figure out what it is, but it's enough to make her face scrunch up in a frown. Why would Klaus make up something that incredulous to provoke her? It makes no sense.

Then it hits her. They did have something a few years ago. If it was just flirtation or a full blown affair, Bonnie's never cared to find out. What's in the past should stay in the past. However, it doesn't look like Caroline has the same mentality as her.

"He may have a penchant for lies, but not when it comes to this. I am pregnant with Klaus' child."

Bonnie confirms with a small nod, carefully studying the way Caroline's entire demeanor changes. It's obvious to Bonnie now. They've come with two different intentions to this lunch. Bonnie wanted to fix their estranged relationship. For as long as she can remember, Care had been there by her side. Realizing how far apart they've become is upsetting to Bonnie. The goal for Caroline seems to be more complex. Even though she hasn't come out and said it, Bonnie can read between the lines. Her friend wants her to come back to Mystic Falls, but it's also clear said friend is honestly surprised she's pregnant.

"One, how is that even possible? Two, why are you sleeping with Klaus?" Caroline asks in a frantic way. The wheels are spinning at a fast pace, working to process the information she's received. Not for a second did she really believe Klaus is the father of Bonnie's child.

"I don't know, Care. How is it possible that I'm a witch and you're a vampire? The supernatural world is a strange one."

It's a vague answer, and the only one Bonnie can give Caroline right now. Not a lot of research has been put into discovering exactly how her child was conceived, yet.

The way Bonnie promptly ignores her question about sleeping with Klaus is not lost on the blonde. While she's curious to know how their relationship came to be, she'll let it go. For now.

"What are you going to do, Bon?"

Now that the shock is starting to wear off, a feeling of sympathy starts to wash over Caroline. In the grand scheme of things, it doesn't matter how it happened or why. Bonnie is pregnant, and she'll need all the support she can get. And Caroline wants to be there for her.

"Have a baby?" Bonnie answers in a questioning tone; as if that was the only response she could give.

Seven weeks into her pregnancy, Bonnie hasn't put much thought into planning for the whole experience of having a child. At first, she was in denial, then she was too busy being terrified- and rightfully so- of Klaus' reaction. The realization of her condition has just begun to sink in.

"Don't you think it would be better to come back home? You could transfer to Whitmore and we can live off campus. There will be tons of hands to help you with the baby."

It's almost like a light bulb got turned on inside Caroline's head. Multiple plans start to materialize, and she doesn't want to forget them. So she starts talking, and it's so fast that Bonnie feels she's about to get whiplash.

"Wow, hold on. I appreciate you wanting to help, I really do. But there's no way I can move," Bonnie says, interrupting her rambling. It's nice to see that Care hasn't changed one bit, so it's hard to come out and say there's no way she _will_ move back to Mystic Falls.

"You say that now, but do you really think Klaus will want to raise a child? Klaus doesn't love others, Bonnie. He just uses and discards them when they're not useful to him anymore! That's his M.O. What do you think he will do to you?"

As soon as Bonnie hears that, she knows it's time to cut this lunch short. The past few days have been exhausting, and there's no need to add another stressful situation on top of everything. It's disappointing because she was hoping they would have this emotional reunion and go back to where they left off. A naïve wish, Bonnie realizes now.

Too much has happened, and Bonnie recognizes that Klaus' caused a lot of pain to a lot of people. Caroline's hesitance in accepting that Klaus can be a somewhat decent person is reasonable. Bonnie can't blame her for not jumping on the 'Klaus is great!' bandwagon. Does she enjoy hearing horrible things about the father of her unborn child? No, but she can't pretend his past doesn't exist. That's why she doesn't upset, doesn't argue. In silence, she reaches for her black leather tote and fishes for her wallet.

"You're leaving." Caroline states in a sad tone when she sees Bonnie pulling out three crisp ten dollar bills and placing them on the table. "I'm sorry for saying that, it's just..." She trails off and presses her lips together as if forcing herself not to say anything else.

"It's okay, Care. I think it's better to have this talk some other time. Maybe I'm not ready for this right now," she tries to explain, not sure if her words are making any sense. "Talk to you later, alright?"

Muttering that quick phrase as a farewell, Bonnie puts on her Ray Ban aviators and stands up. Still astounded by the last five minutes of the conversation and Bonnie's sudden desire to leave, Caroline can't think of anything useful to say. She musters a quick _alright, Bon_ , but Bonnie is already walking away.

Clearly, the situation is way more complicated than what Caroline's expected. Maybe it's time to hatch out a plan with everyone. Her best friend is being manipulated by Klaus and she can't let that continue.

* * *

"Ugh," Bonnie groans as she blinks her eyes open to look at the clock sitting on the nightstand. Six P.M. She's slept for four hours straight in the middle of the afternoon, which is unusual for her but much needed at the moment. The lunch with Caroline, while not dramatic, left her quite emotionally drained. Maybe the hormones hitting her earlier and stronger than she expected are to blame for that. Or perhaps it's the realization that her childhood friends will probably not be there for one of the most important events in her life.

Wrapped in a warm cocoon made of 500 thread count sheets and fleece blankets, Bonnie's so comfortable that she could spend the rest of the winter in this exact spot. Her determination to hibernate weakens when her stomach grumbles loudly, demanding food. The temptation to ignore the pangs of hunger in favor of comfort is strong. It's not every day she has the opportunity to do nothing but lounge on a California king sized bed and watch reality t.v. shows.

In pink fleece socks and wrapped in a thick blanket, Bonnie leaves the bedroom, and pads into the kitchen. She stops dead at her tracks, surprised with the scene in front of her. Elijah, the most buttoned up vampire she knows, is chopping onions while _not_ wearing a suit. Rebekah, standing next to the stove, is stirring some tomato sauce. Both of them look like they should be in a commercial, with their perfect smiles and gorgeous faces. It's like Bonnie's been transported to an alternative reality.

"Afternoon, sleeping beauty. I was about to go and check your pulse; make sure you're alive," Rebekah greets her, taking her eyes off the pan. This is the happiest Rebekah's ever been and it's freaking the hell out of Bonnie. Did something happen while she was sleeping?

"Are you actually cooking?" Bonnie asks. "You don't need to eat. The last time you needed actual food to survive was in the Ice Age."

"Very funny, love," a raspy voice with an accent drawled right by her right ear. Klaus. She doesn't even need to turn around to know his lips are curled in a small, lazy smirk.

"I'm always funny, Mikaelson. Right now I'm confused. What's going on here?" She points to the two siblings, who are swiftly moving around the kitchen with more familiarity than she would've expected.

"Well, I know you were upset after hanging out with Blondie, which I totally get, by the way." Rebekah rolls her eyes, as if the mere mention of Caroline annoys her. "So I decided to be nice for a change and enlisted Elijah's help in making dinner for you."

With a delicate sniff, Bonnie finally takes in the delicious aroma filling the room. It's been a long time since she's had a home cooked meal, and her mouth is watering.

"Just because we don't need food, it doesn't mean we don't like it. I enjoy going Michelin star restaurants just as much as the next person. Elijah here actually owns a few restaurants back in England. So we know what we're doing," Rebekah boasts with a cute grin while Elijah reddens, focusing extra hard on the task at hand.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, love. Rebekah is surprisingly proficient in the kitchen."

"That's a backhanded compliment, but I'll be nice enough to let it slide. This is a nice and rare family moment, and I don't want to ruin it," Rebekah says in a light hearted tone. "Now, shoo. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes and I don't need your smart comments distracting me."

Bonnie can't help but laugh at Rebekah's attitude. The blonde, wearing a light blue apron over her expensive dress, sounds like a homemaker chastising her children.

"Come on, love. I have something to show you," Klaus says, pulling Bonnie by the hand to guide her into the living room.

A bit hesitant and not knowing what to expect, Bonnie sits on the couch. Klaus is right next to her, exuding a somewhat anxious energy.

 _Is something about to happen?_ Bonnie wonders as she looks at him cracking his knuckles. Klaus doesn't get nervous; he usually works with two emotions: furious or no emotion at all.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asks, starting to feel anxious herself. After going through all of these stressful situations, every little thing is enough to set her off.

"There's no need to worry, love," Klaus assures her, resting the palm of his hand against her cheek in a warm caress. Bonnie's heart flutters with excitement and anticipation. "I know the last few days were _hectic_ ," he starts to say, and Bonnie rolls her eyes. Hectic is a major understatement. "And I regret the way everything happened. I know you're loyal to me-"

"Why are you saying this?"

While Bonnie appreciates Klaus finally admitting his wrongdoings and letting his guard down, she doesn't want to rehash things. Her bruised feelings caused by Klaus' words are healing and she likes it that way.

"I figured apologies are in order," Klaus says, reaching into the front pocket of his black pants to produce a white envelope. Bonnie takes it, looking at the object with curiosity.

"Oh," Bonnie gasps when she sees what's inside the envelope; her expression of surprise morphing into pure delight. Klaus smirks when he sees her reaction. "How did you know?"

"I remember a little witch who got drunk and started talking my head off, ranting about ballet companies and their merits, and then another rant about the importance of Christmas. This is another way of saying sorry. Did I do good?" Klaus asks, gesturing to the envelope she's holding.

Tickets to the Royal Ballet's Nutcracker may seem like such a small thing when compared to a white gold bracelet, but they're worth more than any jewelry to Bonnie. This gift means he's listened to her, even if they were drunken ramblings. Watching the Royal Ballet performing The Nutcracker is what inspired Bonnie to become a dancer in the first place. This is a part of her Bonnie hasn't shared with many people, and it's one that's been forgotten ever since she found out she's a witch. Klaus doing that shows that he sees her as Bonnie and not only as a Bennett witch. Considering how their relationship started out, Bonnie is pleased to see that he cares about her.

"Thank you, Nik," Bonnie whispers, planting a sweet kiss on the side of his mouth. Even though she's convinced herself that falling back into a physical relationship with him is not the best course of action, Bonnie can't help herself.

"We'll go back to the plantation tomorrow so you can pack and we'll leave the next day."

Making herself comfortable against Klaus' chest, Bonnie sighs in contentment. Christmas in London after this shit show seems like an amazing idea. It's a little sad, but Bonnie can't wait to leave Mystic Falls and go back to New Orleans. While she's willing to fix her relationship with Caroline, it's clear to Bonnie that she doesn't belong there anymore. Her place is by Klaus' side, and this is where she's going live her life.

A small chuckle leaves her lips as Bonnie remembers some of Caroline's words from their previous conversation. _Why did you leave home_ , was her question and now Bonnie has the answer.

She's never left home, as Mystic Falls hasn't been her home ever since she died for Elena and nobody gave a damn. The plantation mansion, while filled with some uncomfortable history, is home.

"You okay?" Klaus asks when he notices Bonnie's absent expression. As if being released from a spell, Bonnie snaps out of her thoughts and shakes her head yes.

"We're spending Christmas in London, of course I'm okay! There's so much we can do, the Tower of London, the London Eye," Bonnie starts to list all the English attractions that come to her mind, but she stops suddenly when she remembers something. "It will probably be boring for you, considering you've been there a thousand times already."

Sometimes Bonnie hates that he's a thousand-year-old who's been around the world and probably knows all there is to it. It always makes her feel like a little girl with no life experience.

"I've never been there with you, so it's not going to be boring," Klaus guarantees, surprising Bonnie for a second or two. No wonder he's always a step ahead of his enemies; Klaus can read people like an open book and she's no exception. "Now, what else is in your plans?"

* * *

"No, don't go in there now!" Rebekah admonishes Elijah, grabbing him by the hand so he can't enter the living room. Holding a plate filled with homemade calzones-Bonnie's favorite- Elijah turns around to give his sister a questioning expression. "Look."

The blonde gestures to the couple with a nod, and Elijah understands his sister when he takes in the scene before him. Bonnie and Klaus have their bodies close together as if they are sitting on a tiny armchair, with both of Bonnie's legs thrown over his. Klaus whispers something on her ear, causing the witch to let out a belly laugh.

Elijah almost doesn't recognize the feeling of pure elation as it fills him from head to toe. For a moment, Elijah can see the man as the boy Niklaus used to be when they were kids. When not filled with the need for vengeance and power, Klaus can be whole other person, not afraid to show affection or love.

 _Redemption for this family is near_ , Elijah muses, _and I will destroy anyone who tries to stop us from achieving it._

 ** _A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them and they help me get inspired, especiallyu now that school is kicking my ass. I hope you guys don't think this chapter is too boring. When I first envisioned Caroline and Bonnie talking, it was going to be much more dramatic, but that's not how it came out. The most important thing was Bonnie getting her point across to Caroline. This story is supposed to be more lighthearted than the others, but I'll probably include some supernatural politcs soon. Let me know what liked and didn't like. Hopefully I'll update soon!_**


	11. part of the family

**_A/N: Thank you Guests, mexicawl, Bennettore, freckled98, kpmindc, alienbaby77, 1, missstyles101, p8efaceharris, ZOEYSEES,Narutofangirl45, cice527, nacy3451 and Cmechillin for your reviews! It's been a hectic week and your reviews honestly gave me inspiration to write faster. With all of the crazy horrible things that happened recently, I figured we all needed a little fluff. I fully intended on writing about the gang finding out, but my muse did not want to go there. She loves Bonnie with the Mikaelsons, so that's what you get in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it and let me hear from you! See you soon!_**

Curled up on the window bench with a cup of hot peppermint tea, Bonnie stares out the window, looking down at the people outside, fluttering up and down the street while wrapped in heavy coats. The light rain that's been falling all day starts to get stronger, with heavy raindrops hitting the glass. This is more of a wet and cold Christmas than the dreamy white, filled with fluffy snow one, but Bonnie doesn't mind. As a witch, she's always been connected to nature, and the smell of rain just screams nature to her. It reminds Bonnie of her sessions with Grams, when she would go to the woods and harness her powers. What would Grams say if she could see her now? This thought often plagues Bonnie's mind. Grams is her idol, and she would never want to disappoint her.

 _It's probably too late for that_ , Bonnie thinks. Grams most definitely would disapprove of her helping the Original family and then falling into bed with the Big Bad Klaus Mikaelson.

Footsteps against the hardwood floor pull her from her thoughts, thank Goodness. Reflecting on her life choices and whether or not Grams would approve of them is akin to opening a can of worms. Nothing good can come out of it. This is the life she has now, and she's going to live it.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Klaus asks, the charm on his words thick like molasses.

"Aren't you the best liar in the history of original hybrids?" Bonnie says, looking up at him with a small smile and not really buying the compliment. At the moment she feels anything but beautiful. A bout of morning sickness has hit her hard ever since last night, and she feels like absolute shit. After puking her guts out for the better part of the evening and with only saltines and peppermint tea in her body, there's no way Bonnie looks good.

"No need to act humble around me, love," Klaus chides, and frowns when she gives him a weak smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Are you okay?"

With neck breaking vampire speed, Klaus is there next to her in seconds. Unlike Bonnie would ever expect from him, Klaus takes her hands and studies her with extreme care. For some reason she can't explain, most of the lingering nausea Bonnie's been harboring disappears as soon as she catches a whiff of Tom Ford's Grey Vetiver, his cologne. It feels amazing not to have her head spinning around, so she's not going to question it.

"Yeah, I'm better," she answers, inhaling and exhaling in relief. "This pregnancy business is no joke, let me tell you."

At almost ten weeks now, the reality of it all is beginning to set. While there's no bump yet, Bonnie is already feeling different somehow. She's not just a witch, student or dancer anymore. She's going to be someone's mother. The perfectionist in her wants to excel in motherhood just like she would in any other task. Bonnie can only hope Klaus feels the same.

"Are you sure? His heartbeat sounds more elevated than usual."

Klaus places a hand on her stomach, over the white cotton t-shirt. Bonnie's heart swells tenfold when she sees the concern he's showing. Focusing on the barely there bump, the hybrid seems to be having a silent conversation with the fetus. Bonnie wants to crack a joke at that, but she refrains from doing so. Klaus showing unrestrained affection is a rare sight, and there's no way she disrupting that.

Unfortunately for Bonnie, the world doesn't share her opinion. Her iPhone blares with the chosen ringtone. If the unexpected noise startles Klaus, he doesn't let it show. All he does is crane his neck to the side to see who's the one calling Bonnie.

"It's a text," Bonnie explains, even though he hasn't asked anything. After living with him for two years, Bonnie's come to learn the meaning of most of his mannerisms.

Her eyes are quick to scan the words on the small screen. _It's me, again. You haven't answered my calls, and I get that. But you're still my best friend and I love you. I talked to everyone, and they're worried. Damon thinks Klaus is manipulating you with something. Jeremy is ready to march down to New Orleans. I said no at first, but this is starting to sound like a good idea. Please, call me back, Bon._

Bonnie is torn. A part of her is upset. Care is, or was, one of her best friends. In a not so distant past, Caroline had been the one who knew all there was to know about her. She could read what Bonnie had been thinking or feeling with just a glance. It's hard to let go of something like that.

However, the other part of Bonnie is angry. Caroline wants to be there for her, but she still doesn't get it. She still thinks Bonnie is the same gullible person that's being manipulated. Why can't Caroline see that Bonnie is the one responsible for her own decisions? If she's not answering calls or texts, it's because she doesn't want to. Not because it's a part of Klaus' master plan to brainwash her. To make matters worse, she goes and talks to everyone about it and wants her to consider what Damon has to say?

No, fuck that.

"Um, it's Caroline. I still haven't talked to her since… you know."

The _you know_ refers to the time Bonnie left Caroline in a restaurant after growing frustrated with their conversation. Even though Bonnie had texted the blonde to assure her they would finish their talk, Caroline's insistence in blaming Klaus for everything had promptly irritated her. And the annoyed Bonnie had taken to ignoring all of Caroline's phone calls and texts for the last two weeks. She'll reply when she's good and ready, and not a moment before. It's almost Christmas, they're in fucking London and Bonnie is in a good place with Klaus. There's no way she's going to start listening to Caroline and ruin the good things happening right now.

"And what does Miss Forbes want?" Klaus asks, watching her frown or straight up grimace as she scrolls through her text messages. From the corner of his eye, he is able to see there's a considerable amount of them.

 _The little Scooby Gang must be going crazy with this turn of events_ , Klaus thinks with a pleased smirk. Bonnie's so-called friends have never been able to see her true power and appreciate her. Klaus is certain that they are freaking out, knowing they lost their little witch-for-hire.

"I'm not sure yet," Bonnie answers with a shrug of her shoulders. To be honest, Bonnie's pretty sure she knows what Caroline wants. And it's her ass back in Mystic Falls and far away from Klaus. Needless to say, that ain't happening. So there's no need to mention the emotional manipulation and her threats of everyone showing up in New Orleans. "It doesn't matter right now. Caroline has her opinion and I have mine. I'm not living my life in a certain way just because of someone else."

"Good to know her words didn't get to you," Klaus says quietly, and Bonnie is able to detect a hint of relief in his tone.

Is it possible that Klaus Mikaelson, the all-powerful and cocky hybrid, had been fearful of losing her?

"You know my place is with you. There's not much for me in Mystic Falls but memories."

The last part is still painful for Bonnie; realizing she has no family left. Her child will grow up with no grandparents to spoil him rotten, to sneak him candy, to let him stay up past his bedtime. With so many things already missing from this baby's life, how can Caroline expect her to simply force her child to be without its father?

Klaus looks down at Bonnie. She's moved so her back is resting against the right side of his body; back at staring out the window. Even though reading minds isn't one of his powers, Klaus knows she's not mentally there with him anymore. Her mind is now far away, probably in Mystic Falls.

"You ever think about family? Like, your family?" Bonnie wonders in such a quiet voice he would've missed it if not for his enhanced hearing.

Klaus has to think long and hard about that. Does he actually think about his family? Sometimes, but it's probably not in the same way Bonnie thinks about hers. It's been so long since his family has been untainted that it's hard for him to be reminded of the good things. Sometimes he remembers the potato soup Esther would make when he was sick, but then he would recall her frightening and desperate face right before killing his siblings. There are a few restless nights that he thinks of Mikael, and the abuse he endured at his hands. Those rare occasions are enough to make him want to black out everything that's happened thousands of years ago, when he was nothing but a weakling.

"Sometimes. It doesn't happen often, though," Klaus answers despite not wanting to delve further into this matter. He's more than happy to bury all there is to it when it comes to his past. Unfortunately, Bonnie is not cut from the same cloth as his. His little witch may be strong, but she's still sensitive. Whatever has happened with Caroline is messing with her head. So he just can't shut down that conversation right when she's reaching out to him.

"I've been thinking about my family, that is. Before I went to New Orleans, I was alone. People were there, but they didn't see me, you know? Everyone seemed to be too busy to actually have a conversation with me," Bonnie rambles, and pauses to gather her thoughts. "I just don't want our child to be lonely like I was."

"So you want to contact your mother," the hybrid concludes, not needing Bonnie to say the words. With some tears starting to gather in her eyes, Bonnie nods.

"Does that make me stupid? I know she's rejected me twice now, but maybe this could change things."

"No, love," he murmurs, gathering her face in between his hands. "It makes you human. One of us has to be. Better you than me, I suppose."

Bonnie can't help but chuckle at that. His attempt to lighten her mood is effective, and Bonnie loves him for that. She also loves that he's taken to surprising him at every turn. Knowing Klaus, he probably disagrees with her desire to reconnect with Abby. He's the guy that can hold grudges like nobody's business, so she'd expected to be thoroughly judged by him. Klaus supporting her is unexpected, but she needed that.

"Wow, it's crazy how far we've come. You actually care about my feelings now." Bonnie wraps her arms around his trim waist, interlocked fingers resting on his stomach.

"Don't say that an old dog can't learn new tricks," he jokes. "Just know that you're the only exception, love."

"We both know that's a lie! You may not stop and reminisce about your family's history, but you love your siblings."

If someone were to tell Bonnie she would ever say these words to Klaus, she would advise them some medical attention. After all, this is the guy who kept his siblings daggered and inside a coffin for years.

"I suppose Rebekah and Elijah aren't that abhorrent anymore," he replies, cocking his head to the side as if he's mentally ranking them. A smile graces his lips and Bonnie can feel the vibration of his low chortle. "I've had some good moments with Kol and Finn was fine when he wasn't being Esther's lapdog."

A wave of nostalgia washes over Klaus as he remembers some of the times he's had with them. Creating havoc with Kol in a village near Munich, or simply enjoying a nice night at the opera in Vienna with Finn.

Unprepared to have these types of feelings, Klaus scoffs to himself and shakes his head. It's as if he's hoping the motion will clear his mind of the memories. Emotions like these have only one purpose: make him weak and he won't have that.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," Klaus says, happy to change the subject.

Bonnie can tell he doesn't want to continue with _this_ conversation, so she drops it. After years and years of being emotionally stunted, Bonnie doesn't expect him to turn into a sensitive person in tune with his feelings. That's just not going to happen. Bonnie's come to learn that baby steps is the best strategy when dealing with Klaus.

"Okay. What is it?"

"When we get back home, we need to start focusing on our enemies. As soon as word spreads that you're carrying my child, they won't hesitate in using that weakness to destroy us."

Klaus' expression is serious, the lines on his forehead indicating his concern. He may somehow agree with Elijah's 'family is power' opinion, but he's not blind to reality. Anyone creature who desires vengeance will come after them at their weak spot.

The witch sighs. While she's not surprised, Bonnie's been naively hoping they wouldn't have to worry about this until later.

"You're right," Bonnie agrees with a nod. "I'm going to start a little research. See if I can get some information on this particular nature's loophole."

Right after learning she was in the 'family way', Bonnie's mind could only focus on _'wtf, I'm having a child'_ and _'how is Klaus going to take this?'_ Now that she knows Klaus's reaction (bad, but dealing) and has accepted her impending motherhood, Bonnie is ready to tackle the mystery that is her ability to conceive a child with a hybrid. Not only is she curious – could that happen again if she were to sleep with him on some future occasion?- she knows that magic is somehow involved. And if magic is involved, Bonnie wants to know every single detail there is to it. If someone's used their powers to warp biology so she could a child, ulterior motives are at play and they're certainly not for her benefit. The amount of power to manage this feat is nothing short of extraordinary, so Bonnie knows this potential enemy is dangerous.

"That's wise, but you need to be careful. The last thing we need is the witches sniffing around you," Klaus warns her, scowling when he says the word _witches._

In some other situation, Bonnie would get annoyed at his open disdain for witches. At this moment, though, she shares the feeling. The French Quarter witches- the harvest witches as they liked to call themselves- have nothing but contempt for Bonnie. Already a tight knit group unwilling to welcome other witches, they've adapted a nasty attitude towards Bonnie after learning of her alliance with Klaus. Bonnie can only imagine their reaction when they find out about her child.

"What do you take me for, an amateur? I'm well versed in supernatural espionage, thank you very much!" Bonnie protests mockingly, letting out exasperated huff **.** Klaus lets out a genuine laugh. A single job trailing one of Marcel's day walkers does not a seasoned spy make. He'll let her have that one, though.

"Sure you are, love," he concedes, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Bonnie knows he's just humoring her with that last sentence, but she'll count it as a win.

* * *

 _Now the world is really upside town._ Bonnie thinks when her surroundings finally sink in. She's in London, with the Mikaelsons. More specifically, she's spending Christmas' Eve with them and she's enjoying every minute of it.

"Who would've thought you're a Martha Stewart when it comes to Christmas?" Bonnie says with a smile, looking around the room in amazement. The living room, a spacious place tastefully decorated with white furniture and complemented by blue and light grey accents, now resembles Santa's Christmas shop.

Ever since arriving in London, Rebekah's put her black Visa to work and made several purchases to ensure their vacation townhouse would be properly decorated for the holidays. Bonnie has no idea how much has been spent, but she has to give it to Rebekah. The blonde's clearly gone out of her way to give them the full Christmas experience. There are mistletoes hanging from the ceiling, five stockings by the fireplace and a big ass Christmas tree on the corner of the room, surrounded by presents of all shapes, sizes and colors. It reminds Bonnie of one of these traditional Christmas movies she would watch as a kid.

"I'm a force to be reckoned with when I put my mind to it," Rebekah agrees, flashing a cocky grin. "Did you like it?"

"Is there any way not to like this?" Bonnie wonders with a laugh, and takes a small sip of non alcoholic eggnog. It's not bad, but a shot of Bourbon would make it a lot better. "I'm surprised. Klaus never seemed to be really into the whole Christmas spirit."

As a matter of fact, Bonnie remember Klaus ignoring the holidays altogether. In the past two years, the witch had taken to spending the holidays with her college friends. It was fun at first, but the feeling of being a guest and intruding in someone else's home had started to bother her real quick. Curiously enough, she doesn't feel like a stranger here.

Even though she's in a different country, this setting feels familiar to her. Which is funny, because Bonnie could barely look at Elijah without hiding her contempt a few weeks ago. Today, she's happy to have him and Rebekah there. Heck, she is the one who insisted on having Klaus invite his siblings to their trip.

"He's not. The holidays were different when we were human and then we had no reason to celebrate," Rebekah explains, a small frown marring her features for a second as she remembers her life from thousands of years ago.

"What caused this change of heart?" Bonnie questions, as she takes a glance at Klaus. As usual, the hybrid is nursing a glass of neat Bourbon and engaging in a conversation with Elijah.

"Well, I thought it would be a nice thing to do. I'm well aware we're far from being a conventional family, but we are one. We're moving on to a different life, so it's no use to keep holding to our old habits."

A little taken surprised at Rebekah's mature response, Bonnie doesn't say anything. This is something she wouldn't expect from Rebekah; having written the blonde off as Klaus' vapid sister. Now she can see the way Rebekah longs to have a 'normal' life and a loving family. That would explain her relationship with Matt, one of the sweetest guys she knows, and her desire to take the cure. In that moment Bonnie is able to see how similar they are even though their life stories are so different. As much as Rebekah likes to put up a strong front, there's a vulnerability in her that's familiar to Bonnie.

"You're right. Everything is about to change and we need to adapt. Even if it means the Mikaelson family will start to celebrate Christmas."

"I wouldn't go so far, love. Rebekah ambushed us into a celebration," Klaus grumbles as he comes up to them. "There's no need for all of this."

Does anyone need to spend hundreds of dollars in Christmas decoration for a vacation home? Bonnie doesn't think so, but she definitely appreciates Rebekah's intention.

" _I_ happen to think that Rebekah did a nice thing, so shut up," Bonnie orders, a small grin to soften her tone.

"Aren't you feisty this Christmas' Eve? Is my little witch showing her claws?" Klaus teases her, enjoying the way her cheeks redden with annoyance.

"Don't think I'll hesitate to scratch you, Mikaelson," she says, staring him in the eye. Her tone may sound menacing, but her amused smile shows she's not angry.

Comfortable on the loveseat near the corner, Elijah lets out a loud chuckle. It's not every day that he sees a barely out of her teen years girl stand up to his brother. And it's even rarer to see Niklaus just take it with a smile. It's quite possible that the young Bonnie Bennett got his brother on his knees and neither of them have realized it.

The rest of the evening goes well, better than Bonnie's expected. Michael Bublé croons Christmas songs in the background and they eat some of the delicious roast tenderloinsitting near the lit fireplace. Bonnie engages in a conversation with Elijah about the evolution of classical music and their favorite composers. Apparently, Elijah had actually met Verdiand he was a dick. While Bonnie knows the siblings are older than dirt, she's never been interested in finding out more details of their past lives. Knowing about Rebekah's time as a nurse and Elijah working as a chef in Hong Kong makes Bonnie see them in a different light. For some reason, it had been hard to imagine them as anything but cold blooded killers.

"Wow, it's late," Bonnie says to herself, after she checks her watch and notices that it's almost midnight. In usual circumstances, Bonnie would be popping with energy, ready to have more eggnogs and sing Christmas carols. This pregnancy, however, is messing with her and it's bed time. "I gotta get some sleep," Bonnie announces as she gets up from the couch.

Even though Klaus seems to be concentrated on a the book on his lap, his eyes follow her every movement. It's not something he consciously does, Klaus's come to notice. He's just naturally drawn to Bonnie and their child's strong heartbeat. How can he not stare at her when she's wearing this form fitting red dress and displaying her best assets? Just like that, Klaus regrets not sharing a room with her. That doesn't mean he won't visit her room later tonight. He wants to be closer to her, to feel her supple skin against his.

Feeling a slight buzz from the two Krug champagne bottles, Rebekah stands up without her usual grace.

"Wait, Bonnie. I have something for you."

The blonde walks towards the Christmas tree and starts to rummage through the various packages sitting on the floor. A smile appears on her face when she spots what she's been looking for.

Bonnie's green eyes widen in complete surprise when Rebekah hands her the delicate, small package in that famous blue color.

"I know presents are usually opened in the morning, but I wanted to make sure you would open this one first."

With care, Bonnie unties the white ribbon and opens it to reveal a baby spoon. It's made of sterling silver, with stars and moon engraved. All the emotions finally catch up to her, and Bonnie's eyes start to water.

"Diapers are a more practical gift, I know. I just couldn't help myself when I saw this."

"Rebekah…" Bonnie gasps as she picks up the object, analyzing its preciousness. To Rebekah's surprise, Bonnie closes the distance between them and wraps her in a tight hug.

"This baby will be born with a literal silver spoon in his mouth, Bonnie. He will be adored, protected and want for nothing. That's a promise," Rebekah assures her in a firm tone, causing Bonnie to release more tears.

This is the first time Bonnie feels like people actually give a damn about her. It's surprising- and maybe a little sad- that it's Rebekah who is willing to let everything go. Bonnie would've expected this kind of support from Caroline, but she'll take whatever she gets.

"Thank you," Bonnie whispers, drying her wet cheeks. "For the gift and all of this. I know it's not easy for you…"

Klaus and Rebekah's relationship is filled with resentment and pain. Between keeping his sister in a coffin for years and killing most of her lovers, Klaus's done a lot to hurt Rebekah. Bonnie knows it must be hard for Rebekah to see Klaus have a child, something she's wanted for herself.

"Like I've said, we're turning the page. As long as my brother stays in line, everything will be okay. We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves if we intend on waging a war against every supernatural creature in New Orleans."

"A war and a baby." Bonnie tries to keep her tone casual, even if a chilling sensation is going through her body. "Think we can handle it?"

"We're Mikaelsons. There's not much we can't overcome."

The way Rebekah says it indicates that she sees Bonnie as a Mikaelson too. ' _I'm a Bennett and proud of it!'_ A small voice in the back of her head protests. Bonnie doesn't say anything, though. She's just happy to have someone in her corner.


	12. two steps backwards

After London and a surprise three-day trip to Barcelona for a New Year's Eve celebration, Bonnie was convinced she had figured out the hybrid. During their time in the Old World, their relationship blossomed, and Bonnie was pleased with the headway. It didn't progress much in the physical aspect, as Bonnie's feet were still cold when it came to jumping in bed with him. However, Klaus was letting down some of his walls. Even if he removed just one brick at a time, it was enough to show Bonnie that he was willing to work on their relationship, to show her he cared.

Now back in New Orleans for less than a week, their easygoing relationship came to an abrupt halt. The Klaus with a permanent grin on his lips and hands that couldn't stop touching her seemed to be gone. In his place, there was the Niklaus Mikaelson she first met years ago. Unforgiving, angry and ready to do battle.

His behavior made no sense to Bonnie, prompting the rational side of hers to question it over and over again. Most of Bonnie's nights were spent trying to figure out the abrupt change, without catching a wink of sleep. After multiple of futile attempts to fish an answer out of him, Bonnie was exhausted and frustrated. She was ready to let it go and wait for him to come to her when the time was right.

 _Why, Bonnie, did you have to get involved with a guy like Klaus? Even if he wasn't the Original Hybrid, he would still have enough issues to fill Vogue!_ Bonnie's conscience scolded her. As if her inner voice was actually a friend that could see her, Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. A part of her wondered if everything that happened in the past weeks was genuine. She'd believed in Klaus and their relationship, but this turnaround was enough to mess with her head.

"Don't do that," Bonnie mumbled to herself, hating the place her mind was going.

That's not what Bonnie wanted. Her relationship with Klaus was probably the most important one in her life, and she didn't want to question it. It might not be the traditional white picket fence deal, but it was something

After the picture perfect holidays, Bonnie felt she was being disloyal by having these doubts. Rebekah and Elijah were trying to make her feel welcomed every step along the way. The silver spoon from Tiffany was only the first of many outrageously expensive gifts Rebekah had doted on Bonnie during their vacation. For his part, Elijah seemed to be concerned with her health, constantly telling her to rest and bringing her saltine crackers to ease her bouts of nausea.

Bonnie shook her head as if to shoo away the bad thoughts. Caroline and her five-hundred-word texts about Klaus manipulating ways were getting to her, and Bonnie refused to let outside forces influence her.

To make this work, she would stick to the tried and true method for dealing with Klaus: baby steps and not forcing him to anything. Perhaps a residual feeling from his childhood, Klaus had a strong aversion of being told what to do. So Bonnie knew it was probably better to let him work out his issues before approaching him again.

Well, the rational side of her knew that. The emotional and sensitive part of Bonnie still wanted him there, grumpy asshole and all.

Sticking to her plan, Bonnie spent the last few days in the library at the plantation, buried by books and old documents, with the intent of learning more about the nature's loophole and her ability to conceive with Klaus. So far, the results of that research amounted to a stuffy nose due to the dusty books and nothing more.

The idea of a witch procreating with a vampire, let alone a hybrid, was so unheard of that none of the books entertained it. Most of them touched on the 'vampire/witch' relationship in a very superficial way, as if those two creatures could never have anything more than hatred between them.

That freaked Bonnie out even harder. At first, she was sure she would find out another case of a 'miracle pregnancy', but that didn't seem to be the case. Based on the countless books she went through, it looked like she was 'patient zero' when it came to this. And the feeling of diving into a deep pool of the unknown was already making her anxious, to be honest.

"Are you okay?"

The voice, feminine and with an accent, caught her attention and she looked up, still feeling a little out of it. The last five minutes of deep thinking made Bonnie's mind a little hazy.

"I've tried calling you three times already. This must be some amazing piece of literature to get your attention like that," Rebekah commented, her eyes slanting from Bonnie to the book on her lap. Both girls knew the cause for Bonnie's distraction; Rebekah was as sharp as a whip and only played dumb when it was convenient to her. Sensing Bonnie was not willing to have a talk on feeling, Rebekah let it go.

"This thing?" Bonnie held up the antique book, looking at it with some disdain. "There's nothing useful in here. To think I really thought this would be the helpful book."

A memoir written by a witch who left Hungary and crossed half of Europe and the Atlantic to settle on the New World should have way more useful information.

"That's why you've yet to see the sunlight today? Spending all of your time with these books is not going to be helpful, Bonnie."

Having lost the track of time, Bonnie looked out the window to notice that the sun was almost down, the sky now painted in an orange and blue hue. The wall clock informed her that it was five thirty in the afternoon, and Bonnie realized she spent most of the morning and all of the afternoon going through these books.

"I know, Rebekah. I just want to know more. I hate sitting here and not knowing what to expect. It makes me sick to think that something or someone could be just waiting for the right moment to strike."

Unintentionally, Bonnie's voice wavered when she said the last sentence. Knowing that an emotional meltdown was brewing, Rebekah mustered all of the comforting fibers present in her body and moved to Bonnie's side.

"It doesn't matter if anyone wants to attack because they won't succeed. Anyone who comes for us will fail, Bonnie." Rebekah assured the young witch. Her confident voice would be able to convince Bonnie in some other time, but her thoughts and worries had already ran from her.

"Even if there are no enemies lurking around, which I really doubt, who's to say that this child will be born healthy? Maybe mixing my blood with Klaus is not bound to work. That's not what nature predicted, that's why it's never happened before."

At that moment, all of the frustrations filling Bonnie reached the boiling point. Having a step back with Klaus, not being able to get any information, and now having concerns about her baby's health, was a little too much for her.

"This, what you're feeling, is normal. Every expectant mother worries about her child. You're probably feeling like this because you haven't gone to a doctor yet, haven't seen him on that screen."

Rebekah's words, meant to calm Bonnie down, only served to further upset her. Ever since confirming her pregnancy, Bonnie's yet to see an OB-GYN. She was dragging her feet, wanting to see a doctor who was at least aware of the supernatural world. Being in New Orleans, there were plenty of witches and even vampire women who worked as doctors, but one could never be sure who was working for Marcel or against him. Her hesitance to seek medical care, which sounded reasonable before, made Bonnie feel like an irresponsible mother now.

"Fuck," Rebekah muttered when she noticed her words had the complete opposite effect. "Tomorrow, we're going to a doctor. Don't worry, I know where to look. Neither Marcel or the Quarter witches will bother you."

Bonnie exhaled; her relief palpable in the air.

"Now, witch, let's get some food in you and then we can talk about your literary findings."

* * *

After a delicious meal and a hot shower, Bonnie felt better. Most importantly, she was ready to start going through some books again, and maybe this time she'll find something now that she had Rebekah's help.

The two of them sprawl out on the library's plush rug, a sea of books surrounding them. Putting her flash reading skills to use, Rebekah flipped the pages with amazing speed and dexterity and set the book down right after scanning it.

"Nothing here," the blonde declared, moving to pick another one. Sighing in disappointment, Bonnie got up to check the shelves again. That was ridiculous; the walls in the library were lined with stocked shelves. They had rare first editions worth thousands of dollar, for goodness' sake! Why there was not one book on fertility, or anything to shine a light on her situation?

Bonnie was close to ripping clumps of her own hair when she spotted it. A small book with a tattered brown leather cover, bearing some engraved symbols that Bonnie didn't understand. At first glance, it didn't look like anything, but a whisper in the back of her told her she should take a look at it. As if she was compelled, Bonnie reached to grab the item. The moment she touched the yellow, time-stained pages, she recognized the feeling at the tips of her fingers. Magic

To the untrained eye, this looked like an ordinary object. Bonnie, however, could sense that this one was drenched with magic. She was far from the most experienced witch, but even her could tell there was some sort of a cloaking spell place on this book.

"Rebekah," Bonnie called out, not taking her eyes off the item. To be honest, she was almost afraid that it will disappear the moment she looked away. After all, this was some strong magic, so she couldn't be sure.

Coming up to Bonnie's side, Rebekah stopped to study the antique object. She furrowed her brows; the book was devoid of any unique details that would make it remarkable, and yet, Rebekah was overtaken by a sense of familiarity when looking at it.

"What's this?"

"I don't know, but I can tell there's magic in here. And it's strong. Whoever spelled this is powerful. When's the last time you had a witch in here? "

Rebekah hesitated, not willing to tell Bonnie about the parade of witches Klaus used to keep during their time ruling New Orleans. Not blind to Klaus' old ways, Bonnie was able to understand exactly what Rebekah's silence meant.

"This is different, though. I don't think an ordinary witch could do a spell like this. Honestly, I'm not even sure what it is."

The blonde's eyes narrowed into a slit. A powerful witch leaving magical objects was not something to be taken lightly. They could be stricken right between the eyes and never see it coming. No, Rebekah didn't like this at all.

"I honestly don't think you should keep this, Bonnie."

Bonnie could detect the concern in Rebekah's voice. Even though she could understand it, this was the closest she got to finding any date, and Bonnie didn't want to give that up.

"I'll check it out, okay? And if it's dangerous I'll destroy it," Bonnie promised, despite knowing there was no way she would get rid of it.

* * *

And check it out she did. As a matter, Bonnie could barely put the book down, as she continued to flip the pages at a furious pace. The personal journal was one of the most fascinating reads Bonnie had ever come across, making it hard to put it down even though it was late night. Bonnie wanted, no, _needed_ to figure out the identity of the witch who wrote this.

 _That night still haunts me. To see how grief can blind a person and destroy a family. Why didn't they listen to me? I told them nature finds a way, but they were too desperate. Losing their youngest put a cloud in their minds, they didn't want to see anything else. Now she's dead. My good friend, who comforted me as I buried my husband and helped all of my children come into this world, is dead. Could I have done anything else? Should I? I am a witch, born to serve nature, and yet, I feel guilty for not helping her._

Feeling her throat lump up with emotion, Bonnie traced the scrawled words on the discolored paper with a finger. The witch who wrote them seemed to be in an emotional turmoil, maybe questioning her role in life as a witch and a friend.

This, Bonnie could identify with. Ever since learning of her powers, it had been a constant struggle to do what she was told it was right. She still felt a little guilty for helping the Mikaelsons. Most of the days, a voice in the back of Bonnie's head would accuse her of turning her back on ancestors. But then she remembered the harvest witches. While not controlled by blood thirst, they were just as ruthless as any other vampire, seeking power and stopping at nothing to get it. What made them better than vampires? Bonnie was sure that the harvest witches talked a big game, but did not give a shit about the nature's balance.

Taking a pause on her wandering thoughts, Bonnie went back to the journal.

 _Gods, I've done it. After warning her, I didn't heed my own advice. What is to happen now? Was that enough to anger the Spirits?_

 _I couldn't leave her like that. It just couldn't end like this. So I went there, preserved her body. Maybe after I'm long gone her children will find a way to bring her back, make amends. This family will be whole again. And my blood will be responsible for it. In the end, it will be just as Esther and I planned. Two lines, coming together. Maybe it won't be through Rosalind and, but one of her daughter's daughter. My most powerful descendant with the most powerful of Esther's children._

"What the fuck?" Bonnie whispered, eyes so wide that they resembled saucers.

Suddenly, all of these words made sense. This was Ayana's journal, showing Bonnie a new perspective from the day the Mikaelsons went from being regular villagers to become the Original vampires.

 _Who knew a spell like this could be easy? Just putting our bloods together; a vial of each with ground sun poppy seeds and a linking spell. Now they're linked. One day, maybe in a year or a thousand, they will find each other, and the Mikaelson family will heal._

Right there Bonnie knew she had her answer. Her intuition was right, after all. Her child was conceived because of magic. She had expected it, but the shock was still running through her.

Ayana, a powerful ancestor of the Bennett family, had been so consumed by guilt and grief that she felt responsible for fixing the tragedy. Bonnie would've never expected a witch, so concerned and fearful of the Spirits, to link her descendants to vampires. It was way out of character, but Bonnie got it. Being a witch was a big part of a person, but it was still just a portion.

It was clear that Ayana had loved Esther and the Mikaelsons like they were family, and seeing their horrible downfall had broken her heart.

A small chuckle came out of Bonnie's lips. Ayana had cast this spell thousands of years ago. Since then, countless Bennett women had been born and had died. Out of all of them, she was the lucky chosen one. To add insult to injury, her link to the Mikaelson family is Klaus, who is not a Mikaelson by blood.

' _Don't complain, Bonnie. You could've been stuck with Elijah_ ,' Bonnie's inner voice said, and she had to agree. Even if she and the vampire had been getting along well recently, there was no way she could raise a child with him.

Then again, Klaus was not looking like a great candidate right now.

Shit. Klaus.

These revelations were too important to keep to herself, and she knew she would have to tell him in a not too distant future. Not looking forward to another awkward talk with him, Bonnie would wait until Klaus got out of his funk. Judging by the bad mood he had been exhibiting this morning, she figured she had at least a few days before any confrontation.

In the meantime, Bonnie's strategy was to lay low, maybe tell Rebekah in case she needed to talk to someone.

Damn, why didn't the universe tie her to Rebekah? Sure, she could be a vicious blonde bombshell, but nobody could deny there was a loyal heart beneath all of that. Not mention, she was way less prone to tantrums like her older brother.

Really, if she could choose the owner of her ball and chain, Rebekah would be a sure bet.

* * *

Reaffirming Bonnie's opinion that Rebekah was the better Mikaelson out there, the blonde came through with the promise of finding a doctor. At nine in the morning, they jumped on Rebekah's SUV **,** and drove off. Apparently Rebekah really knew where to look, because she found an OBGYN who worked with supernatural creatures in less than twelve hours. The drive wasn't long, maybe twenty minutes, before Rebekah made a left and they pulled into an unfamiliar neighborhood. Bonnie peeked at one of the signs, and figured out where they were headed.

 _Welcome to the City of Harahan_

The suburbs. Bonnie had never been there, but she'd become well versed in all things New Orleans to recognize the name. What was interesting to her was why a doctor with supernatural patients decided to have her office in the suburbs.

Everything was so _normal_ there that Bonnie almost felt out of place. Despite being winter, the front lawns and gardens were perfectly manicured, boasting deep emerald green grass and flowers. It was an unusually hot day for mid-January, so there were kids outside, running and screeching in unadulterated fun. Less than half an hour from New Orleans, this place seemed to be untouched by all of the drama happening at the Quarter.

Rebekah parked in front of a white house that resembled the plantation, only in a minor scale. Slow with hesitation, Bonnie got out of the car. There was no way this was the doctor's place.

A blonde woman with a short bob pulled into a small ponytail seemed to be waiting for them by the door. Wearing dark skinny jeans with a cream colored sweater, Bonnie would've never thought that this was the doctor if it weren't for the traditional white coat.

To Bonnie's complete shock, Rebekah wrapped the doctor in a tight hug, mumbling something she couldn't understand. Great. Just when Bonnie didn't think it was possible, things got weirder. Annoyed at being the only one in the dark, Bonnie cleared her throat, interrupting their reunion.

"You must be Bonnie," the doctor said in a warm tone, extending her hand for a handshake. Bonnie accepted it, not sensing any danger in the freckled woman before her. "Come on, let's get inside."

The inside of the house was as nice as the outside. She lead them past the living room, into an office that seems to be as well-equipped as one would be in a hospital or a clinic. Bonnie sat down on one of the plush armchairs, looking around. The walls were adorned with diplomas and pictures of fetuses and wrinkly babies.

Now settled, Bonnie turned to Rebekah. The arch of her right eyebrow was enough to enunciate 'What the hell is going on?' without having to say a single word.

"She's my sire," the doctor explained, a few seconds before Rebekah could open her mouth. "She turned me at the turn of the century, saved me from certain death."

For a minute it seemed like she was thousands of miles away, but her melancholia leaves as soon as it arrived. She fixed Bonnie a smile, and clasped both hands together, ready to get down to business.

"But that's a talk for some other time. We're here to talk about you and your little one."

As much as Bonnie wanted to talk about her baby, the need to learn more about the woman in front of her was a tad stronger. Bonnie had no idea Rebekah had a progeny, especially one that lived so close to her. However, this seemed to be a painful story for the doctor, so she knew not to poke.

"Oh, where are my manners? I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Lydia Weston."

"I'm sure you're very nice and all of that, but…" Bonnie trailed off, not knowing how to put it in a delicate way without offending Rebekah and Dr. Lydia.

"I know, I'm a vampire, right?" Lydia said in a light hearted tone, picking up the exact reason for Bonnie's hesitation. "If that's your concern, you don't have to be worried. It may surprise you, but I've had plenty of witches as patients in my years. When it comes to childbirth and babies, mothers want the best, no matter the species. Especially the witches that are trying to escape the Elders."

"And you don't have to be worried about anyone finding out. As my progeny, Lydia is bound to protect us. I would put my life in her hands," Rebekah assured Bonnie, who nodded in agreement. At this point, having someone she could trust was paramount to Bonnie, so it didn't really matter if that someone was a vampire.

"Now, let's get started," Dr. Lydia said, opening a drawer to retrieve a small notebook. "Do you know how far along are you?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm almost twelve weeks along. I found out when I was four weeks along, then I went to a clinic on the other side of town and they confirmed it. I was afraid someone would see me, so I never went back. Is there a chance something is wrong because I went so long without medical care? I don't really know how-"

Pausing her scribbling, Lydia raised her head to look at Bonnie. After so many years as an obstetrician, it was easy to recognize an anxious mother-to-be right away.

"You strike me as a pretty responsible person, Bonnie. I'm sure you've been taking care of yourself ever since learning of this pregnancy. Would taking prenatal vitamins and doing some other things help? Absolutely, but not taking them doesn't mean your child will be unhealthy," Lydia says, watching as some of Bonnie's anxiety melts away. "However, I must tell you, this has never happened before, so it will be a new experience for all of us. So, if something is different than usual, don't freak out, okay?"

"Okay."

Bonnie nodded, keeping a pretty good poker face even though she was freaking out.

"I know you must be dying to see your little one on the screen, so let's do that first. Just hop on and lift your shirt," Lydia instructed as she got up from her seat. Excited, Bonnie followed, quickly moving to lie on the table.

The doctor proceeded to gather the necessary equipment for the exam, wheeling the ultrasound machine close to the table.

"At the risk of sounding cliché, this is going to be cold," Lydia warned with a light tone as she squirted the gel on Bonnie's exposed belly. Focused on calming down her frantic heartbeat, the witch could barely feel the cold sensation. "Oh, there it is."

The previously blank screen now showed the image of her baby, and Bonnie felt herself getting choked up; eyes wet with unshed tears. She didn't understand much of what was in front of her, but what she was seeing was nothing but perfect. Standing by her side, Rebekah seemed to be equally entranced; her blue eyes focusing on that screen alone. Lydia glided the wand over Bonnie's and pressed a button on the machine. The silent room was then filled with that beautiful sound that Bonnie couldn't really describe. Did it sound like flittering humming birds' wings or a freight train? It didn't matter; all that Bonnie cared about was learning if her baby was healthy.

"That's your baby's heartbeat. 160, perfectly normal. See here?" Lydia asked, pointing to a spot on the screen. "That's the spine and the head. This one doesn't seem to be shy at all, so I have a pretty good idea on the sex, but we'll know for sure in a few weeks. Would you like to know or wait until we can be certain?"

From the corner of her tear clouded eyes, Bonnie noticed Rebekah freaking out at the possibility of learning the baby's sex. Bonnie was too; this made everything real. The fetus wouldn't be just a fetus anymore, it would be a baby girl or baby boy.

Bonnie just shook her head, knowing that she would start bawling if she opened her mouth. As much as she wanted to know, it didn't feel right to do so without Klaus there. Even if he was behaving like a complete asshole, Bonnie wanted him by her side when she found out.

"Now, Rebekah, that's her prerogative as the mommy," Lydia admonished with a chuckle when she saw her sire's face contort into an unpleasant expression at the decision. "Y'all be happy to know that the baby is healthy and its development is right on target. There are no signs of an abnormal pregnancy. Being on the safer side, it will probably be best if we have another ultrasound in a few weeks."

With her attention halfway diverted to the screen, there was not much Bonnie could do but nod. To be honest, her mind was so focused on _'this is my baby right there'_ that Bonnie had only picked up a few words here and there from the entire sentence. She had come to terms with her pregnancy, but seeing her baby, hearing the heartbeat was another level of realness.

"I think she's a little shocked," Rebekah offered, feeling the same way as the witch.

"She wouldn't be the first one, that's for sure," Lydia agreed, moving to get Bonnie some paper towel so she could wipe her belly. "I'm going to print out some copies. We wouldn't want the dad and the uncle to feel left out."

To Bonnie, the next twenty minutes spent inside the office went by in a haze. As Rebekah had pointed out, she was too overwhelmed to absorb all of the information the doctor was throwing her way. She really tried to pay attention when Lydia talked about vitamins; genetic testing and birthing plans, but her ears caught nothing but white noise.

So if anyone were to ask Bonnie the exact details of that appointment, Bonnie would not be able to answer. As a matter of fact, she could only remember two things: the grainy and perfect outline of her baby, and sobbing against Rebekah's shoulder, feeling the weight of reality sink in.

 **A/N: As you can see, I've changed some things because I felt like I was starting to confuse myself with the tenses. I hope the story is a bit clearer and easier to read. On another note, I just wanted to let you know that your reviews made me so happy and inspired that I finished a chapter in a few days. And you may have noticed that I'm not really a faster writer! I love writing, but hearing from you, your thoughts and feelings on this journey makes everything even more exciting! So, thank you so much for taking the time to share your opinion. Sorry for the lack of Klonnie in this chapter, my Klaus muse was just not talking to me as I wrote this one, but there will be a LOT of Klonnie next time, I promise you! I tried to move the plot along, with Bonnie finding out about Ayana's spell and finally seeing Baby Mikaelson! Hope that got all of you excited for the little munchkin and the family moments.**


	13. reconciliation

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter, and as promised this one is packed with Klonnie goodness! Thank you all so much for your reviews, I hope you know how much they inspire me to write more and more. I'd love to know what you think about this chapter! I'll try to update the next chapter soon, and you'll finally know the sex of Baby Mikaelson and more on who was threatening Bonnie and Klaus. Let me know your thoughts and suggestions through a review or a private message!**

 _Whip, whip._ The strands of hair that came loose from the sloppy bun hit Bonnie square on the face. It was annoying, but not enough to keep her from continuing the movement without missing a beat. With labored breathing and heart beating against her chest, Bonnie completed the sequence of fouettés with a triple pirouette. Much to her surprise, she didn't feel like puking afterwards; going back to the old ballet class was almost therapeutic.

Her black leotard was sopping wet, the sweat dripping onto the floor every time she made an abrupt movement. After a month of no physical activity, besides browsing through the expensive shops in London and then Barcelona, Bonnie was trying to get back to her routine. Pilates or yoga in the morning, ballet technique classes before lunch, and contemporary in the afternoon. Pregnant, she didn't have as much energy like before, but Bonnie was determined to keep up with the rest of the class until she physically couldn't. Attending Tulane as a dance major was something Bonnie loved, something that made her more than just a witch from the Bennett line. She had friends at Tulane, a whole new life that had nothing to do with the supernatural world and there was no way Bonnie wanted to lose that.

Being known as the mother of Klaus Mikaelson's child was just like being known as a Bennett witch, and Bonnie didn't want either for herself. After leaving Mystic Falls, Bonnie would not be satisfied until she was her own person.

Feeling her used muscles starting to cramp, Bonnie leaned against a wall and slid right to the floor. The dark wood floor was stained with rosin from the pointe class earlier, but Bonnie didn't care. As a matter of fact, the smell of wood mixed with the sticky powder was comforting and familiar to her.

"You're a mess," Bonnie muttered to herself when she caught her own reflection on the mirrored wall. Hair sticking out in all directions, some of it almost glued to her damp forehead and face shining with all of the dripping sweat, Bonnie looked like she was in a fight. Her muscles sure felt like she had been pummeled. Strangely enough, this was the best Bonnie's felt in days.

With the atmosphere at the plantation still tense due to Klaus' weirdbehavior, Bonnie was more than happy to be back at the familiar place. At least here she could forget the fucked up situation at home and focus on herself. If she couldn't figure out what was going on with Klaus, then she would heed Mrs. Wyatt's advice. Work until she physically couldn't anymore so she wouldn't be left that far behind.

"You're not just a human," Mackenzie announced, holding two humongous water bottles and pushing the door open with her butt. Sprawled out on the floor, Bonnie tensed as soon as she heard those words.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked with a forced laugh, trying to keep the panic at bay. Did Mack know? If she did, how did she find out? As far as Bonnie knew, Mackenzie had no link to the supernatural world, but one could never be certain.

"You were struggling with fouettés before the break. Now you come back pregnant and kicking ass. That's just not normal," Mackenzie explained; her mouth agape with sheer admiration. The redhead knew Bonnie was talented, but today she seemed particularly _good_ , doing the combination that wiped them in class with ease.

Mackenzie didn't notice, but Bonnie released a relieved breath through her nose. She also mouthed a silent _thank_ _you_ to whatever divine force was above her. Even though it would be nice to have another person to confide her troubles, Bonnie didn't want Mack involved with all of this. Some of the vampires and witches in New Orleans were no joke, and Bonnie knew they wouldn't hesitate in using Mack to get to her. And she knew Mack's family; a sweet couple from Georgia and her young brothers, twin terrors if she was remembering right. Bonnie would never forgive herself for causing them pain.

"Mack, I was in demi pointe and shhhh! I don't want people knowing about this yet," she admonished the redhead with a smile, pointing to her stomach. Covered by the black Yumiko leotard, the bump didn't look as obvious as before, resembling a small food baby now.

"Didn't you tell Mrs. Wyatt already?" Mack asked, handing Bonnie the bottle before moving to sit next to her on the floor. "Who cares what the rest of them think? So what you're a pregnant sophomore?"

Bonnie almost spit out the water she was drinking, gulping it down at the exact moment. If it was anyone else, she would feel some type of way, but this was Mack. Girl bought her gallons of sweet tea and held her hand while she went through dozens of Clearblue sticks, so Bonnie knew this was her way of lightening up the mood.

"Thanks for that, Mack. I'll have you know that pretty soon I'll be a pregnant junior," Bonnie said in a faux snobbish tone, before releasing a peal of laughs that came with imagining herself in technique class and bumping into everyone with her big belly. God, she was going to be ridiculous.

"You'll be one of these fabulous pregnant girls, rocking those maternity clothes," Mackenzie assured her, almost as if she could sense what Bonnie was thinking. "Now, I wanna know two things. How did Wyatt and your baby daddy take the news?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at that ridiculous term; it made her feel like she was embroiled in an episode of Love and Hip Hop, one of her guilty pleasure reality shows.

"Wyatt was disappointed, but she tried to hide it. I was surprised, she was actually trying not to upset me," Bonnie answered, noting the way Mackenzie's mouth is left gaping with the news.

After all, the head of the program, Madeleine Wyatt was a stern, sixty year old British woman. She had joined the English National Ballet when she was seventeen, rising through the ranks in record time. Everyone who was anyone in the world of dance respected her, and the woman was responsible for single handedly reviving the dance program at Tulane. Wyatt always had a full schedule, but she made sure to learn about most of the students under the program, especially those who participated in workshops and had expressed interest in fast tracking, such as Bonnie and Mackenzie. As much as Bonnie feared her, Wyatt was akin to a mother when it came to dance and even the program at Tulane, guiding Bonnie through many hoops. So seeing her reaction- disbelief and disappointment all rolled up in a nice package- had messed up with Bonnie, even if she wasn't willing to admit it to Mack.

"And Klaus? Don't even think about lying to me because I saw your instagram. Posing backstage with Alina Cojocaru one day and then New Year's Eve party in Barcelona? Did you get back together?"

Bonnie took a big gulp of water before getting up with some difficult, her arms having to make up for what her sore legs wouldn't do. Five minutes in and her body was already pumping lactic acid full force. She was going to be wrecked by the end of the day.

"Let me take a shower before I answer your question. It's getting late and I stink."

Mackenzie might not be the most perceptive person in the world, but she knew avoidance when it was right in front of her. Not one to be a nosy bitch, she didn't say anything, knowing Bon would talk when she was ready.

* * *

"Wow," Mackenzie muttered, so shocked that the gust of cold wind hitting her in the face as they walked out of the building didn't even register.

While she hadn't expected Bonnie to give her a sappy story on how Klaus was just ecstatic to learn he would have a child, Mackenzie would never think the guy would go the asshole route and flat out deny being the father. "That's so crazy and so not you. You just went to the airport and got on a plane to Virginia?"

"Yeah, I was reeling. You know when it feels like you're about to crawl out of your skin?" Bonnie said, being careful not to mention that she was ready to use her powers and set the plantation on fire. "I couldn't stay there anymore. And yes, I know the whole thing sounds dramatic as hell."

"You're right about that. I guess you did what you had to do," Mack commented with a shrug, kicking a pebble on the ground.

"Yeah, and everything turned out…" Bonnie started to say, but trailed off when she looked ahead and saw him.

Leaning against her black Audi, Klaus almost didn't look real. After not seeing his face in the last couple days, it was kind of surreal to see him there on campus. Especially because Klaus was adept of the 'do your thing' mentality when it came to Bonnie and her education. Besides cutting the tuition check, he had never expressed much interest in it. It was surprising that Klaus even knew where her building was located.

"Call me later, okay?" Mack requested, giving Bonnie a light push towards his direction.

Bonnie didn't go into every detail of her relationship, but even a blind person could see that the couple was in need of a long talk. And maybe some good ole roll in the sheets.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as she shoved her hands in the pockets of her red trench coat, with confusion stamped on her face. "How did you even know that-"

"You really think I don't know most of your steps? Little one, you know me better than that."

Klaus' handsome face took on a smug expression, with his lips curling in a grin that made him even more attractive. At that moment, Bonnie hated his pretty boy looks and her weakness for them.

"I figured I would be a nice gentleman and take my girl out on date," he said, taking on a fake Southern genteel accent. In a different occasion, Bonnie would've found it charming. Now, all she could do was roll her eyes.

"Uh, how about we take a raincheck on that?" Bonnie suggested with an ironic voice, moving to fish her keys from the outer pocket of her dance bag.

Some other man would have been outraged by her clear dismissal. Klaus, however, still kept that confident stance. He looked like a man ready to get his woman back.

"Bonnie," he said, reaching out to hold her arm. The tone of his voice was stronger, but pleading at the same time. Their eyes meet and his blueones showed her more than he could ever tell. Looking into them, it was almost like she could hear _I'm sorry, please forgive me._ Klaus would probably not say these words, so this was the best she would get for now.

"Fine. Pay me lunch," she said in agreement, before flinging the car keys in his direction. Of course he caught it with one hand and no effort. "You drive."

* * *

To Bonnie's surprise, Klaus had the idea to take the dessert- cheesecake bites with raspberry sauce- to go and enjoy the rare warm winter day at the park. Lunch had been awkward, with the conversation stilted as both of them danced around the issues, not willing to face what was wrong. Funny how that was; two incredibly strong people who lived to fight were too scared to confront each other.

It was beautiful out there, even though the grass was not as green as it could be and the wind was on the strong side. Sitting on a red blanket over the grass and wrapped in another fleece blanket, Bonnie tried to take in the view in front of her instead of the man next to her.

A couple with a toddler was close to their spot. The little boy, looking like two, ran as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him, letting out a belly laugh when his mother finally caught him. Watching that adorable scene would put a smile in anyone's face. However, it just left Bonnie with a gut wrenching sensation, her throat starting to close upwith the urge to cry. Would her child, little girl or boy, be as happy as this one? How could that be possible when she was at odds with Klaus most of the time? And that was not even considering how the outside forces would interfere with them.

"You want to tell me what we're doing?" Bonnie asked, tightening the blanket around her and being careful not to face him. She would not be able to hold the tears at bay if she did.

Even though Bonnie was sitting next to him, she couldn't have been more distant. And that was driving him crazy. His little witch had been cold towards him from the minute she first saw him, and he couldn't even blame her for this behavior.

"We are talking," Klaus answered, mentally chastising himself for not having a better answer. Bonnie let out a humorlesschuckle at that.

"You sleep next door to me. Are you sure you couldn't have talked to me three days ago? Because from where I stand, it seems like you were anxious _not_ to talk to me!" Bonnie cried out, finally turning to face him.

She expected to see him there with raised chin and intact pride, but that was not what she saw. Klaus had worry lines on his forehead and his shoulders were down. Raising her hand, Bonnie uses the tips of her fingers to trace the lines marring his face. As soon as her warm hand came into contact with his skin, Klaus closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness. Bonnie noticed the drop in his guard, so she tried to drop hers too.

"Whatever is going on, you need to figure out what you want, Klaus," Bonnie said. Her voice was not even angry anymore, it just showed her frustration. "This back and forth, now we're good and now we're not can't continue. We're going to have a baby, and if that's not what you want, you gotta let me know."

The words left Bonnie's lips in a whirlwind, so fast that she didn't really know what she had said. Judging by the surprised look on Klaus' face, it was something extreme.

"I'm so tired of this instability between us. Our time in London was so nice, and I thought we were in the same page. Then it's two steps back when we return home and you don't even look at me. I can't take this anymore; I'm not a high school girl who thrives on drama with her on-and-off boyfriend." Bonnie continued, letting out a long breath as soon as she was done. Telling him that lifted a huge weight off her shoulders.

"That was not my intention, love. I just got caught up with something," Klaus explained, moving his right hand to cradle the back her head, almost forcing her to keep facing him. It was the right move, because Bonnie looked ready to turn around and leave.

"You would leave at nine in the morning and get back at dawn because you got caught up. Get the fuck outta here with that bullshit," Bonnie muttered the last part. Klaus would have laughed if he wasn't so worried about getting things back on track. Seeing his little witch, usually so prim and proper, curse like a seasoned sailor was comical.

"I got this right after we landed," Klaus said, getting his phone out of his leather jacket's pocket. He pulled up the messages that have been haunting him for the last days and showed it to her.

Bonnie was expecting a lot of things, but seeing her own face in multiple pictures was not one of them. Getting past her surprise, Bonnie scrolls through the various text messages, each of them with photos of herself, taken at different occasions. Damn, she was being stalked and didn't even realize it.

 _This one yours? She smells delicious. Watch your back, 'King' Klaus Mikaelson._

Those were the only words in the message apart from the pictures, and they left Bonnie feeling violated. From the looks of it, someone followed her for quite some time and she was none the wiser. Whoever did it obviously had an ulterior motive and was trying to rattle Klaus by sending him those texts.

"Why didn't you talk to me instead of acting like a maniac?"

Bonnie felt ridiculous that a part of her was relieved that this was the reason for his behavior. However, the rational side of her was upset that he didn't think to come to her.

"Don't you understand, Bonnie? They went after you because of me, and they were close enough to hurt you just to get to me! In some of this, you were already pregnant and-" Klaus started to say, agony and intensity oozing out of him so strongly that Bonnie had to interrupt him. She cupped both of his cheeks in a rough manner. It was her time to force him to look at her.

"Why did we start all of this, huh? Why did I come here in the first place? I'm a Bennett witch, I can hold my own. Besides, if they wanted to hurt me, they would've taken their chance."

Finished with her argument, Bonnie let his face go. Her heart was now beating at a furious pace against her chest, and she was feeling a little light headed. As if sensing Bonnie's sudden malaise, Klaus moved closer to her and set on calming her down, running his fingers through her hair. By no means of imagination was he an expert on pregnant woman, but even he knew that getting upset was bad for the child.

"Why didn't you tell me this? We're supposed to be a team, Nik. You don't have to do everything on your own, you're not alone anymore," Bonnie mumbled against his chest, accepting his embrace.

These pictures, this threat, were secondary to the frustration she was experiencing. Had he talked to her in the first place, it would've saved her from a lot of stress and heartbreak.

"I wanted to do this my way, and I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry, love," Klaus whispered before dropping a kiss on the crown of her head.

Both of her and the baby's heartbeats went back to normal, and he was relieved by that. He would never forgive himself for causing harm to Bonnie and their child.

"Don't do this again, you hear me? We work together now, you don't shut me out," Bonnie demanded, sounding like a general giving orders. If it was anyone else, Klaus would have reacted. This time he would make an exception.

"You got it, love. There will be no secrets between us. This one was maddening, I had to…" Klaus promised, and tried to explain his motivations only to be shushed by Bonnie.

"Did you catch them? If you did, we're not talking about this anymore."

"I traced him all the way back to Baton Rouge. A vampire, but he wouldn't tell me who put him up to it. I have him at a warehouse now."

Bonnie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She would love to put this newfound trouble behind her, but that wasn't possible without knowing the true culprit.

"Did you kill him?" Bonnie asked, already thinking up ways to make these vampires talk. Klaus shook his head no, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Good. I'll try to do something to make him talk."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," Klaus began to say, shaking his head side to side. There was a reason why he had done this behind her back. He did not want to involve her in this mess and risk having something happen. Bonnie didn't see it this way, though. The witch seemed to be resolute in her decision.

"You used your torture methods and it didn't work, right? So, let me help you. We're together in this," Bonnie reminded him, knowing exactly what to say to soften him.

After spending many of his years alone and not knowing who to trust, Klaus still had the instinct of doing everything by himself. Bonnie had been trying to break that habit, but the process was still slow. Convincing a stubborn thousand year old hybrid to change his ways was not an easy task.

"Fine, witch. Have it your way," Klaus grumbled, annoyed at his inability to say no to her. Just a bat of eyelashes and a small smile were enough to melt him down.

"We'll take care of this, Nik. Don't worry," Bonnie assured him, pulling him down to drop a kiss on his jaw and breath in his cologne.

Was it pathetic that she felt a sense of elation just because they were fine again? Was she letting him off the hook a little too easy? Bonnie tried not to let her thoughts run away from her.

"So, how are you going to make up for these horrible days you've put me through?" Bonnie asked with a grin that turned into a full laugh when she saw the trepidation that took over him.

* * *

It turned out that Bonnie wasn't at all picky when it came to making up. She was happy to return to the plantation, hole up in her room and roast marshmallows at the fireplace she barely used. There was an episode of 'Real Housewives of New York' playing on the background, much to Klaus displeasure.

"Do you really need to watch this right now?" Klaus complained from his place on the floor, watching with intent as Bonnie bent over to get more chocolate and crackers for the s'mores.

Klaus wouldn't admit it out loud, but he would gladly continue to watch this trash if Bonnie kept prancing around in those tight yoga pants and the cropped t-shirt she was wearing right now. Her toned dancer's body seemed to have taken a new form as the pregnancy developed, with Bonnie growing more curves every day. Her ass, which was already a very nice feature of hers, was now a thing of beauty. Something to be revered. Thank the lord she hadn't realized it, because he would be ruined if she tried to use those kind of powers on him.

"Yes, I do. Now, stay pretty and quiet. I have something to tell you. Well, two things," Bonnie announced, coming to sit next to him. Klaus frowned, confused by the change in her demeanor. She was putting on that exaggerated smile, the one she used whenever she tried to hide her anxiety. "Take a look."

Just as he was about to ask _what,_ Bonnie pressed a small piece of paper into his open hand. A few seconds passed by before Klaus could recognize what was in front of him. A black and white grainy picture of his child comfortably settled inside Bonnie. Hearing the heartbeat was one thing, but seeing him was a whole 'nother beast. If Klaus was still human, he was sure he would've stopped breathing for a moment. As an ancient hybrid, not many things could amaze him, but this was one of them.

"Rebekah took me to a doctor yesterday, one of her progenies. She said everything is fine, and the baby seems to be healthy," Bonnie told him with a timid smile, trying to study his reaction. Was he happy with this, or not? She couldn't tell.

Without much thought or effort, Klaus pulled her to his lap. Her feminine squeal of surprise caused his lips to curl in a delighted grin. The happiness he was feeling at the moment was alien to him, unlike anything he had ever experienced. To him, happiness was finally killing Mikael, the only person he had feared. Happiness was breaking the curse and becoming the most powerful creature in the supernatural world. This sensation was different; it was pure, not built on someone else's pain. It was just his and Bonnie's.

With heads close together, foreheads touching, they shared a look that said more than words ever could. _I trust you, please don't break me_ was what Bonnie's tear-wet eyes begged him. As though Klaus could understand the exact meaning of her eyes, he shook his head no and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

The warmth surrounding them grew when their lips touched. It was a slow, lazy caress with them breathing in each other. Even though the holidays were filled with moments like those, stolen kisses under the mistletoe and all, this felt different to Bonnie.

Seeing the emotion in Klaus as he looked at their child's picture cemented things in Bonnie's mind. It was going to be a turbulent journey, but she was meant to be by Klaus' side.

"How do you feel, daddy?" Bonnie asked in a whisper, smiling against his smooth cheek.

Running his hand up and down Bonnie's leg, Klaus couldn't concentrate. The high he was feeling was better than any of the drug induced ones he had experienced before. Not to mention, her calling him daddy stirred something else within him.

Ever the observant one, Bonnie could pinpoint the exact moment the mood around them shifted. The light, sweet moment had become charged with pure sexual energy. After months without getting laid, Bonnie was seriously considering letting go of her qualms, and having some fun. Her self-control was impeccable, but those raging hormones and Klaus' attractiveness were killing her.

"Let's have sex," Bonnie blurted, much to Klaus' surprise and mirth.

Klaus was prepared to respect her wishes of no sex until an unforeseeable future. Bonnie tied her emotions to sexual gratification, and he liked her that way. However, he was still a man. If Bonnie wanted to have sex with him, he wasn't going to say no.

His answer to her was sweet and simple; he closed the distance between them to give her a kiss. One hand was wrapped around her ponytail, the other splayed on the small of her back. Their embrace wasn't just warm anymore, it was hot.

Unlike the previous one, this kiss was a battle of dominance. Lips and tongues clashed in a perfect dance that was familiar to them. They kissed and kissed until their lips were swollen and Bonnie was out of breath. Wasting no time, Klaus put his mouth back to work just as they parted. He sucked and licked a line of hickeys from her neck to collarbone.

 _Beautiful_ , Klaus thought as he stepped back for a moment to admire Bonnie. With her eyes closed and bottom lip caught between her teeth, Bonnie was a picture of perfection.

Already missing Klaus' lips on her, Bonnie opened her eyes to see what was happening. After months, she expected him to move with way more urgency. Oh, well. It looked like she would be the one to steer this.

Swinging her leg, Bonnie moved to straddle him. With a naughty grin, she ground her hips against his. The pleasure pooling on her lower belly intensified when she heard his whimper, surprised by her move.

"Don't do that, witch," Klaus mumbled in a warning before pulling her for another kiss.

Their tongues moved against each other now at a lazier pace. Not wanting to embarrass himself like a fifteen year old, Klaus tried to take things slow. It had been a while since they last did that, and he wanted to get reacquainted with every square inch of her body.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, head cocked in fake curiosity. Teasing him really a fun hobby, one she should practice more. "Relax, Nik," she urged, moving to take off her shirt and bra all in one go.

A comeback got stuck in his throat when her perfect tits came into view. Without hesitation, he leaned forward to take a dusty nipple between his lips. Bonnie's cocky attitude dissolved with the first pass of his tongue. All she could do was whimper, the sensation lighting up the nerves in her body.

"Klaus, please," Bonnie moaned, fingers tightening against the fabric his black shirt. She wanted it off, and feel his skin against hers.

"Shhh, don't worry. I'll take care of you," Klaus promised, inhaling Bonnie's aroma. The tropical fragrance of her body lotion, a mixture of mangoes and pineapples, was enough to make him lightheaded.

"I know, I trust you," Bonnie whispered against his ear, causing a series of gooseflesh to appear on his skin.

The subtle nod of his head showed Bonnie that Klaus knew she wasn't just talking about the sex, and that made everything better.


	14. can you feel it?

Even in her sleep-fogged state, Bonnie's ears could capture the sounds around her. Birds chirping outside the window, some faint classical music being played downstairs, and pages being flipped at a rapid pace are some of the things she was able to distinguish. Clad in nothing but Klaus' black shirt and boyshort panties, Bonnie was toasty and comfortable on her place under the covers. With no plans for the day, the witch hoped to spend the entire morning in bed, doing nothing but fooling around with Klaus. Their night had been intense, hot, and fun, proving to Bonnie that their little two-month hiatus had no effect on their chemistry. She thought that all of the drama between them mixed with the pregnancy would make their relationship awkward, but it was the complete opposite. All of the drama had actually pushed them to start working on their issues, and while they still had a long way to go, Bonnie finally felt like she could trust Klaus with her emotional safety **.** And unlike Bonnie had imagined, the changes in her body due to the pregnancy did not hold Klaus back at all. It seemed that the accentuated flare of her hips and her enlarged breasts did nothing but compel him to worship her even more.

"Hmmm," she purred, feeling like a lazy kitten, stretching her right arm to the side and hoping to find a warm, well defined torso to cuddle with. Her eyes flew open when all she could feel was the cold sheet that covered the bed.

Hearing Bonnie's sharp intake of breath when she patted the bed and noticed his absence, Klaus cleared his throat. In that slow, sleepy motion, Bonnie turned around to look at him. With dark brown hair all tousled from their night activities and lips stretched in a small smile, she looked good enough for him to forget everything he was about to say. If it was any other matter, Klaus would probably let go and join her in bed. This one couldn't be ignored, though.

"So, when were you planning on telling me about this?" Klaus wondered, holding up the book so Bonnie could see what he was talking about. The way her body tensed up let him know that he wasn't the first one to stumble into the journal.

Bonnie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. It was too early to discuss this matter. Nobody should be talking about magic and spells twenty seconds after waking up. Besides, she had planned on the right moment to approach him with that sensitive information. Reading about Ayana and flashbacking to that fateful and traumatic night of his parents killing him was probably gruesome, even for Klaus.

"Nik, come here," Bonnie pleaded in the softest voice she could muster, patting the empty spot next to her. In some situations, the best way to disarm him was by being sweet; and that moment called for a gentler demeanor from her. Klaus was so used to hatred towards him that kindness left him at a loss.

Sure enough, he got up from the bergere at the corner of the room and walked toward her. He did it with a scowl on his face, but obeyed her nonetheless. Sitting on the left edge of the bed, Klaus turned to her, cocking his head to the side as if to ask 'what do you want now?'

"Good morning," she greeted, showing a row of pearly white teeth. In response, Klaus let out a somewhat frustrated breath. How was he supposed to let her have it when she was being this charming?

"Morning. Now-" Klaus started to say, but was interrupted by Bonnie's lips covering his. Not expecting the move, he stood motionless for a few seconds. With his hand cupping her warm cheek, Klaus responded to the kiss, setting a lazy and sweet pace, their parted lips brushing against each other.

"We had a great night, don't ruin it," Bonnie urged, her thumb stroking the hand that was still against her cheek. "And I was going to tell you, as soon as you got your shit together."

Klaus' raised eyebrow displayed the surprise he felt at hearing her blunt words, but Bonnie only shrugged her shoulders. If he didn't want to get called out on his childish behavior, he shouldn't act like a ten year old with a temper tantrum.

"This is Ayana's. How did you get this?"

"The library, but I have no idea how it got there. I was hoping you could tell me," Bonnie said, beginning to tense up. Shit, she was counting on him to have some answers, but it seemed like he was just surprised and confused as she was. "You don't know either, do you?"

"As much as I don't like to admit to being in the dark, no I didn't know about this," Klaus answered with a grimace, irked that he had to acknowledge his ignorance on that matter. He was supposed to know everything that could affect him and his family, and he had failed.

"It doesn't matter," Bonnie said, noticing the way his muscles stiffened. Knowing him, he could shut off because of his perceived failure, and Bonnie did not want that. "As a matter of fact, this journal only told us what we already suspected. We knew that magic had to be involved somehow. I was surprised that Ayana would do something so drastic, but…"

"She loved us, all of us," Klaus whispered; the memories of his childhood coming back to him as if they were just a few years old.

Ayana was his mother's best friend, and as such, she had loved him and his siblings as she much she did her own daughters. Klaus could remember her drying his tears and wrapping him in a comforting embrace as he had sobbed after enduring another one of Mikael's vicious tortures. For most of his human life, Ayana's home was synonymous to love and comfort, something that was severely lacking in the Mikaelson household.

"I don't think she ever expected Esther to go through with it," Bonnie said, watching as his face contorted into a pained expression. He was trying to put up a strong front, and pretend that being assaulted with memories of his fucked up childhood didn't hurt him, Bonnie could see that. At that moment, she wanted to take him into her arms and soothe his pain. Knowing him, doing that would only make things worse, so she settled for holding his hand instead. As if Klaus could tell her intentions behind that small action, he brought her hand to his lips and dropped a small kiss on the palm of her hand. "Did you read everything?"

"All of the important parts, yes," he answered while nodding. Noticing the way she kept biting her bottom lip, Klaus knew she was worried or at least, she had something more to say. His witch was a rare one. She was never afraid to call him out on his shit, but she always tried to protect him, even in the smallest of ways. Bonnie didn't want to hurt him by discussing his childhood, and for that, he appreciated her even more. "What's your take on all of that, love?"

"Some of the things she wrote stuck to me," Bonnie said, reaching to grab the journal so she could show Klaus exactly what was bothering her. She flipped the pages at a furious pace until she got to the right section. " _This child will come from the most powerful of Esther's children and the most powerful amongst my descendants and it shall be as powerful as its parents, inheriting their virtues,_ " she read the passage that had been echoing in her mind for the last couple of days.

As much as Bonnie wanted to fool herself into thinking this didn't mean anything, she knew better than that. Her child wasn't going to be just a baby; it was going to be embroiled in this political web that involved all of the supernatural creatures in New Orleans. Bonnie was aware of the dangers that Klaus' many enemies posed, but this was in some other level. If she was interpreting this correctly, it meant that the child would have power, and that made everything worse. On top of the people that wanted to hurt the baby because of Klaus, there would be those interested in using her child because of its abilities. Perhaps Ayana had never envisioned them living amongst such violence and hatred, so she couldn't have imagined the risk of a child having powers.

"You know what that means as well as I do. What do you think will happen if someone finds out about this? We'll never have peace again," Bonnie stated, feeling dread running through her body.

"Nobody will hurt either of you, witch, I'll make sure of that."

Klaus' tone was confident, but not even that could assuage Bonnie's fears. She knew Klaus would fight tooth and nail to keep them safe, but what kind of life would they live? Besides, they had no idea how the journal had made its way from Mystic Falls to their library at the plantation in New Orleans. So as far as they knew, someone could be out there, armed with knowledge and just waiting for the right time to strike.

"I know, Nik. I just don't want to become a hostage and spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder in fear. We need to know if somebody read this journal and then we need to burn it. We can't take any more chances."

As much as he hated to have someone telling him what to do, Klaus had to admit that seeing his witch plotting like the best of them was simply alluring.

"We won't. I'll make this right, little witch," Klaus promised, moving closer to her until his nose was buried in her curls. The pear and jasmine fragrance from her shampoo almost made him forget all of their troubles for a moment. "Now, why don't you let me take your mind off these problems just for a few hours?"

Bonnie was about to shake her head no, and say that they needed to focus on the matter at hand. His lips; hot on the spot where her neck met her shoulders, made her agree to anything he had to say at that moment.

* * *

Located on the outskirts of town, next to a major highway, the warehouse was nothing short of disgusting. The space had a unique smell of mold, trash and death all together, making Bonnie gag when she first stepped into the place. After conquering the ever present nausea, Bonnie started to regret agreeing to come there. That smell would stick to her for at least the next two weeks.

A grimace appeared on Bonnie's face as she felt something on the sole of her black leather boots. Next time she helped Klaus with his hostage problems, she would have it done at a least disgusting place.

"There he is, love. Our guest of honor!" Klaus announced as they got closer to the corner where their so called guest of honor was shackled. Judging by the way his wrists were bright red with burn marks, Bonnie could tell those shackles were soaked with vervain.

The vampire's appearance surprised her a bit. Looking like a human in his late twenties and boasting a head full of jet black hair and green eyes, this guy could be considered handsome. Then again, the pretty ones were those with a sociopathic predisposition, so Bonnie didn't even know why she was surprised.

His v-neck t-shirt was ripped and so dirty with blood and mud that it was hard to see that the piece of clothing was white in the first place. Letting out slow, labored breathes, the guy raised his head to look at Bonnie straight in the eye. A chill went through Bonnie when their eyes met and he gave her a little grin , but she tried her best to keep cool. She refused to get rattled by this piece of shit.

"This unfortunate bastard's name is Gael Lawson. So far, he hasn't divulged the reason for trying to threaten me, but that's going to change, isn't it?" Klaus asked, retrieving a stake that was stashed in his black leather jacket.

If the stake was supposed to be a threat, it didn't work. Gael just looked at the wooden object and gave Klaus a sarcastic smile.

"You think I'll be scared of that, hybrid? I know you see yourself as the big bad Original Hybrid, but you're not shit to me!"

Filled with white fury by Gael's comment, Klaus grips the stake so tight that his knuckles become pale. Noticing that Klaus could be about to lash out, Bonnie rested a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Okay, you've had your time with Klaus for the past few days. I know you love playing defiant, but it's our time to have some fun now," Bonnie said, flipping her hair. To Klaus, she seemed like a whole new person with the diabolical smile on her red lips.

"I feel sorry for you; you're nothing more than this hybrid's whore!" Gael accused after spitting on the floor.

With a nonplussed expression, Bonnie stared back at him as if to say 'is that all you've got?' She then proceeded to chant a spell, one that would hurt him enough to keep his cockiness at bay. His limbs began to twist and crack in odd directions, and finally Gael let out a pained scream.

"I may be his whore, but you do know that I'm a witch. Is that why you were following me, huh?" Bonnie asked, waving a hand as his arm bent in an unnatural angle. Gael had sweat dripping from him as he fought against the shackles and tried not to scream anymore.

Not one with much experience in torture, Bonnie almost felt like she was having an outer body experience. The words that came out of her mouth and the pleasure she was getting from watching him suffer made her feel like a different person. But then again, this guy was had threatened her and her child. He was a risk to them and had to be destroyed.

"I see you're going to play tough. I'm not surprised. You did survive all of this time with Klaus," Bonnie commented as she walked back and forth, feeling both pair of eyes fixed on her. Gael looked at her with terrified hesitation, while Klaus looked like he had seen a goddess being born.

Bonnie began to chant again; this time evoking a powerful and rare spell. If she wanted to get something out of him, it was time to use the big guns. Her parlor tricks, while useful in some other time, were not going to cut it in this situation.

Latin words flowed out of her mouth, Gael started to contort himself in pure agony s few seconds later. With both hands covering his ears, he started to yell again, but this time his pain wasn't just physical.

Simply entitled as 'Fountain of Sorrows' on her grimoire, this spell gave Bonnie the power to manipulate his memories as she pleased. Probing his mind for some buried memories, Bonnie played with his head and conjured painful illusions.

"No, Amina! Don't!" Gael screamed, the physical pain mixed with the psychological torment too much to bear. He started to sob, and not even then did Bonnie let up. As heartless as it might sound, Bonnie wanted him to at the point of madness. An old vampire like him was used to the physical pain, but confronting his emotions and fears was probably not his forte.

Due to the strength of the spell, Bonnie could feel herself getting a little weaker by the minute. Her mouth went dry, and she felt her heartbeat become erratic. With all of the personal drama in her life, there was little time left to practice, so Bonnie was a little rusty.

Even with her diminishing strength, Bonnie gave all she got; turning Gael into a mess. Sprawled out on the dirty concrete floor and sobbing as loud as he could.

The minutes went by slowly, and Bonnie reached a point where she couldn't hold the spell anymore. Her voice was weak, unable to properly say the words and her head was killing her. She was lightheaded and hurting.

"Bonnie!" Klaus called out, moving to her side as soon as he realized what was happening. "Are you okay?"

As if she was caught up in a trance, Bonnie turned to look at him with a confused expression on her face. Fuck, she was bleeding. It was a nosebleed, but still. Klaus mentally cursed himself for agreeing to let her take the reins in their little project.

"Something doesn't feel right," Bonnie muttered; her hand going to her belly.

"You!" Gael roared as soon as he regained his senses. The spell was broken as soon as Bonnie ceased her chanting, allowing him to slowly, but surely go back to his normal state. Gael seemed to be shaken up, but he could understand the scene playing before his eyes perfectly.

"Johann was right, it is you!" The vampire cried out with effort. His voice showed the astonishment he was feeling.

Even though Bonnie was not well, Gael's declaration was enough to stir her out of her daze. Both Klaus' and Bonnie's heads turned to look at him.

"What did you say? Who is Johann, and what is he right about?" Bonnie asked, desperate to have answers.

Gael blanched and a terrified expression covered his face as he realized what he'd said.

"Fuck!" Gael yelled as hard as he could, ripping his black hair out with his bare hands. "I can't…" he started to babble.

"Tell me, who is Johann?" Klaus demanded; inches from the vampire's face and holding the stake close as a threat.

In an unpredictable and rashmove, Gael reached for the stake in Klaus' hand and without hesitation, drove it through his own chest.

"No!" Bonnie gasped as she saw the vampire gurgle a mouthful of his blood before falling on the floor, desiccated.

What just had happened? Why on earth would a vampire that had gone through days of torture by Klaus kill himself so easily?

The shock of everything coupled with her throbbing head and dwindling strength proved to be too much for Bonnie to take, and she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

When Bonnie regained consciousness, she realized she wasn't in that dingy warehouse anymore. She was actually lying on what seemed to be a hospital bed, an I.V. hooked on her arm. The room was unfamiliar to Bonnie, but the elegant all white decoration with some colorful accents and the freshly cut hydrangeas indicated that she wasn't actually in a hospital.

"There you are, love. Are you feeling better?" Klaus asked, coming to stand by her side.

Bonnie looked up at him, taking in his state. If he wasn't a hybrid, he would look much worse. His sandy blonde hair was mussed from running his hands through it, and his eyes had an exhausted expression.

"Sorry," Bonnie said with some difficulty, as her throat was still sore. Physically, she was feeling better. There was no pain anymore, but she was still in shock from the earlier events. "Is everything okay? I was in a lot of pain, and…" Bonnie trailed off, gingerly touching her stomach. Nothing felt wrong, but she couldn't be sure. And she was terrified of asking if she had suffered a miscarriage.

"You and the baby are okay, Bonnie," Lydia assured Bonnie as soon as entered the room, looking up from a chart. "Klaus did the right thing in bringing you here as fast as he could. It turned out that you were severely dehydrated, not to mention-" Lydia started to say, but hesitated. This matter was a delicate one, and she didn't want to spring it up on them.

"Not to mention what?" Bonnie prodded, sitting up in a haste. Her heartbeat sped up as anxiety took over her body.

"We would have to consult with another witch to be completely certain, but I believe you and the little one share a magical core. The magic seems to be strong for a fetus, but it's still developing. The spell you were doing was probably so strong that you had to tap into your magical core, which distressed the baby," Lydia explained as she checked Bonnie's blood pressure. It was a little high, but that could be chalked up to the information given. Lydia could not help noticing the way Bonnie flinched with guilt.

"So the child is a witch?" Klaus asked; curiosity present in his voice. He hadn't given much thought on the actual species of his child, so he was looking forward to knowing what this baby would be.

Lydia's lips stretched into a thin line, and her spine straightened into a perfect posture. The change in her demeanor was enough to send some alarm bells ringing in Bonnie's head. No doctor looked this concerned before giving out good news.

"That's what I was hoping we could talk about," Lydia said, placing the chart on the bedside table.

"Okay, what's going on?" Bonnie asked, fiddling with the white sheet that was covering her.

"I ran some tests with the blood I've collected in the last appointment," Lydia started to say, clasping her hands together. "Considering this unique situation, I figured that every information I got could be useful."

"Doc, I'm really trying not to sound like a bitch, but can you please get to the point?" Bonnie asked. With all of the beating around the bush, Bonnie felt close to passing out from all of the stress.

"I compared the sample of your child's DNA with some other samples I had. DNA from a witch, a vampire and a werewolf. Well-"

"So the child is a hybrid? That much isn't a surprise, considering I'm the father," Klaus interrupted. At that moment, Bonnie realized that he was just as anxious as she was, but he was doing a better job of masking it.

"It's more than that. From what I can tell, this baby is the key to everything hybrid."

"What does that even mean?" Bonnie questioned, even though she had an idea of where this was going.

"We know that when a witch is turned into a vampire, she loses her powers; and it's not possible to create more vampire-werewolf hybrids without a major ingredient. It seems that your child's blood makes all of this possible."

Despite expecting Lydia to say something along these lines, Bonnie was still hit with enough shock to make her lightheaded. This was worse than she expected. Sure, having a baby with enough power to unite the Mikaelsons again was something Bonnie could handle, but this was way more serious. If the child really was the key to making hybrids, all kinds of hybrids on top of that, they could kiss their peace of mind goodbye. The enemies collected by Klaus in the last nine hundred years of his life would be joined by those interested in their child's abilities, and that would be their downfall. As strong as the Mikaelson clan was, they would not be able to fight multiple opponents at once.

"Bonnie, I don't want you to worry too much about this, okay? This theory is a conjecture, based on my work with DNA samples," Lydia said, starting to regret cluing Bonnie in on her recent findings. The young witch was still vulnerable from the recent bout of stress and exhaustion that her body had suffered, and not in the best position to digest this type of information.

Now lying down with her head supported by two pillows, Bonnie slung an arm to cover her face and let out an acerbic laugh. A bomb was dropped in her lap, but she was to stay as calm as a cucumber. Bonnie didn't know if she should laugh or break down in tears. Standing by her side, Klaus looked like a professional poker player. His face was serious as he looked at Lydia, not letting an ounce of emotion show.

"Does this affect the child's health?" Klaus asked, finally speaking up.

"Not from what I saw. All of Bonnie's bloodwork came back normal. So far the only thing that stood out to me was the genetic factor. Discounting that, I could say that this pregnancy is progressing like any other, without a hitch," Lydia answered with a smile as she checked the I.V. on Bonnie's arm.

Klaus nodded, and his shoulders dropped a barely noticeable inch in relief. With her 20/20 vision, the blond doctor was able to detect the change in emotion, but she chose not to comment on it. If her sire had taught her anything, it was not to mess with Klaus. The hybrid might look innocuous at this moment, but Lydia knew his temper could change in the blink of an eye. Her attention turned back to Bonnie, who had her eyes closed in a somewhat pained expression. The poor girl was understandably freaked out about this turn of events, and the nurturing side in Lydia wanted to make it better. Her lips curled in a small smile; she had the perfect idea to cheer Bonnie up.

"Bonnie, I wasn't sure of the baby's sex when I did the sonogram in the last appointment, but I had a test done and the results are back. Now I can tell you for certain what you're having. That is, if you would like to know now. You wanted to wait, so…" Lydia announced, walking back to the table to check the files she had collected on Bonnie. She picked the pastel colored envelope and turned to Bonnie.

Her strategy had worked. The instant demeanor change in Bonnie was obvious; she was now sitting up propped against the pillows and a hint of curiosity was shining through her green eyes. Bonnie looked at Klaus and then back at Lydia and the envelope in her hands. The hybrid cocked his head as if to say 'do what you think is better'. She sure needed something to lighten up this shit day, and maybe this was the perfect thing to turn it all around. Last appointment, she didn't want to find out because Klaus wasn't there. Now, he was right by her side and it felt right to do this together.

"I want to find out," Bonnie said, reaching out for the object without even realizing it. As if she was getting her college application results, Bonnie ripped the side of the envelope open with trembling hands.

"What's the verdict, love?" Klaus asked, trying to take a peek at what was written, but Bonnie maneuvered the paper so he wouldn't be able to see anything. Her eyes narrowed as she interpreted all of the medical terms, finally displaying a big ear-to-ear grin.

"I've always felt that all fathers should have a little girl to dote upon," she stated as her answer, handing him the results so he could see it for himself. "You know what that means? I was right, after all. I just hope she's not too much of a daddy's little girl."

The realization that this was more than a fetus, that it would be a little Bonnie in the near future, almost knocked the air out of Klaus' lungs. As much as he would like to keep the façade of a dangerous, unfeeling bastard, there was no denying that he was already attached to this child. Who could ever imagine that the Original Hybrid could have a hand in making such a pure and innocent creature? And a girl, on top of it all. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that this child would be a girl. He had one sister and four brothers, so the odds for another female Mikaelson were low. But then again, the Bennett line was known for its powerful women and witches, so it was possible that Bonnie's genes edged his out.

"That's good, isn't it?" Bonnie asked as she bit her lower lip in apparent apprehension. She didn't think Klaus would be angry at their baby's sex, something he was ultimately responsible for, but he could be unpredictable sometimes. Besides, the way he looked; face contorted in a startled expression did not make Bonnie feel good.

"It's great, love," Klaus assured her as soon as he snapped out of his trance. He had been so focused on his own thoughts as he tried to process this life changing information that he didn't even notice Bonnie's furrowed eyebrows. Bending down, he moved to brush his lips against her warm forehead. "Of course you would be the one to prove me wrong."

"Someone up there knows I wouldn't be able to handle two of you at the same time," Bonnie said with a small laughter, playing with the buttons on his shirt in a lazy manner. So far this day had been the definition of a roller coaster, leaving her in a bit of a daze.

"No need to worry, little witch. I will make sure that the next one is a boy," Klaus declared with a wink, stealing a quick kiss.

"Next one, right," Bonnie snorted, but paused when she looked at him. He seemed to be dead serious, which confused the hell out of Bonnie. "Are you being serious right now?"

Much to Bonnie's surprise, Klaus didn't outright deny this ludicrous idea of having more babies. He just shrugged, bearing a mischievous grin.

Striving not to let her gossipy side show, Lydia pretended to shuffle with the papers that were sprawled on her desk. After decades of hearing Rebekah complain about her brother and then knowing that he had daggered her sire, it was hard to believe that the scene in front of her was actually happening.

But then again, babies had a way of changing a person. Even a thousand year old hybrid with a penchant for keeping his family members in coffins. For Bonnie and Rebekah's sake, Lydia could only hope that Klaus continued acting like this for the rest of the times.

 **A/N: There you have it, folks! Baby Bennett-Mikaelson is a little girl. I thought about Bonnie having a boy, but I wanted to make sure the Bennett lineage of strong witches would continue. This baby won't be Hope, she'll be her own person, even though she's also special. The plot is moving along, but don't worry. There will be plenty of fluffy and family moments, which I love to write! Thanks so much for your reviews and I hope to hear what you think about this chapter! School is coming back this week so I probably won't have the time to update very week, but I'll try to update regularly on Mondays.**


	15. is it love or infatuation?

**A/N: First of all, a shout out to all of the readers that left a review! Thank you Anastasia-G, Narutofangirl45, mar1985, freckled98, Gabby2016. Yay, I had some time to write this chapter and it turned out longer than I expected. I'm thinking about changing the rating and including some sexier scenes, but I'm not really good at writing them, so I don't know yet. The last scene of the chapter is my attempt at dipping my toe into lemony waters. I'd love to know what you think about it and about the Klonnie fluff in this chapter. Hope that I'll be able to update soon!**

It was early spring, and all of the plants and flowers at the plantation's expansive garden were starting to come to life after a long winter. Bonnie, for one, was anxious to leave the cold weather behind and go back to spending time outdoors. The grounds, specially the backyard and the orchards, were transforming into a beautiful picture, one that was quite irresistible to her.

Being outside, feet stained by the rich soil under her and surrounded by all of the green and chirping birds had become her therapy. That was exactly what she needed to calm her mind.

A pretty flower, a blush pink carnation that has yet to bloom, caught Bonnie's attention for being the only pink in a sea of white and bright red. Smiling, Bonnie kneeled on the ground, not caring if it would stain her light jean shorts, and held the stem of the flower between her fingers.

"You're beautiful, but a little shy, aren't you?" Bonnie asked as if she was talking to a timid child.

It might sound weird to others, but to Bonnie it made total sense. After years of being taught by Grams that she owed nature nothing but respect, Bonnie was used to seeing them in a different light.

Her magic, much stronger now because of her daughter, swirled under her fingertips. It caused a tingling sensation throughout Bonnie's skin as it left her body and dripped over to the flower. Much to Bonnie's delight, the carnation started to bloom. Almost in a tentative manner, the pink petals spread out until they reached full bloom.

Standing from afar, Klaus watched the scene before him with an amused smile. Utterly enthralled by the environment around her, Bonnie didn't notice his presence. At some other occasion, he would've made himself known, but for now he was content in watching her. Tending to the bed of flowers with a touch of magic, his witch had a smile stamped on her face and looked carefree. Halfway though, it was clear to Klaus that pregnancy agreed to Bonnie. Even when doing a mundane task such as gardening, Bonnie glowed. Her dark brown hair seemed to be shinier, as did her skin. She looked stunning, and most importantly, she looked happy.

That was how Klaus wanted to keep Bonnie for the rest of the times, and it bothered him that he wasn't able to shield her from all of the chaos that was about to hit them. After all, what was the point of being the most powerful creature if he couldn't even protect those cared about?

"That's better, right?" Bonnie crooned, grinning in satisfaction with her work. Without hesitation, she wiped her hands on her blue tank top and stood up.

"You do know that we have gardeners for that, don't you? No need to be slaving over the plants," Klaus announced, finally making his presence known.

Turning around, Bonnie flashed him a row of pearly white teeth in a wide smile and shrugged. True to their game, Bonnie tried to pretend she was annoyed with his snobbish comment, but she just couldn't hide the joy she felt when seeing him.

"When did you get back?" Bonnie asked, moving towards him. When she got in arms' reach distance of him, Klaus took the opportunity to pull her into a tight embrace. Well, as tight as her growing bump would allow. With their bodies close together, Bonnie tried to study his appearance and determine his state of mind.

Both Klaus and Elijah had been gone for the last five days, embarked on a search for clues in Bucharest. The Johann matter was still glooming over them, even three months after their encounter with Gale, the suicidal vampire. Even though there had been no attacks or known threats, the whole Mikaelson clan- including Bonnie- was hell bent on discovering the identity of the elusive Johann.

With lines etched on his usually smooth forehead, Klaus looked exhausted. On top of that, he seemed way too lovey dovey, which could spell doom.

"Okay, tell me what happened," she demanded, taking a step back and disengaging from his arms.

"We got there and the place was clean, barely a trace of their scent," Klaus explained, clenching his hands into tight fists; anger and frustration exuding from him.

"Damn!" Bonnie muttered.

She had been sure that it would work this time. With her being able to tap into the baby's magic, the locator spell to find Gael's sire was abnormally precise. Even though Gael was dead, a fact that could interfere with the spell in a negative way, Bonnie was able to pinpoint a somewhat exact location, a small village in Bucharest, Romania.

If they weren't able to find anything worthwhile, perhaps a change of strategy was in order. This was the fifth place they had _visited_ in three months- before Bucharest it was St. Petersburg, Tunis, Kiev, _and_ Dubrovnik. All of this effort without getting anything was taking its toll on Klaus, and that worried Bonnie.

"You're the Originals. People know who you are. They probably saw you and got spooked," Bonnie said, trying to make him feel better in light of this recent failure.

"I'll be better next time," Klaus almost promised, staring her in the eye. "I won't rest until I know you're both safe."

At that moment he looked like a small child, wide eyed and drawn, almost as if he was expecting her to reprimand him. Klaus might be a paranoid sociopath, but it was clear that he still had deep scars from the abuse he had suffered at Mikael's hands. Mikael did not tolerate failure, and had passed that trait of his down to Klaus.

Oh, shit. How was she supposed to present her brand new idea without hurting him even further?

"I know that, Nik. When it comes to that, I'll never doubt you," Bonnie said, caressing his face and feeling the short stubble of his beard tickle her skin. She hoped that gesture could soften what she had to say. "But the guy's been dead for three months now and the blood spell weakens with time. My magic may be strong now, but we are on a time crunch."

After Gael had killed himself, Bonnie had the idea of saving some of his blood to perform a spell to find his sire. Its effectiveness would be compromised due to the vampire's death, but it couldn't hurt to try. Problem was they only had three vials of blood, and the spell got weaker as time went on, so they didn't have countless of tries.

"So do the spell today and we will leave tomorrow morning," Klaus suggested with a hint of demand.

Just by looking in his eyes and seeing the small glimmer of tawny gold on his blue irises, Bonnie knew he wasn't as composed as he could be. All of the hunting and killing was bringing the wolf up to the surface.

"Maybe we need to change things up. Whoever the guy is, he clearly knows and expects _you._ I think I should go next time with Rebekah. Two women, they probably won't even see us coming."

She could see Klaus tensing up even before she had the chance to finish her last sentence. His shoulders got drawn up, almost touching his ears; and he seemed to be clenching his jaw so hard that Bonnie was afraid he would dislocate it.

As expected, Klaus did _not_ react well to her suggestion, and now she was kind of regretting ever saying a word. The non confrontational part of Bonnie wanted to tell him to forget it, she didn't really mean it, but Bonnie 2.0 stood her ground. Klaus was protective, which she totally appreciated, but he had the tendency of acting alone without talking to her. That attitude was the exact opposite of what they needed at the moment.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Klaus' voice had a ' _I'm about to snap, and I'm trying to control myself'_ tone. It was low, almost a rumble that came straight from his chest. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you, pregnant with my child, go into an unknown place, looking for the person who is potentially trying to kill you?"

Bonnie didn't have a response to that. So desperate to find answers, any answers, she had completely disregarded the fact that she would be jumping right into the line of fire while carrying a child. That showed how much this situation was messing with her head.

"Look, I appreciate that you're looking out for me. But don't forget that I'm my own woman, Klaus. You don't let me do anything," Bonnie reminded him; annoyed that Klaus believed that he could control her like that. They were a team; supposed to be working together, not her doing whatever he thought was best.

"What am I supposed to say? What a great idea that is for you to run around with blood thirsty vampires and some more wretched creatures!" Klaus cried out; sarcasm dripping from his words and gesturing around in a wild way.

"I get it. I don't need the irony, okay?" Bonnie said, crossing her arms and taking a step back. This was getting too intense too quick. Not mention, she was hormonal and emotional. The little things that didn't use to bother her before had the ability to upset her beyond belief.

The sensation of a fluttering, almost like a goldfish swimming inside her stomach, startled Bonnie. Not expecting her daughter to make her presence known, she let out a surprised yelp; bringing both hands to her belly. Bonnie's gesture snapped Klaus out of the temper tantrum he was about to have.

Closing the distance between them with two long steps, Klaus looked at her in concern; blue eyes searching for any sign of distress in Bonnie. A breath was forcefully expelled from his nose in relief when his witch nodded to indicate that she was indeed okay.

"Everything is okay. Clearly, Baby Bit doesn't like it when we fight," Bonnie explained, rubbing her belly as she felt her daughter moving around. It was a subtle activity, but enough to put a smile on her face. "Here, feel this."

Bonnie grabbed his hand and placed it over her t-shirt, hoping he would be able to feel it too. A small, barely noticeable movement happened right under his palm and Klaus was speechless. His experience with pregnant woman was through his mother, but that was a _long_ time ago, and he had been too young to properly understand what was happening.

"I reckon she's trying to protest this utterly ridiculous nickname you have given her," Klaus pointed out, still captivatedby Bonnie's stomach.

"She's happy her daddy is back and doesn't understand why he's yelling all of the sudden. She just wants peace," Bonnie said with a smile, hoping that he would consider the olive branch. They were together and safe for the time being, and Bonnie wanted to enjoy that moment, not spoil it by arguing.

"So do I," Klaus murmured, one of his hands moving to the nape of her neck, the other still cradling Bonnie's stomach with a possessive aura.

He might not let it show as much as the Average Joe, but he did care for both Bonnie and their unborn daughter. Their wellbeing was as important as the kingdom he was trying to get back, so the thought of Bonnie running straight into the fire was maddening. His witch was so used to sacrificing herself for the sake of others that she didn't even recognize, or maybe didn't care how dangerous the situation was.

"You're right, okay?" The witch grumbled as she nibbled on her bottom lip. Admitting to being wrong was hard for Bonnie, but she was striving to be better. With Baby Bit arriving in a few months, this was the perfect time to start. "I just don't want you to feel like this is all on you. I get that you need to be the terrifying Original Hybrid when you're out there, but you don't have to be anything but Nik when you're here with us."

Her whispered words were hot against the skin of his collarbone, warming him up from head to toe. The tightness that was constricting his chest to the point that made it hard to breathe let up little by little until he felt normal again. To him, failure was a poison that contaminated the blood in his veins, weakening him. Who would have thought that his little witch had the antidote to the psychological scarring that Mikael had inflicted on him? After all, she did know exactly what to say to cure him of this temporary malaise.

As they embraced, Klaus didn't care if the mud on her t-shirt would stain his white Henley or that Bonnie was a little damp with sweat. He just wondered if it was possible that he had fallen in love with his witch, or if that feeling was simply infatuation. Either way, he would continue to protect them until his last breath.

* * *

"Mack, please. Could you try and focus this time? I need you in this, babe," Bonnie pleaded with her scattered brained BFF; sighing in frustration when the redhead messed up another easy step in the routine.

Twenty four weeks along, Bonnie was halfway through with her magical pregnancy and sporting a small bump. With no previous knowledge on pregnancies and how it would develop, she was surprised at how welleverything was going. Even with the Johann black cloud over them and worrying about the extent of her daughter's powers, Bonnie was a 'picture perfect pregnant woman', according to Lydia. The witch wasn't quite sure what that meant, but she was grateful for her pregnancy going as smooth as possible. Those awful, awful days of nonstop nausea and ingesting nothing but saltines and peppermint tea were behind her, thank goodness.

Everything would be perfect- excluding supernatural trouble- if she wasn't a dance major who was still trying to pass Modern Dance III. Even though her belly was on the small side, much of Bonnie's mobility was compromised. As a result, she had enlisted Mackenzie's help to perform her piece; a decision she was starting to regret.

Gathering her light red hair into a high ponytail, Mackenzie looked at Bonnie and let out a low whistle.

"Look at you, hands on your waist and tapping your foot. Little Bonnie is making you as mean as Wyatt," Mackenzie complained as she wiped the sweat collecting on her face.

Bonnie had to laugh at Mackenzie's accusation.

"Wyatt told Sienna to lose ten pounds so she wouldn't break her partner's back during a lift. I don't think I'm on her level yet."

Mackenzie shrugged her shoulders in a 'whatever' motion; still pouting her lips. She had been more than happy to help a friend out, but she was ready for this rehearsal to end so they could partake in some gossip. After all, Bonnie did kind of disappear for some time earlier this month and she was acting like nothing had happened. Mack had always tried to be understanding; Bonnie was in a delicate situation and whatnot, but her curiosity was off the charts. Not mention, she wanted all the details on how Bonnie's baby daddy got loaded enough at a young age to buy a house like this.

"Come on, it's not that crazy. Arabesque penchée right leg and hold for four counts. Roll on six, up on eight. You want to go again?" Bonnie asked; her voice a bit softer this time.

"Can we take fifteen? My legs are killing me and you need to tell me what's going on, girl. You can't disappear, act weird and then come back and say it's all good.,

"Uh…" Bonnie hesitated, not knowing how to respond.

With all of the drama, the human side of her life had suffered. Her behavior had become a little erratic and she had missed lots of classes, all because they were in a wild goose chase with no end in sight. It was understandable that Mack was looking for an explanation, but how was Bonnie supposed to tell her that a crazy possibly dangerous vampire was after her? Bonnie wanted to protect her friend, not throw her into the fire.

Just as Bonnie thought of an effective excuse that would convince Mack, the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell, literally.

Bonnie got up to answer the door; relieved that she was able to dodge Mack for the time being. That relief, however, got drained from her body when she opened the door and saw who it was.

"Now that's a surprise," Bonnie commented; lips curled into a forced smile to hide her disconcert.

Having Marcel Gerard, Klaus' progeny and son, on her doorstep was a surprise, but she would not show him that his presence had rattled her.

 _Keep your game face on,_ Bonnie thought to herself.

"To what do I owe this pleasant visit?" Bonnie greeted with a smile. Her ability to pretend had evolved so much that it was hard to tell this was all a façade. "Let me guess, you're here for Rebekah, aren't you, Marcel?"

Marcel, the King of the Quarter, returned Bonnie's smile with one of his own. He can see right through her bullshit, but it's not worth saying. Two could play that game and he wanted to know how far Bonnie could keep up the act before breaking. If he had learnt one thing about the Bennett witch was that she could never stand the fakery for too long. Which was fine by him, considering his reason to be there.

"Oh, come on Bonnie. You don't think you're worthy a visit from little ole me?" Marcel asked, observing Bonnie's effort not to let her vacant expression change into a concerned one.

"Oh, no. I just figured you would have a nicer conversation with Rebekah, that's all," Bonnie replied. As much as Marcel liked to deny, Rebekah was a sore spot for him. Their convoluted relationship was far from being resolved; there were too many feelings involved in the mix for that to ever happen.

Not one to let a young witch rattle him, Marcel kept the bright smile plastered on his face. Bonnie would probably give him a hard time in getting his answers, but Marcel couldn't be discouraged by that.

If Davina's premonitions and dreams were correct, which they usually were, Bonnie was up to something and Marcel intended to find out what. It was bad enough that he had no way of exerting control over Bonnie. Because Bonnie was not a part of the French Quarter coven, Davina couldn't sense whenever she performed magic. On top of that, Bonnie had a relationship with Klaus, and he trusted his sire as far as he could throw him, which was not very far.

"I was strolling by the neighborhood and thought of stopping by. You do know this brings back many memories."

Standing on the porch, Marcel took a step back to admire the architecture of the mansion, trying not to walk down the memory lane. It could get a little upsetting to ponder on how things had changed in these hundreds of years. The plantation was still intact, as if time had never passed, and yet his relationship with the Mikaelson was in shambles.

"Okay, now. You can cut the bullshit and tell me what you're doing here. I've lived here for the last two years and you've never strolled around in a bout of nostalgia," Bonnie said, not falling for the weak excuse Marcel had given.

"I see you want to go straight to the point; can't blame you. Okay, let's talk. Why did my night walkers find an ancient vampire's desiccated body near the harbor?"

"I'm not involved in your vampire politics, Marcel. So, no. I have no idea why your night walkers found what they found." Bonnie shrugged; trying not to let her heartbeat quicken with anxiety. As a vampire, he would be able to sense that something was wrong.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're lying to me?"

"I wouldn't know the answer to that question either, Marcel. If that was the only reason why you came…" Bonnie trailed off, hoping that her crossed arms would clue him in and he would leave.

It did not work. Standing like that, the swell of her stomach was more than visible, leaving no doubts about her current condition. Marcel felt like an idiot for not noticing the strong heartbeat that came from her midsection.

"Does the father know about this?" Marcel questioned; motioning towards her belly with his head.

"He does; not that this concerns you, thank you very much," Bonnie answered with some impertinence; ready to be done with their chat.

Marcel had discovered her pregnancy, but he didn't need to figure out her child's paternity. Things were bad enough without inviting Marcel and the French Quarter witches into the mix.

"Just curious, Bennett."

The vampire raised his hands as if to say no harm, no foul. There was no need to come at her guns blazing. Not right now, at least. He had to be smart and play his cards right if he wanted to get as much information as he needed.

"Well, I'm feeling much better that I was able to satisfy your curiosity," Bonnie deadpanned with sarcasm as she ran a hand over her belly. As if her daughter could sense she was getting stressed, the baby started moving and stirring.

"Does my sire know? I can't imagine that Klaus is pleased that his witch is knocked up by some other guy," Marcel said, and stopped to study her expression.

Like any other girl would be, she looked a little offended with his bluntness. However, something in her- maybe the glint in her green eyes- told him that there was more to this pregnancy. Besides, he knew Klaus; his sire wouldn't have accepted another man's child so easily. Not if he was sleeping with Bonnie. Klaus' jealousy could be vicious.

Could this be? No, every creature in the supernatural world knew that vampires did not have the ability to procreate. But then he remembered some of Davina's words.

 _It's so weird, Marcel. Almost like there's something blocking my magic. This started along with the dreams. Whatever it is, it's powerful and I'm scared._

Marcel wasn't the most enlightened about witches, but he did know that a child between a Bennett witch and the Original hybrid was bound to be powerful. This could be what Davina was talking about. A chill grasped Marcel's heart at that possibility. Davina was the most powerful Harvest witch in the Quarter; her power had subjugated the Original siblings. If she was scared, he was fucked.

"I see that you're not willing to be honest about that vampire, so there's no point in trying. But don't fool yourself witch. I _will_ know what you're plotting, and it won't end well for you if I find out you've been playing against the rules," Marcel warned her, trying to show her who had the power between the two of them.

"This conversation was very entertaining, Marcel. Thank you for that."

Bonnie slammed the door on his face when she was finished, feeling a glimmer of pleasure when the glass trembled on the window panes. If she had her way, Marcel would be enjoying a very nice spell that involved his blood being on fire.

"Bonnie, what was that? And who was that hot guy?" Mackenzie asked as she walked towards Bonnie.

Shit. Bonnie had forgotten about Mack. Knowing her friend, she could only hope her friend didn't snoop in her conversation. There was a reason why she tried to protect Mackenzie from this part of her world, and this was one of them. She would hate it if they had to compel Mack.

* * *

Dipping her hand into the water, Bonnie checked the temperature and let out a pleased sigh. Not too hot as to burn her skin on the spot; not too tepid that it would grow cold in the next five minutes, the bathwater was perfect. As a matter of fact the entire ambiance she had created was on point. Klaus' bathroom was a rather masculine room with light grey Carrara marble tiles on the walls; tumbled marble tiles with hues of rich brown and ivory veins covering the floor, and dark cherry wood cabinets. It was tastefully decorated; put together in a way that reminded Bonnie of the room's occupant: dark with an understated elegance.

Bonnie felt like a relaxing evening was in order, so she had sneaked into his bathroom and arranged it into a mini spa. Her Beats Pill was on; filling the room with a soothing Ed Sheeran song. Fashion magazines were stacked on the bench, and next to them was a thick book of baby names that Bonnie had taken to reading in the last few weeks. Small bottles and jars of lotions and body butters were lined up on the counter; arranged as if they were displayed in a store shelf and ready to be used in Bonnie's after bath beauty routine.

Kneeling by the white claw-foot bathtub, Bonnie pulled her hair into a bun on the top of her head so it wouldn't get wet. The bath bombs she had thrown in the water had dissolved, and the mixture of sake, ginger root and peach scents started to rise. Klaus' scent; musky and a bit citrusy, was replaced by the new fresh aroma. Satisfied with the bathwater, she got up. Just as she was about to unwrap the white fluffy robe, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. This always happened when she was being watched, especially when it was Klaus behind her.

"Why do you seem incapable to use your own bathroom, love? Not that I mind coming home to a scene so delectable," Klaus asked as he leaned against the threshold, admiring his witch once more. Just a few days ago, he didn't think she could look more beautiful, but there she was. Stunning enough to take his breath away.

"It's your own fault, really. You're the one with the bathtub," Bonnie explained with a shrug, turning her head to throw him a teasing smile. "You don't mind, do you? You're not going to kick the mother of your unborn daughter out, I hope."

"What do you take me for, Bennett? I may be a hybrid, but I'm nothing but a gentle…" Klaus started to say, but the words died on his throat the minute Bonnie dropped her robe; letting it pool by her feet. Her body, so ripe with his child, called to him; causing his mouth to water.

Even though she wasn't facing Klaus, Bonnie could see the hypnotized expression on his face. Seeing him like that filled her with a sensation of unabashed power; so much that she didn't even feel embarrassed for stripping naked right then and there. Usually her clothes would come off when she was too occupied, when their mouths were fused together. Her being naked around him this way was a first, and Bonnie liked that her confidence grew enough for her to get to that point.

"What are you trying to do, little witch?" Klaus asked in a low growl; eyes never leaving her as she entered the tub.

"Nothing, just trying to take a relaxing bath," she responded with wide, innocent eyes that could have fooled anyone but him. "The only thing is, I don't think I'll be able to reach my back. Would you be kind enough to help a girl out? There's enough space for both of us."

In vamp speed, Klaus got rid of his clothes and shoes, throwing them on the floor without a care. Before Bonnie could even blink, Klaus was there next to her. He maneuvered them so she was sitting in front of him, resting her head against his chest, with her messy bun tickling the sensitive skin of his jaw.

As Ed Sheeran sang about finding love, Bonnie closed her eyes; enjoying the peach essence mixed with Klaus' scent. Two minutes in the claw foot bathtub with him was enough to make Bonnie forget the shitty day she's had, and for that, Bonnie's relieved.

"Now that is something that I could come home to every single day," Klaus confessed in a barely audible whisper as he rubbed the bump that carried their precious cargo. A faint kick hit his splayed hand, almost as if his daughter could tell that he was the one speaking. It was still unbelievable to think that this tiny thing inside Bonnie was a part of him and she was able to recognize his voice and already had feelings for him. Bonnie would always say that little girls love their fathers instinctively, but he wasn't the most experienced when it came to parental love and affection. After all, he had never met his biological father, and Esther and Mikael had not been the upstanding loving parents.

"You're lucky I was nice enough to let you join my spa session, Mikaelson," Bonnie said, squeezing a generous dollop of the raspberry sorbet gel onto the loofah. "I'm afraid I can't make this a daily occurrence. Unlike you, I'm a busy college student trying to survive the approaching finals while pregnant and not being able to perform a decent single pirouette."

Klaus chuckled at Bonnie's somewhat frustrated rant; almost feeling bad for her. It was in moments like those that he could see how young she really was. Barely out of her teens, Bonnie was still learning, and that was what concerned him more than anything. Especially when he considered the recent events.

"Did you have a busy day today, love? Is that why you felt a bath was in order? You don't sneak into my bathroom for nothing."

Already figuring out where he was going with this, Bonnie tensed up and sighed. This was not what she had planned when she asked him to join her. They needed to relax and decompress; not have yet another deep emotional conversation.

"Who told you?" Bonnie asked when she realized he was not going to drop the subject and they were going to have this conversation; much to her displeasure.

"Elijah was concerned with the fact that Marcel was paying you a house visit," Klaus responded; his hands closing into tight fists.

The mere thought of Marcellus' gall to come into his home and threaten Bonnie made his blood boil. His 'son' might believe he was inclined to forgive all of his misdeeds because of their past, but this was where he drew the line. Mess with him, he didn't care. Mess with Bonnie and his unborn child, you got a problem.

For the last two years, Marcel had never tried to engage with Bonnie in a one on one basis. The vampire had seemed to be a little in awe with her power and abilities, but never attempted to have a conversation, make her switch sides. Why the fuck was he going to the plantation to talk to her? He was probably heard about Gael, the suicidal vampire, and wanted to do a little investigation of his own. Either way, Klaus was less than pleased by that.

"Elijah is a gossip, that's what he is. If he was so concerned, he should have come to me, not blab to you," Bonnie replied as she rubbed the loofah against her skin. She had come a long way with Elijah, but he could still annoy the fuck out of her with this type of behavior. Didn't he know that Klaus was close to the edge and didn't need anything to push him in the wrong direction?

"He probably knew that you would try to keep this from me, and I'm beginning to think he was right. Were you going to tell me about Marcellus?" Klaus asked; his mouth against her ear and one hand gripping her chin. It wasn't aggressive, but Bonnie knew what that gesture meant. He was irritated; probably more with the situation than her, and that was his way of showing it. Bonnie from a year ago would have been uncomfortable, scared even. This Bonnie only turned her head to initiate a kiss, hoping that could be enough to tame the beast.

"I was, just not now," Bonnie whispered when his mouth left hers. "I'm not trying to keep anything from you, Nik."

That seemed to have a calming effect on him, but only for a moment. Bonnie knew that his mind was still running hundred miles an hour, probably scheming and plotting his next move. He was restless, and a restless Klaus was never a good sign.

"What did he want? Elijah wasn't efficient enough to get the entire conversation between the two of you,"

"He was sniffing me out; wanted to know more about what happened with Gael," she answered, trying not to make things more serious. "You know Marcel; he's a control freak just like you. Having a dead vampire is not good for him or his image."

Klaus let out a snort at that, taking the loofah from Bonnie's hand to scrub her back. Marcel was worried about his image now? He ruled a bunch of misfits who fancied themselves powerful just because they were lowly vampires.

"That's all? I don't think he would risk a confrontation with me just to get information on some vampire he doesn't even know."

As he traced the ridges of her spine, Bonnie sighed both in pleasure and frustration. Trying to pull one over Klaus when it came to Marcel was never going to work; he did raise the guy and knew how his mind worked, so maybe she should come clean about how she was really feeling about this.

"I think he knows, Nik," Bonnie confessed; maneuvering herself so there wasn't an inch of distance between their bodies. "Actually, I'm ninety nine percent sure he knows that Baby Bit is yours and more than an ordinary fetus. The way he looked at me and the bump; it was like the wheels were spinning inside his head. Marcel came here to confirm his suspicions."

Anger ran through Klaus' veins just like blood; red and liquid. For a brief moment his eyes turned amber, and he almost cracked the porcelainof the edge of the tub.

How dare Marcel go after Bonnie? Their romantic relationship might be unknown to some, but all of New Orleans were aware that the witch was under his protection; not a single hair on her head was to be harmed. Now Marcel, the boy who had been king for fifteen minutes, wanted to affront him by using Bonnie. To make matters worse, Marcel had the gall of threatening her when he knew she was carrying a child. _His_ child.

 _That was unacceptable_ , Klaus fumed, furious with Marcel, but also with himself. He should have known better than to leave Bonnie so unprotected while his enemies were running amok. He had been so occupied in a fucking wild goose chase for this Johann that he had failed to take care of the trouble brewing in his own backyard. Him and Elijah had been engaged in another battle and got distracted, sloppy. This could never happen again; would not happen again.

"Let's forget it, okay?" Bonnie pleaded as she rested her head against his pectoral. Still tense, his muscles were like brick, and Bonnie began to regret this conversation. Their shared bath had been going so well, and now it was going to shit. There would be plenty of time to discuss Marcel later.

"How can I forget that Marcel tries to defy me at every turn? He's been unchecked for so long that he's gone rogue," Klaus said; the contempt spilling into his every word. "He threatened to hurt you and our daughter. I know him; he doesn't like to make empty promises. Besides, his boldness indicates that he's serious about this."

Sloshing the water surrounding them, Bonnie turned around to face him. It wasn't an easy task, but it was worthy. Anything to break Klaus out of his reverie.

"Don't you know who I am? It will take a whole lot more than Marcel Gerard to make me feel scared," Bonnie declared as she straddled; her tights slipping against his because of the soapy water, feeling his excitement stir against her skin.

Klaus closed his eyes for a second when both her hands cupped his cheeks in a loving manner. If he had a heartbeat, it would have sped up with the kiss they shared. Bonnie nibbled on his lower lip, feeling as proud as a peacock that she could pull a deep groan from him. When it came to their sexual prowess, Bonnie had always felt a little insecure. An understandable feeling, considering his sexual encounters were probably in the thousands and he was the second man she had ever slept with. Well, the only one, if she counted the fact that Jeremy was a boy.

"Now, are you going to let this all go to waste?" Bonnie asked; gesturing to the whole ambience she had created. "New rule: no more talking about Marcel when I'm on top of you naked."

Satisfied with him nodding his head yes, Bonnie rested her forehead on his. Craving more of her, Klaus tipped his head to kiss whatever part of her skin his lips could find.

It was a full moon night, and his need to be with her, to protect her; to fuck her was stronger than ever.

Bonnie let out a tiny moan; grasping his hair with her right hand as the left one ventured south to feel the ridges of his perfect abdomen. The heat in her lower belly spread to the rest of her body, making Bonnie hot for him. She wanted him; needed him.

"Bond with me, love," Klaus whispered desperately before lowering his head to suck on her caramel nipples. "Tonight, tomorrow. Let me bond myself with you."

With the piano melody of Bruno Mars' 'Just the way you are' blasting on her Beats Pill, and the distracting sound of Klaus sucking hickeys on the column of her neck, Bonnie couldn't quite grasp what he was saying.

Something about bonding? Holy shit, did he say bond? As in a magical ritual, swapping blood and all that shit?

"Say yes, witch," he pleaded; dragging his nose through her damp skin before claiming her mouth.

"I…" Bonnie started to say, but couldn't finish. He had slipped inside of her, and she could do nothing but moan. "Ah, right there, Nik!" She cried out when Klaus hit a sensitive spot within her.

"What. do. you. say?" Klaus asked in between thrusts; his hands palming her delectable ass.

At that time, Bonnie wished she wasn't on top of Klaus; naked skin covered in gooseflesh and mind blinded by pleasure. If she weren't, she would know that her next words would probably not be well received.

"No, Nik. I can't."


	16. unwavering sense of loyalty

**A/N 1: I know I took a while, but here I am! First of all, a big thanks to Valthefangal, Guests, Narutofangirl45, Anastasia-G, Gabby2016, freckled98,Azera-v, Allanahzhane, Vita Consuelo, mekicawl, Cmechillin and kpmindc, who took the time to leave a review! I believe this is the longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Adele crooned and reached a high note as Bonnie picked up her champagne colored terr y robe from the floor and wrapped it around herself. The melancholic song seemed to match her present state of mind, so she left it playing. Besides, she had to go after Klaus and make things right. Knowing his irrational nature, he would probably bolt before even letting her say a word and she couldn't let that happen. Their relationship as a whole was still a work in progress, but they had come a long way and Bonnie refused to let this come in between them.

Bonnie padded out of the bathroom into his dim lighted room, taking careful steps. Anxious to get away from her, Klaus had sped out of the bathtub; leaving puddles and puddles of water on the marble floor. She didn't make any noise to alert him of her presence, as she knew he could sense her even though he seemed to be determined to ignore her.

Sorting through the drawers of the dresser at the corner of the room, Klaus grabbed the first clean jeans he could find and slipped them on, not wasting time with underwear. The air around him still smelled like her; an alluring mix of peach, raspberry and sake that made him dizzy. He had to leave before he broke down and kissed or killed her. Why did she have so much power over him?

"Is that the game you're going to play? Ignore me until you can't anymore. We've been through this already, and it's not fun," Bonnie said; not able to take the silence between them anymore. If they were going to fight, they might start right now. No need to torture her with all of this anxiety.

Klaus was thankful that he wasn't facing Bonnie when she spoke. As soon as he heard her voice, his body was overtaken with a shudder and his throat closed up. It almost felt like tears would start to fall if he closed his eyes, and he hated that alien feeling.

"Your answer was all that needed to be said, Bonnie," Klaus said, preferring to focus on the cotton black Henley at his hands instead of her. Anything but Bonnie and her bright green eyes, anything but the feeling of rejection that weighed him down.

"You don't get to do this, you hear me? You've fucked up plenty in these last months and I forgave you every single time. But when I tell you something you don't want to hear, you can't even look at me for an explanation," Bonnie argued; the petty part of her enjoying the way he flinched. The rational Bonnie knew why he was behaving like that. He was hurt and history proved that a hurt Klaus would lash out and become destructive.

"Then tell me, Bonnie. Why did you refuse me?" He asked; finally turning around to face her. He almost wished he hadn't. Seeing her; a small thing with her round belly and wrapped in a robe, made him feel sick. He didn't understand how someone that looked so harmless had the ability to cut him that deep with a single action.

"I didn't refuse you, Klaus. That's what you're not getting," Bonnie tried to explain; growing frustrated with his stubbornness. He was so into his head and his insecurities that he didn't even try to understand her point of view.

"You may try to tell yourself otherwise, but that's what you told me. You can't bind yourself to me," Klaus muttered the last part, gripping the dress so hard that some of the reclaimed hardwood splintered off. Remembering Bonnie's words; how she denied his passionate request filled with so much anger that he wanted to destroy whatever was in his path. "Why can't you let me protect you? Is this a temporary arrangement for you?"

A loud, humorless laugh comes out of Bonnie without her even realizing. Did Klaus really say that? Bonnie might have joked around a few times that she was looking for a nice, clean cut guy to spend a nice and normal life with, but that was way before they first hooked up. As much as Bonnie didn't want to admit, there was no other arrangement for her.

"Did you happen to forget that I'm pregnant with your daughter? There's nothing temporary about that. We don't need a binding ritual because we're bound until one of us is six feet under, Nik. Considering we're a band of merry supernatural creatures, I think we're going to be bound for a very long time."

"A blood bond would link us, and I would be sure that you are safe at all times," Klaus said, attempting to justify his request. Bonnie didn't understand why he wanted this ritual performed, and that absolutely frustrated him. "Marcel came into our home. He could have hurt you and I would be none the wiser. Before Marcel it was that wretched vampire who followed you around for weeks. Do you know how it makes me feel when I think about you, sprawled on the floor, dead?"

That awful image came into his mind again, and Klaus shook his head to make it go away. It didn't work. All he could see was Bonnie; her warm caramel skin with an unnatural paleness as she bled out on the light hardwood floor. If Bonnie could see that, there was no way she would've said no.

"No, don't do that, Nik. I told you, none of this is your fault."

Bonnie took a few hesitant steps towards him, but stopped when she saw his closed off body language. Still shirtless, he was leaning against the nine drawer dresser; with crossed arms and a pained expression on his face. She settled for his king sized bed instead. All of this drama was draining her energy and she needed to sit down.

"I'm supposed to protect you, Bonnie. Why can't you just let me do that?"

Bonnie looked down at the dark blue duvet; trying to form her next sentence in a way that wouldn't send them straight into another argument.

"I love that you worry about me, but I can take care of myself. I would never expect you to feel that you're the only one responsible for my safety and be torturing yourself for these things."

"Then humor me and agree to it. It would put my mind to ease to know that I could always tell when you need me," Klaus pleaded; hoping that a softer approach would convince her. He was still bloody mad about her outright refusal, but he needed her to see reason.

Fiddling with her hands; skin pruned from being in the bath for too long, Bonnie exhaled in frustration.

"A blood bond is supposed to be about something more. It's not supposed to be a desperate Hail Mary move that you came up with because you were scared."

Blue eyes darkened with her blunt accusation; the glimmer of tawny gold spreading through his pupils for a moment. If there was one thing he absolutely loathed, it was people figuring out his weaknesses.

"Is it really so irrational to you that I am willing to do everything in my power to protect our child?" Klaus wondered; knowingly poking at her

Bonnie's hands came up to her stomach as a white hot layer of anger took over her. Some of the furniture, including the dark espresso cedar and oak nightstands and the wood beam chandelier, started to tremble as Bonnie's heightened emotions caused her to lose control of her powers for a moment.

"Don't you fucking say that I'm not willing to protect my daughter," Bonnie ordered in a hiss as she felt the need to defend her maternal instincts. The corner of Klaus' lips curled upwards into a smirk and Bonnie understood his strategy. He was trying to manipulate her with one of her weak spots. Son of a bitch.

With an absent mother that had abandoned her twice, Bonnie had been afraid she would turn out just like Abby. Even though she had taken to pregnancy quite easily, the fear still lingered in the back of her mind.

"A blood bond may be nothing to you, Nik. But Grams would always say that it was a way for people to share something special; something that is supposed to be eternal."

Hearing Bonnie's now vulnerable caused the anger simmering within Klaus to dissipate. Hurting her, that was not what he intended. He just wasn't able to control the need to lash out and make her feel as bad as he was feeling.

 _You should be careful, Niklaus. Bonnie may be a powerful witch, but she is young. If you play your games with her, you will lose her or even worse, break her._ Elijah's words echoed in Klaus' head, prompting him to move from the corner to sit beside her on the bed.

"I would think that a child between a witch and a hybrid is something special," he murmured; looking down at her manicured nails and the blood red polish on them.

What was happening to him? He felt like an absolute sap. He should be furious, screaming at her and demanding her to submit and agree to what he wanted. That was how he had done things all of his life, and now? He seemed to be paralyzed; waiting for Bonnie to do something.

"Not even a magical child can make everything better. I don't want us to take this big step just because you're afraid that something will happen to me."

"That's not why-"

"Now, don't underestimate me. I may be young, but I know you. You sprung this up on me out of nowhere during sex," Bonnie interrupted him, not willing to hear a bullshit excuse. After everything they had been through, she wanted them to be honest with each other. "Come on, Nik. You want us to be bonded, but you can't even look into my eyes and tell me the truth? Besides, every woman knows you shouldn't take what a man says during sex seriously."

"I will admit that my proposal was brought on by these recent events, but that doesn't mean I don't want to do this."

"You've never mentioned it before. Am I honestly supposed to say fuck it and agree to whatever you say?"

A part of Klaus, his authoritative one, wanted to say yes. Yes, she should listen to him and agree with his decisions. The rest of him, though, knew that he liked Bonnie just this way. Stubborn and a little impertinent.

"I would enjoy if you could, for once, do what I say," he said; half serious, half joking. Bonnie looked so upset with a frown marring her smooth face that he felt relieved when she displayed a row of pearly white teeth in a hesitant smile.

"Stop it!" Bonnie scolded, hitting his arm with a light smack. A weight lifted off her shoulder when she realized that the erratic and angry Klaus had left the premises. "In all seriousness, do you get what I'm saying? I don't want to rush us. Unlike what you may or may not believe, this is not a temporary thing for me."

"How would you define this, then?"

"I wish I knew. We're enemies turned allies turned friends with benefits who are having a child together. Basically, we're a hot mess that belongs on a reality tv show."

That was ridiculous, but Klaus couldn't help smiling at Bonnie. She really was the balm to calm him.

"But I do know that whatever this is, it's important to me. I don't want to do this now because you feel responsible for our safety and then look back in a few months and have you regret this."

Bonnie didn't want to say it out loud, but she knew that performing the ritual with Klaus now to have him regret would kill her.

"I won't regret this, love," Klaus assured her, placing a hand on her thigh.

"You don't know that. We haven't had any time to process anything, did you know that? We were having casual sex, then I got pregnant and this Johann thing happened. We're running on nothing but emotions."

Bonnie was right and he knew that. The last six months had been a whirlwind, even for him.

"What would you like to do, witch?" Klaus asked; ready to concede some of his control. It was difficult, but it would be worth it. Elijah was right; he couldn't put too much pressure on his little witch if he expected them to have a future together.

"Not rush our relationship, for one. Let's go through some boring times and see what comes from it. I don't think we should make a serious relationship decision when we're under that much stress. You're Baby Bit's father and it's obvious that I care about you. Stop smirking, Mikaelson!" Bonnie demanded; her cheeks getting warm as she saw that big fat grin of his.

"What, love? I am merely intrigued to hear more about the many ways you care about little ole me."

That got him another light slap, courtesy of Bonnie. His witch was certainly learning from him when it came to physical violence.

"As if you needed me to stroke your Russia-sized ego," Bonnie pointed out.

"I don't know, witch. You did seem determined to bruise my fragile ego a few moments ago. I figured you would be kind enough to nurse it back to health," Klaus said, bringing his hand to chest as if he was still sore with Bonnie's rejection.

"And you did seem determined to manipulate me by proposing a freaking bond right when we were having sex. So I would say we're even."

Bonnie looked up at him with a smile, relieved that they were able to listen to each other instead of jumping into a full blown argument. When Bonnie had told him she was done with the emotional back and forth, she had meant it. They were going to be parents in a rapidly approaching future, so getting their shit together was paramount.

"Would I be a manipulative bastard if I proposed something right now?"

"Depends on the proposal," Bonnie answered with an arched eyebrow. What was going through his mind? "Don't tell me you have a ring somewhere, please."

To be honest, Bonnie wouldn't be opposed to the idea of marriage with Klaus in the future. It might sound crazy, but he was her child's father and they shared an amazing connection. One she hasn't had with anyone but him. However, Bonnie felt like she was way too young to marry anyone right now. Her life plan might be shot with he whole 'pregnant at twenty' thing, but that didn't mean she was going to throw the rest of her ambitions away. There was so much she wanted to do before taking on this huge commitment.

"No, no ring yet. What do you say about dating?"

Bonnie couldn't hold in her giggle at that. Much like a boy in tenth grade, Klaus was asking her to be his girlfriend. She was definitely in an alternative universe now.

"Okay, who are you and where did you hide the real Klaus?"

"Laugh at my attempt to be a nice gentleman, love. Isn't that what you wanted in the first place?"

"Can't say I expected that from you, that's all." Bonnie shrugged; growing a bit uncomfortable with the way Klaus was staring at her. "To answer your proposal, I say yes to dating. Let's see if we can figure this out."

With ease, Klaus pulled Bonnie closer; making her sit across his lap. A sigh escaped her lips right before he tipped chin up to kiss her. It was sweet and short, a gesture to seal the deal.

Bonnie really hoped they could figure it out, one way or another.

* * *

A lightning streaked across the dark sky, illuminating Bonnie's bedroom for a quick moment, followed by a monstrous thunder that shook the glass on the window frames. Already used to the thunderstorms that had come with April, Bonnie barely flinched at the sound and kept her attention on the white Mac Book Air on her lap. She tried to type some more words to finish her paper on Martha Graham for her 'History of Dance' class, all in vain. The online browsing she was doing was way more interesting than writing her final paper. Who could not get captured in the world of natural mommy blogs and baby shopping? Having absolutely no experience with babies or young children, Bonnie was overwhelmed with the amount of stuff a newborn would need. She was excited to meet her baby girl in a short few months, but she had absolutely nothing planned yet, which freaked her out.

"Knock knock," Rebekah said, peeking inside through the partially open door. "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Sure," Bonnie answered with a nod and a small smile, even though she was a bit confused when it came to Rebekah right now.

Two weeks had passed since her and Klaus decided to be official and try to work on their ever-changing relationship, and peace and harmony were restored to the plantation. Even Elijah, who had been sulking harder than usual because of their recent failure in capturing Johann, seemed to be excited for Klaus and her.

Rebekah was a whole different story, though. While Bonnie wouldn't consider the blonde her best friend in the world, the two of them had developed a companionship, maybe even a bond in these last months. Rebekah was the one who seemed to understand her situation and did the best to help her along the way. That was why Rebekah's recent behavior had puzzled Bonnie. It was almost like Rebekah had taken to ignoring her for some unknown reason. She would barely look at Bonnie in the eye when they were in the same room and all of her answers had been one worded every time Bonnie tried to engage her in a conversation. As weird as it might seem, Bonnie had come to count on Rebekah, and having her try to distance without a motive was kind of messing with her head. After all, Rebekah was the only girl around her that knew about her supernatural tendencies. Mackenzie was sweet and loyal to the bone, but would never be able to understand her completely.

As soon as Rebekah crossed the threshold, Bonnie noted that the blonde was lacking her usual confidence. Usually, she walked into the room with a straight spine, nose up in the air like she knew she was a bad bitch. Now, she had her head down and her interlocked fingers seemed to have a slight tremble.

"Is everything alright?" Bonnie questioned; craning her head as she tried to study Rebekah's appearance. Decked in her usual attire consisting of a dark wash skinny jeans and a white sweater, Rebekah looked fine, but there was just _something_ there that Bonnie couldn't quite figure out.

"Yes, but I was wondering if we could talk," Rebekah said, sitting on the mint green ultra-suede padded bench at the end of the bed. Frowning to herself, Bonnie pushed her laptop to the side so she could give Rebekah her undivided attention. "About Marcel."

Propped against the white upholstered headboard, Bonnie sat up with Rebekah's comment. Why would she want to talk about Marcel when they had just gotten past that? With a lot of effort- read rolling around the sheets with Klaus- Bonnie had been able to convince Klaus that any retaliation would not be in their best interests and that moving on from the harmless incident was the way to go. Rebekah had remained quiet on the matter, so Bonnie couldn't understand why she wanted to have her opinion heard after the ship had sailed.

"Marcel? Look, I don't think this is really necessary. We are fine and focusing on a whole 'nother-"

"I'm the reason why Marcel knows about you and the baby," Rebekah blurted out in one breath. Her blue eyes widened and then she cringed almost as if she expected to be hit with one of Bonnie's painful spell. She wouldn't even blame the witch for it as she felt like she would be completely deserving of it.

Unlike Rebekah had expected, Bonnie's first reaction wasn't anger, it was shock. Many might consider Rebekah Mikaelson a complete bitch, but she was nothing if not loyal to a fault. Besides, she cared for that baby just as much as Bonnie did; telling Marcel went completely against her character.

"Okay, back it up for a second. What exactly did you tell Marcel?"

Rebekah looked down at her lap, twisting with the sterling silver engraved bracelet on her right wrist. Even explaining the situation was embarrassing.

"I, I started seeing Marcel again. It's nothing serious," Rebekah assured Bonnie when she saw the way that both of the witches' eyebrow disappeared into her hairline, "clearly, because I'm sure he used me to get to Nik. I didn't even realize it, you know? We would talk for hours and hours, and I guess the subject of you came up."

"Then you happened to mention I was pregnant with your brother's child?" Bonnie asked; still not understanding how this came to be.

"Not, but I implied you were together and the next day he came knocking on our door, so…"

The frown on Bonnie's face turned upside down in a subtle smile.

"Rebekah, him coming here had nothing to do with you," she assured the blonde, who was still nibbling on her lower lip in an anxious motion. "Besides, if he didn't know about me and Klaus, he had an idea. It's not like we were hiding anything. He had no idea about the baby, though."

Bonnie could still remember the way Marcel's eyes had widened when he saw her bump. That man had been blindsided by that. Granted, he kind of figured everything out pretty quickly, but nothing about him indicated that he had been aware of something prior to their little conversation.

"How can you know that? He had never come here before and right after I started seeing him again."

The witch softened with the concern Rebekah was showing towards her.

"Trust me, I know. Marcel may have wanted to check something out, but you weren't the reason why he came."

Rebekah gave a stiff nod, continuing to fidget. Something cleared in Bonnie's mind and Rebekah's bizarre behavior made complete sense.

"Wait, is that why you've been avoiding me? You felt guilty?"

Rebekah's blue eyes, enhanced the dark eyeliner she was wearing, shifted back and forth; almost refusing to focus on Bonnie. Much like her siblings, the blonde was not very used to feelings and showing them.

"I felt guilty and a bloody damn idiot. I should know better than to trust Marcel. It's been a long time since… everything, and I thought we could go back to what we were before I ended up with a dagger in my chest," Rebekah mumbled; the curtain formed by her long light blonde hair covering her face.

A pang of sadnesshit Bonnie square in her chest; almost as if someone was squeezing her heart with all their might. Perhaps the hormones were acting up, but the thought of Rebekah daggered just because she had fallen in love was messing with Bonnie's head.

"Stop. You're far from being an idiot. I actually think you were brave for going after Marcel and trying to figure out if something was still there."

Rebekah snorted as if she didn't believe a word Bonnie had said.

"I went after him and it got me nothing but a headache. Besides, it's not like I can keep sleeping with him after what happened."

"I told you, Klaus and Elijah worry too much. It wasn't that big of a deal. Don't let me be the reason why you didn't have your happily ever after ending," Bonnie said, extending an arm to get the bottle of Smart Wateron the nightstand. "If you're done with Marcel, be done because you don't want to have a relationship with him. Not because you feel compelled to prove your loyalty to me or something like that."

Pushing a strand of her behind her ear, Rebekah gave Bonnie a surprisedlook.

"So you're saying you won't mind if I leave to go meet Marcel?" Rebekah questioned; still not sold on the fact that Bonnie had no feelings regarding her and Marcel. This was just not what she was used to. If it was Elijah, he would be talking her ear off; sprouting something about the importance of presenting a united front to their enemies. Bonnie was the exact opposite of that. She didn't try to control her actions and whereabouts and never questioned it. That change of pace was quite refreshing to the vampire.

"Not really, no. I don't know if it may come as a surprise to you, but I don't really care about who you're banging. Well, except for Matt. What did happen between the two of you?"

The corners of Rebekah's mouth curled up in a barely-there smile, looking down at Bonnie's five hundred thread count pristine white sheets.

"Matt was…" Rebekah started but paused. The right words to explain everything weren't coming along. "He was what I wanted my future to be. I wanted to be normal, have a family and not ever get caught up in Nik Web again. Matt seemed to be happy at first, but then it was clear that he thought I should cut all my ties from Elijah and Nik. And my reluctance to do so started to annoy him, I guess. That was when I realized that he could only love me if he forced himself to forget that I am a Mikaelson and my unfortunate family. As much as I would like to run away sometimes, I wouldn't want to deny my blood, you know?"

Her words might seem strange to someone else, but they made perfect sense to Bonnie.

"I understand you more than you can imagine," Bonnie said, remembering her situation with Caroline and everyone back in Mystic Falls.

After emails and texts from Caroline, it was obvious that her friend wanted her back home. However, it was also obvious that Caroline was not willing to accept her daughter's parentage; preferring to pretend that her little girl had no father. Having Caroline back in her life would be amazing. If she could wave a wand or wiggle her nose to make everyone hold hands and sing kumbaya, she would do it with no hesitation. But that feat wasn't within her realm of power, so Bonnie could only wait and hope Caroline would understand her one day. There wasn't much she could do, after all. Leaving New Orleans, and subsequently separating her daughter from her father, was out of question.

"Blondie's still a stubborn one, huh?" Rebekah asked; able to read perfectly into Bonnie's silence. The witch might try to conceal her feelings, but she was way too open. "Don't worry, she will come around one day."

As annoying as Rebekah found Caroline, she had to recognize that Caroline was a loyal friend who loved Bonnie. If the witch ever found herself in a bad place, she would always be have someone to support her without questions, unlike Rebekah. A silver of jealousy and despair ran through Rebekah's veins as she realized that she would be alone if Nik wanted her gone. As always, Elijah would take his side and she would be shoved to the side like yesterday's trash.

"One day. I'm just scared too much will have happened when that day comes."

As a low key control freak, Bonnie got anxious whenever she thought about that particular subject. When would that day come? In a few months, right before she gave birth? Maybe when her daughter started kindergarten? The not knowing was killing her silently.

Noticing the change in Bonnie's mood, Rebekah felt guilty and tried to think of a distraction. The MacBook screen showing a bunch of adorable baby sundresses proved to be the perfect opportunity. Nik would kill her if he came home to find a depressed Bonnie.

"Have I mentioned how relieved and grateful I am that you're having a girl? I don't think the world is ready for another Mikaelson man yet," Rebekah commented; pleased when Bonnie's face lit up.

"I was only hoping for a healthy and regular pregnancy, but now that I know there's a little girl in here, I just can't imagine something else," Bonnie said; rubbing circles on her belly and feeling the baby stir inside her. "Is it weird that I want to buy the same little dress in every available color?"

"Not really. It means you've started to nest and want to get things ready for when she arrives," Rebekah assured her and then was reminded of something. "Speaking of nest, did you think about what you're going to do with the nursery? If you ask me, pink for girls is cute, but way too overrated."

"I haven't really thought about that. We were focused on a mysterious madman for most of the time," Bonnie said with a frown. "I don't know, maybe I'll buy a crib and put it there."

Bonnie pointed to a space in her expansive room that was now being occupied by a white dresser. Some rearranging was needed, but Bonnie knew she could make it work to create a cute space. Rebekah, however, seemed to be just horrified by that idea.

"Witch, this is a freaking miracle baby _and_ a Mikaelson girl. She deserves all the bells and whistles she can get."

"I had no idea you felt so strongly about this," Bonnie said with a smile; happy that Rebekah seemed to be just as excited for this baby. She knew that the vampire had always dreamed about having children of her own. That had concerned Bonnie at first, she had to admit. What if Rebekah resented her child because Klaus was getting _her_ dream?

Fortunately, Rebekah bore no resentment towards her.

"I didn't until I found out you weren't even planning on having a nursery."

Rebekah sounded so indignant that Bonnie had to laugh and shake her head.

"Okay, what do you suggest, Miss HGTV?"

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much," Rebekah said in a faux haughty tone, turning up her nose. "If you really want my opinion, I'm torn between an eclectic style and pastel."

"Okay, it sounds like you've put some thought into it," Bonnie commented when she saw the way Rebekah's blue eyes glittered in excitement just like a kid on Christmas.

"Come on, witch. I have all kinds of ideas that just have to be shared!"

* * *

"How in the hell do you know so much about this?" Bonnie asked; feeling amazed and overwhelmed at the same time.

Amazed because this was Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus' bitchy sister who had could kill dozens of vampires in one go without breaking a sweat. Who could even imagine that the blonde Original knew the ins and outs of setting up a nursery? That got Bonnie overwhelmed because she realized she didn't have the slightest clue of what she needed to do to be prepared for what was coming in a few months. Most of the writers on those mommy blogs seemed to know exactly what they were doing. They had done research on the best type of stroller for a newborn; the safest yet stylish crib in the market and many other things.

"Bonnie, I've been alive for a thousand years. A girl learns things as time goes by," Rebekah shrugged as if it was no big deal, but Bonnie always got intrigued whenever one of the siblings started to talk about their past lives. However, this could be a sore spot for Rebekah, considering she had spent a better part of those years inside of a coffin, courtesy of Klaus. Not one to be callous, Bonnie pushed her curiosity to the backburner, and decided to focus on the task at hand.

After all, it didn't seem like transforming this room into a livable space good enough for her little girl would be easy. Looking like it had not been used for at least a decade; the whole room was covered by a film of dust so thick that the dark maple wood flooring had taken on a greyish hue. The atmosphere was kind of depressing because of the lack of sunlight, but if Bonnie made an effort, she could picture a whole different place. The tall French windows would fill the room with light when they removed the dark green velvet curtains; they could put a fluffy white carpet on the space at the corner. Bonnie could already imagine a baby girl with chubby cheeks and a bright smile crawling all over the room and playing with her toys. A comforting warmth filled Bonnie as she envisioned herself sitting on a rocking chair and lulling her child to sleep with a quiet hum. That was what all she wanted, after all. Have a healthy baby and give her a life filled with love and happy moments.

"Oh, look at you with the glistening eyes!" Rebekah teased with a gentle smile. Bonnie tried to discreetly wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Stop it. I'm a hormonal girl who can't help her tears," Bonnie said as she sniffled and laughed at the same time. "You were right, by the way. Not that there's anything wrong with a crib on next to my bed, but I do want to create a space for her in the house. Now, let's try again, but with simpler words, please. Classical French with a modern touch means nothing to me."

"Don't worry, okay? Everything will be ready by the time she gets here. We'll destroy that Johann son of a bitch, make a kickass nursery and then baby proof this whole house. We may have to follow a different timeline than the rest of the expecting families in the world, but we'll get there," Rebekah assured Bonnie, who was amazed at the blonde's ability to understand how she was feeling.

"What, were you also a therapist in the past?" Bonnie questioned as she moved to inspect a piece of furniture that was covered by a white plastic tarp. It seemed to be an expensive dark oak dresser with an elaborate pattern engraved on the wood. Beautiful, but it would have to go. The paintings depicting the creepy plantation owners would have to be tossed too. No way in hell would Bonnie allow these hateful people grace the walls of her child's room.

"Other than a few classes in uni, no. I did spend some of my time in the past with pregnant ladies and you're pretty easy to read. It wasn't hard to tell that you're feeling insecure for our lack of preparedness. Let me tell you, knowing all the pros and cons of a formula brand is not what's going to make you a good mum."

"Thanks, Rebekah. It's just that these thoughts catch up to me sometimes and I feel like I can't-" Bonnie started to say, but a loud noise of slamming doors interrupted her.

Both girls turned to look at the door, just in time to see Klaus barge in like a bat out of hell. The energy in the room shifted immediately; the tension in the air was so thick that Bonnie's hairs stood up on the back of her neck. It looked like the wolf inside him had taken over and was ready to pounce. His pupils were dilated to the point that his eyes were black with a ring of tawny gold around them.

 _Something is wrong_ , a voice in the back of Bonnie's head whispered. Only a blind person wouldn't be able to notice that Klaus looked like he wanted to murder someone. More specifically, his own sister.

"Nik, what's going-"

Rebekah's sentence was cut off. Klaus' hand, previously closed in tight fists next to his body, found their way around Rebekah's neck as he choked her. Watching that horrible scene, Bonnie found herself paralyzed. She was no stranger to violence perpetrated by him, but this was different. Klaus would always talk about family, and yet he was the one who didn't think twice before attacking his sister.

Gasping for air and clawing at the skin of his arms with her long nails, Rebekah fought to get him off her. One of nails managed to break the skin, and the sharp pain combined with surprise was enough to distract him for a moment. Taking advantage of that quick moment, Rebekah mustered all the strength she still had in her body and pushed him, sending him to the floor.

"Okay, what the fuck are you doing?!" Bonnie demanded, after her mental blackout had passed. She still had no idea of how she was supposed to act right now, but she sure was going to let Klaus know that his actions were fucked up.

"Nothing worse than what my _dear sister_ Rebekah has done!" Klaus said as he got up; his eyes never leaving Rebekah even though he was addressing Bonnie. "I'll have to give it to you; that was smart. You stay here with us, pretend you support while you work in the background."

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Rebekah let out with difficulty; her throat hurt after Klaus' vicious attack. Leaning against the wall, she tried her best to take in enough oxygen to right her black-spot-filled vision.

"Do not lie to me!" The hybrid screamed; causing both Rebekah and Bonnie to flinch. "You honestly didn't think I wouldn't have spies in Marcel's rank? You see, when I went to my spies to know the reason why Marcel came to our house, they let me know about your late night visits to his compound. You were conspiring with Marcel and you were going to use my own child for that?"

"I would never do that!"

"Your loyalty has always been faulty. Perhaps it is time for another hundred year nap in your coffin?"

His tone was so hateful that Bonnie's eyes widened and she had to do a double take to check if this was really him. Of course it was. How could she be so naïve and let herself forget about that evil side of his?

"After all this time you're threatening me with the dagger again?"

"You tell me, Rebekah. Don't you think that's a fitting punishment for your transgressions? Okay, then why don't you leave the city and get out of my sight? I would say that I'm being merciful, considering your actions could have hurt Bonnie and our child."

"Is that what you really want, for me to leave New Orleans and never come back?"

The sorrow in Rebekah's eyes haunted Bonnie; cutting her to the core. Usually such a badass and strong girl, Rebekah looked broken and a bit dazed. This was wrong, so wrong. Rebekah was quiet, not even trying to defend herself. That was when it hit Bonnie. She was probably so broken hearted by Klaus' actions that she didn't even think her words and excuses would be worth it. Klaus did accuse her of betraying her family without trying to hear her side. Knowing him, no explanation would be enough to lull his fury.

"Stop it," Bonnie said, feeling her throat close up with emotion. Her concept of right and wrong might not be as black and white as before, but she was not going to stay silent as this happened. "If you want Rebekah gone so badly, then you'll have to deal with me leaving as well."

Shaking her head no, Rebekah made it clear without uttering a single word that she didn't want Bonnie involved in her matters with Niklaus. While a nice gesture, this would make everything worse. The paranoid in Klaus would probably think she was trying to poison Bonnie's mind against him.

"I'm serious, _Klaus,_ " Bonnie continued, ignoring the way he flinched when she called him Klaus instead of Nik. He didn't deserve her sympathy right now. "If Rebekah goes, I'll go. Maybe I'll send you an email when she's born with a picture attached."

The last sentence was enough to let Klaus know she meant business. Bonnie had always been adamant that their child should be raised by her two parents. Even after their arguments, the witch tried to reach a common ground for the sake of their daughter. Her threatening him like that was a big deal. And that absolutely terrified him.

A terrified Klaus never made good decisions, or said the right thing.

"What did you do to her, huh?" Klaus asked Rebekah, still not believing that Bonnie would say something like this in her rightful state. "Did Marcel put you up with this with his witch Davina?"

"You did this, Klaus. If I leave it will be because you forced my hand, not because a teenaged witch put a spell on me. Nobody is working against you, but for some reason you can't see that. So I'm making you see reason. Keep up with this, and you won't see your daughter in the recent future."

A silence washed over the room after Bonnie's declaration stunned both of the siblings. Klaus turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. He wanted to scream and say that he would never let her take away his daughter; that he would lock her up before she ever had the chance to do something. In a gesture of incredible restraint, Klaus says nothing and dashed out of the room in vampire speed.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked as she walked to Rebekah, who had slid down to the floor. "Do you need something? Some blood or Bourbon to take the edge off?"

A million thoughts were swirling inside Rebekah's mind, but she just couldn't shake off her astonishment to speak in a coherent way. Bonnie Bennett, whom she couldn't stand just a year ago, had stood up for her when she had no reason to. No one had done this for her, not even her own brother Elijah.

"Why?"

The word was all Rebekah could utter. With caution, Bonnie sat down right across from her. If Bonnie was going to be honest, she really didn't know why she had done it. Defending Rebekah was a non-brainer, but threatening him with their daughter had her surprised. The words had come out before Bonnie could even realize what she was really saying. That was not who she wanted to be, a woman that used her kids as pawns. Esther Mikaelson had done that, and Bonnie would be damned if she acted like that crazy woman.

"You're my family. Maybe not by blood, but I've never cared too much about blood. I couldn't let him think he could just toss you out with no repercussions. Look, don't worry. I'll talk to him and settle everything."

Bonnie's smile, almost maternal in its warmth, made Rebekah feel better. Just twenty minutes ago, she had been thinking about how truly alone she was in this world, even though she had her siblings close by. Now she knew that someone would be in her corner, no matter what.

That was the true meaning of family, and Rebekah could only hope her brothers understood that one day.

 **A/N 2: Please don't throw anything at me! I didn't plan for this fight, it happened as I was writing. Don't worry, the end of our journey will be happy, but what's a journey without a little drama? Let me know what you think!**


	17. you can't always get what you want

**A/N 1: Sorry for the wait! At least this is a long one! Thank you zeejack, Guest, Narutofangirl45, mexicawl, 1, freckled 98, nekilarose, Allanahzhane, missstyles101, FlawlessGoddess, Azera-v, kpmindc, Anastasia-G for all of your reviews!**

* * *

The aftermath of the horrific argument between Klaus, Rebekah and Bonnie brought a tension thick enough to disrupt the little family setting they had been trying to build ever since getting back from London. The proverbial line had been drawn in the sand, and it was clear that Bonnie was not letting Klaus off the hook when it came to this, choosing to side with Rebekah. Klaus, hurt by the perceived betrayal from both Rebekah and Bonnie, had taken to reclusion. Elijah, the ever diplomat, was trying his best to work on a reconciliation between these three hard headed people, but that was proving to be quite the difficult task.

Holed up in their non official headquarters, the room that would be the nursery to the newest Mikaelson, Bonnie and Rebekah were discussing color swatches and analyzing the colors that had been painted on a part of the wall as samples when Elijah entered the vicinity. As expected, his presence was ignored. Talking about the pros and cons of having a coffered ceiling seemed to be more important than acknowledging him. His lips curled upwards in amusement.

"I see you've taken to ignoring me," Elijah commented, keeping his tone light. The tension was bad enough without him antagonizing them.

"Whatever gave you that idea, brother?" Rebekah questioned; not bothering to look at him in the face as she flipped through the fabric samples. Her voice was as sweet and smooth as molasses, but Elijah knew better. She was still upset with the whole debacle. Her pride wouldn't let her show it, though.

"I could tell you, but that does not matter. What is important at this moment is ceasing the animosity in this house. Something wrong with what I've said, Bonnie?" Elijah asked when Bonnie snorted; feeling like a school teacher for his semi admonishment.

"I'm all for peace and holding hands to sing a song, but it's not going to happen. Not like that," Bonnie answered with a shrug, not caring if she would ruin Elijah's peacemaking plans by not complying with him.

"Whyever not? Considering that a child will be born into this family in less than six months, I would expect all of us to make an effort to have an appropriate environment."

What Elijah said made sense, Bonnie knew that. No baby should be born into a life of family chaos. That was the last thing she wanted for her daughter. However, knowing Elijah was right didn't stop Bonnie from seeing red with his comment. He meant well, but the guy could be so condescending sometimes. It almost felt like he was scolding them for reacting the way they did when it came to Klaus.

"I _would expect_ you to have this conversation with your brother, also," Bonnie said; choosing to use some of his words almost as a way to mock his attitude. "Because I refuse to be held as the sole responsible for this mess."

Elijah sighed; stuffing both hands inside the pockets of his dark grey slacks and turned his head to give Rebekah a meaningful stare. The blonde, in an uncharacteristic move, stayed quiet and averted his gaze. For some reason, that made Bonnie's blood boil even hotter than before. For a thousand year old man who was supposed to be the smartest of them, Elijah was sure being stupid. Didn't he know that you just don't piss off a pregnant lady?

"Oh, please, Elijah. Don't try to act like you care about family harmony when it's clear that you blame the two of us for this mess!" Bonnie exclaimed, feeling the need to defend both herself and Rebekah from his silent accusations.

"I do not blame you, but you have to admit that there's some responsibility to be had. The situation did not have to escalate to that point," Elijah said. Bonnie's face went from its usual caramel hue to bright red in record time. As her body filled with indignation and anger, Bonnie could feel her face and ears get warmer and warmer to the point she thought she was blowing steam.

"Are you serious? How did we escalate the situation? As far as I can tell, we were minding our own business when Klaus barged into the room like a maniac and started choking the life out of your sister!"

Bonnie's voice got high pitched as she spoke. She was sure she sounded ridiculous and her blood pressure was probably rising with each word, but that had been pushed to the back of her mind. There was no way she would stay quiet when Elijah was spewing so much bullshit with a straight face. Were they in an alternative universe where trying to kill a sibling during a fit of rage was no big deal?

"Rebekah knows how rash and unpredictable Niklaus can be, not that I condone his actions," Elijah said, noticing through the corner of his right eye that Rebekah had flinched with his argument. Regret washed over him right away. He was supposed to fix this, but it seemed like he was doing nothing more than stoking the fire and infuriating Bonnie. The young witch had adopted a protective motherly attitude towards Rebekah, something he hadn't expected. Now he would have to be extra careful in choosing his words.

"You're a pretty talk, I'll give you that, but you're all talk," Bonnie said; actually disappointed in him. Elijah was always the one who liked to talk about the importance of family and how they needed to stick together, and now he was acting like a hypocrite. The vampire lifted a dark eyebrow in questioning. "You say you don't condone his actions, but that's all you do. Hell, that's all we do around here."

"Bonnie, you have to understand that Niklaus still has unresolved-"

"He had a shitty childhood with shitty parents! My mother abandoned me twice and preferred to raise someone else! And I still manage not to take out my underlying anger on others."

Now standing against a wall, Rebekah gasped in surprise. What Bonnie said made sense, but this subject was kind of taboo around the siblings. Both Rebekah and Elijah felt guilty for not standing up to Mikael's cruelty, and that guilt manifested in their inability to hold him accountable for his mistakes. Bonnie wasn't a heartless bitch; she knew how much Klaus' past had messed with his head and still controlled most of his actions, but enough was enough. If they kept treating Klaus with kids' gloves, nothing would change. And Bonnie knew that things would have to change before their bundle of joy arrived.

"I'm sorry, Elijah, but you know it's true. Klaus does these awful things and all you can do is slap him on the wrist and defend him to us," Bonnie continued; analyzing the way Elijah frowned at her accusation.

"He feels bad for this, Bonnie. You said you would take his child away from him."

A silver of guilt ran through Bonnie as he said that. Did she go a little overboard with that threat? Maybe, but she had done it to scare Klaus enough so he stopped attacking Rebekah. Her words didn't hold any weight.

"I will apologize for that as soon as he apologizes to Rebekah. Then we can have an adult conversation and move on from this."

"Bonnie, I don't need an apology," Rebekah piped in with a small voice after minutes of silence. To be honest, the blonde felt guilty enough for everything and she knew the odds of Nik apologizing were not good.

"It's more than an apology, it's about him admitting he made a mistake. That's how we can grow as a family."

"He does know that. He just has a hard time with some things and that should not come as a surprise to you."

Bonnie sighed as a heavy weight settled on her chest. It almost felt like Elijah was admonishing her for not being able to accept Klaus and his flaws. Her hormones, now working at overtime at this stage of her pregnancy, started to act up and Bonnie's green eyes filled with tears. She wanted to remain strong and unwavering, but it was getting to her. First it was the realization that Klaus hadn't _really_ changed after everything that happened with them and now this.

As if they had switched places, Rebekah stepped into the motherlyrole at the first sign of Bonnie's tears. This was why Rebekah hadn't wanted to make a big fuss about Klaus' hissyfit **.** Bonnie would inevitably get upset and the last thing anyone needed was Bonnie, who was halfway into her pregnancy, to get stressed. So far, Bonnie's had an easy time with it, but they could never be too careful.

"Elijah, why don't we have this conversation some other time?" Rebekah suggested with a tone that left no room for discussion. She moved to be next to Bonnie and noticed that her hands had a slight tremble to them. "Please, Elijah," she insisted when he didn't move right away.

Elijah's smooth forehead was marred by thin, deep lines as he frowned in guilt. Leaving Bonnie in a state of distress had never been his intention, but that was what he'd accomplished. Rebekah's eyes met his as she gestured to the door with her head, and he took the wisest course of action for the moment. Turned around and left the room as quiet as he had come in.

"Sorry, it's the hormones," Bonnie apologized; wiping her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. Her voice was coarse, as she was still trying to swallow the urge to break down in sobs.

"Shh, it's okay," Rebekah assured her; moving with vamp speed to pick up a bottle of water and hand it to her. "Just take a deep breath and try to relax."

Just like in that fateful evening, the two girls ended up sitting on the dark hardwood floor. This time Rebekah was the one who was comforting Bonnie.

"Elijah is right, you know? Maybe I was living in a fantasy land; believing I could change Klaus," Bonnie commented after taking a big gulp of water.

"That's not what Elijah said, Bonnie," Rebekah replied in a quiet voice; trying to concentrate so she could hear the witch's heartbeat and check if it was still erratic. While it had calmed down a tad, it was still faster than Rebekah would've liked According to Lydia, Bonnie's body seemed to be adjusting well to the changes, but one could never be too sure. This was not a usual pregnancy, so any little thing could pose a threat.

"That's what he meant and he's right. For the last couple years I turned a blind eye to all of the things he had done, I even helped him some of the times. It was naïve and stupid of me to expect him to change just because we're having a child together," Bonnie muttered the last part, almost as if she was having an internal battle with herself.

"As much as I can hate that little shit, even I have to admit that he's changed. Maybe not in that drastic way, but I did notice something. The old Nik would never do half of the things he did for you? The trip to London, for one. And you should've seen how distressed he was when you passed out after doing that spell. And you know why he freaked out so hard? He's scared and wants to protect the two of you."

Bonnie chuckled; pushing a strand of dark brown hair behind her right ear.

"You know, I don't know how you can keep defending him after everything he's done. Don't you feel like jumping into a car and never look back?" Bonnie asked with genuine curiosity.

"I used to, but that urge passed some time ago."

"For the record, I would totally run away with you if it weren't for the nugget," Bonnie piped in with a smile, rubbing her stomach. "We could pretend to be two heiresses traveling around the world."

A chuckle escaped from Rebekah's lips as she imagined that alternative life. They could spend the summer at the French Riviera, on a 150 feet yatch and sail from Cannes to Nice. They could tan, brunch and drink Bellinis during the day and party all night. By the time winter came, they would go to the Alps and maybe learn how to ski. That would have been a much nicer reality than having to deal with Elijah, Klaus, Marcel and the never ending struggle for control of the city.

"Surprisingly, the feeling is mutual. We would make an amazing duo, but I think the little nugget will be even better," Rebekah said, moving to pat Bonnie's bump. A bright smile took over her face when she felt the said nugget kick against her hand.

"Oh, I think she woke up. I'm almost sure she's starting to recognize voices. Whenever Klaus is in the room, she gets restless. I don't know how she wasn't kicking during the shit show part one and then shit show part two, the remix," Bonnie commented with a frown.

"Bonnie, not to overstep my boundaries or anything, but maybe it would be best if you just talked to Nik," Rebekah started to say, to Bonnie's displeasure, who rolled her eyes. "No, hear me out. We, especially the nugget, need some peace. Besides, I feel like this is the calm before the storm. Our enemies are out there and we can't be fighting amongst each other when they come for us."

Bonnie couldn't argue with that point, so she just nodded and kept quiet. Anything she had to say would just make her sound petty and immature. While she knew she would have to make things right with Klaus at some point, Bonnie wanted him to reflect and figure some things before they could go back to normal. Their prior record of fighting had not taught them much, so Bonnie was determined to get something out of it.

"If it makes you feel better, I will talk to him. Now, can we please go back to discussing the nursery? I need to focus on something fun right now," Bonnie pleaded with wide puppy eyes, eliciting a laugh from the blonde.

"Okay, pregnant lady. I went ahead and called an interior designer and by the way, she totally agrees with me on the great pink matter. We don't need a lot of it."

"Nice to know that it's two against one when it comes to my own daughter's room," Bonnie pouted, even though there was no real annoyance in her voice. "What did she say?"

They spent the next three hours over countless design magazines and arguing over styles and color schemes. Much to her surprise, Bonnie loved every minute of it.

* * *

Despite promising Rebekah she would work it out with Klaus soon, it took Bonnie much longer to finally seek him out so they could have a conversation. She had legitimate excuses, though. It had been finals week, prompting her to finally focus on her ignored theoretical

Then Klaus' mood had taken a turn for the worse, and it became impossible to pry him away from his study, as he had sequestered himself in there, only leaving at the wee hours in the morning, when he was sure Bonnie would be asleep. After two years with him, Bonnie knew how to read the cues he threw her and decided it was better to let him have his time. Even though her words had been empty during that argument, she could now see how that might have cut her hybrid deep and he needed some time to lick his wounds. Klaus had never dealt well with feelings that didn't include anger, paranoia or contempt.

The situation was making her feel like shit, even though she still believed she had done the right thing by defending Rebekah. Klaus still hadn't apologized to her, not even for his hissy fit and violent outburst. After two weeks, it was very unlikely that he would, so Bonnie knew it was up to her to be the bigger person and make things right. It didn't mean that she condoned his despicable display of uncontrolled violence, though. As soon as the dust settled, they would have their overdue conversation.

Dragging her bare, swollen feet over the dark cherry hardwood floors of the hallway, Bonnie stopped in her tracks when she noticed the light coming from the nursery. The door was closed, but she could see a soft yellow light streaming from the crack under the door.

Considering she had been the last person in there after the workers left, her curiosity spiked. The suspicious, borderline paranoid side of hers also spiked up. Was it possible that someone had invaded the house? The mansion was spelled from the top to its foundation and was equipped with a state-of-the-art security system, courtesy if Elijah. Any type of breach was unlikely, but not impossible. With their growing list of enemies, Bonnie would not put it past any of them.

With some unsettling anxiety while attempting to remain calm, Bonnie turned the knob and pushed the door open. What was there surprised her even more than an intruder.

Klaus was in there, sitting on the floor with his back to her. The frown of confusion that marred Bonnie's face became more pronounced when she saw the two large bottles of liquor around him. Both of them were empty, and judging by his posture, it was possible he was working on his third bottle of Wild Turkey. Lovely. Out of the places to get plastered, he chose their daughter's room.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie questioned; still rooted from her place at the threshold. A tiny, tiny part of her was scared that he could do the same to her as he did Rebekah. Especially now that he had been drinking.

"Not much."

His shoulders tensed up at the sound of her voice for a second or so, but then he relaxed. When Bonnie noticed there was no aggression in his voice, she took careful steps toward him.

"You're sitting on the floor; getting drunk in our daughter's room. I wouldn't exactly call that _not much_ ," Bonnie replied with a soft voice as she shook her head. She wasn't happy that he was knocking them back in there , but she recognized this moment as a chance to talk to him and finally have some peace.

"I am just admiring what you and my sister have done," he said with a shrug; resembling a wounded animal in his posture. None of his strength and bravado seemed to be present within him, and that surprisingly, caused a knot to form in her throat. A few days ago, she'd been praying and hoping Klaus could let go and just open up to her. Now that he was so vulnerable she didn't know what to think.

"It's much better, isn't it?" Bonnie asked; moving to sit down with as much grace as her bump would allow it. Almost shoulder to shoulder with him, she took to admiring her surroundings.

Once dusty and dreary with somber paintings and emerald green velvet curtains, the room had been cleaned and steamed from top to bottom. Even the hardwood floors that had been caked with a thick layer of grey dust were gleaming; now restored to their old glory. The paintings were removed from the walls, as were the old fashioned light blue wallpapers. The room was still a mess with cans of paint on a corner and unopened boxes stacked up on another, but at least it had started to resemble a place that belonged to a little one instead of a Southern plantation owner.

"I was surprised you would put this much effort in here when you're one foot out the door."

"Klaus," Bonnie murmured and let out a sigh. There would be no beating the bush; it seemed.

"Wasn't that what you've told me? That you would take our daughter and leave; I would never see her," Klaus repeated the words that Bonnie had foolishly spat out, causing the witch to cringe in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean it," she whispered; her voice barely audible even though the room was quiet, save from the crickets chirping away outside. With enhanced hearing, his ears were able to pick up her words, but Klaus showed no emotion; continuing to stare at the white wall before him and refusing to look at her.

"Nik, look at me," Bonnie pleaded; green eyes glistening with tears that just wouldn't go away. Klaus finally turned to face her, and frowned at the sight of her tears. As much as there was anguish and fury simmering at a low boil inside him for the past weeks, seeing Bonnie hurt had an unexpected effect on him. His chest constricted as if a hand was gripping his heart with all of its might. The need to take her into his arms and comfort her overwhelmed him. "I didn't mean what I said. I wouldn't do that."

"Then why say it?" Klaus asked; his tone indicating that he didn't believe her. He might be uninhibited fury personified, but Klaus saw Bonnie as a brilliant mastermind with an innocent, adorable crooked smile who could stick the proverbial knife into her enemies' eyes without hesitation.

"I knew this would shock you enough to snap you out of whatever trance you were on. You don't know how you looked. Your eyes; you looked like you wanted to really hurt your sister. I'm not proud of it, okay? I'm not that woman; I'm not going to use my daughter to get you to comply with me."

"And yet, that was exactly what you've done. Should I expect you to be gone with my child every time I do something to displease you?"

Almost laced with venom, his words came out harsher than he intended.

"Don't do this, okay? If I were like that, I wouldn't even say you were the father after what you've told me when you found out I was pregnant. This isn't about me trying to control you. We've disagreed plenty in the past and I was able to move past it. Because I knew that you were doing your best to protect us, but that shit you pulled with Rebekah? That was inexcusable."

"I dealt with Rebekah in the way I saw fit. You fight tooth and nail to defend, but have you stopped to consider that she was selfish by getting together with Marcellus and putting all of us at risk?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply, and closed it when she realized she would probably say the wrong thing and have Klaus go to crazy town all over again. It was obvious that he took umbrage at her defending Rebekah instead of sticking by him, so she would have to be careful not to piss him off.

"You and Rebekah have had your fucked up dynamic for years, and I know it's not up to me to fix it. But you can't just attack her whenever you see fit and say you were dealing with it." Bonnie sighed, and started fiddling with the hem of her black cotton shorts when she saw the glare he threw her way. "Look, I'm not going to pretend to know what's like to have a contentious relationship with a sibling, but don't you think that this could be a good time to try and work on this? I get that you felt some type of way when it came to her getting back with Marcel, considering he's your frenemy."

Klaus chuckled and took a big gulp of the whiskey; hissing when the amber liquid burned its way down his throat.

"Don't you think I would've done it if it was that easy? Rebekah and I have been on this ride for hundreds of years."

It was Bonnie's turn to let out a quiet chuckle. How could Klaus be so smart and so clueless at the same time?

"Oh, Nik. I think you don't like the silence that comes with peace and you'd rather feel anger than anything else," Bonnie stated with gentle eyes and even gentler voice. Proving her point right, Klaus grimaced when he saw what he believed was pity in her expression.

"I don't need the therapy session or the pity party, witch," he growled before taking another swig. Resembling a wounded animal that didn't know whether to flight or to fight, Klaus squared his shoulders and tried to avoid her gaze.

"And I'm not doing either, so you can drop the attitude," Bonnie said, losing her patience for a moment. Clearly, this angle wouldn't work, so she had to try something else. "I feel like the odds are stacked against us from the get go. I'm a barely-out-of-my-teens girl who met her mother for five minutes and you're a hybrid who never thought about having kids. On top of that, we have a plethora of enemies that would like nothing more than to see your downfall. I know I won't be able to protect her for all her life, but I want to give her the best I can. Do you want to have your little girl be afraid that you'll have an angry outburst at any moment or maybe think it's normal to choke people out because she's upset?"

Right then and there something clicked inside Klaus. It was subtle, but Bonnie noticed the change. His tight shoulders softened, and the frown disappeared. The thick layer of tense energy that had been swirling around dissipated into a calmer sensation with a somewhat nervous edge. It was almost like Bonnie could sense Klaus coming into an understanding with himself and his feelings. _The baby_ , Bonnie realized, could sense emotions and she had always seemed to be sharper when her dad was around.

"Why do you do this to me, witch? Do you take pleasure in knowing you're my weakness? Both of you? Knowing that I'm terrified of what could happen to you?" he asked with a confused and raspy voice, as if he was trying to make sense of what was happening. Being hit with so many emotions at once; love, fear, confusion, anger and regret were all battling with each other. That hadn't happened ever since he became a vampire with the ability of shutting off his emotions.

"No, Nik," Bonnie whispered as she got closer to him and pried the bottle from him, setting it down on the floor. The calm was gone, and in its place there was disorientation coming from him.

That was Klaus processing everything he had kept bottled up in who knows how many years. This was the hybrid who believed feelings could only weaken him and distract him from his quest for power. No wonder he was having such a hard time getting in touch with what he was feeling. Not to mention it probably scared the crap out of him to admit that out loud. Klaus seemed to be protective of her and the baby, but he almost had an aloof approach to her pregnancy, as if he was scared of being too involved. Unlike Elijah, who appeared to know every single detail there was to her pregnancy, Klaus was focused on the fact that he needed to get rid of their enemies so their family was safe. There was a certain disconnect that now made complete sense to Bonnie.

"We're not your weakness, Nik," she continued to say; this time wrapping her arms around as tight as her bump would allow it. As if she knew they were talking about her, the baby inside Bonnie kicked as hard as she could to make her presence know. Bonnie yelped in surprise, but didn't move away. He needed this; he needed them. "She is your strength and I wish you could understand that. A few months ago, I would tell you that yeah, I like my life and my friends and I wanted to see how my life would turn out, but now? I can't wait to hold her in my arms, see if her eyes will be blue or green, or if she'll have your dimple. The thought of anyone taking that away from me makes me furious and want to fight that much harder. We will get through all of this, but not if we keep hurting each other."

The room was silent again, and for a moment Bonnie was worried she had said too much and put Klaus into shut down mode. She let out a sigh of relief when he nodded. A whole sentence about his feelings would be nice, but she would take what she could get.

"If it makes you feel any better, you are my weakness too," Bonnie mumbled against his black cotton shirt; the fabric muffling most of the sound though not enough to make it unintelligible to Klaus.

"Not your strength?" Klaus inquired; sounding like himself for the first time in their conversation. The teasing undertone was back, and Bonnie couldn't be any more relieved. As much as she did want to stand up for what was right, and enact a peace treaty between the two siblings, being without Klaus after she got used to his constant presence had been difficult.

"Nope, just my weakness. You should be proud of yourself, Mikaelson. Not many people get that title."

A genuine laugh came out of him; the rumble onhis chest tickling the skin of her cheek in a nice way. The baby gave her a small a small kick, probably feeding off the positive emotions that were up in the air. With all the carehe could muster, Klaus placed a hand on her belly and the other on the small of her back. The kiss that followed was soft, warm and inevitable. The palm on her back slipped under her pajama tank top, he started tracing some figures on her skin.

"Yeah, no. I'm smart enough to know that there's no funny business with the drunk person," Bonnie said with a smile as she gently pushed him away. His face contorted into an adorable disgruntled expression, but not even that was enough to convince her. "Besides, I was trying to not to tell you that you smell like the floor of a brewery, but I can't anymore."

"I'm a hybrid, Bonnie. I don't get drunk," Klaus stated with so much confidence that Bonnie almost believed him. His glassy, bloodshot blue eyes and the way he seemed to slur his words told her otherwise.

"I believe the term used for your condition right now is 'fucked up'," she chuckled; placing both hands on his shoulders so she could get up from floor. "Get rid of these bottles and go take a shower because that smell is giving me morning sickness."

"Will you wash my back, love?" He joked with a small grin, trying to make sure they were okay without asking.

"Uh, I think I'll pass," Bonnie replied, returning his smile with one of her own; knowing the small gesture would be enough to assure him they would be okay. Feeling lighter than he had in weeks, Klaus could do nothing but guffaw at the grimace that showed on her face. Elijah was right, the damn know it all. As much as he would like to convince himself otherwise, Bonnie was an important part of him. "Nik?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know I would never do that, right? I wouldn't take her away from you," Bonnie said it once more to be sure that there was no doubt lingering in his mind. While the witch had apologized for that petty threat, she knew Klaus had a tendency of taking things to heart and he was the master of not forgiving or forgetting. One could only hope he would be able to let this one go. Then she remembered to add something in her short monologue. Better do it now when he seemed agreeable. "But you do have to apologize to Rebekah."

With lips stretched into a straight line and blue eyes trying to avoid her, Klaus gave a somewhat stiff nod in acknowledgment to her words. It might seem harsh, but he just didn't want to let himself get enraptured into another emotional conversation and risk losing control again. It was bad enough that Bonnie saw him when he felt the most exposed. If it was that important to her, he would

A part of Bonnie got frustrated that she wasn't able to get anything more from him, but then she was reminded that even him admitting his vulnerability was a big deal. This was the hybrid who preferred to scorch the earth than to back down from anything. It would be naïve of her to expect him to become a whole different person overnight. Right now, what mattered most to Bonnie was the fact that Klaus seemed willing to change some of his ways.

"It's late and I'm going to bed," Bonnie announced, tapping her bright pink colored nails against the door. "You should stop by after cleaning this mess, I mean, if you want. Remember my mango and pineapple body wash? I think that's the only thing capable of getting rid of your alcoholic stench."

She was out the door before Klaus could even open his mouth to respond, knowing that she had extended the olive branch. The ball was in his court now.

* * *

"It's still early," Klaus grumbled, cracking one eye open, but shutting it down immediately after being hit by the morning sunlight. The lack of Bonnie's lithebody and her bump against his back- Bonnie had insisted on being the big spoon- woke him up from his slumber. He patted the mattress until finding her bare legs. In his still slumbering state, he rolled over to rest his head on her lap. "Go back to sleep."

Reaching down, Bonnie started to run her fingers through his dark blond hair; her nails barely scraping his scalp. Resembling a content kitten, Klaus purred and threw an arm around her midsection.

 _Such a big, bad hybrid_ , Bonnie thought with mirth, moving to trace the lines of his mouth and nose. Seeing him like this, so relaxed and pleased almost made Bonnie doubt that this was the same guy who had outbursts of rage.

"I can't; your daughter won't let me," she responded; placing the palm of his hand right over the spot on her stomach where she felt the most activity. Sure enough, she felt another swift hit as her little girl kicked away with abandon.

"I didn't know she was this strong already," Klaus mumbled to himself; his muffled voice tinged with a hint of regret.

The last two weeks had been nothing but a blur of anger, countless bottles of Bourbon and Jameson, and feeling sorry for himself while filling blank canvas with black and white paintings. God, how pathetic he was. So much going on around him; his daughter grew at an exponential rate inside her mother's womb and he was having a fucking pity party instead of being there.

"She takes after her mama," Bonnie said, resting her hand right over his. "Uh, she still needs to learn how not to keep me awake when I need sleep to survive."

Even though his mind was still clouded with sleep, Klaus had to laugh at that.

"She takes after me when it comes to that. However, I don't recall you ever complaining about me keeping you awake. As a matter of fact, you always seemed eager for it."

"Really? Sexual innuendos this early in the morning when we're talking about the baby?"

"You're right," he murmured, lifting her shirt and dropping a sweet kiss near her bellybutton. "I'm nothing if not a man of action." With surprising swiftness, considering he had been dead asleep ten minutes ago, Klaus sat up and pulled her closer until they the tips of their noses were touching.

Bonnie shrieked, both in surprise and delight as he rubbed their noses together. He then leaned down, rubbing his nose against the sensitive skin of her neck; taking in her scent. A bit sweet with a hint of citrus. Stripped of body lotions and perfumes, she smelled like herself. Like home.

Her earlier resolution of no sex was shot down when his blunt teeth scraped her collarbone. Shit. He knew that was one of her spots.

Just as she let out a quiet gasp and was about to pull him up for a kiss, a strong knock was heard.

"Bonnie, Niklaus." They heard Elijah's voice through the door. With a frustrated groan, Bonnie pushed him away. "As pleased as I am with the fact that you've made peace with each other, we have an urgent situation that needs both of you."

"He sounds worried," Bonnie commented, looking at Klaus with a concerned frown. Elijah was the most controlled guy she's ever met. He could rip someone's heart out without breaking a sweat. If he was anxious, something really serious was happening.

"My brother sounds like a cockblock," he muttered; feeling as disgruntled as a five year old that had his ice cream taken away. Bonnie laughed at his pout and moved to grab her green Tulane sweater and shimmy into a pair of black Nike shorts over her white boyshort panties.

"Come on, hot shot. There's always time for that later."

* * *

Judging by the way Rebekah was chewing on her bottom lip; the permanent frown etched on Elijah's and their seemingly terrified young guest, there wouldn't be time for any fooling around later. Even though no words had been uttered yet, Bonnie was perceptive enough to tell that this urgent situation was probably closer to catastrophic event than they wanted to admit.

"Okay, someone should talk before I start to get nervous," Bonnie requested when she realized none of them were willing to break the silence and tell the bad news. "Josh?"

The dark haired vampire's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets in surprise. He had heard of Bonnie Bennett; what vampire that worked with Marcel hadn't? She was the powerful witch that not even Davina or Marcel could control. She was the one who Klaus Mikaelson trusted when it came to this war for power. She was actually talking to him; and all he could do was stare at her with his mouth open. It almost felt like he was a groupie meeting his teen idol for the first time in his life. There was something about her; a powerful and regal allure that projected even though she was dressed for a run and had a large pregnant bump. How did she even know his name? As far as he knew, she was not involved in his undercover spy thing that he had been doing with Klaus for the last couple months.

"Uh, you see, Marcel got concerned with some things and he decided to…" Josh trailed off. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news when Klaus was breathing down his neck, just itching to attack.

"Marcel is convening the werewolves. He's preparing for war," Elijah completed the sentence for Josh.

"Why in the world would Marcel go to the werewolves? He hates them, and the werewolves would never cooperate with the vampire who exiled them from their homes," Bonnie argued, not understanding the problem. The werewolves would let Marcel burn if he ever came to them for their help.

"Marcel thinks destroying Klaus is a higher on his list of priorities than anything else. I think he's uh, scared of what's to come," Josh answered in a hesitant way, and motioned to Bonnie's belly with a jerky nod.

Already tense, the three Mikaelson siblings became even more agitated. Rebekah drained her tumbler of scotch with one gulp; Elijah stuffed both of his closed fists inside the pockets of his trousers, and Klaus's grip on her waist became uncomfortable.

"What, my baby? Marcel is scared of her?" Bonnie asked; her mind spinning round and round as she tried to connect the dots. "That's why he came here, isn't it? Did he ever tell you the exact reason?"

"Not really, but I can guess. Davina's been having some trouble with her magic for a while. She couldn't sense the other witches and she began to have these weird dreams. Then she started painting like a crazy person, and all of them were about you and a baby. It was a little bizarre, if you ask me," Josh joked, like he always did when he got nervous. Of course he regretted it a second later with one look at his unamused audience. "Sorry. I'm just not used to being in a room full of Original vampires."

"You're fine, Josh," Bonnie said with a comforting smile; hoping that she wouldn't intimidate Josh too much. They wouldn't be able to get anything else out of Josh if he was too nervous to respond. "So, you're saying Davina had dreams about me and my child?"

"Yeah, and she was pretty freaked out about it. You're not going to hurt her, right? She doesn't even know what's going on and Marcel didn't tell-" Josh started to ramble, but shut up when he saw Elijah raise a hand; wordlessly asking for silence.

"It is not our intention to hurt her; you have my word. Now, do you know what exactly does Marcel plan to offer the werewolves in exchange for their loyalty?"

"I'm not really sure on that, but I heard him talking to Thierry. He's allowing them to return to the city and breaking a curse. I think it's the Crescent Curse? I've never heard about it."

Bonnie, who had been trying to remain cool, felt the blood in her veins chill with that information. As a possible way of self-preservation, the witch had refused to believe that whatever strategy Marcel was planning would come to fruition. After all, Marcel and the werewolves had been enemies for decades now. However, they could be willing to overlook Marcel's heinous deeds if the vampire offered to break the curse. Despite not being the most knowledgeable about it, Bonnie knew enough about the Crescent curse to figure anyone in their right mind would do whatever was possible to be rid of it.

"Sit down, witch. You're pale," Rebekah noted in a worried tone, and proceeded to guide Bonnie to a high back armchair. The witch complied without a word. As a matter of fact, she just slumped down into the chair as if her legs had given out.

"We are done here," Klaus announced in a manner that left no room for argument. Without saying anything else, he walked towards Bonnie and knelt down in front of her. In another occasion, he would've been hesitant to do this in front of other people. Now, they didn't even register on his radar. Bonnie wasn't well, and that was what mattered to him. "Love, are you okay?"

Taking her hand, he noticed that it was cold and clammy, and a thin film of sweat seemed to be covering her face and neck. Her skin, which had a luminous glow especially now into the pregnancy, was a few shades paler than her natural hue.

"It's just my blood pressure, I'll be okay," she assured a worried Klaus, caressing his face with the back of her hand.

Despite his voyeuristic nature coupled with acute curiosity, Josh managed to divert his stare from the couple in front of him. Okay, he sneaked a peek or two. Could anyone blame him? At the Abattoir, both Bonnie and Klaus were the subject of many speculations within Marcel's ranks. All of the Originals were. However, the scene before him made Josh wonder if he really wasn't having a dream after taking some strong 'shrooms. The only Klaus he knew was the one who could kill without a blink of an eye; break a neck and rip a heart out. This one, who glanced at a witch with worried expression and kissed her on the forehead, was a whole different Klaus.

"Uh, so I'm gonna go before Marcel…yeah, so, bye," Josh stuttered, shifting from foot to foot as the awkwardness took over him. He had delivered some bad news to the Original Hybrid and lived to tell. Nobody could fault him for wanting to get the fuck out of dodge. Elijah spared him a quick glance and a nod; his attention was also turned to Bonnie. So he did what any rational person did and vamp speeded the hell out of that place.

If this was any other occasion, Rebekah would have been amused by the terrified expression on the young vampire's face. This time was different, though. All she could do was down one glass of scotch after the other in a futile attempt to calm the jitter in her hands. She might be a badass that didn't cower from many things, but she wasn't stupid, or completely heartless. Her relationship with Marcel, whatever it had been, was shot, and now her family might be in much more danger than she had previously thought.

"Well, brother. It looks like you've got your wish. We have a war in our hands," she said, and proceeded to fill the crystal tumbler with an expensive cognac this time.

Had Rebekah been a bit more sober, she would've seen the horror that flashed in Klaus' eyes when he realized that they indeed had just been thrown in a war. And surprisingly, he wanted nothing to do with it.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Hope you liked it! Just addressing some of the reviews. Bonnie is going to screw up and say or do things she isn't supposed to, but when that happens, I'm going to address it in the story. I'm glad that the story is interesting enough to ellicit a reaction from y'all. Oh, I'm happy to announce that I've bitten the bullet and I'm on tumblr now ( _lilac17_ ) ! I really would like to interact more with my readers and other awesome writers, so check it out because I'm planning on posting a Klonnie treat. Let me know what you think!**


	18. isn't she lovely?

"We need to be strategic about this, Niklaus. You can't just go in there and challenge Marcellus," Elijah argued; frustration present in his voice as he tried, yet again, to present his point to his stubborn younger brother.

As expected, Klaus was resolute in his opinion that Marcel's defiance should be met with a strong reprisal. They were Original vampires; much more powerful than every single one of Marcel's minions.

"I fail to see what's wrong with my strategy of going there and ripping Marcel's heart out of his chest, breaking these bastards' necks and setting them on fire," Klaus responded; his hand tightening around the glass of Bourbon until his knuckles were paper white and the crystal made a noise signaling it was about to crack. Knowing this would be the fourth broken glass in a period of three hours; Klaus set it down on the antique coffee table.

Also nursing a drink of her own, Rebekah stayed quiet on this matter. She knew Klaus enough to realize that he would rebut every single idea either of them had to offer. He was feeling guilty, maybe for not being able to shield Bonnie and his daughter from possible danger, and that guilt would never allow him to take a backseat and analyze the situation. No, he was ready to go on attack mode and take the scorched earth route.

"That would be a perfectly fine plan if it weren't for the fact that Marcel has hundreds of vampires following his orders and, most important, a powerful witch to do his bidding," Bonnie pointed out, making her presence known as she entered the room.

After getting a much needed rest and calling Dr. Lydia to make sure her blood pressure spike wouldn't lead to any dangerous complications in her pregnancy, Bonnie was ready to face the music. As much as she wanted to go back to bed, go to sleep and pretend everything was okay, she knew better. Ignoring this problem wouldn't make it go away, unfortunately. It would snowball until Marcel, his band of vampires and werewolves were knocking on their door.

"I'm fine," she said before Elijah even had the chance to open his mouth. Ever the worrier, he would probably argue that she should sit this one out, which was so not an option to her.

In that subtle yet almost patronizing way he had perfected, Elijah raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to side; questioning her without having to say a word. In another situation, Bonnie would have been annoyed with that. This time, she understood why he didn't believe her. No smart person would; one glimpse at the dark shadows under her eyes would prove her wrong.

"Come on, you know I'm not going to stay up there while you're down here discussing _our_ future," Bonnie argued, moving to sit on the armchair next to Klaus, who was standing by the unlit fireplace.

Shifting from side to side, she tried to get comfortable against the soft velvet fabric, but it was no use. She was a ball of nerves, full blown anxiety and God knows what else. If it weren't for her swollen and sore feet, she would be probably pacing across the floor; burning through the expensive rug.

"Well, love. You just interrupted Elijah rejecting a perfectly well crafted plan, but from the looks of it you agree with him," Klaus said, causing the rest of the room to roll their eyes. Elijah in a more discreet way, as to not agitate Klaus, and Rebekah and Bonnie with no discretion at all.

Leave it to Klaus to turn this discussion into a popularity contest and grumble about not receiving enough support.

"Oh please. I thought this was an open discussion, not a 'let's do whatever Klaus says' thing," Bonnie shot back; almost chuckling when she saw his face contort into a grimace.

"No, but I would think this was a 'let's go with the best plan of action', which happens to be mine. Marcel and his vampires are small ants compared to us. I could take hundreds of them in one go," Klaus boasted; not understanding why Bonnie and his siblings were so hesitant when it came to his plan.

"You're right, you might be able to take them down in one go. But not Davina. She's loyal to Marcel and powerful enough to incapacitate you," Bonnie argued; bringing up the point that Klaus seemed to ignore. Perhaps he was just too confident in his abilities as a seasoned killer, but Bonnie knew that underestimating their opponent was a big mistake. Klaus almost rejoiced in the fact that he seemed to be feared and hated by the supernatural population in New Orleans and yet he ignored how those feelings might influence their actions.

Processing her words, Klaus walked towards the bar to pour himself another drink. This time it was an aged scotch served with two ice cubes. Bonnie, now thirty weeks along, noticed that all of them had a full glass in their hands and looked on with envy. What she wouldn't give to be able to get pissing drunk and just sleep through this mess.

"What do you suggest then? I won't just sit here with fiddling thumbs while Marcel gets stronger with the wolves' help," Klaus replied; gesturing his arms in an abrupt way, causing some drops of the amber liquid to spill on the floor.

As Elijah used measured words to argue his point once again, Bonnie found her mind drifting away from the present conversation; his melodic voice almost a lullaby for her wandering thoughts. Instead of focusing on Elijah's strategy, her eyes fixed on the way the Rebekah's white gold ring encrusted with small ruby gems glittered when the afternoon sunlight hit it at a perfect angle. Her brain always did that whenever she was under a considerable amount of stress. She would space out; maybe as an act of self preservation.

 _Summer will be here soon_ , Bonnie thought as she looked out the window and saw nothing but blue skies and fluffy white clouds. Maybe this would be over before summer. She would be a thousand weeks pregnant, and uncomfortable as hell, but they could have a barbecue at night when it wasn't too hot, lounge around the pool.

"Holy crap. That's it," Bonnie muttered to herself louder than she intended; catching everybody's attention.

"Something you would like to share with us?" Elijah asked with a raised eyebrow. If Bonnie weren't so excited with her sudden epiphany, she would've made a comment on his annoying school teacher ways.

"There's something none of us has considered. Marcel missed the chance to talk to the werewolves. By his own making, the Crescent curse keeps them trapped in their wolf form except during the full moon. Josh said Marcel _planned_ on convening the werewolves, meaning he didn't do it yet. And he will only be able to do it next month. I doubt he would risk entering their territory, considering a werewolf's bite is lethal to him," Bonnie concluded, feeling perky and not nauseous for the first time in the afternoon.

"We were speaking as if this alliance between them was a done deal, but it seems like the game has only begun," Rebekah said; blue eyes glittering with so much excitement that was almost unsettling. Maybe she was anxious to destroy Marcel after being shafted so many times. Whatever it was, Bonnie knew that getting revenge would be cathartic to the blonde and that rage could be useful to them. It was a win-win, really.

"Then I see no point in getting concerned. The werewolves will never support Marcel in his claim for the city. Not after they had to spend years living like mongrels in a dirty Bayou," Klaus stated with confidence and a grin on his lips. From where Bonnie was standing, better yet, sitting, he looked a bit relieved.

It was subtle, but Bonnie had learned to read his every detail; interpret the changes in his facial expressions and body language. She frowned, a little confused. After longing so much for this war, she would expect him to be counting down the minutes.

"Nik, you know it as well as I do that this isn't about that anymore. We've been here for two years, and Marcel has never even considered bringing back the werewolves. This mess isn't about pretty little Crescent City and who is going to be its leader. He wants to rally them so they can all destroy their one common enemy: us."

"As you've said, Marcel had two years to go after Niklaus and he chose not to do so," Elijah started to say, pacing back and forth as he tried to make sense of this. "What could trigger such a drastic reaction from him?"

That same question had plagued Bonnie even in her sleep. Now that she had figured out the answer, she dreaded having to say it loud. Uttering the words made them real. However, what could be more real than the threat brewing at the French Quarter?

"Her," Bonnie answered and placed both hands on her bump. "Davina felt her; she actually interfered with her magic. I can also feel her sometimes, but I never thought she was that powerful."

A part of Klaus, the one responsible for most of his ego, beamed with proud. Of course a child from his seed would be powerful beyond what anyone could imagine. In her journal, Ayana did say their offspring would be a combination of them; the best of their qualities put together in one little person.

"Josh said Davina was freaked out, and she couldn't even do spells," Rebekah pointed out, frowning as she realized what that meant. "That was why he came here. He wanted to know if what Davina was sensing was true."

"He got his answer, and now he's acting on it," Bonnie concluded with a quiet voice; fingertips nervously tapping the cushion of the armchair. "Marcel knows our daughter is powerful on her own and he doesn't want us taking advantage of that."

Blue eyes hardened at the thought of Marcel going after Bonnie and their daughter. Klaus could take Marcel being an ungrateful bastardwho liked to pretend he had built New Orleans, he could take Marcel usurp him of the kingdom that was rightfully his. He would _not_ accept Marcel trying to form a coalition of supernatural creatures to destroy his child's powers.

"I'll just destroy him like I've done with anyone who was ever bold or stupid enough to come after me," Klaus said as if he was very sure of that.

Bonnie knew wasn't one to doubt his abilities, but she didn't think he quite got the magnitude of it all. This wasn't some delusional vampire who got high on blood and Bourbon and then believed he could kill _the_ Original Hybrid.

"We should make a deal with the werewolves," Bonnie suggested, almost cringing when she looked up and saw the look of distaste stamped on Klaus' face.

"And align ourselves with those vile creatures?" Klaus asked; eyebrows raised so high they almost reached his hairline. He truly sounded disgusted that Bonnie would ever suggest something like that. "We are the Originals, you're a Bennett witch, you come from Ayana's line. Why would we ever do that? Our enemies would take any agreement with the wolves as a sign of weakness."

Bonnie wanted to laugh at his passionate rant and point out his major hypocrisy. He was so powerful and lethal _because_ he was also a werewolf and yet he looked at them like they were a weaker species; a bunch of savages running around the Bayou.

"What if Marcel turns around and goes to the witches? Agrees to lift the ban if they help him neutralize our daughter's powers?" Bonnie asked; heart racing up in anxiety at the mere thought of that situation coming to fruition. Nevertheless it was something they had to consider. She may be powerful, but she was without a coven while living with vampires, meaning the number of witches willing to help her would be close to zero.

"I know Marcel, I raised him. He would never humiliate himself by going to the witches," Klaus shook his head no in a rather forceful way as if to emphasize the unlikeliness of that possibility.

"We didn't think he would ever go to the pack, but that's what he wants to do. Point being, you can't tell what he will or won't do until his back's against the wall. If Davina, his special powerful weapon, tells him she's scared of what a baby in the womb is capable of doing, you can bet he's getting desperate," she said, looking at him and almost seeing the gears shifting inside his head. Usually he would adopt a pretty good poker face, but this matter was getting to him. "You may have this camaraderie going on, but at the end of the day, Marcel isn't going to stand by and let you have a powerful weapon, even if that weapon is our daughter."

Bonnie flinched as she said the words, realizing how fucked up she must have sounded. The thought of somebody seeing her baby as nothing but a weapon was disturbing.

"Okay," Rebekah spoke out when she noticed the tension building up. If they kept at it another argument was bound to happen. From where he was standing, Nik was exuding guilt and anger and that could be dangerous. "Why don't we try to think of a solution instead of bickering?"

"Uh, isn't it obvious? I'll have to break the curse before Davina and…" Bonnie hesitated, staring down at her slightly swollen hands. They would never be able to come back from the path she was considering.

The three siblings peer up at her in curiosity. Rebekah arched a pale eyebrow, urging Bonnie to finish without uttering a single word.

"Hybrids. Turn them into hybrids," Bonnie finished, wondering if she had lost her mind somewhere along the way. It probably happened two years ago, when she agreed to working with Klaus in New Orleans. "I know it's crazy, but that may be the only thing we have over them."

"That might be an interesting idea," Elijah said, stuffing a hand inside his pocket and looking down the floor; deep in thought as he analyzed the feasibility of that. "However, we can't make a deal on empty promises. There's no guarantee they can be turned. Niklaus hasn't been able to successfully make a hybrid in years."

"Nik didn't have our baby's blood yet," she grimaced; feeling like the world's worst mother for even thinking about involving her daughter in something so wretched. It was bad, but the alternative of them having to surrender could be much worse. "Lydia said her blood was the key to everything hybrid. I know, I hate myself for saying this," she said when she saw the stunned expressions on their faces.

Klaus kept quiet; feeling torn. If this had happened a few months ago, he would have agreed to it without hesitation. Now, the last thing he wanted was placing his daughter right in the middle of the crossfire.

"Rebekah, Elijah, can you give us some time to talk?" Bonnie asked in a quiet voice when she noticed his hesitation. Whatever decision they took, it would be made by the two of them. "Talk to me, Nik. Tell me what you think."

She pulled him by the cuff of his black leather jacket, urging him to sit on the coffee table right across from her.

"This is a risky move and I don't know if joining forces with the werewolves will be good for us. They spent years confined in that goddamn place, and they will want revenge. Who knows where their loyalties will lie after we give them some power?"

She closed her eyes with a sigh, and bit into one of her manicured nails. It was a nervous habit that had started when she was ten and attending cheerleader competitions with Caroline and Elena. Bonnie had been able to break it when she became a teenager and having perfect, long nails painted in bright colors was the utmost priority. Now that she was an adult and her ultimate priority was keeping her family safe, Bonnie didn't give a crap about her nails.

"I hear you. I hate doing this as much as you do, but the thought of all of them trying to destroy us and getting her makes me…" Her heart raced in an unpleasant way when she imagined those vampires, or even worse, the witches getting their hands on her daughter. She would die before that ever happened. "'I don't think we can do this on our own. Not if they get together."

"Shh," he whispered, moving a hand to cup her cheek. "I won't let anything happen to either of you, love. Anybody who tries to hurt you will die a slow, painful death," he assured her; his blue eyes never leaving hers as leaned forward to peck her forehead.

"Can you please consider this? We won't do if you're not on board," she pleaded, turning his his hand to place a kiss on his palm. "I gotta go take a nap. This pregnancy business is not for the weak. Catch me later, okay?"

* * *

It was late at night when Klaus finally caught Bonnie. Like most people, Bonnie was in bed; the white cotton sheets thrown haphazardly on her, only covering part of her legs as she had kicked it off her on her sleep. Due to her expanding belly and the ache in her lower back, Bonnie had been having trouble sleeping. Most of her rest came in the form of naps in the middle of the day, which made her feel like a small child and totally ridiculous. This time, however, Bonnie welcomed her insomnia as she sensed Klaus coming through the door. His scent, the citrusy yet masculine Grey Vetiver cologne, was unmistakable and she would have recognized it anywhere and anytime, put a small smile on her face.

Even though he can't see her face, which was buried into the pillows surrounding her, Klaus returned that smile. The corners of his lips turned upwards as he admired her. Damn, she was exquisite even in her sleep. Her dark brown hair, curled in the ends, was sprawled out against the pillow like a curtain. Just as he thought her body couldn't be more appealing, her new curves developed. He wasn't even an ass man, but there was no ignoring the alluring dip in her low back that lead to her behind and those long legs. Even Elijah, a man with a much better self-control, had turned his head to take a better look. Surprisingly, Klaus didn't mind. Bonnie was his and Elijah would never know what it was like to have her, to kiss her. For once, he had bested his perfect older brother.

"Stop staring at me when I'm sleeping like a creep," Bonnie said; her voice muffled by the pillow. "Come lay down with me."

He was stripping down to his black boxer briefs, throwing the pieces of clothing on the floor without a care before she even finished her sentence. A small giggle escaped from her lips when he plopped onto the bed, pulling the covers over them. The weight of the day's events caught up to him as he laid there. Even as a hybrid, Klaus felt exhausted, both physically and mentally.

"Why did you take so long to catch me?" Bonnie asked; reaching back to clasp her right hand with his and placing them on her bump. That was natural to them ever since her belly became noticeable. Their hands seemed to be drawn to the life inside her. "I didn't see you for the rest of the day."

"I was just thinking, love," he answered; kissing her shoulder and burying his nose in her locks; inhaling that sweet smell of coconut and jasmine. "Love?"

"Mmm?" she asked; actually starting to feel sleepy now that she was comfortable with him there.

"You're right about the werewolves. Let's act when the next full moon comes," he whispered against her neck.

"We'll be okay," Bonnie said as a way to assure him, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anything else. Not wanting to be a complete jerk by poking holes at her plans and pointing out all the ways they would not be okay, Klaus nodded and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Even though Bonnie was playing strong, like she had done for most of their time together and probably all her life, Klaus could feel the anxious energy coming from her. She was terrified of what the future could bring. He didn't blame her, though. After years and years of being treated like shit by her friends and then discovering a new life for herself in New Orleans, she just wanted to have some peace and happiness. At the point, there was little he wouldn't do to ensure Bonnie and his child got exactly that.

"We will." He brushed his closed lips against her shoulder; feeling her soft and fragrant skin. It smelled of that cocoa butter lotion she used to lather on herself to prevent stretch marks. Her smell, so familiar, combined with the feel of her body against his, started to stir something inside him. "What do you say to finish what we started this morning?"

Klaus wasn't one to beg or to admit that his self-control wasn't as impeccable as he would prefer, but being like that with Bonnie, only made more obvious how much he missed her. A small giggle and an arch of her back, rubbing her ass against the front of his pants, were her answer to his proposition. She might be tired, lazy and not at all anxious to move, but her hormones were so on edge that she was more than ready to go.

"When's the last time we've done this?" he wondered to himself as his right hand pushed her large Saints football t-shirt up her thigh, dragging the soft material against the light brown skin in a painstakingly slow motion. Bonnie pushed herself off the mattress so he could remove it from her. "I can't believe I went so long without this, without you." His blunt teeth scraped her neck; the pressure just right to make her mewl on the sheets like a kitten. "I love hearing you, love."

He pushed her messy curls in a loose ponytail exposing her neck and shoulders. There was something to be said about a woman's shoulders and Bonnie's were so perfect and delicate. As if he was thirsty to drink from her, Klaus latched on the juncture of her neck and shoulders; sucking a pretty red mark on her skin.

"Nik," Bonnie whined as she pushed herself against him again; tired of his teasing and anxious to have him inside her.

A relieved moan escaped from her lips when Klaus finally moved her cotton panties to the side and found her clit. With a precision that he applied to everything in life, he stroked the sensitive nub; smirking with pure masculine pride when Bonnie squeaked out in inhibited pleasure and started moving against his hand, eager for more pressure. The warmth in her lower belly radiated to the rest of her body; droplets of sweat forming and making the hair on the nape of her neck frizz up even more. She probably looked like a crazy person, but that was the last thing in her mind. All she could focus on was his hot breath, murmuring words of encouragement, telling her she was beautiful and how amazing she felt.

"Nik, get inside me," Bonnie pleaded in a low voice, almost sobbing as she moved to slide her panties down her legs. "Please, please."

Not one to deny his lady; especially when she was so exquisite like that, Klaus did what he was told. In one smooth motion, he took off his briefs and entered her; closing any space there was in between them. Bonnie sighed and reached back for him. It was a bit of an awkward task, with her big belly and whatnot, but she would only be satisfied when her hands were gripping his hair, pulling sandy blonde strands to encourage him to move faster.

"You want it like this?" he asked in a low growl; snapping his hips and playing with one of her nipples. All she could do was desperately nod and pull him for a kiss. The angle wasn't quite right; her tongue licking his bottom lip instead of meeting his. Neither of them minded the mess. Bonnie tightened around like a vice, making him lose his rhythm for a second.

"I'm, I'm-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as her whole body tensed up, reaching her climax in record speed and intensity. Puffing a hot breath of air against her ear, Klaus came with a quiet groan.

"Let's not wait another two weeks before doing this again, okay?" Bonnie asked, pushing some curls out of her eyes; trying to catch her breath.

"Love, I wouldn't be able to stay away from you even if I wanted," he admitted in a whisper, smiling when he realized she was sleeping; her soft snores the only sound in the room.

* * *

"Okay, Bonnie," Lydia said; her voice taking on a maternal tone, soft and concerned all wrapped up in one. At least that was how Bonnie felt, like a small child who had misbehaved and was now awaiting punishment. "How are you feeling?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to answer, but closed it when she realized she had no idea how to explain how to translate her feelings into words. The last few weeks had passed them by in a tedious yet tense way. While Marcel had not made any open threats or declared war against the Mikaelsons, it was decided that the best course of action for Bonnie was to lay low. Not wanting to rock the boat, Bonnie agreed to spend her summer break at the plantation. A decision that she had come to regret a couple days later when she realized that spending her time at the plantation basically meant being grounded, with Elijah giving her a dirty look every time she tried to go to the fucking grocery store.

All of that coupled with the fact that all of her friends from Tulane had decided to vacate the city to enjoy greener pastures for the summer made Bonnie feel like shit. Mack, for one, had decided to join her sisters in a road trip to California. Many of the sophomores and juniors were at a special summer dance program offered by New York City Ballet, some others trying their luck by auditioning to companies all around the country. Everybody was out there, being productive and _living_ while she searched for a way to break the Crescent curse and watched her feet get swollen to the point where they resembled little piglets.

Sure it wasn't all that bad. Online shopping was a God's gift to humanity and the only thing that kept Bonnie's sanity intact. She and Rebekah had given her black Visa-courtesy of Klaus- a vigorous workout with their baby shopping, buying all of the paraphernalia that a baby needed. However, that sweet baby bubble made of frilly pink dresses and white embroidered socks could only last for so long.

"Honestly? I don't know," Bonnie answered, almost surprised that she let herself say the truth instead of covering it up with a smile like she usually did. Lydia was probably a psychologist on top of being an OB-GYN. "I've been having headaches for the past two weeks, last night I had black spots in my vision. The stress is getting to me, I guess."

"Bonnie, this sounds like more than stress," Lydia noted; her pale blonde eyebrows knitting together in concern as she glanced down at the scribbles on the monogrammed notepad. To anyone else, it would be just a bunch of unintelligible words put together. To Lydia, those words spelled trouble, and she was not anxious to break the news. Damn it. "Your blood pressure is through the roof and all of those symptoms are very concerning to me. I am afraid that you might have developed gestational high pressure, maybe preeclampsia, but I would have to do some tests to confirm it. "

Bonnie didn't know much about pregnancies and its complications, something she really ought to know, considering the pile of books that were in her nightstand drawers, catching dust. She did know, however, that pre-eclampsia was not something any pregnant woman would like to hear. Sitting on her usual spot, next to her, Rebekah gasped a little, probably because she understood what that meant better than Bonnie herself.

"What's the plan? You think there's a chance it develops into eclampsia?" Rebekah started to question; her tone all business, which made Bonnie smile. Even in moments like these, when Bonnie was too in her head to form a complete sentence, Rebekah had her back.

"I don't know if it's pre-eclampsia yet. I would say the odds are low, considering she's had a picture perfect pregnancy. But we do need to consider that this is a little hybrid. I'm comparing her development with a human fetus, so there's a margin of error. We want to be on the safe side, and do anything to avoid you having that little girl before she's ready," Lydia said, trying to be careful with her tone and words. Bonnie was a smart girl, she would understand where Lydia was getting at. No need to try and scare her.

"What does being on the safe side entail?" Bonnie asked, already dreading the answer. She had seen enough movies to know whatever came next wouldn't be fun.

"I would _strongly suggest_ modified bed rest just until everything gets back to normal," Lydia said, feeling bad as she saw Bonnie's face contort into a grimace; her green eyes shutting as if she was actually in pain.

"Bed rest?" Bonnie grumbled; her eyes still closed and not willing to face the music.

"Modified," Lydia chirped; trying hard not to grin at the dramatic faces Bonnie was pulling. The witch was so mature that Lydia forgot how young she really was. Barely in her twenties, Bonnie was going through some things that not even grown adults could handle and yet she still stood. Perhaps she deserved a moment of frustration.

"What about doing magic?" Bonnie wondered, pretending this was just a casual question, but the way her eyebrows raised let Lydia know what the witch was thinking.

The doctor pushed her perfectly coiffed hair behind her ear and sighed. She knew how much a witch cherished her magic, so telling Bonnie she couldn't use it was not something she was looking forward to.

"Bonnie, your magic might be stronger than ever, but you also need a healthy body to handle it. So, I think it will be better if you lay off your spells for a while."

The doc laid down the law and Bonnie felt like she had been punched in the gut. Knowing she had complications with her pregnancy was already terrifying, but having their plans fall apart was too much for her mind to process. She had figured everything out. Break the Crescent curse, help the werewolves, defeat Marcel if he went against them. A very important bargaining chip was lost, which could very well turn the game against them.

"Just tell me what I need to do," Bonnie muttered, clasping her hands together. In the end, she was a mother at heart and the only thing that really mattered was her little girl. Another battlefield strategy would come.

"We'll have to monitor your pressure regularly and I would-" Lydia stopped talking, and looked around as if she had heard something. Rebekah opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but the doctor just placed her index finger over her thin rosy lips.

With uncertain steps that didn't really match her personality, she peeked through the white blinders and cursed under her breath.

"What?" Rebekah asked; her body already tensing up with hesitation.

"You should leave, through the back, get on your car and drive until you get home," Lydia instructed with a eerily calm voice. Both girls were able to pick up what she was trying to say.

Rebekah gave her a jerky nod and jumped up from the chair as if she had been shocked. Her blue eyes **moved** to look at the door and then at the window; considering her next move. With a limited experience in this kind of thing, Bonnie sat still in her chair, not really knowing what to do.

"How many?"

"Five, I think. They seem like Marcel's guys," Lydia said, cocking her head to the side so she could pick up more details. Yep, definitely Marcel's. There was this cocky attitude in the way they moved that screamed French Quarter vampires. "We could take them, but..."

Lydia trailed off, attempting to have a silent conversation with her sire. Observing their every move, Bonnie was able to pick up what Lydia meant. And she hated it. A helpless damsel in distress she was not, hadn't been for her entire life.

"Stop. Whatever you want to do, I can do." Bonnie had that determined and stubborn look on her face, making Rebekah shake her head in disbelief.

"Witch, she just told you to lay low, no stress or magic and you want to run around and fight vampires?"

Shit, Rebekah was right. Bonnie slumped down on the chair a little, allowing herself to feel stupid for a moment.

"Bekah's right. You get out of here and I'll hold them. The last thing you need is getting into a scuffle with vampires."

"Yeah, sure. Give these little fuckers your best."

Despite all of the tension, Lydia managed a smile as she took off her white doctor's jacket. Rebekah, while confident in her progeny's ability, looked worried. The two off them had a quiet conversation, and Bonnie felt like she was invading their privacy as she watched Rebekah lean and peck Lydia's forehead with a kiss. The loving moment was over as soon as it began, and they put a little distance between their bodies, looked at each other and nodded; an understanding between them.

"Let's go, Bon," Rebekah pulled Bonnie by the hand, leading her to the side door in the kitchen.

Bonnie turned her head back, just in time to catch Lydia greet them with a "how can I help you, gentlemen?"; her voice nice and calm.

By dumb, sheer luck, Lydia was enough to distract them. Not for long; they were vampires with enhanced senses, after all. Just enough to give time for Bonnie to haul her belly into Rebekah's car.

As they were speeding off, Bonnie glanced back and saw them; black veins under their eyes, sharp canines extended out. This was not a social visit to the quaint neighborhood.

This was an intimidation tactic; to show her who was the boss. On a normal day, Bonnie would've laughed and knocked them on their asses with one measly spell.

Today, whatever they were trying to do worked. Perhaps it was the hormones coupled with the stress, but Bonnie was officially scared.

And she hated that.

* * *

Another thing Bonnie hated? Having people make decisions for her. After her turbulent teen years in Mystic Falls, Bonnie promised to herself that she wouldn't let anyone but herself make choices regarding her life. She didn't expect having to fight Klaus for the right to choose what she thought was best for herself, though.

"What? No!" Bonnie cried out, jumping from the bed to her feet in one go, surprising both Klaus and Elijah. Rebekah was just so anxious with the way Bonnie was reacting to the suggestion that surprise didn't even register in her brain. "Are you serious? We have everyone knocking on our door, ready to take us down; why in the hell would I go to another city? Y'all can get that out of your crazy minds. Baton Rouge? Get the fuck outta here."

Despite himself and the situation at him, Klaus smiled. Only Bonnie, decked out in a pretty sundress and her belly sticking out, could still be adorable while cursing under her breath. A lesser man would've felt intimidated with the way her green eyes narrowed into two slits, wishing he would drop dead right at that moment. His smile only spurred her on even more, and she crossed her arms over her chest, almost bouncing with angry energy.

"Bonnie, we are simply trying to come up with a way to keep you and your child safe," Elijah tried to explain.

Focused on Klaus, Bonnie whipped her head to look at the older Mikaelson. The way her eyebrow arched, wordlessly saying _'shut the fuck up and stay out of this'_ was so clear that Rebekah had to place a hand over her mouth to cover a chuckle.

"Whatever you want to do, it doesn't make sense. Besides, we need to break the Crescent curse to strike up a deal with the werewolves. Last time I checked, none of you are witches."

"You can't do that spell either, Bonnie. Not without putting our daughter at risk," Klaus reminded Bonnie; softening his voice as he decided to take a gentler approach to this.

"So I can't do a spell and you decide to ship me off to another city," Bonnie concluded, starting to let her thoughts run away from her.

His eyebrows rose until they almost disappeared in his hairline; surprised at where she was going with this.

"Bonnie, you know it's not about that," Rebekah said; the frown on her face matching Elijah's.

"Marcel came here that day, now his minions follow you around in the open. What do you think will be their next move, huh?" Klaus asked; cocking his head to the side as if he was expecting an answer out of her. He wasn't.

Without the extra dose of adrenaline pumping in her veins, Bonnie sat back down on the edge of her queen sized bed. Somewhere deep in her head she actually agreed with him. The surface Bonnie, the one who was scared and feeling insecure, would fight him on this until the bitter end.

"It's just a matter of time until they're bold enough to try and hurt you."

Klaus took a few steps to get closer, sat on the spot on the bed next to hers and placed a hand on her warm skin. Leaning down so his lips are almost touching her ear, he whispered; quiet enough that even his siblings wouldn't be able to understand him. He made a gesture with head, signaling for them to leave. They did his bidding, quietly slipping out of the room and closing the door.

"I just want to protect you, love. Make sure you're safe. Won't you let me do that?"

The way his hot breath hit the damp skin of her neck made Bonnie shiver. This close contact between them made her want to drop her walls.

"My place is by your side. That's what you told me, remember?" Bonnie asked, resting her head on his shoulder; closing her eyes as she finally felt the events of the day taking a toll on her body. After all, she was a woman on the third trimester of her pregnancy.

"And I meant it, but it would be selfish of me to keep you here if you're not safe," Klaus whispered, wrapping his arm around her. "I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you or her, knowing I could've prevented it."

Eyes still closed, Bonnie didn't respond, but she gave him a slight nod. She didn't want anything bad to happen, didn't want Klaus to live with any guilt over her.

"So you want me to move to a new house in a new city where I don't know anyone and be alone six weeks before my due date?"

The hand lazily drawing circles on Bonnie's back stopped as he began to find some faults in his brilliant plan. Okay, he hadn't focused on that particular matter, Bonnie's safety at the forefront. Knowing that Marcel's daywalkers had the audacity to stalk Bonnie and intimidate her had sent his mind spinning; trying to think of something he could do to solve the problem.

"You wouldn't be alone. You'd be living with Georgia."

Georgia was an old acquaintance of his, a fifty something year old witch who owed him a favor and was willing to protect Bonnie as if she were one of her daughters. Klaus knew her residence in Baton Rouge would be safe haven for his little witch.

"I don't want Georgia, I want you," Bonnie muttered in a whine. Maybe she sounded like a grumpy five year old, but she didn't care anymore. "I'm not leaving the city, so you should just let go of that stupid idea."

Klaus sighed, knowing that he shouldn't even try to argue anymore. It probably was a stupid idea; one he wouldn't even consider if he wasn't on the brink of desperation. He liked to have Bonnie there, close to him. He liked listening to her steady breathing at night and her giggles when she watched old cartoons on Netflix. Her presence was a comfort, and he didn't want to part with it, but he'd rather have her miles and miles away than six feet under.

Then, something clicked in his mind.

"I have a house. On the other side of the lake. It's not New Orleans, but it's close enough," he murmured, moving his hand up; tangling his fingers in her curls.

"You have another house?" Bonnie asked after a minute of silence; her voice genuinely surprised as her noise crinkled in confusion.

"It's not much, I haven't gone there this year. I bought it because it's right on the lake and I would fish."

"Wait, since when do you fish?"

Bonnie moved her head off his shoulder, staring at him like he had just sprouted a second, and maybe a third head. Out of all the things she had imagined Klaus doing, fishing was never one of them. He had always given her the vibe of being an indoors person.

Almost forgetting the reason why he had mentioned the lake house in the first place, Klaus let out a throaty chuckle at the surprised and offended look on her face.

"How did I not know you liked fishing enough to buy a fucking lake house? I'm the mother of your unborn daughter, for goodness' sake."

He smirked, but didn't say anything. She had taken to using that argument, knowing she was right and nobody could argue with her on that, ever since he refused to make her tomato soup with grilled cheese, one of her cravings.

"I'm the father of your unborn daughter and there's still a lot about you that I don't know. So don't worry, love."

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it as a way to reassure her. His little witch, maybe because of hormones or even her young age, seemed to be developing an insecurity when it came to their relationship.

With their daughter **slated** to make her debut in six weeks, Klaus suspected that the life changing event was starting to mess with her head. As a matter of fact, Klaus was surprised he had been able to keep his mind together. Sure he had lost it a little with the whole Rebekah thing, but there was so crippling anxiety whenever he remembered he was a few weeks away from becoming a father.

"It's not too far from here?" Bonnie questioned; white pearly teeth nibbling on her lower lips as she pondered on whether leaving the plantation was the best move.

'That woman is going to give me whiplash with all of her different moods' Klaus thought, shaking his head at how quickly she changed subjects. He looked at her, seeing how vulnerable she looked; and couldn't do more than shake his head.

"No, love. Two hours by car; right near the water. You'll love it," Klaus said, and he wasn't even lying about that last part.

As a witch, Bonnie was drawn to nature; even felt physically better when she was outside, bare feet on the grass and leaves stuck on her hair.

"I don't want to be alone."

"You won't. Rebekah will go with you and I'll be there every day. I'll even teach you how to fish, if you're good."

Still not completely sold, Bonnie looked up to stare at him, suspicion clear in her eyes.

"Bonnie, I can't focus if you're here; if I'm worrying about you, your health and our daughter. I just want to do this knowing you're safe from all of this. You're my weakness, remember?" Klaus mumbled, surprised that he had said those words out loud without any type of liquid courage. After all, last time they had this type of conversation, he had downed five bottles of Wild Turkey in less than three hours. Pleased with this development, Bonnie beamed and cradled his face with both hands.

"We're your strength, remember?"

Klaus did remember. He remembered every single detail of that late night conversation on the cold floor of the nursery. He remembered her eyes filled with tears and trying to swallow down his own. However, it didn't feel like Bonnie was his strength. She felt like his downfall, as he knew he would lose his mind if anything happened to her.

Finally, after a minute or so filled with silence, Bonnie nodded and let out a small okay.

Klaus, for his part gave her a jerky nod in response and breathed out, feeling relieved and just hoping he had steered her in the right direction.

* * *

Being at the lake house was surprisingly not bad, Bonnie had concluded after a short week. The three bedroom house was not 'not a big deal' as Klaus had previously put. With exposed wood beams, windows large enough to let in the most natural light possible, and a beautiful wraparound porch, the place looked nothing like she had envisioned.

Sure, it was weird having to acclimate to a whole new place while hauling a cumbersome belly and being uncomfortable with basically everything, but Bonnie had come to appreciate the freedom she had there. With only Rebekah, her appointed nanny of sorts, Bonnie was able to come and go whenever she pleased without being shepherd.

As much as she hated to admit Klaus was right, the new environment did wonders for her physical health, at least. Her spiking blood pressure had stabilized; it was still higher than Lydia would have liked, but she hadn't had migraines or black spots in her vision anymore. Her nerves were a different story, though. Being isolated and not knowing what was going on with their fucked up politics were messing with Bonnie's head. She was a fighter, the one who usually got shit done. Doing nothing but leisure around was great; she loved the lake and had started a small herb garden, but Bonnie was ready to get a move on. Lydia had green lighted Bonnie to start using magic again. It was just a few simple spells here and there, but the sensation of magic at her fingertips, tingling her skin like light shocks as she started chanting.

This one was a bit more complex, though. Bonnie wasn't an idiot. She knew the short time they had to approach the werewolves at the Bayou was ending. The full moon was already upon them, so they only had another two days to prove they meant business when it came to removing the Curse and having them as allies. Since breaking the Crescent Curse would put too much stress on her body, Bonnie had gone for the next best thing.

"Are you sure you should be doing this? " Rebekah asked; both hands on her hips and an arched eyebrow.

Bonnie looked up from the items sitting on the dark oak table and nodded at the blonde.

"Yep," she answered, popping the p as she swirled the liquid inside the vial, watching as it turned into a rusty red color. "It's no big deal, just a little something to make sure they know we're serious."

"What's that?" Rebekah moved to sit on a chair, looking at the object with narrowed eyes.

"A potion that can stop a werewolf from turning back into a wolf for a few more day. Well, it's not really a potion but you don't need to know the technicalities. What's important is showing them we're willing to help."

On the inside, Rebekah was impressed with Bonnie's thinking. She knew the witch was smarter than a whip, but there was always surprise when she realized how much of a mastermind she really was.

"While that's a surprisingly good idea, considering we don't really have anything to offer right now, I don't think you should be pushing yourself," Rebekah said; a light admonishment tone in her voice. Bonnie was so used to being the person responsible for fixing shit up that she had to be reminded that it was okay to be vulnerable and depend on others.

"Don't worry, that's peanuts. Besides, I know we're in this situation because of me, so that's the, um, the least I can do. For all of us," Bonnie said, stammering a few words here and there.

Rebekah frowned when she noticed the way Bonnie's face paled ever so slightly, losing the sun tanned bronze that she had acquired after spending long days out in the July sun.

"Are you okay?" she questioned with a head cocked to the side. Bonnie breathed in and out; the air forcefully entering her nose and exiting through her mouth.

"Yeah, my back's been giving me some trouble since last night," Bonnie answered in a casual tone, bringing a hand to her lower back with a small wince. "That's what happens when I don't stretch for a long time."

It made sense, Rebekah conceded. Bonnie was used to dancing six hours a day, so it was likely her body was responding to the changes. However, the alarm in the back of her mind rung.

"Just last night? Have you felt anything else?"

Bonnie frowned, almost as if she sensed where Rebekah was going. Her blood turned into iced water as her mind worked overtime to remember every single thing she'd felt in the last few days. Holy fuck. That couldn't be.

"Rebekah, no. I'm not due for another five weeks," Bonnie pointed out in a hiss, and both of them realized she was trying to convince herself more than anything else.

"Babies can come early, Bonnie. Maybe this is nothing, but considering everything, I'm calling Lydia. Just stay calm," Rebekah instructed, pulling out her phone to call Lydia.

As Rebekah walked away, speaking to Lydia in hushed tones, Bonnie couldn't even feel nervous. As a matter of fact, it felt like she had gone into a state of shock. It was too much for her twenty year old mind to process that she was might be having a baby. In an isolated place. Without Klaus there.

She could only hope her pains were Braxton Hicks.

* * *

Bonnie had a plan. It might not be a good one, but she did develop a plan based on months of reading mommy blogs, parenting magazines and incredibly thick books with some details that she didn't really to know and illustrative pictures she might not ever be able to forget. As any twenty year old who was pregnant for the first time with an unplanned child, Bonnie was terrified of the birth itself. Some may say it was the miracle of life, but that had never been helpful to Bonnie. That was why her type A, a little too controlling self, had come up with a _Successful Childbirth Plan_ ™ that involved Tchaikovsky's 'The Nutcracker' suite crooning on the background as she was hit with contractions, laying on one of those giant yoga balls, being high up on sweet drugs and doing her best to crush Klaus' hand as she pushed a baby out of her vagina.

What was happening right now? Was not, in any shape or form, part of her plan. She was supposed to have a safe and peaceful delivery at home, when she was full term. Her mind was at ease with that particular situation, not with this one. Bonnie _needed_ these last five weeks. Their world outside was still fucked up, and she _had_ to fix it before her daughter took her first breath. Not being able to hold on for this short time and protect her baby made Bonnie feel like a proper failure. It also made her feel completely stupid for not being recognizing the signs of an early birth.

"Relax, Bonnie," Lydia said with a small smile as she adjusted the ultrasound probe that was fastened on Bonnie's belly, continuously monitoring the baby's heartbeat.

"She'll be five weeks premature, how can I relax? What if her lungs have not developed yet? Or if she's so underweight that she-" Bonnie started to say, but couldn't bring herself to utter the words she dreaded so much. The machine that was tracking her blood pressure beeped a tad louder, indicating some distress.

"This little girl is no normal baby, remember that? For all we know, she could be right on time. Besides, if she were just a human, she would be what we call late preterm. I don't want you to worry about that right now, okay? I promised I'll do whatever I can to make sure both of you are okay. Hopefully you'll be cuddling with your baby girl soon."

Something about Lydia's voice, maybe the way she spoke with such certain, as if she just knew everything would be turn out okay, made Bonnie relax into the pile of fluffy pillows that were supporting her aching low back.

"Where's Nik?" Bonnie asked as soon as she saw a blonde head appearing by the door. Another wave of pain hit her hard as the contraction came, causing Bonnie to grit her teeth together and clench her hands into a fist until her knuckles were pale.

"Breathe in and out, Bonnie. Nice and slow," Rebekah instructed, doing exaggerated breathing motions so Bonnie could mimic her. Despite feeling like she was going to pass out and puke at the same time, Bonnie managed to keep inhaling and exhaling until the contraction was over and she collapsed on the bed.

Like the mother hen she had become in these last few months, Rebekah finger-brushed the damp curls that were plastered against Bonnie's glistening-with-sweat forehead and pulled them into a loose ponytail. The witch looked up at her with a faint, thankful smile and accepted the cup of ice water; drinking from the little pink straw with careful sips.

"Nik was taking care of some things, but he'll be here soon," Rebekah assured her, trying not to let it show that she was also anxious.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie offered when she finished drinking. Now plopped on a rather uncomfortable armchair, Rebekah frowned. "I know how much you wanted to throw this garden tea party as my baby shower, and now you can't anymore."

Not expecting that, Rebekah opened her mouth in surprise and then guffawed; the sound of her laugh covering up the constant _whoosh_ coming from the machine monitoring the baby's heartbeat. Bonnie was worried about other people's feelings even during labor. Some habits did die hard or possibly not at all.

"Don't worry, witch. I hear that a sip and see is the rage for Southern belles like you," Rebekah said; the corners of her lips curling upwards when Bonnie chuckled, and then groaned in pain as the muscle of her lower back went into spasm. This was turning out to be harder than rehearsing for Swan Lake.

"I guess. Besides, who would attend? Everybody is gone and…" Bonnie trailed off, realizing that she would have a baby shower for her daughter and Caroline and Elena would not be there.

This was something they had talked about ever since they were fifteen year old girls making plans for the future. Prone to dreaming up every single detail of her adult life, Caroline had decided that they should try to get pregnant at the same time so their kids grew up together. Caroline would have the honor of being the godmother of Bonnie's firstborn, and as such, she would plan the baby shower. Now, Bonnie hadn't talked to Caroline in months and it was Rebekah Mikaelson who was holding her hand during childbirth. Bonnie had come to love Rebekah like a sister – while she might not have verbalized the feeling yet, it was there- but that didn't mean she was ready to let go of her entire past.

Almost as if her body wanted her to push that subject to the back of her mind, another contraction came, causing Bonnie to clench her hands and toes with everything she got. The minutes seemed to last way longer than they actually did, and finally it was over; leaving Bonnie breathless and with droplets of swear running down her neck and wettingthe collar of her old oversized t-shirt. Recognizing the little exhausted sigh Bonnie released every time a contraction let up, Rebekah moved to press a cold damp towel on her forehead.

"Plenty of people would have come," Rebekah pointed out to Bonnie's confusion. "Your baby shower. That little redhead friend of yours was going to help me coordinate."

A bubbly laugh escaped from Bonnie's lips, much to Rebekah's pleasure. They were already in an unexpected, unfamiliar situation. If there was something Rebekah could do to make Bonnie feel better, she would do it in a second. Bonnie might not be her official sister yet, as her and Klaus still needed to work on some shit before walking down the proverbial aisle, but she saw the witch as the little sister she's never had.

"Mack does love a good party, but now I'm scared that my sip-and-see will have tequila shots."

"You college kids wouldn't recognize quality alcohol even if your lives depended on it," Rebekah sighed, putting on a fake disappointed voice, knowing it would pull another peal of giggles from the witch.

"Sorry not everybody has the good sense of drinking the finest Kentucky Bourbon," Bonnie replied with a shake of her head.

The blaring, bright red numbers displayed on the digital clock sitting on the nightstand caught Bonnie's attention. She had been at this for a few hours now, with her contractions getting more frequent and painful by the minute. Thankfully, Bonnie had a pretty high pain threshold and had managed to keep up with the contractions without begging for drugs.

"How are you feeling, Bon?" Lydia asked as she returned to the room after excusing herself to answer a phone call, looking at the monitor screen to check both mother's and baby's heartbeat. Everything was normal, and Lydia was relieved to see Bonnie was looking much better. Sure, her face was glistening with sweat; some of her frizzy curls had escaped from the messy ponytail and she looked exhausted. But there was a glint in her green eyes that had not been there a few minutes ago. There was excitement, an anxiousness of a woman who was only hours away from meeting her firstborn.

"Those contractions are no joke, and I wish I could be so high that I don't even know my own name, but other than that, I'm fine," Bonnie answered, giving Lydia two thumbs up; making both women laugh at that. "Oh, I would be better if the father of my child decided that being here for her birth is a priority," Bonnie added with narrowed eyes and a pointed tone. This time, neither of them had the courage to laugh.

"He'll be here, Bonnie. My brother may have a _lot_ of faults, but he's already in love with this little girl, and nothing will prevent him from seeing her take her first breath, promise you," Rebekah said with such a confident voice that Bonnie had no other option but to believe her.

* * *

A few hours later and almost fully dilated- something that surprised even the experienced Lydia- Bonnie felt like she couldn't trust anybody. She couldn't trust Rebekah, who had promised her Klaus would be by her side when the time came, or even Lydia, who had denied her drugs when she needed them the most. Bonnie had two traitors around her, and nobody would convince her otherwise.

"Ahhh, I hate this!" Bonnie gasped out when the longest contraction yet ebbed away, leaving her a puddle of aching muscles and bones; anxious for this to be over. Now she could understand those dramatic labor scenes in the movies, with the pregnant lady screaming her head off and cursing everyone out. Maybe she would feel better if she yelled out a big 'fuck this!'

So caught up in her internal conversation, Bonnie didn't even notice the atmosphere shift in the room, or the way Rebekah and Lydia looked at each other and nodded; both of them with that 'let's do this' expression stamped out on their faces. Lydia moved to the foot of the bed; contemplating the best way to make the whole process easier on Bonnie.

"Bonnie, do you feel ready to push?" Lydia asked after examining Bonnie and concluding she was fully dilated and 100% effaced. Bonnie peered at the OBGYN with one open eye, not bothering to lift her head from the mountain of pillows under her.

"I- I can't," Bonnie muttered, shutting her eyes together; trying to will her baby into staying put just for a few more hours. The pain was on the unbearable side, with her entire body aching and groaning as if she had spent an entire week rehearsing 24/7 nonstop. The urge to push was also getting stronger, but she couldn't do it.

Not without Nik by her side. After everything they had been through together, the idea that he wouldn't be there with her was just inconceivable to her.

"Bonnie, we're here for you. I know you're scared, all of this is happening very fast and we didn't plan for this, but the two of you will be okay. This is just another step for you to hold your baby girl in your arms. Then we'll defeat Marcel and whoever wants to go against us, and have a happily ever after. Well, as happy as you can be with my brother by your side. Fortunately for you, you'll have me, the best Mikaelson out of the whole brood," Rebekah whispered to Bonnie as she wiped the sweat off the witch's brow, surprised with her own words. She wasn't the most sentimental person; after being stabbed in the back (sometimes literally) for letting her emotions speak louder than her rational side, it was hard for Rebekah to let people in and emotionally connect with them.

"Okay," Bonnie piped out; her voice coming out a bit squeaky because of the lump in her throat as she tried to hold her tears at bay. She wanted to sob because Rebekah, the same Rebekah who compelled Tyler to turn into a werewolf, was doing her best to console her during childbirth, wiping her sweat and tears, and feeding her ice chips.

Just as Bonnie was about to nod, Klaus and Elijah barged into the room, both of them with wide eyes and looking as if they had run all the way from New Orleans. It was such a dramatic scene that Bonnie couldn't tell if they were really there or if her mind had conjured them as a way to cope with the disappointing reality. However, it was quite weird that her imagination!Klaus was wearing a black Henley paired with dirty jeans, looking disheveled, with his face stained with dried blood and black ash. He looked like a mess, and that was when Bonnie realized he was really there.

"Nik!" Bonnie cried out, literally. Seeing Klaus there was unexpected and exactly what she wanted, and her brain couldn't deal with the mix of emotions and the pain of the contraction that hit her. The outpour of tears started; the ugly crying and sobbing left her gasping for air.

Before she could even blink away the tears that were clouding her vision, Klaus was by her side; his smooth fingers on her damp cheeks, bringing her comfort with one small gesture.

"I'm sorry I was late, but I'm here now, love," he whispered against her hair; trying his best to console her and feeling like a proper fuckup for not being there earlier.

"Nice to have you here, Nik, but we do have to get this show on the road," Lydia said, interrupting their moment. As fascinating as it was to watch the great Klaus Mikaelson be undone by a twenty year old witch, there was a little girl ready to make her debut. Sparing a quick glance to both siblings, Lydia instructed. "Come on, guys, go get cleaned. We can't do this when you're like that; ready to contaminate the whole place."

Klaus stood still, not willing to leave her for even a second. He only moved when Elijah actually pulled him by the arm, leading him into one of the bathrooms. After changing into fresh clothes and free of the grime that seemed to be covering him, Klaus was back with Bonnie. Kneeling on the hardwood floor, he whispered against her damp skin that everything was going to be okay, that he was sorry for not being there sooner. Elijah and Rebekah averted their eyes from the scene before them; feeling like they were intruding into a private moment. Lydia was all business, though. She checked the baby's vitals and saw that they couldn't delay this anymore.

"Bonnie, give me a push on the next contraction, okay? Nik, get behind her so she can have some support. Bekah and Elijah, hold up her legs," Lydia told them, using a commanding tone that left no space for doubt or hesitation. Well, there was a little hesitation from Elijah, who never expected to be in the room while Bonnie was in childbirth, much less help with the process. He complied without a word, though. He would do anything for family, even if it left him feeling quite awkward.

If someone were to ask Bonnie the details of the magical birth of her miracle baby, she wouldn't be able to answer it. There was too much happening at the same time, for Bonnie's mind to focus on one thing. There was Klaus, behind her and bearing her weight when she collapsed onto him, exhausted from all of the pushing. There was Elijah and Rebekah, holding her, murmuring words of encouragement from time to time. There was that everlasting pain that plagued every single muscle in her body, including the ones she didn't even know she had.

What Bonnie would remember for the rest of her life, though? The strong, lush and musical cry that her daughter let out as she entered the world, and the big fat tears that started to run down her face. Bonnie couldn't blink or even move as she watched Klaus cut the umbilical cord; his hand trembling so bad that Lydia had to physically help him with the task. It felt like time had stood still, and Bonnie couldn't focus on anything other than her baby girl, who was still crying as hard as her little lungs would allow it while Lydia performed the post birth examinations. A part of Bonnie wondered if the baby was trying to soothe her concerns; with a cry this loud, there was no way her lungs were underdeveloped.

"I don't think she was early, Bonnie. She was right on time. Seven pounds, five ounces and nineteen inches!" Lydia announced, wrapping the wiggling baby with a light pink blanket and covering her head with a white hat. "Here you go, mama. She's perfectly healthy."

"Look at you!" Bonnie said in a soft voice when the baby was placed on her bare chest. The baby stopped screaming her head off; her cries quieting down to soft mewling. Bonnie was hypnotized. She was one white thin sheet away from being naked in front of Elijah, but she couldn't care less. The only thing in her universe was her daughter and her sweet coos. Bonnie traced her little hands and fingers, still in awe that this little person came from her; that she, along with Klaus, was responsible for creating something so beautiful. It was humbling, to be honest. "You are so perfect, baby."

A bit dazed, Klaus watched as Bonnie bonded with their daughter, falling in love as the seconds went by. He felt the exact same way, and it was safe to say he wasn't used to that sensation. As a matter of fact, he felt too exposed, too raw. Knowing he loved his daughter and would go to the end of the world to protect her was one thing, seeing her; a mixture of himself and Bonnie personified was a whole 'nother beast. He felt Elijah's and Rebekah's eyes on him,

"Nik, look at that!" Bonnie waved at him, trying to get him closer. With a big bright smile, she moved the hat a few inches to reveal the baby's head, which was capped with dark, wispy curls "Look at all that hair!"

He tried to resist, but how could anyone resist the pure happiness standing right in front of him?

"Here, hold her. It's not fair that I get her all to myself," Bonnie offered when he got closer, almost laughing at the way his face blanched. "Come on, cradle her head."

She handed off the baby, already missing having her small body pressed against her chest. It didn't matter, though, because watching Klaus and the absolute serene look he had on his face as he cradled their daughter in the crook of his arm was more than worth it. He looked like he was at peace; the whole world could burn to bits and he would still be like that, completely enamored with the cooing baby.

"Here, Bonnie," Rebekah helped her get into a white bathrobe, probably knowing she would start to become uncomfortable with her makeshift dress. "Lydia said you can take a shower if you're up for it. You're feeling good?"

The question made her pause for a quick second. She was exhausted, some of her muscles were still burning from the vigorous activity- no wonder childbirth was a woman's job- and Bonnie was sure that she could sleep for the next three days the minute she closed her eyes. She peered at Klaus, who had moved to the window with the baby. It looked like he was showing her how beautiful the sky was at sunset, even though she hadn't opened her eyes yet. The purples, yellows and pinks mixed together cast a pretty glow in the room.

"Never been better," Bonnie answered with a smile, feeling a sense of peace and belonging she hadn't ever felt in her life.

Sensing that his daughter wasn't quite interested in learning tidbits about astronomy, and figuring Bonnie was anxious to hold the baby in her arms again, Klaus walked back to join Bonnie and his sister. He tried to hand her off, but Bonnie just shook her head with a small smile.

"She looks like you," he commented, moving to press a kiss against Bonnie's forehead and then bending down to do the same to the baby. A tiny fisted hand escaped from the confines of the blanket as she rubbed her cheek, almost as if she was trying to wipe off his kiss. He smiled at that. Not even an hour old and already defying him. That was his daughter, alright. "And apparently acts like me."

His voice resonated with a sense of pride that reminded Bonnie of an alpha male, wanting to show off his pup. Considering he was half werewolf with werewolf instincts, no matter what he tried to do to suppress that part of him, Klaus probably was filled with alpha male pride.

For her part, Bonnie was just excited to see Klaus wasn't pulling away from their daughter, something she had feared. She knew he felt guilty for most of the recent events, and his usual reaction to guilt was shutting everyone off. Seeing him with the baby, actually excited to rock her to sleep; lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. And she didn't want to disturb that.

"Will you at least tell me the name you've chosen for my daughter, witch? Or should I go back on our deal and name her myself?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow.

After not being able to reach a consensus on the name, Klaus had agreed to let Bonnie name the baby. He only requested the right to veto and name their next child. Bonnie, discontented with all of his suggestions and believing this was a one-and-done, agreed without a second thought.

"I've thought of a name, Nik. One much superior than every single name you came up with."

"Don't keep us in suspense, witch. It's bad enough that you've started talking like Nik," Rebekah said; an ever present grin on her lips as she clasped her hands together in delight. She might have lots of unresolved feelings when it came to her brother, but seeing him so happy made her feel almost giddy. It was as if she was seeing that young boy again, who was carefree and filled with joy before father got to him. There was hope for them, all was not lost.

"Amari Rebekah Bennett- Mikaelson. It's ridiculously long and a bit pretentious with the whole hyphenated thing, but it's what I chose," Bonnie said with a shrug; her eyes darting from Klaus to Rebekah.

The blonde was dumbstruck with the revelation; not ever expecting Bonnie to name her daughter after her. Tears start dripping down her bare face, falling on her black spandex leggings. Knowing Rebekah would need some time to process the information, Bonnie only reached out to hold her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. No words were needed for now.

"No veto from me, love. Just curious to know where you got that name," he wondered, maneuvering the baby so he could cradle her head better. His movements were still a little awkward, considering he hadn't held an infant in thousands of years, but it was all coming back to him quicker than he expected.

"Amari means strength, and that's what she is for the both of us," Bonnie explained, watching as Klaus took on a contemplative face, looking down at the sleeping bundle; his blue eyes shining with reverence and love.

That little girl was their strength, indeed.

* * *

A/N: Awww, look at that ball of fluff! Considering the recent events, I figured we all could use some fluff in our lives. Baby Mikaelson is finally here and I just wrote more than 12k words for this chapter! There's still a lot to happen yet, so I hope you stick with me. Let me know what you think by leaving a review or talking to me on tumblr at **lilac17**! Anxious to hear from you guys!


	19. for once in my life

**A/N: Thank you all for your continued support! Check the rest of the A/N at the bottom**

A little mewl that resembled a cat sounded from the bassinet next to the bed, rousing an exhausted Bonnie from her sleep in the wee hours of the night.

It had been almost a week since Amari Rebekah had made her debut, and Bonnie was still feeling the effects of the birth. While it hadn't been a hard labor and Amari's blood had healed her physically, her body was experiencing the loss of the strong magic she shared with Amari, making her recovery slower than expected. Most of her muscles, her lower back muscles in particular, were sore, causing her to wince when she tried to swing her legs to get out of the bed.

Her bare feet touched the floor as she made the short walk to the bassinet, noticing how warm it was. She was reminded that it was summer, after all. It didn't feel like it; probably because she had spent most of June and now a part of July locked up, but a muggy summer was starting in Louisiana. Without the need to turn on the lights to orient herself, Bonnie dragged her feet; blinking her eyes so they could focus on the baby.

Lying there, swaddled in a white blanket with little pink embroidered flowers, Amari whined; sounding very disgruntled. With the unsure demeanor that was common to most first time mothers, Bonnie picked her up, trying to mimic the movement Lydia had shown her. The baby settled down a little, and started to make small suckling motions with the rosy lips, letting her mother know what she really wanted.

Bonnie smiled, tracing her cupid's bow, even though she felt insecure in that particular task. In the past days, there had been tears of frustration from both sides, as they hadn't figured out the best way to do that yet.

Again, the baby whined, and Bonnie remembered that she didn't like to be swaddled while nursing. With the utmost care, she loosened the soft cotton blanket, leaving the baby in her pastel yellow onesie with a ducky pattern. Kicking her chubby little legs in impatience, Amari looked like the perfect mixture of her parents. She had Bonnie's complexion; her skin tone just a tad lighter than hers, her nose and pursed lips, and Klaus' everything else; his blue eyes and personality.

Surprisingly- and thankfully- Amari latched on the first try and started sucking with all the enthusiasm her little body could muster. Bonnie winced at a certain point, but the discomfort was manageable. Seeing the serene look on Amari's face, her splayed hand on her breast twitching and the way she tried to keep her eyes open was worth any pain.

As a matter of fact, Bonnie could withstand anything just to look at her baby, period. Even in her young age, Amari was showing signs that she would be a curious one. Whenever she was not sleeping in someone's arms, she had her blue eyes-inherited from her daddy- set on what was in front of her, always willing to discover something new. Bonnie had come to find out her newborn girl was already developing likes and dislikes. She liked to spend the afternoons out on the porch; being rocked and listening to her daddy speak. Klaus would sometimes read her poems, and it never failed to capture her attention.

Sensing the movement around him, Klaus woke up. He groaned, wondering how it was possible to feel so tired when he was a hybrid. Of course, he would never admit it to anyone- or even himself- that his exhaustion was mostly his own fault, as he had spent most nights awake and watching his daughter sleep; mesmerized by the sight of Amari's rising and falling chest.

"What time is it?" he asked; his voice still raspy from the lack of use.

Bonnie ran a hand through the baby's head, smoothing her chestnut curls, and smiling when she noticed Amari's eyes snap open at the mere sound of Klaus' voice. So young and already a daddy's girl. She was doomed.

"Five, I think. Go back to sleep, Nik."

"In a moment," he replied even though his eyelids felt as heavy as lead. The scene before him had the power to keep him awake, though.

Seeing Bonnie with his daughter, a child he had never imagined he would have, didn't feel real yet. He had spent years and years of his life believing he wasn't good enough-he still didn't think he was- and had resigned into thinking that there was no true happiness to be had. It was an exhilarating sensation, knowing that he was still able to create something so pure and innocent. Perhaps that was proof his inside wasn't as rotten as many believed.

"I think I already told you that the staring thing is creepy," Bonnie said; her eyes closed as she rested her head against the headboard.

"You and I have different definitions for what I'm doing. It's called admiring, witch."

"Sure it is."

Something in Klaus made him want to say that he was indeed admiring her, that he was still in awe that this was his new life; that he was terrified of something ever happening and taking that away from him. He stayed quiet, of course. It was way too early for deep emotional talks and he was too sober for that.

Bonnie opened her eyes when she felt the suckling getting slower and slower. She looked down to see Amari, who against all odds seemed to be wide awake, the possibility of seeing her father more tantalizing than that sweet slumber or milk.

Throwing a cotton blanket over her shoulder, Bonnie moved Amari to burp her.

"Let me," Klaus offered, pushing himself into a sitting position and extending his arms. It still surprised him how much he was willing to be hands on when it came to these mundane tasks.

As strange as it sounded, Klaus hadn't put much thought into the actual process of raising a child. He thought about keeping her safe, about slaying each and every creature that wanted to do them harm. Nappies and late night feedings? Had not crossed his mind. Not until now.

"Don't forget the cloth. Or do, I would love to get that picture for the album," she murmured with a gleeful smile as she passed the baby to him.

"There's an album?" Klaus asked, heeding her advice and draping the white cloth over his left shoulder. "Shh."

A warm feeling ran through him as he patted Amari on the bottom and she cooed, sounding very pleased with herself.

"Of course there's a scrapbook. I want to be like those obsessed mothers who document every single step of their child's life," Bonnie admitted with a nod, giving him a bright smile; not even a sign of the exhaustion that had settled on her bones showing. She fussed a little with Amari, cleaning the spit that started to drip down her chin onto the cloth.

Not knowing how to respond, Klaus settled for observing Bonnie. She probably didn't even realize how easily she had taken to the mother role, like it was second nature to her. He shouldn't have been surprised. After all, she was the only mature one in that Scooby Gang back in Mystic Falls. It made sense that she would be a natural in this game. And yet, she still blew him away. A fraction of him was almost jealous that Bonnie could go from being a powerful witch to this doting, loving motherat a drop of a hat. She didn't have any reservations, she just was.

"I can hear your thoughts all the way from here," she commented; running a hand through Amari's light brown curls and pressing her lips against his bare shoulder. Ever since Amari was born, it felt like their connection was tighter and stronger. They would sneak little touches here and there, as if they needed to know that the other was there.

"Just pondering, love. Nothing to worry your pretty little head."

She snorted at his words; sounding like a piglet.

"That sounds like something a man in the fifties would tell his wife. I am, however, willing to let your blatant sexism go if you tell me one thing," Bonnie said; lips curling in a devious grin.

"What?" Klaus asked, even though he was certain he knew what she wanted to know.

"Why do you avoid the subject whenever I ask where you were during my labor?"

"Witch," he started to say, feeling a bit frustrated, and paused when Amari snored, bringing a fisted hand to her mouth. "I got here in time, didn't I?"

"Elijah told me the two of you went down to the Bayou,"

"Elijah should stop gossiping like a fifteen year old girl," Klaus shot back and Bonnie noticed the muscle in his jaw tightened, which only made the spark of curiosity even stronger. Klaus had taken to hiding in things in order to protect her and it was time to break that habit.

"While I would usually agree with that sentiment most of the time, I think Elijah did the right thing in telling me. I would appreciate him even more if he told me what the fuck happened to get you in that state."

"Bonnie…" he mutters with an almost growl.

"So it was something good. Or bad, depending on how you look at it," she concluded based on his gloomy behavior. Klaus liked to think he was mysterious, but Bonnie had learned how to read him like an open book.

"They questioned me, like I was this weakling begging for their help," Klaus confessed; averting her eyes, feeling embarrassed and enraged at the same time. His body tensed as he remembered the cocky grin on the werewolf's face. He only relaxed when Amari moved her hand to give him a slight slap on the shoulder.

"Nik, they were cursed by Marcel, who happens to be your progeny. They're going to question any vampire that steps a foot in their territory," Bonnie argued, trying to disperse some of the tension. Whatever the werewolves said had an effect on him, so she would have to thread carefully.

"No, no, you didn't see it, the way they openly challenged me as if I was their inferior."

His words were drenched with disgust, and Bonnie understood why. That bravado and humongous ego of his was a front, Bonnie had come to realize after spending some time with him. The emotional scars left by Mikael had transformed into an inferiority complex he tried to hide. Clearly, whatever was said did something to tap into that complex and now he was trying to build that cover again.

"First of all, give me the baby," she requested, extending her arms to hold the slumbering infant. Klaus hesitated for a second, not really willing to part with Amari. But he complied, passing her to Bonnie. The baby whined a little at the movement, but remained asleep even when Bonnie placed her back on the bassinet.

"Am I getting a lecture, love? It sure feels like you're gearing up for one," Klaus asked; a little sarcasm in his speech now.

"It's five in the morning. You're not getting a lecture, don't worry."

She rolled her eyes, moving to get more comfortable in the bed and covering her legs with the navy blue cotton sheets. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she finds the perfect position for her sore lower back.

"What pearl of wisdom do you have to offer me, little witch?"

"Fuck you. Even if I had anything, I wouldn't give it to because of that awful attitude," Bonnie said, pouting and crossing her arms like a child. It wasn't real, of course. But it was nice to see Klaus frown in confusion, just a tad panicked at pissing off the lady who was still recovering from giving birth to his child.

"Come on, love," he cajoled, wrapping an arm around her waist and nosing her messy curls. Weirdly, her scent had a calming effect on him.

"I've said it before; let me help you. You're not alone anymore, Nik. Isn't that why you asked me to come to New Orleans?" Bonnie asked, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. He smiled, a bright smile that made him resemble a young boy rather than a murderous hybrid.

"I think we've changed the terms of our agreement a long time ago, witch."

Bonnie nodded, thinking back of their meeting at that little restaurant in an isolated neighborhood in Mystic Falls. She had been so anxious and hesitant, wanting to leave the city but afraid of reneging the principles taught by Grams. Who would ever imagine that mere three years later she would be cuddling their daughter? Bonnie, who had believed their deal would fall through in less than six months, was still surprised with the turn of events.

"Either way, I don't want you to go through things by yourself. We're a team, remember? We're partners," she reminded him again for good measure.

"I fought them, no powers, hand to hand," he said; his voice so low that Bonnie had to lean forward to hear him.

"You what?"

"That's why I was so dirty. They said they wouldn't align with someone who couldn't fight man to man. They are savages and proud of it, as it seems."

"Nik…" Bonnie tried her best to keep the pity-no, compassion- from her voice, but some of it showed through. Klaus tensed; hating the way she was looking at him.

"Don't," he warned her, clenching his jaw, eyes almost flashing gold like they do whenever he was angry. "Don't look at me like I'm a little boy with no home."

That was when Bonnie got it. He wasn't just angry with the werewolves, he was angry at being confronted with the reality that he might be inadequate when it came to being a wolf. As a hybrid, basically the only one if they didn't count Tyler, Klaus was sort of on his own.

"I'm not. I'm looking at you as my stubborn baby daddy who won't take my advice," Bonnie replied as she traced the lines on his forehead, knowing that would pull a smile from him.

"Your advice?"

"I'm brilliant, Mikaelson. You know that."

That earned a chuckle, low and throaty.

"Of course I do, love. Do you honestly think I would have gone for a simpering witch to help me conquer the city? No, I went to the most brilliant of them all," Klaus said, and Bonnie resisted the urge to preen at his compliment.

"You're laying it a little too thick, but I appreciate it nonetheless," Bonnie notes with a smile, almost blushing under his attentive gaze.

"That is the truth, isn't it?" Klaus asked; a soft murmur that didn't match him against the skin of her shoulder. "You were made for me."

Bonnie's insides melted a little; not used to that side of him. He had always been charming, even when he was wearing blood stained clothes after a night of debauchery at the Quarter. This time, however, he seemed open, and not trying to use that God given charm to cover anything.

"We were made for each other as it seems."

"No, you were made for me. Destiny put us together, love," he said; blue eyes looking straight into hers with so much intensity that she almost felt naked. And it had nothing to do with her unbuttoned shirt, exposing her less than sexy nursing bra.

"I guess you're right."

Bonnie wanted to keep their witty banter going, but she couldn't deny that. After all, out of all the Bennett witches and the four Esther's sons, they were the ones that had come together to fulfill Ayana's spell.

At first, Bonnie couldn't understand why on earth any part of the universe believed her and Klaus would ever be able to come together to restore Esther's family. But then she looked at Amari's eyes; blue and wide, and had difficulty thinking of a single thing that little girl wouldn't be able to do. Elijah, the ever aristocratic Elijah, had gone on an emergency run to Target to buy diapers and the cute little bassinet she had grown fond of, Rebekah spent hours and hours rocking Amari on the swinging chair at the front porch, and Klaus… there were no words to describe the way Klaus looked at Amari.

It was like she was his entire world and he was slowly coming to realize that. Watching him falling in love, that pure love, was one of the best things Bonnie had ever witnessed. She was still completely freaking out about being responsible for another human being's life, but knowing her daughter was loved so much helped with the anxiety.

"Would you mind repeating that, love? I'd like to savor this moment a little longer."

A light slap on his chest was her response to his smart ass comment. Bonnie didn't it, though. At least he wasn't sulking about the werewolves anymore. Which reminded her of something.

"I want to go home, Nik."

His lighthearted humor dissipated with those short six words. After weeks of confinement, Bonnie was more than ready to return to the plantation. Judging from his reaction, she could tell he didn't share her opinion. If it came to him and Elijah, Amari would be a toddler by the time they thought it was safe to leave the lake house. If she was still sporting that big pregnancy bump, she would've let herself be convinced to stay put. Now that using her magic didn't pose a threat to her child? All bets were off and she was itching to get back in the action.

"Bonnie," he almost growled in warning, as if he was telling her to not even start that conversation. A weaker person might have backed down. Bonnie, however, just narrowed her eyes until they became two slits and shook her head no.

"Did Elijah offer them the potion?" Bonnie asked, ignoring the look that seemed to be etched on his face.

"Yes, but that does not mean you should get involved with them. This issue will be dealt by myself and Elijah," Klaus informed her, using that authoritative tone of his, trying to get her to bend to his will. It was for naught, of course. How could he expect his headstrong witch to fall in line just because he said so?

"And how are you and Elijah dealing with this matter? Did you secure their support or at least an assurance that they will not side with Marcel should he ask?" Bonnie questioned; an eyebrow arched to reveal her **annoyance**. Klaus' silence and the way he averted her eyes, not willing to admit any failure, was enough.

What was it that they said? Never send a man to do a woman's job. Besides the natural friction that was due to occur, Bonnie was willing to bet testosterone and fragile male egos played a part in the negotiations going south.

"So you need me, you just don't want to admit it yet," Bonnie concluded; a smug smile taking over her face.

"Witch…"

"No, I didn't spend _your_ money with renovations to transform that dusty moldy room into a nursery so I could live here. I made plans, you know? We built a swing in the backyard, for goodness' sake!"

A few tears sprang up as she finished, surprising her. If she hadn't realized the importance of a home- her home- she did now. Bonnie wasn't a naïve little girl; she knew she would be raising her daughter in less than ideal conditions. Unlike the movies had told her, seeing the baby did nothing to curb her fears of motherhood. Just because she could call herself someone's mother it didn't mean she was suddenly prepared to deal with everything that entailed. Bonnie still felt too young and immature.

Her relationship with Klaus had been rocky, as she felt both of them were kinda holding each other at arm's length. Some of it was her own fault, she was capable of admitting it. Part of her was scared of finally entering a serious, committed relationship with Klaus and have it all blow up in her face. Part of her knew that Klaus needed to work on himself and his issues before ever embarking on this type of commitment. Part of her knew that she had made a huge mistake by **depending** on Klaus. Basically, she wouldn't have a place to go in the off chance that her and Klaus crashed and burned. All of that coupled with all of the supernatural threats around them made Bonnie feel like a lousy mother. She just wanted to make things better and take her baby home, give her everything she had planned and stop feeling like such a fuckup.

"Love," he started again, this time softening his tone and wiping at the tears that collected in her eyes. He wasn't the best in comforting weeping women, but he would try. For her he would try.

"Don't try to convince me otherwise. Install a car seat on that monstrosity that you call a truck and take me home or I'll leave in the middle of the night."

The curt nod Klaus gave her after a second of pondering might look rude to an outsider, but it felt nothing short of sweet victory to Bonnie.

* * *

It also felt like a victory when Bonnie climbed out of Klaus' truck; her booted feet sinking into a puddle of mud and sludge that had formed with the heavy rain that had fallen the day before. She didn't even wince when the black leather came in contact with the mud; her heart was still pounding with anxiety of what was to come.

Even the air around them felt different, like it was charged with a energy that Bonnie couldn't quite explain. All she knew was that the fine hairs covering her arms were standing up, and some of her fight-or-flight instinct had been triggered. Perhaps some of it was the natural anxiety that a mother felt when parting with her child for the first time – she had left a sleeping Amari snoozing on Rebekah's arms- but Bonnie was beginning to feel officially worried.

She took a look around, scanning the unknown territory that was the Bayou. In the sunset light, it reminded her of a mystical scene of sorts. Tall cypress trees mixing with the calm water and all of the green left her witchy insides tingling with excitement. Being in this kind of environment, with just the right amount of nature was a dream to a witch. Especially a witch who hadn't used her powers in a while.

A man; young, tall, slightly bronzed skin, with a long dark brown hair pulled up in a low ponytail, peeked out from behind a tree. He looked at her and Klaus with suspicious eyes. Bonnie couldn't blame him. His interactions with outsiders were probably not the best, so it made sense that he was erring on caution.

By her side, Klaus tensed. He tried not to show it, but they were past the point of being able to hide emotions from each other. At that moment, Bonnie knew she would have to drive the bus when it came to the werewolves.

"What are you doing here?"

A grave voice inquired, making Bonnie jump a little before turning around. It was another man, just as tall but not as young. He looked like he could be in his fifties, some white sprinkled on his shoulder length jet black hair and wrinkles on the corner of his eyes. Donning a red flannel shirt over a white beater with jeans, he didn't look menacing. Bonnie knew better, though. However, she took him being in his human form as a good sign. At least it meant they had enough trust to drink the potion.

"We just want to talk," Bonnie said, taking a step forward and throwing her hands up; the universal sign of surrender. She was in their place, looking for a favor from them. Being humble would go a long way right now.

"Oh, we've had an interesting talk with _him_ ," his eyes slanted to Klaus, who was trying to keep himself in check. "So I don't think we need any more conversations with your kind, miss…"

"Bennett. Bonnie Bennett," Bonnie completed; keeping her voice as friendly as possible. A look-recognition, maybe?- passed his face, as he frowned; his eyebrows forming a v. Bonnie noticed it, and her mind began to work overtime, trying to think of a reason why he would have that reaction.

"Now, that's a sight I never expected to see in my lifetime," he announced with a whistle; the only recognizable emotion behind his voice was surprise. Despite trying her best not to let anything show, Bonnie raised a questioning eyebrow. "A Bennett witch walking side by side with a Mikaelson. That is certainly not something Sheila Bennett would do."

A pang of hurt went straight through Bonnie's gut, leaving her aching a little. Hearing Grams' name and being told she was doing something that went against her principles still hurt. No, she wasn't naïve. Bonnie was well aware that Grams would most definitely _not_ be okay with her helping Klaus, getting involved with him and mothering his child. Sheila Bennett, as loving and patient as she was, would probably try to knock some sense into her granddaughter. Bonnie knew all of that, and yet, it was painful to think she was somewhat marring Grams' memory. So caught up, it took Bonnie a good minute to process what the man had said.

"Wait, you knew Grams?"

The man snickered at her reaction, running a hand through his thick salt and pepper hair.

"Don't tell me little Miss Sheila Bennett's granddaughter is involved with vampires," he said with a Southern drawl. "The apple did fall far from the tree."

Another pang. This one didn't hurt as bad and Bonnie was able to push the intended insult to the back of her mind. Curiosity was the prevalent emotion.

"How did you know her?"

"Sheila Bennett was a dear ally to this pack. She tried to help us when everybody else had turned their backs."

"That does sound like Grams," Bonnie commented; a small **wistful** smile gracing her lips.

"So imagine my surprise when I see you with the Original hybrid. The same Original hybrid who sired the person who put us here, the same hybrid who had the gall to ask for our help despite not doing anything to help us."

 _It was a talent_ , Bonnie thought, _the way his words sounded menacing and perfectly harmless at the same time._

"You want me to fight you again and show you what this hybrid is capable of doing?" Klaus muttered under his breath, much to Bonnie's consternation. She tapped him on the shoulder, giving him a pointed look that clearly said 'shut the fuck up!'

"There's no need for that," Bonnie tried to intervened before the situation got even bleaker. "Look, we mean no harm. Twenty minutes of your time, that's all I'm asking."

The guy ran his tongue through his teeth as he pondered over her request.

"Fifteen minutes. Because of your grandmother." he conceded with a jerky nod, and began to walk towards the little wood, beaten down house. "Just the two of us," he added when both Bonnie and Klaus started to follow him.

Through her peripheral vision, Bonnie noticed that Klaus was about to protest; his hands balling into tight fists. Before he could say anything, she shook her head, mouthing an inaudible _it's okay._ That seemed to placate him for the time being, even though he was still watching their every move intently; his eyes almost burning a hole through her.

"Speak, Bonnie Bennett," he prompted when they reached the front porch of the little house.

"Isn't it a little unfair that I don't even know your name when I introduced myself to you?" Bonnie questioned; shaking her foot to get rid of the gravel stuck on the grooves of her black leather bootie's sole.

"You're the one who came here, darling," he reminded her with a chuckle, that easy drawl coming through.

"I am also the reason why you're not trapped in your wolf right now," she pointed out with a cocky tone that belonged to a spoiled teenaged girl. He didn't seem to mind, though. The loud chuckle insinuated that he was more amused than anything.

"Well, I'll be damned. You're not just a pretty little face, are you?"

"I am told I'm very powerful." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, keeping her eyes focused on the **burly** man in front of her. He was still suspicious of her-with good reason- but he seemed to be softening. Maybe it was her connection to Grams, whatever it was, Bonnie was thankful.

"Tell me, how old is your pup? You seem a little too young for that."

"I'm old enough, thank you!" Bonnie bit back as she felt the need to defend herself. Unknowingly, he had touched a sore spot. "Besides, how do you even know?"

"As you reminded me, I'm stuck in my wolf form for most of the time. You develop some neat senses. And the smell of a new mother is unlike any other."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself, almost as if she wanted to prevent him from being able to smell her.

"She's two weeks old."

"And the father lets you go out with hybrids like that?" he asked, sounding surprised.

Bonnie frowned before realizing he hadn't put two and two together. That man didn't know about her daughter's paternity.

"First of all, nobody lets me do anything. I am capable of making my own choices. Second, the father is the hybrid."

The way his face contorted in absolute confusion and shock was almost poetic to Bonnie. His expression said hundreds and hundreds of words without him ever moving his lips. She smirked a little.

"How is that even possible? He's a vampire and-"

"He's a hybrid. You said so yourself, Mr…"

"Cole Atwood," he offered in a monotone voice.

"Besides, you're a werewolf and I'm a witch. What is really impossible in our world?"

"Even our world has rules, and this one has never been broken before," he said, seemingly deep in thought. "That is why you're here, isn't it? Why your hybrid came here to ask for our loyalty?"

"The hybrid is not mine and he has a name. I think you should use it," Bonnie pointed out, knowing Klaus would definitely take offense at the patronizing way.

"But he is, isn't he? You're his mate, I can tell," Cole insisted, not believing in her words when his eyes told him a different story.

The way Klaus looked at her; his gaze following her every move and his body tense as if he was ready to take down any potential threat against her, was very telling.

"No, he's not my mate and I don't know why this is any of your..." Bonnie started to say, but she stopped when her mind realized what he was trying to do. "I know what you're trying to do. Is that why you had him fight you? I thought it was a bullshit display of power that you men seem to enjoy doing. But it wasn't, was it?"

Cole didn't reply, he only crossed his arms; his eyes looking back and forth. That was all the answer she needed.

"You wanted to test his werewolf side, didn't you? Is that why you want to know if he has a mate?"

"Can you blame me, darling? He came here to ask for our allegiance and justified it by saying he was part werewolf. I just wanted to know how much of that is true. After all, I never saw the great Klaus Mikaelson do anything to help us."

 _Fuck,_ Bonnie thought with a sigh. She would have to disclose more than she had planned. It was clear that Cole wouldn't put himself or his pack in the line for them just like that.

"Okay, then. Let's drop our bullshit and lay the cards on the table."

"So young and already speaking like a high ranking officer. No wonder he's so taken with you," Cole commented; a little grin on his lips. "Tell me what you want," he prompted as he patted his jeans in search of a cigarette. He lit it up and took a long dragwith a pleased sigh.

Bonnie took a step back, coughing a little when he let out a puff of white smoke.

"Marcel feels threatened, and I believe he will want your support so he can go against us."

Cole snickered and grimaced at the mere mention of Marcel's name.

"That son of a bitch had us dragged from our homes and put us here like we were nothing but animals. We are not supporting him."

"Not even if he breaks the curse and allows you back in New Orleans?"

As Bonnie expected, he hesitated. She didn't blame him, really.

"Look, you don't know what it's like to be trapped, to try to explain to your child what's happening. They don't have a normal life, they can't go to school or have any other friends."

"You're right. I don't know what it's like, but I do know that I want to help you."

"No, don't kid yourself, Bennett. You want to help me now that there's something in it for you. Unlike Sheila, you're not being selfless and trying to do the right thing."

"You're right. I'm not like my grandmother who tried to help you even when there was nothing in it for her. I should've tried to do something before and I didn't, and I'm sorry for that," Bonnie apologized, kind of surprised at how honest her words were. Being there and seeing for herself the way they were living had struck something in her. It wasn't fair that the wolves had been banished while the vampires had the city all to themselves, free to party and kill with no restraint. "I want to break the Curse, and have you back in the city where you belong."

Done with his cigarette, he dropped it on the grass and smashed it with his sneakers.

"You might be a powerful witch, but what makes you think that fucker will be okay with this?" Cole asked as his nimble fingers played with the Zippo before lighting up another cigarette.

"The reason why Marcel wants to go against me and my family is the same reason why I know you can be stronger than him."

"And what is that, huh? Because I've been here my whole life and it sure feels like nothing can ever defeat him."

"How much do you know about hybrids?" Bonnie asked, nervously playing with the silver bracelet around her left wrist. Even though she had imagined this situation at least a hundred times in the past week, Bonnie still felt like shit for even bringing this up.

"People used to talk about the Original hybrid, but not much else. We know he sired Marcel."

"Hybrids are powerful, their bite can kill a vampire and their blood can heal. They are stronger than werewolves and can turn at will."

"And?"

"I think my daughter's blood can create hybrids. If a werewolf dies with her or Klaus' blood in his system, he'll wake up and have to consume some of her blood to complete the transition."

"What exactly are you trying say?"

"You could be stronger than Marcel, and he would not be able to oppose any of you."

"So you want us to drink your daughter's blood to become hybrids?" Cole asked, not really believing he was hearing.

"No, I mean yes," Bonnie answered back in a complete unsure voice, biting her lower lip. "You must think I'm this awful mother who is willing to involve her daughter in this situation."

Cole shook his head, experiencing the weird sensation of his heart being twisted. For some reason, he felt bad that she was in this situation. She was still young, too young to deal with all of that.

"I've come to learn that we are all involved in this, even the children."

She nodded, moving to sit on the steps of the porch. He followed suit, groaning something about his old bones.

"I don't want to do this, trust me. My daughter shouldn't be put in this position, much less by her mother. I want her life to be filled with nothing but smiles and rainbows, but most of all, I want her to have a life. Who knows what will happen to her if Marcel raises hell against us?"

Her voice was raspy by the time she finished talking. Voicing all of her feelings made things real and so much scarier.

"You shouldn't feel bad. We all have to make hard choices. Look, I still have to talk to the rest of the pack, but I can tell you right away that we're not siding with Marcel. Not even if he allows us back in the city."

"Thank you, I'm-" Bonnie was interrupted by his raised hand.

"I'm not saying yes to your proposition either, Bennett. I told him and I'm telling you, this pack is not going to rally behind a vampire."

"And Klaus isn't a vampire. Maybe you don't know much of his history and I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but Nik was a werewolf before he became a vampire. Ansel, his father, was the leader of a pack."

"What did you say?" Cole questioned; his raised eyebrows almost blending in with his hairline. "About his father?"

"His dad was the leader of a pack in Virginia," she repeated with a frown, confused by his strong reaction. Did she say something wrong?

"I'll be damned," he muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair and took another drag of the cigarette.

"Okay, what?"

"Hundreds of years ago, some lone werewolf left a small town called Mystic Falls searching for a meaning in life when he met a woman. They moved to New Orleans and had children. Are you catching my drift?"

"Holy shit," she whispered to no one in particular. With the dim light that was illuminating the porch, Bonnie could see Klaus leaning on his car. He seemed to be restless and trying to entertain himself with his phone. He had no idea his life was about to change. Again.

"How can the ruthless, heartless man who raised Marcel be related to us? That for sure is what we call irony," Cole commented with a bitter smile. Bonnie couldn't blame the guy for feeling this way. Klaus had done a lot of fucked up shit, to put it nicely. However, she couldn't help the red hot feeling of anger that started running through her.

"Did you know he sings to her? Every night when she gets fussy. And he brushes her curls after her morning bath."

Bonnie's lips curled in a smile without her even realizing; the memory of Klaus humming Frank Sinatra to a cooing Amari etched on her mind.

"He would do anything to protect us. Nik is a dick with a bigger than life ego, anger issues and eventual homicidal tendencies, but he's not heartless."

"Does my not-heartless distant relative know?"

"Know what?"

"That you're in love with him. I don't see a ring on your finger and you say you're not mated. Maybe he's a slow guy."

Heat filled her entire face, starting from her chest and spreading up to her neck and cheeks. She would probably resemble a boiled lobster if she were a pale girl.

"That's not any of your business!" Bonnie huffed out, sounding more defensive than she had intended. In one go, she got up, wiping the dirt from her jeans. "Look, this discovery is probably not easy for you and I don't want to…"

"Your daughter, she's one of our own. We don't abandon each other, much less a helpless pup. Marcel won't hurt her, not if we can prevent it."

Her annoyance ebbed away; a sense of relief taking over, little by little. All that mattered was her daughter's safety and she felt like she had accomplished something there. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all.

"What's the name of your pup? Every member of the pack has their name carved right there."

Cole pointed to a wall that sure enough seemed to be decorated with carved drawings and a multitude of names written in small letters. That clearly held an importance to them and the fact that Cole was willing to put Amari's name in there put a bright smile in her face. Her little girl would never be alone, not when she was part of a pack this big.

"Amari. Her name's Amari." Bonnie answered, pushing a strand of hair begin her ear and fixing the thick strap of her cross body bag. "I'm curious, why do you call her a pup?"

"That's what we call the children of the pack," he replied with a shrug, not able to think of another reason for the nickname. He called her a pup because she was one. "You bothered by it?"

"No, I kinda like it, to be honest," Bonnie admitted with a nod. She turned her head to check on Klaus. It was a mommy thing, that she made sure to glance back his way every now and then to see if he wasn't doing bad. He wasn't, but he looked like he was about to explode very soon. Like the control freak he was, Klaus hated being left out of conversations.

"Like I've said, I still have to talk to the rest of the pack and discuss your proposition, but you should come back soon. You're the mother of one of our own and Sheila's grandkid. I bet many of them would be happy to see you."

"Even if I come hand in hand with Klaus?" she inquired, cocking her head to the side a little and snorting out a laugh when she saw the frown on Cole's face.

"Uhhh, maybe you should come alone. Let's not run before we can walk, right?"

"Yeah, baby steps."

Bonnie agreed, thinking back of her own relationship development with Klaus; his hesitation when it came to the baby and his role as a father. Knowing about his long lost family would come as a shock to him, but she would help him get through this.

* * *

The car ride back was quick and a little awkward, if Bonnie was honest. Klaus kept his eyes trained on the road the entire time, and there was no bickering over who had the control of the radio- Nik wanted jazz and she wanted to listen to Drake's new album- this time there was just an uncomfortable atmosphere. Bonnie suspected that it was because Klaus and his enhanced hearing had heard her entire conversation with Cole. He probably already knew everything, didn't know how to deal with that information and went into his shut out mode, a preferred defensive mechanism.

Bonnie almost sighed in relief when they arrived at the plantation. It was still early, just nine p.m. and she could try to relax a little before facing the music. Maybe watch something on Netflix and get some popcorn. She wasn't a huge fan of wine, but she could go for a glass or two.

The sight that greeted her when she opened the door instantly let her know she would have to change plans.

Rebekah, holding a wailing Amari, looked like she was on the brink of desperation. This was the most disheveled Bonnie had ever seen Rebekah. Usually, the blonde looked like she had stepped out of an Elle photoshoot, but that didn't seem to be the case at the moment. Her long hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and a strap of her navy blue tank top had slipped down her shoulder.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Bonnie inquired with a worried tone, checking for any signs of distress in Amari. The baby's caramel hued skin seemed to be on the pinkish side because of all the crying, but other than that, she looked alright.

"I don't know. I gave her a bottle, Elijah bathed her and we put her to sleep. She was fine, but then she woke up and wouldn't stop crying. She's not wet or hungry. I think she missed you," Rebekah said over Amari's shrieks, wincing when she hit a particularly high note. How was a baby that small able to make so much noise?

"Did you miss mama and papa, Mari?" Bonnie cooed; extending her arms to hold the squirming infant. Amari instantly relaxed at the sound of her mother's voice. "You did, honey."

Rocking the baby at a lazy, calming pace, Bonnie felt all eyes on her; Rebekah and Elijah impressed with her ability and Klaus just _staring_ at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't really like having other people around when she was bonding with her daughter.

"I'm going to try to put her to bed," she announced to no one in particular and walked upstairs towards the nursery.

"Are you better now, baby?" Bonnie asked when she entered the nursery and sat down on the cozy rocking chair. With one hand, she got rid of her light pink cotton jacket so Amari could rest her head on her chest. "You know, your nursery is the prettiest one I've ever seen. Your auntie did a great job."

Bonnie liked to engage in meaningless chats whenever she was with Amari. The baby had taken to recognizing voices and expressing some emotions when she heard a particular person. Amari let out a gurgle that Bonnie interpreted as an agreement. Leaning down, Bonnie inhaled that sweet baby powder smell and looked around the nursery.

It really was gorgeous, magical and all of the wonderful words in the world. Most important, it was home and even Amari, who had gotten used to sleeping in the bassinet by her side, quickly adjusted to the new surroundings. Perhaps it was the calming, cream tone that predominated along with a few colorful accents provided the plush toys placed on shelves.

"Mama is sorry she was out and you missed her. I had to talk to some important people. One of them was your uncle," Bonnie said in the softest tone she could manage, smiling when Amari's eyes widened as if she was interested in hearing more about this. It was an interesting story, after all. "Well, he's not your uncle, but let's call him that. He seemed excited to know about you, and he's going to carve your name on their wall."

Bringing her little fisted hand to rest on her mother's chest, Amari let out a pleased sigh; not at all resembling the screaming baby that greeted Bonnie minutes ago.

"You'll never be alone, pup." Amari squealed, causing Bonnie to smile. Every single thing her daughter did had the ability to make her smile. "You like that name? I didn't come up with it, but maybe I'll start using it now."

An uncomfortable sensation in the back of her head let her know she wasn't alone anymore. She extended her neck, and sure enough, there was Klaus standing by the threshold. He looked much less intimidating with only a white Henley, dark grey sweatpants-which happened to be a gift from her-, and bare feet, but the thunderous look on his face made her gulp. Bonnie was not afraid of him, not even when they were mortal enemies who were trying to kill each other. However, she was afraid of his reaction, of them arguing and going somewhere they couldn't come back from.

"Nik, I didn't know how to-" Bonnie started to justify, and this wasn't even an empty excuse. What was the best way of letting someone know that a part of them wasn't lost like they thought it was? His relationship with everything that involved his biological father was a tenuous one, and she had to be careful. He might be the all-powerful hybrid, but she still wanted to protect him.

"You got their support. The matter of my estranged family can be resolved at a later time," he declared with a practical tone that took Bonnie by surprise. To say she wasn't expecting that kind of reaction was an understatement. She had misread him.

"Okay, then," Bonnie accepted; turning her attention back to the little one who had a fist stuffed inside her mouth. If he wasn't going to worry about this, she wouldn't either. "You wanna try putting her to sleep? She looks wide awake, but if anyone can manage that feat, that's you."

A twinge of pride and satisfaction ran through him. He wasn't a deplorable father like Mikael.

"Let her be for now," he replied with a shake of head; his eyes fixed on the infant. "If she doesn't want to do something, I doubt we can convince her otherwise."

"Huh, reminds me of someone I know."

"Pouts and refuses to do what I say, that sounds exactly like someone _I_ know," he retorted with a teasing grin that was so him Bonnie was sure she would see that grin on Amari's face in the short future. It would probably be a permanent feature during her terrible twos. "Love?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, leaning back on the cushioned chair; her eyes closed as her felt Amari's constant breathing against her skin. It seemed like her parents' voices served like the perfect lullaby for her.

"What that werewolf said, is it true?"

His voice got caught in his throat, and Bonnie could sense the hesitation in him, which prompted her to open her eyes and peer at him. Just by looking at him, the way his eyebrows were furrowed and how his spine stood straight even as he leaned against the wall, Bonnie knew what he was talking about.

"Well, that depends. Do you know? That I'm in love with you?"

Klaus looked a bit shocked, almost as if he had never expected her to admit it out loud. The witch would wear her heart on her sleeve sometimes and then turn around and put on a professional's poker face and never show anything. He wanted to know where they stood, if she loved him or if she was still there only because of their daughter.

Now he knew. And then he realized he had no idea of what was supposed to happen. Love was pretty much a foreign concept to him. He was well acquainted with lust, anger, greed. Love? Love hadn't been part of his range of emotions ever since he was a small child and that wasn't even romantic love. What Bonnie stirred in him, that was an unknown entity. And he didn't like the unknown.

"Nik," she said with a sigh, hoping to pull him out of his wandering thoughts. "I love you, okay? Stop stressing."

"Okay," Klaus replied, feeling a young and foolish boy. He felt absolutely ridiculous, but at the same time, he felt complete; whole.

He wasn't alone anymore.

 **A/N: A little twist and some retconning there! The inspiration for the chapter and the title came from Stevie Wonder's song. I think I'm the only person who would ever think of Klaus while hearing that song, but the lyrics fit him and his state of mind at the moment.**

 **By the way, just wanted to address something that I don't know if it was clear or not: Rebekah had nothing to do with Marcel learning about the baby. He put the pieces together without her help. I get that not everyone has the same opinion on the characters, and I like that my story is making you feel something, but just wanted to clear that up. Nobody in this story is supposed to perfect, and they're all on a journey. Rebekah and Elijah still have some open wounds when it comes to Klaus that I hope can heal in the future. Bonnie is her own person, and she may love Klaus, but she's not going to defer to him just because. Klaus, for his part, is also learning more about himself and what person he can be and wants to be. He is different from the Klaus we know on T.O. and that was what I was going for. I honestly hope you enjoy this journey because I do have a happy ending in sight.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading my story! Follow me on tumblr at lilac17 because that's where I post sneak peeks and some inspiration for my stories.**


	20. my downfall, my muse

**A/N: Smut alert! Check the bottom for the rest of the A/N!**

* * *

The morning sunlight streaming from the open curtains hit Bonnie right in the face, warming her up to the point of discomfort until her eyes fluttered open. She rolled around the powder pink 600 thread sheets, frowning when her hands found an empty, cold space instead of Nik's body. Still wrapped around in that hazy, delicious feeling, it took Bonnie a few moments to realize that this lazy morning routine wasn't really a part of her life anymore. Amari would usually wake at six for her morning feeding and then again at nine for a cuddle. Three weeks old, Amari had grown up at a rate that even surprised Lydia. She was becoming quite the adorable baby, with pudgy cheeks and bright blue eyes that contrasted with her bronze skin.

Bonnie jolted awake when she realized it was ten thirty and she was still lounging around; wearing cute pyjamas from the Pink line instead of the button up oversized shirt she had taken to wearing because of its practicality.

"Don't you look like a tasty little morsel?" Klaus asked; announcing his presence as he entered the room. He was carrying a tray filled with fresh cut fruit, mini croissants, apricot jam and her personal favorite, fluffy beignets covered with powder sugar. Despite her initial worry, Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"Don't you look a prince charming, bringing me breakfast in bed like that?" Bonnie said, sitting up against the pile of pillows that was arranged against the headboard.

"And whoever said this is for you? Perhaps I've decided to treat myself to some of Café du Monde's specialty."

"Nik, we both know your idea of a treat is a warm cup of AB plus, directly from the source," Bonnie pointed out with a grin, watching as he carefully set the tray down on the bench by her bed and arranged the food into a pretty, white porcelain plate with blue flowers painted on it.

"False," he retorted, handing her the plate and climbing back in bed with her. Before Bonnie could even pop the first grape in her mouth, Klaus was right there, his lips sucking on the tender skin of her neck. Caught by surprise, Bonnie dropped the fruit and moved a hand to run her nails through his hair. "My idea of a treat is your sweet blood, when I take it from right here."

He dropped another kiss, this time right where her neck and shoulder met. A shudder took over her body, and she shook as if she was standing outside in the harsh winter without proper clothes. Bonnie was hot, blushing from head to toe as she processed his words.

They had engaged in blood play a few times, before Bonnie got pregnant. Then Klaus had decided that it would be better not to partake in that; knowing he could easily get addicted to his child's blood. The shy side of Bonnie was a little embarrassed that she enjoyed such an act. Sleeping with a Klaus was one thing, but letting him drink from her and then drinking his blood to heal seemed to be a taboo. Deep inside, Bonnie's inner voice told her that she shouldn't be embarrassed about what she liked and didn't like.

"Nik," Bonnie gasped out loud, especially when one of his splayed hands caressed the part of her belly that was exposed, right between the t-shirt and her shorts. The moment he touched that spot, she tensed up.

Even though Bonnie was now completely recovered from the birth, she was still going through that stage of insecurity that so many new mother faced when it came to their bodies. The young witch had been active and athletic as far as she could remember. Years of dance and all star cheerleading had built Bonnie a body many would consider ideal; a body she had always been happy with. Now her flat and tight stomach had a little flab and some stretch marks on it and her toned thighs kind of jiggled in a way they hadn't before. Needless to say, while Bonnie was very aroused by Klaus' words and the way he kept sucking on her skin, she wasn't feeling like the sexiest woman in the world.

"What?" Klaus breathed out against her earlobe when he felt her retract from him just a tad instead of completely melting the way she always did.

"It's just that…" she hesitated, feeling somewhat embarrassed by the way she was feeling. She was supposed to be strong, unmoved by anything. How could a few stretch marks faze her so much? "I had a baby and my body isn't like it used to be."

Her eyes fluttered closed as she didn't want to see the look on his face. Would he agree with her and think the pregnancy had changed her for the worst?

"You were beautiful before, but now you're exquisite now. A goddess before me, and I will have the pleasure to undress her, piece by piece," Klaus said, pulling the thin straps of her tank top down her shoulder; his lips following the path the tips of his fingers had set out.

"No need for flattery," Bonnie joked to hide the fact that her skin was almost bright red because of his words.

"It's not flattery if it's the truth, little witch. Now, will you let me worship my goddess?"

Bonnie preened, feeling the heat in her lower belly go from a subtle warmth to a full blown fire. She peeked at the closed door, remembering her motherly duties.

"Where's the pup?"

"Still with that nickname?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow. Clearly her talk with Cole had gotten to her, and Klaus wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

"It's a cute nickname," she replied, also arching an eyebrow in response. "Where is she?"

"She was with Rebekah, peacefully drinking from her bottle. Elijah tells me he'll take her for a your of the grounds later. Show her the gardens and the orchards."

Bonnie smiled, imagining the adorable scenes that Elijah and Amari would make.

"Now, witch. Is there anything else you would like to ask before I can continue?" Klaus asked with a sarcastic voice; the kisses he deposited on her body a clear sign that she wasn't supposed to ask anything else.

"What about breakfast?" Bonnie questioned, using the sweetest, most innocent voice she could manage; cocking her head to the side to motion to the plate on her nightstand.

"There is always time for breakfast later, witch," he said. With virtually no effort, he wrapped his hands around her waist, and positioned his body over hers.

Like it was second nature, Bonnie wrapped herself around him, almost as if she needed to hold onto him for survival. Their mouths met; the kiss was soft and gentle for a moment, becoming more and more intense by the second.

She loved his lips, and the way he looked at her; like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her limited experience, which consisted of Jeremy and two other guys from Tulane, had told her that boys weren't really that interested in her and making her feel like she was amazing. It consisted of flirting, and then getting to business, which wasn't even that good to begin with. Klaus, however, was no boy, Bonnie had come to find out almost a year ago when she started doing this dance with him. No, Niklaus Mikaelson was a man.

He broke the kiss, allowing her to breathe for a second, but then stealing her breath again when he pressed more kisses against the side of her neck, her clavicle, everywhere his mouth could reach.

With pressing urgency, Bonnie sat up a little to pull the tank top along with her bra. Marveling at the delectable scene in front of him, Klaus wet his dry lips with his tongue, trying to control the need to have her. No, this was going to be slow and satisfying. He wanted to show her why she should keep loving him, nobody but him.

The pads of his fingers, a little rough, moved against her nipple, and he grinned when they hardened into tight little nubs. They looked mouthwatering, so Klaus couldn't help taking one into his mouth, not really caring if it would be considered taboo because she was still breastfeeding. All of Bonnie was enticing to him.

"Nik, please touch me," Bonnie pleaded; the words coming out with an exorbitant amount of effort. The last time they had sex, she had been eight months pregnant, both horny and uncomfortable as hell. Needless to say, Bonnie was more than ready for this.

"I am touching you, love," he murmured against her curls, smirking when another full body shudder hit her.

She shook her head with frustration, and set about pulling his right hand to the place where she needed it the most. Klaus thought about teasing her some more, but not one to deny himself, he let Bonnie guide his hand to the spot in between her legs. He tried to not groan too loud when he felt the warmth coming from her. Just like that, over the thin fabric of her shorts, he could tell she was dripping wet for him. There was shuffling around and he was able to get under her cotton panties, and touch her. Klaus strummed her, setting a nice and easy rhythm he knew would please her the most. Not one to disappoint, Bonnie moaned out loud, her hips coming up as she searched for more contact. He took the opportunity to divest her of the rest of her clothing; anxious to see Bonnie's fully naked body.

"You are so pretty, love," Klaus breathed out, feeling his cock get impossibly harder against the constraints of his boxer briefs. He ignored his own desire, the need to make her fall apart stronger than anything else he could ever experience.

He caressed the nub of her clit with two fingers, bending down to kiss both of her thighs. Toned and yet soft, Klaus knew he could spend a lifetime in between them.

"Nik, Nik," Bonnie didn't know how to speak anything other than his name as he finally closed his lips around her clit and sucked. All she could was run her hands though his hair or through the sheets, almost ripping them from the bed.

If anyone were to ask her how she was feeling, Bonnie would answer that she was dying and living at the same time. The way Klaus brought her right at the edge of orgasm, only to pull her back was like dying. But the colors she saw whenever she closed her eyes; burnt oranges mixed with purples and just a hint of green at the edges, that was living. To be honest, Bonnie didn't even know who or what she was, she just wanted Klaus to let her come.

"That's right, say my name, sweetheart," he crooned, taking his mouth off her for a minute; his fingers still moving inside her at a restless pace. Feeling for her sweet spot, he curled them, making a come hither motion, and sure enough, making her come. "Say my name when you come."

Like the obedient girl she had never been in her life, Bonnie actually obeyed him; gasping his name as the tremors seized her body and arching her back at an impossible angle that one could only achieve after years of ballet.

"Nik, come here," she mumbled when she recovered, pulling him up by the shoulders, clawing at the fabric of his shirt, desperate to feel his skin. "Take off your clothes. I want you inside of me."

Klaus smirked at her tone. His witch was bossy even when she was recovering from an earth shattering orgasm. Nevertheless, he quickly got rid of his clothes. In a way that didn't showcase the desperation he felt, Klaus kissed her sweaty and salty skin before sinking inside her.

They both groaned when he bottomed out and stayed put for a moment until Bonnie got used to the feel of him. A slow and deep pace was set, and Bonnie never wanted it to end.

"Look at me, Bonnie," Klaus pleaded, causing Bonnie's eyes to fly open. He would always use his multitude of nicknames for her during sex, and hearing him say her name with that voice surprised the hell out of her.

His blue eyes were wide and staring at her. It made Bonnie feel more exposed than she had ever been, and she didn't know how to react. So she just wrapped her legs around him; crossing her ankles on his lower back and just _felt_ as he moved deeper inside her. Her eyes, however, didn't leave his and she pulled him down and their foreheads touched, just breathing each other in.

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett. I love you so much, doll," he murmured; a faint touch of his lips against her ear.

"I love you too, Nik," Bonnie said in response; feeling everything around her melting as she came again, tightening around him.

He stayed still, feeling the aftershocks of the most amazing orgasm he's had in a while. His eyes closed when Bonnie's nails scratched his scalp. The thirst that had been plaguing him for the last days seemed to be gone; nothing but serenity instead.

"Did you mean it?" Bonnie asked; her voice small and unsure.

"I love you, doll," he repeated it good measure, kissing her with all he had. It was a slow, deep kiss, nothing but tongues moving against each other in a lazy pace. Nothing like Klaus had ever experienced.

Bonnie felt delirious, like she was walking on clouds or maybe a bed of flower petals. This was the happiest she had ever felt, except for when she first laid eyes on Amari.

"Is that my new nickname? I kinda like it. Now I have to work on something just for you."

"You do that, doll. Now, shhhh and let me sleep for a while," he said; his eyes closed and a protective arm thrown over her.

"Maybe I should call you old man. That wouldn't even be a lie, right?"

She got silence as a response, but not even that could spoil her mood.

* * *

"Tell me again why you're doing this. Or better yet, why you're subjecting us to it," Klaus demanded as he watched Bonnie zoom in and out of her bedroom into the adjoined bathroom; before finally stopping to rummage through her closet.

Wrapped in a champagne colored silk robe, Bonnie stared at two dresses with critical eyes before throwing them on the bed.

"I'm doing this because it's a nice thing to do," she replied; not even sparing him a look as she plopped down on the chair right in front of the dresser to put in the finishing touches of her makeup. Despite Klaus' sour attitude about this, the night was supposed to be fun, and didn't they all need some fun?

"I could think of, I don't know, five hundred and eighty one other things that would be nicer than this," he continued to grumble, starting to become frustrated that she had yet to give him any real attention. Maybe this was what happened after trading I-love-yous. He wouldn't know.

"Sure, Nik. If you don't want to do this, I'm not going to make you. You're a big boy," she said with a shrug, focusing on the painstaking task of applying black eyeliner in a straight line.

For some reason, what should've come as a relief to Klaus bothered him even more. The dismissal, which was subtle but still a dismissal, had the ability of stinging him.

"One thing I don't understand is why you're putting so much effort into this. You hire a caterer, buy them clothes, for what? To please them into helping us?"

"Wow, your social skills are truly terrible," Bonnie deadpanned, giving him a quick disappointed look before focusing on her reflection. "This is your family, Nik. I thought you were happy to find them."

"That doesn't mean I enjoy all of this. Soon they're going to think they have us eating out of their hands," he said in a matter of fact tone, not understanding why Bonnie wasn't getting what he meant.

"This isn't about getting the upper hand. It's about showing trust, showing that we're willing to welcome them."

"Don't you think that they've been waiting for something like this for the past decade or so? This is their chance to hurt us when we're least expecting," Klaus argued, hating the fact that Bonnie could or wouldn't see his point. Perhaps his little witch had become too soft, too trusting, always seeing the best in people.

"I think they need us more than we need them. They just want to have normal lives and not deal with this curse anymore. I'm offering them one night of being regular people."

Just as Klaus was about to point out that they weren't regular people and shouldn't expect to live like that, Rebekah nudged the door open with her foot; the precious package on her arms cooing happily.

"Look who is ready for the party!" Rebekah announced with a bright smile. She was aware that her voice had taken on that annoying high pitch, but she didn't care.

"Oh, look at you, pup! You look adorable."

Much to her mother's delight, Amari was decked out in a white dress with embroidered pink and purple butterflies. She was also wearing little pink patent leather Mary Jane shoes that, while completely unnecessary, were too cute for words.

"You disturbed her nap schedule for this?"

"Do you think you have any room to talk about disturbing nap schedule when just yesterday you were doing exactly that," Bonnie huffed, moving to take the baby into her arms.

"I was trying to comfort her; something anyone would do when seeing an infant in distress."

"This looks like it has the potential of turning into a very entertaining scene, but I should go," Rebekah muttered to nobody in particular, ready to flee the room.

"Our baby monitor has video, so I'm calling bullshit on that," Bonnie said, sighing when she saw the way he was standing. Arms crossed, hard eyes. It was clear she wouldn't win this battle unless she changed tactics. "Can you grab her brush, please?"

He nodded and left the room in search of the item.

"What are we going to do with your papa, huh? He's as stubborn as a mule," Bonnie mumbled to Amari, smiling when the baby girl squawked in displeasure at not being able to munch on her toes. If Bonnie had her way, that would be her little girl's only problem in life.

"Here."

Klaus handed her the hair brush, a pretentious silver sterling Tiffany brush made with natural bristle that had Amari's engraved initials. Bonnie thought it was too much, but it had been a gift from Rebekah.

Taking a seat on the bed, she maneuvered the baby so she was lying on her thighs and started brushing Amari's soft hair. When she was like that, her growing **spurt** looked even more obvious. Bonnie made a mental note of calling Lydia for a checkup soon. It felt like the baby had grown inches overnight, and gained a few extra pounds.

"All done!" she declared with a bright smile as she put a small white and black polka-dot bow on her hair, noticing how it was beginning to take in a lighter shade.

Amari, too young to give a proper smile, cooed and kicked her legs when Bonnie placed her upright.

"I get why you're hesitant in this and I don't to push you into a place you're not comfortable."

"Then don't," he interrupted; grin going from ear to ear like the asshole he was being at the moment.

"But I want to do this for her," she continued, ignoring his interruption. "I want our daughter to know that she is cherished, that she has other people to count on."

"Are we not enough, all of the sudden?"

"That's not what I meant. This is Amari's family, too. They agreed to help because she's one of them. Do you realize that?"

"Sometimes I think the odds are stacked against her. She's this baby with powers, I don't want her to grow up like me, feeling like there was something wrong me. I don't want her like Davina, who barely has a life. I want better for my daughter. We love her, but I just know how happier she can be with other people loving and caring for her too," Bonnie confessed in a quiet voice.

"Is that what you really think?" Klaus asked; his eyes searching for hers as he tried to figure out what she was feeling.

"I think we were both lonely during our childhoods and I don't want her to ever feel that way."

He didn't say anything right away, taking the time to ponder over her words. As much as he would love to argue and have the last word, he couldn't. Bonnie was right.

"I won't make any promises, we can't let our guards down when it comes to them; family or no."

"Okay," Bonnie nodded and tried not to let her voice perk up in excitement. "Just try to give them a chance and see what comes out of it. Maybe you'll be happy you finally met them."

"Or maybe I will wish I had never met them in the first place."

Reminding herself that this was supposed to be a joyful occasion, Bonnie handed him the baby and went back to her make-up.

* * *

As far as she could tell, everything was going okay. No fights had broken out, even though there was a tense moment between the younger wolves and Klaus, and now everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Well, almost everyone. Like the grumps they were, Klaus and Elijah were standing at a corner, sipping on their Bourbon and observing the rest of the party.

"Are you regretting your decision?" Bonnie asked as she came up behind Cole, handing him a cold one.

"I have beer and barbecue, so no. I'm not regretting my decision any time soon. I might when the food and alcohol are gone, though. You look fine, but the look on his face tells me you might be regretting throwing this rager," Cole said, motioning to Klaus with a tip of his chin.

Bonnie threw another look at Klaus and laughed at his behavior. This probably didn't really constitute as giving them a chance, but baby steps were the mantra when it came to him. At least he wasn't hanging around in the study.

"I don't regret it. I wanted to show that we're for unity and what's better than a party?"

Bonnie looked around; a warm feeling going through her when she saw some people dancing to the upbeat rhythm coming from the speakers and the kids playing catch, running with abandon. This looked like the big family gathering she'd always wanted and imagined, but never had.

Long, wooden tables had been placed on the expansive backyard; the red and white checkered tablecloths making a pretty contrast with the shiny, emerald green grass. Rebekah's idea of having the dangling lights on strings had worked out very well.

"Well, darlin', they may not have warmed up to the hybrid, but they certainly appreciate your effort, as I do. You didn't have to buy clothes for the little ones."

"I wanted them to feel comfortable and believe me, Klaus is very generous when it comes to footing the bill," Bonnie replied with a chuckle as she sipped on the peach Sangria. Thankfully she had stored enough breast milk to be able to do a pump-and-dump and enjoy alcohol again.

"So young and already spending your man's money. Guess what they say about pretty women stays the same no matter what."

Bonnie choked a little on her sweet drink as she heard his words and saw the innocent expression on his face. Ugh, men.

"Really? Did you really just say that?"

"Uh, no?" Cole answered with an unsure voice as he scratched the nape of his neck, knowing that any word he uttered would be used against him.

By his sheer luck, a little girl, with a bright smile and strawberry blonde hair in cute askew pigtails pulled on the hem of Bonnie's dress.

"Miss Bonnie, can we play with your baby?" she asked with a slight lisp, and glanced back at a group of young kids who were looking at them with expectation.

Bonnie felt like her heart would explode with emotion as she kneeled to talk to the little girl.

"Oh, honey, I don't think she'll be able to play with you. She's still too small to do the things you do."

"That's okay, we'll just tell her stories and tell her we like her dress."

 _That's it, I'm going to cry_ , Bonnie thought when she saw that pure honesty in the girl's eyes. Leave it to children to completely disregard the rivalry that was supposed to exist between all of them. And knowing that she might get her wish and see her daughter embraced by her family.

"I'm sure she'll like that. Come here."

Giving Cole a _we'll talk later_ expression, Bonnie took the child's tiny hand to lead her to the corner where Rebekah was standing with Amari, guarded from the sunlight that was beginning to fade.

On her Bugaboo stroller, Amari seemed to be enjoying herself by eating away at her toes; her shoes had been gone a long time ago. Surprisingly, her adorable bow was still adorning her head.

"How is she doing, Bek?" Bonnie asked, tickling Amari's belly over the soft fabric of her dress.

"Just had a diaper change, she's great. It's crazy to me how you and my brother were able to make such a happy and calm child," Rebekah commented as she looked down and saw her niece cooing.

"I know, right? Sometimes I feel like she glares at me for being too loud while she breastfeeds and then she's like this."

Honestly, Bonnie was surprised that Amari was being such a happy camper. Not only was she still young, but she was not used too anyone but her immediate family and Lydia. She thought the baby would spend most of her time crying and napping, but there she was, wide awake and looking very pleased with herself.

"Okay, you can talk to her, but be careful because she's not as strong as you," Bonnie told the three little girls that had surrounded the stroller, trying to take a peek at the baby.

They nodded; their heads bobbing up and down in excitement and they approached Amari, all of them letting out _awwws._ It really was an adorable scene.

"You know, I had my reservations, but this is nice," Rebekah admitted as she glanced at the busy backyard. This was the liveliest it had ever been, and Rebekah wondered if this was what a family gathering really was.

They used to have this, a long time ago, when Nik was still young and father wasn't consumed with anger. Usually, they would light up a bonfire and Ayana would tell stories of their old land. Rebekah remembered laughing until her belly hurt and running around with the rest of the kids; not caring if her braids came apart and the hem of her dress got stained with wet grass. Seeing both kids and adults laughing and smiling reminded her of those times.

"It is, isn't it? Even though your siblings are trying their hardest to show their displeasure, I'm glad because Amari looks like she's enjoying life right now."

Both girls glanced back to see a brunette tiny girl touch Amari's arm with two fingers, cooing _you're so pretty_ with a soft voice and wide eyes. Amari raised her hand as if she was trying to reach for them.

"They have the same blood running in their veins. Well, part of it."

A strong yet feminine voice said from behind them, prompting them to turn around to face her. Bonnie studied her, even though she immediately recognized who she was. Miranda Belloc. Cole had pointed her out earlier. She was one of the most important members of the council, a position she had gained after her husband, one of the pack leaders, was killed by one of Marcel's daywalkers. Towering over them at six feet, Miranda was a little intimidating. Dressed in a light blue sundress and with her dark blonde hair in a side braid, she looked at Bonnie with stern brown eyes.

"That is why she is at peace. She can feel she is surrounded by family. Pleased to finally meet you, Bonnie Bennett," she said, extending a pale hand to shake Bonnie's. " I never imagined help would come from a young witch who happens to have a child with a vampire."

Not sure of this was supposed to be criticism, Bonnie kept the easy smile on her face.

"As you've said, you're my daughter's family. Of course I want to help."

"Shall we talk about your plan to achieve that? I must admit that all of this is wonderful, and I've never seen the little ones this happy, but we need more than that."

Bonnie clasped her hands together and nodded. Weirdly enough, she was kind of relieved they were finally talking business. As much as Bonnie had thrown this party as a way to show the wolves they had the Mikaelsons' support, Bonnie was aware they would have to come to a decision on what the next step would be.

"I told Cole that this potion is a temporary thing. If you want to have your freedom again, I'll have to break the Crescent curse. And I'll need some things for the spell,"

"I would like nothing more than have our freedom. The kids, some of them never had this," Miranda murmured the last sentence, looking a bit lost as she stared at the group of shrinking children. The moment ended as soon as it came, and she fixed her eyes back on Bonnie. "However, it would be naïve of me to think that you could break the curse like a fairy godmother with a wand and everything would be perfect in our lives. After all, Marcel and his vampires are still out there, anxious to destroy us."

"You're right, it won't magically solve all of your problems, but we're willing to fight for you. My daughter is one of you and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"While I very much appreciate that, the matter of fact is that you're still a quite young witch and Marcel and his followers are powerful and ruthless."

Bonnie's lips, coated by a thin layer of dark pink lipstick, curled in a deviant smile. This was the first time Miranda had seen her, and it was clear she had no idea what Bonnie was all about. The witch kind of understood her. Wearing that short orange sundress and flittering up and down as she made sure everything was going right, Bonnie knew she looked more like a young socialite than anything else.

"We can be ruthless too and will handle Marcel just fine," Bonnie assured; noticing Rebekah frown a little at that statement. "I'll take care of him before the curse is broken. None of his men will bother you and most important, you'll be able to return to the city."

Miranda's eyes shined at that, causing Bonnie to gulp. Maybe she shouldn't have made that promise, but she couldn't help herself.

"That seems like a tall order for you, m'dear."

"I do love a good challenge," Bonnie said with a grin, even though her inner voice was yelling at her to shut the fuck up.

"I have to go, but I do hope we can talk some more later."

"Okay, witch. Tell me how you're supposed to make Marcel accept the wolves," Rebekah demanded in a loud whisper. Bonnie had gone crazy or just plain cocky , and her madness would piss off the wolves. It was official, Bonnie had picked up some of Nik's most annoying traits.

"I don't know. Yet. But I'm going to need your help."

"With what?"

"Brainstorming and keeping this from Nik. We definitely need to keep this from Nik," Bonnie concluded with a nod; putting on an exaggerated smile when she felt Nik looking her way.

Whatever plan they came up with would be shot down by Klaus, so why even bother?

This would have to be done behind his back, just so he wouldn't oppose.

Everything would be fine, really. At least, that was what she hoped.

* * *

"You see, that was just a little strategy the two of us came up with," Bonnie explained when she saw the confused expression on his handsome face. A silver of disappointment flashed in his eyes, and Bonnie felt a little bad for using this strategy. She wasn't the biggest fan of deceit, but Marcel would recover. "So no, Marcellus, there is no date between you and Rebekah. I'm afraid that I'm the only choice you have for the night. And you wouldn't want to leave a girl alone in such a beautiful night, would you? I even dressed up for this."

Toying with him, Bonnie twirled, actually feeling pretty in her navy blue cropped top paired with a high waisted wrap skirt. Curling her hair, doing her smoky eye make up had Bonnie feeling extra confident and ready to take him on.

Like any hot blooded male would do, Marcel stole a look; his eyes lingering on her bronzed thighs. The witch was gorgeous, no doubt about it. Beautiful and powerful, a dangerous combination that usually had the ability to attract him a moth to a flame. However, she wasn't really his style. Way too young for him. Her eyes still carried that innocent glint that people not jaded by horrible actions had. Not to mention she was involved with Klaus. The man was still his sire, even if they were embroiled in a struggle for power. He didn't mind crossing lines, but this was one he wouldn't cross.

"I would never say no to a beautiful girl like you. You are a little on the young side, and-" Marcel started to say, keeping that easy voice combined with a smile, all to hide the surprise.

When he got that text from Rebekah saying she wanted to talk and maybe reconcile, he was excited. Even after all this time, the blonde was the one. The one who occupied his thoughts, who could enrage him to the point he felt his blood boiling and seduce at the same time. So seeing Bonnie Bennett there, where Rebekah was supposed to be, was a bit disappointing, he had to admit.

However, it was interesting to see her, Bonnie Bennett, the witch extraordinaire, in the flash. Standing on her own without Klaus by her. This was different than the last time. That day at the plantation, he had cornered her, had her surprised. No, this time she stood tall and confident; not caring that she was in his place.

"And not interested. Sorry to hurt your fragile male ego," Bonnie interrupted with a grin, moving to sit on the chair.

"I almost forgot that this kitten got claws. My bad." Marcel shrugged, and followed her lead. She was already there, so they might as well have a talk.

"Well, this kitten _will_ show her claws if you don't drop the bullshit. This not a social visit, as lovely as the setting is."

He had gone all out, and it surprised even her. The cellar at the Abattoir had been carefully decorated with white flowers, candles and everything one would expect in a romantic dinner.

"Okay, then. I'm nothing if not a businessman. You want to talk business, let's do it. What's the first item on the agenda, though? It must be something important to make you came all the way from the plantation."

"Uh, how about we talk about you trying to form an army to destroy my family? What, you didn't think I would discover your plan? You have your little spies planted and I have mine," Bonnie started to say, feeling a little proud of herself when she was the way his eyes widened for a second. He was not expecting that from her. To be honest, Marcel had believed she was Klaus' little witch who did his bidding. After all, this was how his sire rolled. He used witches and then left them.

"Unlike you, I believe in fairness, and decided to give you chance to explain what made you come up with this ridiculous idea."

Marcel snickered, and got up, looking for the bottle of Bourbon he used to keep for stressful situations.

"You have a lot of gall coming here and giving me orders. I protect _my_ city the way I see fit, and I don't answer to you or any of the Mikaelsons," Marcel almost hollered. Indignation ran through him with a mighty fury. This girl, who was wearing diapers just yesterday, presumed that she knew everything about his world, his city.

"The city isn't yours, Marcel," Bonnie reminded him, keeping calm even with his temper tantrum. She had been through a lot of those with Klaus and was used to them by that point.

"What, is it Klaus' then? Is that why you're here?" Marcel asked with a bitter tone, draining the glass of Bourbon. The way the amber liquid went down in a smooth burning sensation calmed him a bit.

"It's not Klaus' either, and no, that's not why I'm here. If Klaus wants to have it out with you, he can do so himself. He doesn't need any messengers."

It was true. Bonnie was there without Klaus' knowledge because she wanted to do this her way. No rage, no emotions. If Klaus felt the need to clear the air when it came to Marcel, he could do it himself in his own terms.

"It sure looks to me like you're here on his behalf."

"I'm here because you thought convening the werewolves to go against the Mikaelsons, and hurting my child in the process, was a good idea. Not because I need to defend Klaus," Bonnie said with such a calm one would think she was talking about the lovely night and the starry sky out there. Sometimes Bonnie surprised herself at how emotionally removed she could be in some situations.

"If you say so." Marcel shrugged, making clear that he didn't really believe her. Klaus was the master of deceit and it seemed he had taught his witch well. "Regarding my war strategy, that was something I've learned from the man himself, what can I say? Davina was getting restless and my men saw this as the best move."

"Davina was getting restless over a fetus? You kept her locked up for so long she's afraid of anything," Bonnie commented with a snicker.

"You may laugh, but it doesn't change the fact that your child is more than just a baby. Not when she's born from Klaus Mikaelson."

Marcel grinned at her silence; and Bonnie had never thought she would find a row of pearly white teeth so infuriating. Damn, he even grinned like Klaus when he felt like he had gained the upper hand in an argument.

"Considering she does have powers, you really think I would turn my own daughter into a weapon just so I could defeat you? Let's be honest, we've been here for more than two years now and you managed not to destroy each other. We have a tentative peace, but it's peace nonetheless. Why would I go and ruin that?"

It was Marcel's turn to be silent as he considered what Bonnie had to say. Her words made sense, even if he was unwilling to admit it. Knowing the Mikaelsons, it seemed very unlikely that they would wait so long to strike. But one could never really know when it came to them, especially Klaus.

"Maybe not you, but I know Klaus. I think like he thinks and I would use every single advantage I had to defeat my enemies. We only have peace because Klaus doesn't want to risk this war without knowing for sure he can win. So, forgive me for not wanting to stand here waiting to get attacked."

"So you would put our tenuous situation at risk because you think you'll get attacked? That's ridiculous!" Bonnie cried out. She hated that; a presumptive strike just because he thought he knew what was coming next.

"You don't know Klaus when he's really thirsty for power. I did what I thought was best to protect my people and my city."

"Again with this 'my city' bullshit." Bonnie mimicked with a roll of eyes. Perhaps this would be harder than she expected. While Marcel still felt like the rightful owner of New Orleans, an agreement would be unlikely.

She wasn't even trying to be difficult. In some way, she kind of understood him. In the Mikaelsons' absence, they had reached the semblance of a balance. And he was rightfully feeling threatened at the thought of that balance disturbed. What he didn't realize was that his kingdom, as he liked to call it, wouldn't be able to sustain itself for much longer. Soon the witches would work on a way to free themselves from their restraints and the wolves would rebel.

"The city belongs to all of us; vampires, werewolves, witches and humans. You can't take just care of yourself and your guys and crush everyone else."

"This is what I've been doing for years, before you were ever alive and we are still thriving. So yeah, I will go against anyone who tries to change that."

"Even your father? The man raised you, Marcel," Bonnie reminded him, hoping to tug on his heartstrings just a bit. There was always the risk that he would say fuck it, Klaus is an asshole, but she was willng to take it. The way his frown softened let her know she hit a spot.

"And the man left me, and tried to destroy me by putting my own men against me," Marcel muttered between clenched teeth, and Bonnie knew the 'Klaus raised you' angle wouldn't work. They might have that camaraderie, where they share a bottle of expensive Scotch and blood from a pretty redhead, but there was still too much resentment between them. Marcel was hurt about being left behind and Klaus felt like his child had usurped his so called throne.

"That was child's play. We both know he doesn't use the healthiest ways to get attention. If Klaus wanted you dead, he would do more than compel a couple of vampires."

A side of Bonnie was horrified by the words that came out of her mouth. Did this time with Klaus make her immune to his brutal ways? The other side, however, could do nothing but shrug. It was true, after all. They all knew Klaus enjoyed playing mind games. As a matter of fact, Bonnie was quite sure that was the reason why the hybrid hadn't been able to take back his kingdom. It would mean the game was over and his relationship with Marcel would be effectively done.

"What are you trying to say?"

Marcel tried his best to look blasé, but she could tell he was curious; intrigued with whatever path this conversation was about to take.

"He is restless and gets bored easily. We both know this was a game from the start. You said so yourself, you know Klaus better than I do. He wanted adulation, respect and people knowing that he helped building this place."

Bonnie twirled the ring-white gold band adorned by a little ruby- around her finger as she watched him, almost studying his body language and facial expression. Much like Klaus, Marcel gave off most of his cues in a non verbal way. It was easy to read him; his hesitation and confusion. Her rubbed his hands together under the table; a clear sign of anxiety, considering it was ninety degrees out there. That was good; anxiety was good. She would be screwed if he had that cold, calculating demeanor.

"He left, all of them did. I didn't take this from him; I did it because I wanted to continue his legacy."

A tiny piece of Bonnie's heart broke for him. She could see a lost Marcel trying to keep what his father had started.

"And he knows that, even if it's only his subconscious. You're his son, and he loves you," Bonnie assured; no lies or exaggeration in her words. Klaus loved Marcel, and that much was clear just as Bonnie knew he loved Amari.

"His idea of love is fucked up, then," Marcel scoffed and downed the rest of his drink.

"We're all living in a pretty twisted world, I would say."

"You didn't come here to drop pearls of wisdom. So off with it," he urged; starting to feel impatient with the conversation. While it was _interesting_ to talk to her, this young woman who could probably take down half of his men in one go, Marcel didn't want to hear about Klaus and his emotions.

"Unlike you boys who get excited by all the blood and gore, I want us to come to a peaceful solution," Bonnie announced as she tucked a curl behind her ear. On the inside, she was trembling; scared of Marcel's reaction, but she was trying to keep a strong front.

If Marcel was anything like Klaus, he would be able to sniff out her fear like a bloodhound.

"And how exactly do you propose we do that?"

His ears perked up a little at her boldness.

"Let's lay our cards on the table, shall we? Going to war would only result in awful results for your side."

"Why are you always so sure of that, by the way? I picked up a thing or two from Klaus," Marcel said, not able to contain his annoyance. He hated being considered the weaker one, even when he was being compared to an Original.

"He's a hybrid and his bite kills vampires, for one. And his whole line, including you will be dead if you manage to kill him," Bonnie pointed out with a casual tone.

"Oh, Rebekah told me about that little party trick. But whoever said anything about killing him?" Marcel asked; his grin bright and wide.

"You needed the werewolves to help you do what, exactly? Besides, you should know that when you come for the Mikaelsons like that, you better shoot to kill," Bonnie said with a sure nod. She wasn't even trying to be threatening, it was just the truth. If Marcel's plans had worked and he hurt Amari, she knew Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah would be after him, viciously trying achieve revenge in any way they could.

"Now look who's talking like him. You know, it's almost unsettling to see that," Marcel pointed out with a grin, watching as Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it is. Now, your terms?"

"For achieving peace in the Quarter?"

"For peace in the quarter."

"Assurance that you won't double cross me and use your bundle of joy's powers to destroyus when it's convenient for you. And that you won't try to put the witches back on top," Marcel listed his demands.

"Have you seen them? They hate my guts and the dislike is mutual," Bonnie reminded him with a snicker. Her relationship with the Harvest witches had not improved and she would never be as dumb as to campaign for them. Their strong hatred for vampires was a concern, and there was no telling what they would do if they were back in power. "I don't agree with your insane killings and that's something we'll have to discuss, but you don't have to worry about that. However, you can't hold them hostage anymore. New Orleans should be a haven for all supernatural creatures."

"I don't like it, but that can be done in the future," Marcel conceded. "As long as they don't start thinking they run the show."

"We'll work on that," Bonnie assured him; inhaling and exhaling before preparing to say what had been on her mind for the better part of the week. "And I intend to break that awful Crescent curse and bring the werewolves back to the city."

The sentence was run in as Bonnie rushed through the words. It took Marcel a few seconds to comprehend what she had said. Unlike Bonnie had expected, Marcel didn't seem particularly angry. As a matter of fact, he didn't exhibit any sign of strong emotions. He just nodded and took another gulp of the amber liquid.

"And if I refuse?"

"It's going to happen whether you want it or not. I just think it would be easier for all of us if we could work together instead of trying to fight for power like immature children," Bonnie said, watching Marcel's dark eyebrows shot up in surprise. He let out a low whistle.

"Was that a threat, Miss Bennett? Just after that speech on unity."

"Just an observation, Marcel. I told you, I came here in peace," Bonnie reminded him, throwing both of her hands up and almost laughing at the suspicious glare he threw her. "You've punished them already, everybody knows your strength. Besides, you know it's only a matter of time until they rebel and when that happens, the witches will be gone too and what will you have?"

Marcel didn't reply; his eyes downward as he focused on swirling the liquid inside the crystal tumbler. She was right. How could Bonnie, who was younger than a pair of Italian leather shoes he had owned, be right when most of his men were wrong?

"You drive a hard bargain, Bennett. But we can have a deal. Bring back the werewolves, but I want to be sure there will be no reprisals against my men," Marcel demanded with an authoritative tone, even though he had just agreed to a deal.

"They'll be busy trying to get their lives back, Marcel. No reprisals or revenge," Bonnie said and glance down at her watch. It was almost eleven at night and Klaus would flip out if she stayed out any later. "I should get going."

"You're worse than him, you know? You're the strike nobody expects."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Bonnie said with a smirk that almost felt uncharacteristic as she got up.

"Want me to show you out?" Marcel offered; some of that Southern gentleman soul still ingrained on him. Perhaps that had been inherited from Elijah. A killer and a gentleman at the same time.

"No worries, I know the way. Oh, and Marcel? If you're done trying to plunge us into deliberate chaos, you should text Rebekah," Bonnie called out and exited the cellar without a look back.

Marcel was speechless. Unbelievable. That explained why Klaus was with her.

* * *

Bonnie sighed in pleasure and relief when she slid off the black leather pumps, letting her swollen feet drag against the warm hardwood floor. Following the newly acquired habit, Bonnie went straight to the nursery, anxious to see her baby and maybe nurse her if she was up to it.

She turned on the white elephant lamp, filling the room with a soft, pale light. With quiet steps on the plush cream colored rug, Bonnie walked towards the crib; her heart speeding up in erratic pumps when she saw Amari wasn't there.

 _Don't panic_ , Bonnie told herself as she made her way to her own bedroom, just a few steps across the hall. There wasn't much of a reason to get this worried. Elijah and Klaus would rather die than let someone take Amari, but her mind still went to that dark place; a thousand what ifs running through her mind.

Her heart only settled down when she entered her room and saw two little intruders had taken possession of her queen bed. Lying on his side, Klaus seemed to be dozing off. Amari was beside him right in the middle of the bed; a wall of pillows on her sides. A protective hand was splayed on her rising and falling chest as she sucked on the pacifier.

Bonnie felt her heart melting as her lips contorted in an involuntary smile. Who would ever imagine Klaus in that way? Not even Bonnie had expected he would turn out to be such an active and caring parent.

"Are you still up?" Bonnie asked as she approached the baby, watching as Amari's blue eyes widened at the sound of her voice. Dressed in a pastel yellow onesie, Amari cooed and flailed her arms. "Were you waiting for mama, huh?"

She bent down to pick up the infant; relaxing when she inhaled that sweet baby powder fragrance. That smell had quickly become her favorite one. Bonnie nestled Amari's little body in her arms, and looked back at Nik.

He did look adorable like that; sleeping on her bed, the very same one he had deemed way too soft and feminine. It was almost enough to make Bonnie want to take a photo and post it on Instagram. Bonnie was reaching out for her phone with one hand, when Klaus stirred.

"You sneak out of the house and then try to sneak my daughter from my bed?"

His throaty voice made her jump in surprise, and the baby whined at being shuffled. Bonnie shushed her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Last time I checked, this is still my bed, Mikaelson, and I believe I was the one who pushed out the baby witho1ut any drugs," she pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "So you're finally surrendering to my amazing, memory foam mattress?"

"You mean this marshmallow?" Klaus patted the mattress, making a face, even though he looked pretty comfortable. "She wouldn't stop crying until she was here."

He grumbled out; annoyed that he was clearly losing the competition for the favorite parent. Just a few days ago, Amari was the perfect example of a daddy's girl; whining when he was not paying attention to her and wanting him to cuddle her. Now, the baby would only settle when she was lying on Bonnie's sheets; her little fists closed around an old t-shirt that Bonnie used to wear around the house.

"Mama's back, pup. Just in time to sing a lullaby," Bonnie murmured, watching as the baby's long, dark lashes fluttered. "Are you getting sleepy?"

Amari let out a little pleased sigh and continued to suck on her pacifier.

It was Klaus' turn to sit back and watch the beautiful scene playing before him. Bonnie, while young, was maternal and warm, something he wasn't exactly used to. His mother was warm, but he didn't remember her being so loving. Perhaps most of his memories of Esther were focused on her not defending him from Mikael, and then trying to kill him.

It was almost enough to distract him from the matter at hand. _Almost_.

"So, are you going let this poor man know where you've been?" Klaus asked, trying to keep his voice casual. He trusted Bonnie, but he knew he probably wouldn't like the answer. "Don't tell me you've gone and found another man. He's probably a very inferior version of me, so you would be on the losing end."

Bonnie chuckled, placing a hand over her mouth so the noise wouldn't disturb the baby.

"Oh, he's a version of you, alright," she said, watching as one of his eyebrows arched in curiosity. "Being as cocky as you, I'm sure he would protest the inferior tag."

Bonnie noticed he tried to keep his face neutral as realization washed over him. Then he kind of exploded. Granted, it wasn't one of the famous Mikaelson's fury explosions, but it was clear he was upset.

"You seeked out Marcel? At the compound? What were you thinking, putting yourself in harm's way, like that?" Klaus demanded to know; raised voice as he imagined Bonnie inside the lion's den with no security whatsoever. She was a powerful witch, but powerful witches had fallen before.

Startled by his raised voice, Amari started crying; her little face getting red as she wailed. Seeing the baby cry as if she had been physically hurt made him feel guilty. So much for wanting to be the favorite parent.

"No, it's okay, pup. You're okay," Bonnie whispered to her as she rocked her at a slow pace. The baby's cries gradually quieted down to soft whimpers that had the ability to cut through him like nothing else.

"Sorry," he apologized; eyes focusing on anything but her face.

"Nik," Bonnie said with a sigh. "I know you're upset I didn't tell you about this, and probably ruined your plans, but-"

"Is that why you think I would be upset?" Klaus interrupted; the usually smooth skin of his forehead marred with hard frown lines. Still rocking the baby, Bonnie looked at him with a puzzled expression. "That you ruined a fucking plan? I'm upset because you went to place full of bastards who hate witches and would follow Marcel's orders without a shard of hesitation."

Bonnie's face relaxed as she understood what he was trying to say. With quick steps, she was right beside him on the bed; staring at him with inquisitive green eyes.

"You were worried, and you're right. Going up to Marcel was a big risk, but it paid off. He's not going to antagonize the werewolves anymore, and as long as we don't try to start something. I think it's a fair deal, considering we were on the brink of war."

He peered up at her; admiration shining bright in his eyes. Marcel had banished the werewolves, despised them for years and years, and she managed to convince his progeny to do her bidding without a single casualty.

"What?" Bonnie asked; feeling her face starting to warm up as he continued to stare at her.

"You truly are a queen, love. I should've known from the beginning," he admitted with an almost reverential tone.

"When I tried to kill you?" Bonnie wondered with a smile. Just a few years ago, she had actually tried to kill him, more than once for the matter, and now she was rocking his daughter to sleep.

"I always did have a knack for violence," he said with a little smirk.

"Yeah, I think most of the supernatural world can attest to that," Bonnie replied with a chuckle, accepting a sweet kiss from him; their lips brushing as they breathed each other in. Bonnie didn't want to say anything and jinx it, but she was excited by the clear progress of their relationship. "I love you, Nik."

He could only grin before leaning down for another kiss, and he only let go when the baby between them whined.

"I think someone's jealous," Bonnie piped in; her smile bright as she looked down and saw Amari's face all scrunched up as if she was ready to cry. "Here."

She handed him the baby, knowing it wouldn't take much for Amari to fall asleep at her father's arms.

The annoying beep from the iPhone inside her bag started sounding, and Bonnie groaned; pulling herself from the bed. Glancing back at Klaus and the baby, Bonnie didn't check the screen to see who was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Witch? I'm actually surprised you answered."

The smooth, familiar voice shocked her to the point that Bonnie lost her voice for a moment. Recovering from the shock, she hissed into the phone; her voice dripping with despair.

"Damon, why the fuck are you calling me?"

* * *

 **A/N: Last chapter of the year! I hope you all had a happy holiday! I was going to wait to post this, but this was kind of a shitty day, and I wanted to post some Klonnie fluff, Papa Klaus and Mama Bonnie to make y'all smile. And then I couldn't resist the little cliffhanger, because it's been a while since I've written one of those. Come say hi to me at lilac17 on tumblr, that's where I post chapter previews and some other Klonnie goodies. Wishing you all a happy new year. 2017 can't come soon enough**.


	21. do most anything you want

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys! My muse hit a wall, and was blocked for a while. Thank you so much for all of your reviews! the rest of the A/N is after the chapter.**

* * *

"What do you want, Damon?" Bonnie spit out; a little surprised at the way her voice got tainted by disdain when she said his name. It was such an immediate reaction to his voice that Bonnie couldn't help it.

Besides, who could blame her for the attitude?

Damon Salvatore was the same guy who could only see her as a walking and talking magic spell at worst and Elena's close friend at best. If Bonnie was going to be honest, he was one of the people who made her feel like shit, like her life wasn't worth a damn when compared to everyone else's. So yeah, it was a little hard to be pleasant when she was talking to him.

Klaus, who was focused on rocking the baby girl who was fighting off sleep, tensed up as soon as he heard the familiar voice. His eyes locked with Bonnie's for a moment and he raised a questioning eyebrow. Bonnie had left; allowing that city to become nothing but a place filled with nostalgic and bitter memories.

So why the fuck was the lesser Salvatore calling her on a Thursday night? If Klaus had learnt one thing, it was that his entire existence was better when the Scooby gang was out of his life.

"Whoa, you can retract your claws, witchy!" Damon said, and Bonnie could just imagine the smug, sarcastic grin on his lips. It had been a while since she last heard Damon's voice and she didn't exactly miss it.

Her mind had come to associate Damon with all the awful things that had happened to her during her teenage years, so Bonnie wasn't excited to sit down and chat with him. Especially in a night that had been going so well. She had just managed to convince Marcel, a vampire who was as stubborn as Klaus, to accept the werewolves' return to the city without having to resort to bloodbaths and chaos. This night was supposed to be about celebrating, getting tipsy on Veuve Clicquot Vintage Rosé and kissing until her lips became red and swollen. Bonnie missed that; feeling young and reckless.

Of course her perfect plans had to be foiled by Damon Salvatore.

"I can also hang up and never take your call again," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. If Damon thought she was the same vulnerable witch she had been a few years ago, he was in for a big surprise.

"I'm sure you'll be filled with regret if you hang up and cut this _delightful_ conversation short."

Bonnie snorted; an unladylike sound that came out louder than she expected. In her father's arms, Amari whined a little, but settled down when Klaus smoothed her messy curls.

"And why is that?" she asked without much interest. Strangely enough-or maybe it wasn't strange at all- her mind wasn't focused on Damon and whatever he had to say. Watching Klaus interact with their baby was a much better distraction.

"Look, I know we don't always get along because not everybody can understand my distinguished personality, but-"

"Just say whatever you have to say, Damon," Bonnie urged with a bored tone before setting the phone on speaker and placing it down on the bed. Uncomfortable with her tight clothes, she shimmied out of the tight wrap skirt and walked towards the closet.

In silence, Klaus followed her every move while he also paid attention to the conversation. Even though he was far from pleased that Damon was taking up Bonnie's time when they could be doing far more pleasurable activities, it was amusing to see the older Salvatore was still a pathetic vampire who believed he was too big for his britches. Also, his witch did look adorable when her lips pursed to form an expression of utter impatience. She was quickly tiring of this conversation, much like himself.

"We need your ass back in Mystic Falls. Everyone's favorite human was kidnapped," Damon finally revealed after a short moment of silence.

Bonnie's brain, which was not expecting to be hit with that information, took a good ten seconds to properly process and understand what Damon had said. When the message was clear- Matt had been kidnapped- her body started to react. Her palms got a little damp, even though they had the air conditioner running at a very pleasant temperature, and Bonnie started to feel a little lightheaded, as if blood had stopped pumping inside her veins. Her knees buckled, like she had just finished dancing the two acts of _Giselle_ , and she would've fallen down if it wasn't for the bench next to her.

Truth to be told, Bonnie had expected Damon to be calling for help. It had been a while, but one could never underestimate their ability to fuck things up. However, she believed he would request a spell for something to do with Elena or maybe Stefan, something she was more than ready to deny. Matt being in danger wasn't a thought that even crossed her mind. And now she was a few minutes from freaking out.

"When did this happen? Why didn't Caroline call me earlier?"

"Just a few days ago. I mistakenly believed we would be able to deal with the situation on our own, but they're all running off like chickens with their heads off and there's been a recent development," he explained; a hint of hesitation in his voice as he finished the sentence.

"What?" she inquired in a small voice, already dreading the answer.

"He's a vampire, sounds powerful and is a real son of a bitch, if you ask me. Stefan and Caroline tried to negotiate, but he refuses to tell us where Matt is and-"

"You need me to do a locating spell? I just need some of Matt's things," Bonnie interrupted as plans to help Matt started to materialize in her head. It would be hard to do a spell so far away, but her magic felt stronger, so there was a chance.

"The guy wants you, Bennett. He refuses to negotiate with anyone but you." Damon said, sounding exasperated by the fact. "His name is Johann and said you two know each other."

Johann. Bonnie recognized that name right away as she remembered the elusive man who had managed to escape both Elijah and Klaus, multiple times. Even though she had never talked to him, probably wouldn't even be able to recognize him at a police lineup, just hearing Damon utter his name was enough to make Bonnie's hands tremble a little.

At first Klaus had planned on staying quiet, and enjoy the beautiful show that was his witch putting Damon Salvatore in his place. However, he felt compelled to jump into action given the unexpected way everything was going. It was a bit humorous, the way he placed Amari on her pillow bed with so much care and proceeded to cross the room with furious steps and grabbed the phone.

"If this is a little strategy to draw Bonnie into your mess, I swear I will gladly separate your little head from your body," Klaus threatened in a low rumbling voice that never failed to raise the hairs on Bonnie's arms. He could transform in two seconds flat, go from a loving daddy to a menacing creature. If Bonnie didn't know him, how soft and gentle he could really be, she would be a little uneasy.

"Klaus Mikaelson," Damon greeted with a snicker, and if Bonnie wasn't on the brink of a small heart attack, she would laugh at the look of pure disdain that appeared on Klaus' face. It had been a while since she saw it, but she quickly recognized. "You know, I kinda missed you. Mystic Falls hasn't been the same since the Mikaelson brood left."

"It seems we have an unfortunate difference in opinion, because I would be glad not to ever see you ever again," Klaus said; his hands closing into tight fists and lip corner raised in only one side of his face. "Now, tell me what you know."

"He had Matt kidnapped and claims there will be no negotiations until she's sitting at the table. Bonnie's the quarterback's only chance."

"Keep me posted," Klaus instructed and hung up without waiting for a reply. Whatever Damon had to say could wait, but Klaus doubted the other vampire would have any useful information. Johann had proved himself to be as cunning as the best of them, and he would only reveal whatever he wished to.

"He's back, Nik," Bonnie whispered, running her hands through her hair as a way to calm herself. It didn't work. The tremble affecting her hands had now spread to her whole body as the weight of the reality dawned on her. "He sent a guy to hurt me, and that same guy killed himself because he was afraid of him."

"Love, look at me," Klaus commanded in a gentle voice as he kneeled down next to her on the cold hardwood floor. She raised her chin just so her eyes would meet his; the chestnut brown hair resembling a curtain of protection around her as it covered most of her face. With a finger, he pushed a thick strand of hair behind her ear; his hand moving to cover her right cheek. "Nobody is ever going to hurt you or our daughter. They will die a very painful death before touching a single hair in your heads. That is a promise."

Bonnie nodded at his words; his unwavering confidence able to soothe her just a tad. Her heart, pumping at an erratic rate, started to calm down as Klaus ran a splayed hand up and down her naked thighs.

"We may not get hurt, but what about Matt? Johann will kill him if we don't cooperate," Bonnie rambled; a dreading sensation filling her up as a series of images went through her mind. Matt could be killed and it would all be her fault.

"Nik, I have to go back to Mystic Falls," Bonnie murmured; the tremor in her hands returning as that realization dawned on her. The hand placed on her thighs tensed up the moment the words came out of her mouth; his fingers almost leaving a mark on her skin. Bonnie yelped, and Klaus removed his hand as if he had been shocked.

Just like that, by looking at his face. Bonnie could tell they were about to have a major disagreement.

* * *

Bonnie used to love hanging around Klaus' study. Fitted with glistening dark oak furniture that contrasted with the cream colored wallpaper, the room just screamed Klaus. Blank canvases lying around and colorful paint droplets staining the hardwood also made it obvious this was his place. And she loved it.

They would spend their evenings there, when it was just the two of them in the house. Klaus would put some Nat King Cole on the background and they talked for hours to no end. She loved being there; cuddled up on the charcoal linen couch that smelled just like him, reading a book while she watched him paint. Sometimes, when she was feeling a little friskier, she would surprise him; take out the dark green lace lingerie set she kept on the bottom of her drawer and wear it under the oversized Tulane sweatshirt. The surprised grin he flashed her that night still gave her chills.

This was also where they had first crossed the line; when they were high on a victory and Dom Pérignon.

So yeah, she had fond memories of his study, but what was happening right now, this bullshit semi intervention was slowly making her hate this room. Sitting on the couch-their couch- next to the window while Elijah and Klaus stood up made Bonnie feel like a small deer that had just been cornered by a predator. She wasn't one to cower from either of them, but her emotional state wasn't at its best.

Her childhood friend had been kidnapped by the same vampire that threatened to kill her, after all. That was enough to mess with anyone's head.

The comforting hum of the air conditioner kicked in, breaking the awkward silence that had settled in the room for just a moment. For some reason, the sound reminded Bonnie of the days she had spent in the lake house. She would stay indoors; trying to learn every single thing there was to the little bundle that was Amari, refusing to venture outside because of the muggy, suffocating summer heat.

Everything seemed so simple then. Her whole world consisted of the tiny, cooing baby and making her happy, and her family. Now everything was muddled again.

"Bonnie," Elijah started to say after clearing his throat. Bonnie crossed her arms, bracing herself for what he had to say. He looked at Klaus, almost as if he was requesting assistance to find the right words.

Analyzing the scene before him; Bonnie on the couch with a hardened expression set on her face and a strangely hesitant Elijah, Klaus knew that he would have to step in. Usually he would leave the talking to Elijah; his older brother had a better way with words than him, after all.

"Love, I know you want to help your human friend," Klaus said in a slow and controlled tone; watching as Bonnie's manicured nails bit into the skin of her forearms, leaving half moon shaped marks.

"His name is Matt. Just like your name is Klaus and not _Bonnie's hybrid baby daddy_ ," Bonnie muttered while she rolled her eyes, causing Klaus to sigh and shove his hands into his pockets. This would be harder than he had expected.

"I am aware that _Matt's_ situation is one that requires our attention," Klaus stated, keeping his focus on her; watching as she snorted at his choice of words.

"And what exactly is Matt's situation, Nik?" she asked with mock curiosity.

"Bonnie," Klaus said her name with a hint of frustration. Bonnie found it she didn't care if she was being difficult.

"He's being held hostage by the same man that was planning to attack me, the man who was able to run from both of you. So let's call it like it is and stop using these little words to make it better!" Bonnie demanded; furious that Klaus and Elijah could act in such a nonchalant way. They had this tendency of only caring when it came to their own flesh and blood. Bonnie had selfishly gotten used to that attitude since she had become part of the family, and now felt like she was in for a rude awakening.

Once upon a time, she had been the one who was everyone's last priority, and she refused to allow that to happen to Matt.

"Exactly, he was able to escape from our grasp multiple times and now he is calling us?"

"That could very well be a trap, Bonnie. One we would be walking right into," Elijah piped in when he saw the way his brother's face was steadily taking on a red blush; a clear sign of his growing frustration.

"That's one of my best friends out there," Bonnie whispers after a moment of silence; staring at her trembling hands. It was almost as if her body had caught up with her mind, and understood it was time to be freaked out.

"And you're the mother of my child!" Klaus replied, raising his voice by an octave, just enough to show Bonnie this wasn't a game.

This wasn't one of Marcel's nightwalkers who fancied himself strong enough and wanted to show off so he could get a ring. This was a serious threat. His hardened stance softened when he noticed her expression. Gone was the defiant woman, and in her place was a vulnerable version of his witch. Seeing that made his heart clench. God, he loved her.

"Doll," he started to say in a low voice, moving to sit beside her on the couch. Recognizing the intimate moment between them, Elijah quietly slipped out of the room to give them some privacy. As fascinating as it was to witness his brother have such a loving interaction with the witch, watching them felt voyeuristic.

"You can't do this anymore, jump head into danger without caring about the consequences," Klaus said, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She lowered her eyes, knowing he was right. "And when it comes to you, I would let the world burn if it meant you were safe."

Bonnie flinched the second the words slipped out of his mouth. For someone else, that would have been romantic. For Bonnie, these words just triggered something deep within herself.

 _When it comes to your safety, I don't care about anyone else, Elena. If I have to choose between you and Bonnie, it will always be you._

"Love?" Klaus asked with a frown as he watched her bronzed skin take on a sickly pale tone.

Before Klaus could even reach out and ask her if she was okay, she was gone.

* * *

The tears fell before Bonnie could stop them. They hit the cotton pillowcase, forming dark and damp spots on the pale pink fabric. Just as she was wiping at them, she felt Klaus' unusually warm hand rest on the uncovered skin of her hip. Knowing he was there was comforting in a way, but she was still feeling a bit embarrassed for her outburst earlier. In theory, Klaus words had been fine and were in line with what she had expected him to say. But they caused such a visceral reaction in her that she had actually felt nauseous.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked with an easy voice, and Bonnie figured he was being careful not to push anymore of her buttons. Bonnie was upset with the news and that was understandable, but he was still worried. The way she had been walking around for the last few days; glazed eyes and vacant expression that only lit up when she was around Amari, got his attention.

"I don't really know," she answered truthfully as she shrugged her shoulders. Because honestly, she had no idea what was going on inside her head.

A part of her felt like absolute shit that her mess had tainted others. Especially Matt. She would feel bad if it was Tyler or Elena, but they had the means to take care of themselves and survive another day. Matt, while amazing, was still a human.

He wasn't a vampire that could have his neck snapped over and over again, wasn't a hybrid whose bite could kill other vampires. No, he was fragile and could be gone in a finger snap.

Dread zipped through her spine as she envisioned Matt; his bright blue eyes dulled and his pale blonde hair caked with blood. Was he being tortured? Was he being treated well, serving as bait?

This was the same guy who watched scary movies with her and stayed with her when Grams was busy and her dad was traveling for work. The thought of him being dead because of her made Bonnie's guts twist in a painful way she hadn't experienced yet.

While Bonnie wanted nothing more than go out there, rescue Matt and make everything alright, she was scared. As much as she wanted to ignore his words, Elijah was right.

Johann, the so elusive Johann, was a threat and by going out of his way to seek out Bonnie's friends, he was sending a clear message.

He might have had failed in hurting Bonnie in the past, but he hadn't given up.

The witch could still remember the way his little disgusting minion looked at her and his ominous words. ' _Johann was right!'_ he had said with wide eyes when he saw her bend down in pain, grasping her belly.

Returning to Mystic Falls meant Bonnie was about to walk into a trap, and she was willing to do that.. But could she do that knowing her daughter might be at risk?

Was she being selfish for thinking that? Old Bonnie would already be on the road by that time.

"Weighing your options doesn't make you a bad person, love," he murmured after a moment of silence; the palm of his hand wiping away the remaining tears on her cheeks.

"But it feels that way. He wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for me, for us. I just can't be so cold, Nik. If he dies, I don't even know what I'll do."

That young girl who was usually hidden by the strong woman who had managed to get what she wanted out of Marcel without even lifting a finger showed up as Bonnie looked lost. At that moment Klaus knew she needed him at his strongest. Even though she had come very far, Bonnie still carried insecurities when it came to her friends back in Mystic Falls.

After years of self sacrificing and believing her own life wasn't worth as much as others; it was hard to Bonnie to completely break **out** of the mindset.

"Rebekah and Elijah will go, love. And then we can go there when everything is settled," Klaus offered, craning his neck to watch the expression on her face.

"And act like a coward? Whatever happens to him is on me, Nik. I'm not going to stay here, tucked away in freaking mansion while he's there!" Bonnie cried out as she sat up against the pile of pillows that had been cradling her neck.

For a moment Klaus felt furious with her lack of self preservation. Why couldn't she see that it wasn't about being a coward or a hero? He just wanted to keep her safe; couldn't imagine his life without her in it. The thought of Bonnie stepping foot in that place and having something happen to her was his worst nightmare. He wouldn't tell her that, but he'd rather let that entire city burn to ashes than risk losing her.

"Coward?" Klaus hissed in a low tone, barely containing the cold fury that had taken over him. Cupping her chin, he moved her head so she was looking him right in the eye. "That's what you worried about? That your little ungrateful friends will finally see that you're more than an ace in their sleeves?"

He regretted it when he saw her green eyes widen as if he had attempted to hit her or something like that. The last time he had seen this look was the day she had told him she was pregnant with his child. That night was still fresh in his mind, as he had promised to himself he would never be the reason why she looked like that, so vulnerable.

"You're not being fair, Nik," she murmured in such a soft voice that something inside him ached for a second or so. "It's not about that and you know it."

"What I know is that I want you by my side," Klaus said, moving to rub his lips against her skin, right behind het ear. Perhaps this would be a more effective way to get her to really listen to him. Her little moan, so melodic and delightful, made him smile. "I want you safe, love. Don't you want that?"

Bonnie sighed out and closed her eyes; letting herself fall for his little seduction plan even she knew good and well there was some strategy involved on his part.

"Of course I want that. My life is here, Nik. Unlike what you may think in that hard head of yours, you and Amari are my priority," Bonnie assured him when she saw that glint of doubt behind his eyes. Even though Bonnie had his baby, told him she loved him, she could tell Klaus still questioned himself when it came to their relationship. Maybe he still half expected her to pack up her things and leave with the baby, which she would never do.

"Then let me do this, love. Please, don't let your guilt force your hand," Klaus said; a hint of pleading in his words as he looked her in the eye. As a response, Bonnie averted his eyes, exhaling loudly as a quiet sense of frustration filled her up. He just didn't understand.

"Nik, I know what it's like when you're not anybody's priority, when you know your life is expendable to others," Bonnie started to say as she remembered some of the words Damon had uttered to Elena in the past, and then his own words to her earlier in the day. "That's probably how Matt's feeling right now. Every hour that goes by and he's out there and I'm here, living in a nice house and playing with my baby, he's there and probably making peace with the fact that nobody's coming."

A sensation, unknown and uncomfortable, spread through Klaus' body, prickling at his skin. The thought of Bonnie feeling so unloved and not being cherished like the proper queen she was made him feel furious. Furious with those pathetic people in Mystic Falls for only caring about the doppelgänger, and with himself for not seeing her worth the moment he laid eyes on her. He wondered if his life would have been easier, if he had just really looked at her instead of letting himself get caught up by all of the distractions. Perhaps he would have had another kid by now; another little girl with Bonnie's bright smile and thick curls just like Amari. Maybe he wouldn't have had the regrets that sometimes plagued him in his sleep.

Klaus couldn't change any of that now, as much as he wanted to go back and rid Bonnie of all of those feelings. He could help her now, and that was what he was going to do. Even if his analytic mind screamed at him that this was a stupid move.

"That won't happen, love. No harm will come to Matt, I promise you," Klaus said against his better judgment; caution thrown to the wind when Bonnie looked up at him with those still-wet-with-tears eyes and smiled. Fuck, he would do anything for her if it got her to smile. "But I won't watch you put yourself at risk and stay silent. Do not expect that from me, love."

With a small nod, Bonnie moved her body closer to his so her cheek was resting on his chest.

"You're right, me thinking that I can just go there and solve everything was a stupid idea. I promise not to run into the line of fire, but I'm not skipping the battle."

He snickered at her words, because what else did he expect? His little witch was a fighter just as much as a lover. And that was what had attracted him to her in the first place. She would never let someone fight her battles for her.

"I know, love. Let's just be careful about this. This Johann was good enough to scatter like a little rat from Elijah and I. If he's seeking us out, the bastard must have a plan."

"Would you look at that?" Bonnie asked with a bright smile. At his confused expression, she gestured in between them. "A few weeks ago you would be the one itching for a fight and I would try to pacify you."

"You know what they call this very interesting turn of events?" Klaus asked with a quirked eyebrow as he ran a sneaked a hand under her t-shirt and caressed the small of her back.

"What?"

"Character development," he answered with a straight face, and Bonnie couldn't help laughing at that. These small moments, when he was silly and looking so young; that was when she loved him the most. The only version of him that could top this was when Klaus was around Amari. Surprisingly, her big bad hybrid had taken to fatherhood easier than anyone could ever expect.

"You're absolutely ridiculous," she muttered with a snicker, but leaned over to kiss him anyways. Bonnie had to give it to him; he could always make her feel better. Nobody had the ability to make her smile with just a few silly words.

Closing his eyes, he breathed her in; inhaling the fruit scented aroma coming from her shampoo that he had come to associate with Bonnie. His splayed hands ran all over the expanse of her warm skin, and he wished she wasn't wearing a tank top and denim shorts.

"I love you so much, Nik," she whispered against his lips and he felt the words before his enhanced hearing could even pick them up.

"I _love_ you, doll," Klaus replied without a hint of hesitation, and for just a second, his mind marveled at that. The last time he had admitted his love was thousands of years ago, when he was a small child who was still open with his feelings.

"It doesn't matter if we're here, in London or Mystic Falls, I'll still love you," Bonnie assured him, finally putting some space in between them to look at him.

She knew him well enough to recognize this was one of the reasons why he was so adamant in staying back in New Orleans. He was scared she would go back to her old life and forget him. That possibility sounded ridiculous to her, and she wanted him to know there was no way that would ever happen.

Her home was there, in a plantation (of all places!) right outside New Orleans; sharing kisses with Klaus by the pool, cuddling with Amari on her queen sized bed, laughing with Rebekah and learning how to make dinner with Elijah.

Klaus didn't say anything, just pulled her closer and held her tighter. Bonnie knew he understood the meaning behind her words.

* * *

They finally-finally!- agreed on something. It took them another three hour discussion and Bonnie almost cursing Elijah out for being a complete stubborn ass, but they worked it out.

Klaus and Elijah started getting ready by making phone calls, lots of them. They didn't know what expected them back in Mystic Falls, and wanted to round up their vampire allies to assess the threat. Seeing them with their game faces on low key freaked Bonnie out, even if she didn't want to admit it. She was used to threats; had spent the better part of her third trimester hiding away at the lake house because of Marcel's vampires.

Something felt different this time, though. They didn't really know the enemy and would have to find the right balance between offense and defense.

She felt nervous but kept quiet, deciding to follow their lead and pretend she was ready for whatever they would face. So she got busy with whatever she could to keep calm and the only thing that could mend her frayed nerves was being with her baby.

"You don't want to take a nap, pup?" Bonnie asked when the baby squealed in displeasure when she tried to set her down in the crib. Realizing that it would be useless to continue trying, Bonnie maneuvered her so the baby was upright; her pudgy warm cheek resting against her chest. Amari whined a little, but settled down as Bonnie rocked her side to side in a gentle motion, patting her diapered bottom. It seemed like the baby was clingier to her, which was unlike her.

Even though Amari was a newborn who spent most of her sleeping than anything else, Bonnie could already tell she was a sunny baby. Maybe it was because Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus had been spoiling her ever since she was born. The little girl couldn't even let out a peep of displeasure without having one of them right beside her, offering a bottle or soft spoken words of comfort.

"What do you want to do instead, huh?" Bonnie ran her fingers through the baby's thick curls, amazed at how much hair she already had and noticing how much lighter it was when compared to a few weeks ago. Her heart tightened when she looked at Amari's face, taking in every little detail; pudgy cheeks, big blue eyes just like Nik's, framed by long and dark eyelashes. "Mama loves you so much, pup. I hope you know that."

It was silly, but a part of Bonnie wished Amari could reply, could reassure her she knew she was loved. She knew that feeling of her heart settling in the pit of her stomach was nothing less than guilt. Guilt for leaving the relative peace New Orleans offered them, for bringing her infant daughter into what could easily turn into a dangerous mess. The baby cooed quietly, bringing a tiny closed to rest on her shoulder. Bonnie smiled, taking the small sound as a response.

Still rocking her, Bonnie walked over to the recently assembled infant swing, hoping it would be enough to distract Amari for some time. She strapped the baby to the swing, and let out a relieved sigh when Amari didn't complain, just looked up at the colorful elephants attached to the equipment.

Pleased that Amari seemed to be content on her new swing, Bonnie moved to the dresser, figuring she should probably get started to get ready for their trip. They still didn't know how long they would have to be in Mystic Falls, but Bonnie knew one could never be too prepared when it came to babies.

That was how Rebekah found her twenty minutes later, sitting on the daybed and sorting out baby clothes.

"There you are, witch," Rebekah greeted her quietly as she slipped into the room, closing the door behind her with a click. Sparing the cooing a baby a gentle smile, Rebekah joined Bonnie and started to fold baby clothes.

"I figured I should get a head start, considering we're leaving in a few days," Bonnie said, smiling when she saw the teeny tiny white and pink polka dotted onesie. Amari could barely fit in it, having outgrown most of the newborn and preemie clothes that filled her drawers.

"It feels like it's been years, right?" Rebekah asked as her fingers touched the pair of frilly white socks she had bought at an upscale baby boutique in London. It was really a shame her niece was as stubborn as Nik and refused to wear them.

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed.

Just a few days ago they had been lounging on the pool, sipping on margaritas (at Bonnie's insistence, because Rebekah just 'hated those fruity drinks') and making plans for the rest of the summer. They wanted to go on a beach trip, but mostly, Bonnie just wanted to breathe and recover from the supernatural shit storm that had been raining upon them nonstop for the last few months.

"I hate this," Bonnie confessed, breaking the silence that had set in the room. Some of the weight settled on her shoulders let up a little as she voiced her emotions. For the past few days, Bonnie had been trying to keep it together by swallowing down her fears. Needless to say, that hadn't been working out very well for her. "I hate that we can't have one moment of peace without something coming to fuck it all up."

"I know," Rebekah said with a nod, despising how helpless she felt in this situation. The witch was a tough cookie, but even the toughest of them all would struggle with this. She was a child, barely in her twenties, and already had a baby of her own. That in itself would be enough to freak out anyone, and Bonnie still had to deal with rogue vampires on top of it. "This is most definitely a clusterfuck, but we've been through worse. My own mother tried to kill me, and my darling brother kept me daggered in a coffin for hundreds of years. What's another psychotic vampire with a complex?"

"I guess," Bonnie muttered, even though she didn't feel as optimistic as the blonde.

Rebekah raised her eyes from the pile of baby clothes to focus on Bonnie. Even under the flattering sunlight streaming from the open curtains, Bonnie looked pale and her eyes looked slightly dulled, without the usual glint.

And that just wouldn't do.

"Come on, witch," Rebekah said as she got up and unstrapped the baby from the swing. "Let's show your mama what I've got for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chop, chop, Bennett."

* * *

"Okay, what's that?" Bonnie questioned in utter surprise, pointing to the display set up on the antique oak dining table and wondering if this wasn't twilight zone or something similar.

Because seeing the three Mikaelson siblings standing next to a pink cupcake tower and a pile of gifts wrapped in colorful paper was definitely unexpected.

"I figured we needed a little something before going back to that hellhole, and miracle baby here is about to be a month-old and we should celebrate," Rebekah replied with a grin as she looked at Amari, who was currently in Klaus' arms, peacefully sucking on a pacifier. Her little frozen heart swelled up when she noticed the serene expression on her brother's face as he kissed the top of the baby's head and patted her back. It was a sight to see, and one she had never expected to witness. Rebekah's eyes met Elijah's for a moment and the two of them shared a wistful smile.

"Oh, pup! Mama's sorry!" Bonnie cried out as she walked to the infant and kissed her chubby feet as a form of apology. The baby probably cared more about her giraffe rattle than her mother forgetting her upcoming milestone, but Bonnie still felt bad. She wanted to be the best mom she could be, and break the awful **mold** her own mother had set.

"Oh, no witch. I believe our daughter is quite traumatized by your blatant neglect," Klaus intoned in a serious voice, but Bonnie saw the hint of a smile; skin crinkling around his eyes. "It seems like I am the front runner for favorite parent, love."

"Bonnie, please light up the candles so Nik can do all of us a favor and stop talking," Rebekah pleaded as she finished topping each pink-frosted cupcake with a little candle and smirked when she saw the look of indignation on Klaus' face.

"Hey, don't throw me in the middle of your sibling rivalry!" Bonnie said with a chuckle and focused on channeling the magic inside of her to perform the simple spell.

They sang happy birthday in an awkward rhythm, and Bonnie figured that the three Original siblings weren't probably used to birthday parties that involved cake and singing. It didn't matter, though. Seeing Elijah, in his pristine white shirt with the tailored black suit, smiling and singing happy birthday was enough to make it all worth it.

Bonnie blew out the candles, making a wish for each one. Keeping her eyes closed, she wished for peace, and nothing but blue skies and happy days for her baby girl.

"We've managed a month with no destruction," Bonnie told Klaus when she was finished with her wishes. "Think we can keep doing it?" she asked him; a bright, pearly fixed on her face as she dragged her index finger over the dark pink cream cheese frosting and ran it over his lips. Just as he was about to grumble, she covered his mouth with her own and got both of them dirty.

Eyes closed, Bonnie inhaled his citrusy cologne and tried to commit every single detail of this moment to her memory; from the way the strawberry cheese cream frosting was sticky and sweet on their lips and noses to Rebekah's bright smile as she snapped pictures of them.

Mostly, she just hoped this wasn't the calm before the brutal storm.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't even know how I feel aabout this chapter because it was supposed to be kind of a filler to transition into the big event. They are going back to Mystic Falls and checking out what Johann wants. Does anyone remember him? He wasn't really gone, he was just plotting. I put a little fluff in the end to sweeten your day. I'm now off to work on my Soulmate AU, and hope to update soon!**


	22. hometown glory

**A/N: It's been a while, but we're finally reaching the end of the line, so buckle up! Please check the bottom for the rest of the A/N.**

* * *

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus asked as he rested against the threshold. Concern flashed in his blue eyes whenever he looked at her.

"Yep," Bonnie answered without hesitation. Her voice sounded a raspier, weaker than normal. The exhaustion had settled on her bones.

"Are you regretting your decision?" he crossed the room with a few steps to stand behind Bonnie. Wrapping an arm around her small waist, Klaus pulled her close until her back was flush against his.

With a sigh, Bonnie rested her head on him and shook it side to side. No, she didn't regret it. But being there felt a little strange.

To sum it up, it felt weird. Even in the vibrant summer weather, the city of Mystic Falls still boasted a somber, gray, mood. Bonnie could notice the difference right away. New Orleans had music playing at all times. Excited people partied in the streets like the world was about to end. Mystic Falls just looked sad.

So much so that Bonnie could barely recognize her hometown. She felt hollow, even when they drove through the familiar spots.

Perhaps the urgent and awful circumstance that brought her there was to blame for her apathy. Bonnie figured her mind, still laced by some sweet memories of her childhood, was catching up with what she already knew. Her home was, as snobbish as it might sound, a mansion built in the grounds of a cotton plantation.

"I'm just getting used to this," Bonnie explained, gesturing around her. With coffered high ceilings, light blue colored walls contrasting the dark hardwood floors and a king sized four poster bed with an actual canopy, the room stifled her. She felt like she was an intruder, much like the sensation that had come to her when she had first arrived at the plantation. Bonnie had made some adjustments then.

She painted the walls in a pink color and bought some furniture built in the 21st century. This time, it seemed like she would have to get used to the expensive and ancient décor. Not that any of that mattered. Their visit, so to speak, was supposed to be short. Come in, save Matt and get the hell out.

"You want me to stay? I could be persuaded to put you to sleep," he murmured against her ear, moving to nip the curve of her jaw.

Bonnie giggled when the tips of his fingers dragged against the skin of her stomach and covered her mouth to **stifle** the sound. She had just gotten Amari down; a big feat considering the whole trip to Mystic Falls had left the little girl in the foulest mood. Waking her up ranked as the last thing Bonnie wanted to happen in the next five hours.

"As fun as that may sound, Mr. Mikaelson, some of us actually get tired and the baby will probably wake up soon for her feeding," she replied, closing her eyes as she inhaled his cologne and his blunt teeth scraped the side of her neck.

Klaus smirked against her skin, tightening his grip on her waist just a little when he heard her little moan. That was what he wanted, to hear her moan, to know nothing had changed even though they were in that fucking place.

He would never admit it out loud, but he was terrified something would change when they finally got there. Mystic Falls represented the past. And Bonnie hated him with all of her might in the past.

"We do have an early day tomorrow," he remembered with a grimace, not at all anxious to be around them again.

Still in his arms, Bonnie tensed a little; her short nails coated with a maroon colored bit into the palm of her hand. She wasn't dreading it, seeing her friends. The feeling, deep inside her gut, resembled a quiet anxiety. She would be fine, folding burping cloths and pumping breast milk, and then realize she would see Caroline and Elena in less than twenty four hours. And the thought triggered a series of questions.

What was she supposed to say? Apologize? She might feel bad for the way she had left years ago, but she wasn't sorry for leaving.

Klaus' breath, puffs of air on her neck, pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Nervous about them?"

"Just nervous in general. I want to do what I can to help Matt and go home," Bonnie answered; closed eyes as she imagined the two of them back home spending the afternoon at the porch, Klaus rocking Amari to sleep while she drank sweet tea. It was the quintessential Southern romance fantasy and everything Bonnie longed for.

Klaus didn't reply, kept tracing shapeless figures on the ridges of her hip bone. Bonnie turned around, slid her hands underneath his black Henley shirt and frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, flashing her a small smirk with the corner of his lips raised just a tad. "I figured you would be overjoyed to be reunited with the band once again."

"I haven't seen most of the band in years," she said, smiling for a moment at his choice of words. Teeth nipped her lower lips, rosy from the pink lipstick she had put on earlier in the day. "It's strange, being here. It feels like I'm in a movie or something, not that this used to be my life. I don't like that, to be honest."

A sense of relief, sharp and comforting, filled Klaus as soon as he realized Bonnie was enjoying being there as much as he was. A part of him feared she would use the whole 'Save Matt' was a ruse so she could return to Mystic Falls and weigh her options. Even though that did not seem like Bonnie at all, his fear of having her slip through his fingers robbed him of any logic.

"We can leave, love. One call and the plane will be at the airport, I will arrange for a witch to come here and save your friend. We will be back in New Orleans in time for beignets," he offered, lacing his fingers together on the small of her back.

The plan did sound alluring to Bonnie. They could turn back, step into the plane Klaus had chartered- he was every bit of a snob as Bonnie expected, refusing to board a commercial plane- and return to Louisiana, focus on helping the werewolves and raising their daughter.

But if Matt got hurt, simply because of a vampire who was trying to get to her, Bonnie would never forgive herself.

"If Johann kills Matt, I won't ever know peace anymore, Nik," Bonnie murmured as she rubbed her face against the soft cotton of his shirt. "I know I should be smarter and stay far away, but I just can't, I can't-"

"Shh, love," Klaus soothed when he felt the tears staining his shirt.

As much as he wanted to argue and say she shouldn't feel so indebted to her little friends, he couldn't. That type of selfishness wasn't written in Bonnie Bennett's code. She could change-had changed from the teenager willing to die for others- but would never be able to deny help when it was needed.

"Sorry I'm such a mess," Bonnie apologized as she wiped at the tears running down her face.

"You are beautiful like that, doll." Klaus wiped the moisture from her skin with the pad of his right thumb; a little grin on his face as he stared at her.

"You're a sweetheart," she said, inching up her chin and getting on demi-pointe to place a kiss on his lips. "You want to sleep here? Nobody is better than you at midnight feedings."

Klaus resisted the urge to preen at the compliment. He was the Original hybrid, could kill someone without putting in any effort. And yet, there he was, overjoyed that Bonnie considered him a good father. Relieved that he hadn't turned out like Mikael.

"I could be convinced, considering it is your turn," he murmured against her warm skin, smirking when he felt the hairs on her arms standing up.

"My turn, huh? And what can I do to change your mind?" Bonnie asked with a small pout, the same pout that had the ability to awaken something deep inside him.

"I can think of a few arguments you could make," Klaus said, lifting both of her legs off the ground and positioning them around his waist. Bonnie complied without a second of hesitation, wrapping her body around his.

"I think, Mr. Mikaelson, you should assist me with these arguments," she teased, giggling when he threw her on the bed. His blue eyes flashed gold for a moment; a sign of the wolf inside him.

"Don't worry, witch. I shall assist you in any way I can," he assured in a low growl against her skin as he dragged the thin straps of her shirt down her arms.

"I can't believe we're one of those couples, but if you wake the baby, I will kill you in a silent and very painful death," Bonnie warned Klaus right before he could undo the clasp of her bra. He flashed her a predatory grin; white teeth on display and she knew her threat did not have its desired effect.

"That seems like an exquisite way to go," he almost cooed before running his tongue over her skin until he got to her nipple. Bonnie moaned; a mixture of a whine and a wail.

"You're crazy, Nik," she moaned out; her eyes widening a little at his unexpected answer.

"You knew that the first time you laid eyes on me, love. And you don't seem to mind it," he crooned as he touched her through her shorts, not surprised when he feels the wetness drenching his fingers.

"Not even kidding, she'll be really fussy if she-" her words were cut off by a moan that came out louder than she expected.

"The only one here in danger of waking her up is you. So be a good girl and stay quiet."

Bonnie opened her mouth to give him a smart reply, but closed it when she felt his mouth on the inside of her left thigh.

Maybe this time she would let him have the last word.

* * *

"You're not wet and you're not hungry. Why are you crying, pup?" Bonnie whispered to the displeased infant who was still whining. She smoothed Amari's downy curls and kissed her head, trying to soothe the baby.

"All of the staring is starting to give this girl a complex, let me tell ya," Bonnie said when she felt the pair of eyes fixed on the back of her head. After years of living with the man who had developed the art of being paranoid, Bonnie had started to pick up some of his tricks.

She turned around in the high back armchair, and saw Caroline standing by the door. The blonde, who had always been expressive, had taken on a poker face.

"Sorry, Bon," she apologized as she closed the door behind her with a quiet click. Her lips curled, forming a small smile the moment her eyes settled on the wiggling bundle in Bonnie's arms. "This is just too…"

Caroline gestured with both of her hands, pointing to the scene before her as she tried to come up with the right words. Unfortunately, the only word flashing in her mind was crazy, which Bonnie wouldn't appreciate. But to her, that was the perfect way to describe the whole situation they were at.

Perhaps unexpected was a more polite word. But unexpected would be Bonnie choosing to go to UV instead of Whitmore. Bonnie making a brand new life for herself in New Orleans with Klaus Mikaelson of all people was just crazy.

And seeing it, the proof of Bonnie's new life right before her eyes was a little too much for Caroline. Call her naïve, but even after Bonnie had confirmed the pregnancy, she still believed they would be able to go back to normal.

This was what they had done, right? So much had happened. Grams died, she became a vampire, Elena became a vampire, and yet, they were still able to go back to being three friends living in a small town. Caroline had to admit, none of that had been in her carefully designed plans. They were supposed to be human, go to Whitmore and live in an amazing off-campus apartment, fall in love and have kids at the same time. Even after the supernatural wrench had been thrown in her plans, this wasn't supposed to happen.

Bonnie was the smart one, the one who wouldn't make irrational decisions just because. Caroline expected that from Elena, who still liked to play with the two brothers, but never from Bonnie.

"I know this is weird," Bonnie said with a chuckle. She had gotten used to the bewildered stares and wide eyes from everyone. It had become a little annoying, the way Elena would sneak a peek at her and the baby every five seconds or how Damon seemed to be just fascinated by the infant. However, Bonnie knew Caroline was having a harder time dealing, so she wanted to try and be patient.

"You're sitting here with a baby, with Klaus' daughter. That's more than weird, Bonnie," Caroline commented; her face contorting into a frown. She felt immature, like the seventeen-year-old girl she was fated to remain. Knowing Bonnie had moved on, had become such a different person while she was away, was a bitter pill to swallow.

"Care…" Bonnie whispered; feeling somewhat defeated as she let out a sigh. As much as she wanted to be understanding and patient, Bonnie knew she would be able to sit silent for so long. "I know this is not easy, but can we please move on?"

"Bon, I'm sorry. I don't want to seem self-centered."

And she really didn't. After all this time, Caroline just wanted to have her best friend back. But it hurt to know that Bonnie had chosen to leave everything behind, leave her behind, to search for a new life.

"What are you trying to say?" Bonnie asked as she placed the pacifier in Amari's mouth.

"You had a baby and I wasn't there. Why didn't you call me or come back? I would never let you go through all of this alone."

"I know we didn't finish our talk, and that's also my fault, but there's something you have to understand, Care. I wasn't alone. I had Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah supporting me. As for coming back, why would I? My life is in New Orleans."

Sitting on the edge of the king sized bed, Caroline folded her hands on her lap and tried to figure out what to say. This felt like that day in the restaurant all over again, where she felt blindsided and hurt. Months may have passed, but her emotions were coming back to her as if it had been mere hours since she first discovered Bonnie had been living with Klaus.

"I just wanted to be there for my best friend, and it's still hard for me to accept that you're not here anymore, that you're in a different city and having a different life."

"I should've been honest from the get go and tell you where I was going instead of concocting this story about Europe, and I apologize for that," Bonnie said, keeping her voice low as she rocked the baby. "But that's done, Care, and I can't keep apologizing over and over again."

A sense of exhaustion took over Bonnie as she finished speaking. This was exactly what she did not want to happen. Talking about feelings and figuring out the current state of their friendship was fine. Being guilt tripped was not.

"I'm just scared, Bon. Scared that you'll be with Klaus and his family and forget us," Caroline confessed; her voice breaking as she voiced one of her fears. She had lost many people over the past years and realized that there were only so many people she could trust and love in the treacherous supernatural world. Bonnie was the one person she could rely on, her best friend. The thought of losing her forever felt like a punch to the gut.

"It's not about that, Care. You're still my best friend. I wanted to call you when my belly button popped out, when I felt her kicking. It was just hard to seek you out because I didn't want to have anything to do with Mystic Falls. Believe me when I say it's hard to be here right now. If it weren't for Matt…" Bonnie trailed off, watching as Caroline swallowed and nodded. The blonde seemed to have a lot more to say, but she kept quiet.

"She's really beautiful, Bon," Caroline said after a moment of silence. It was a clear olive branch, one that Bonnie would gladly accept. They had to deal with a maniac vampire who kidnapped Matt; arguing with Caroline was not an option. At least not for now. "Remember when you were scared you might have an ugly baby? She's just perfect."

Bonnie chuckled as she remembered her twelve-year-old self, when she still daydreamed about the future and one of her main concerns was having an ugly baby. A part of Bonnie missed that time, when she was still naïve and didn't carry that much pain.

"She is, isn't she?" Bonnie asked; her voice shining with motherly pride as she looked down at Amari. The love she felt for that little girl was enough to move mountains, as cliché as that might sound. Even though her pregnancy had been unexpected, to say the least, Bonnie wouldn't change anything. "Sometimes I look at her and I feel so happy and complete, Care. Even when I'm going crazy from the lack of sleep."

Caroline ignored the faint ache in her heart when she saw the way Bonnie's eyes glistened with nothing but pure happiness. Even though the witch was wearing a simple blue tank top paired with denim shorts, she looked like she could be on the cover of Elle. Thinking back, Caroline couldn't remember a time when Bonnie was like that; just radiant. A part of her grieved, for she knew she would never know the feeling of holding her own child. The other was just relieved to know her friendship with Bonnie would be fine.

* * *

The sole of Bonnie's ballerina flats crushed the round gravel that covered the ground, making a loud noise with every step she took. Bonnie looked around as she pushed the stroller, taking in her surroundings and ignoring the two obvious vampires walking a few steps behind her. Without the lens of pain and utter grief, the place was almost unrecognizable. The trees' foliage was full with some white flowers blooming and the grass was shiny and emerald green. A sense of peace filled Bonnie when she realized it wasn't as bad as her memories had painted.

"Can you just give me a minute?" Bonnie requested, looking back at the burly vampires. Concerned with the looming threat of Johann – the vampire hadn't tried any contact yet, which had created even more tension in their household- Klaus had put some of his minion vampires to shade her whenever he wasn't around. Even though it was a bit annoying to have them following her every move, Bonnie wasn't going to argue with Klaus on this. However, she didn't feel comfortable to have them listening in while she talked to her dead grandmother.

"Just a lil' while, Miss Bennett," Armand, the redhead vampire built like a linebacker with a neck that that was thick as a tree trunk, said with his thick accent from Alabama and both vampires took a step back to give her some privacy.

"Hey, Grams," Bonnie whispered as she looked at the white marble tombstone. Sheila Bennett, a loving mother, grandmother and inspiring woman, the engraved words read. She traced the inscription with the tips of her fingers, feeling her eyes getting wet with unshed tears. "It's been a while, right?"

For a moment, it didn't feel like years and years had passed since she last saw Grams alive; hugged her and cried in her arms. It felt like the day she had laid Grams to rest, leaving a small part of herself there in that cemetery.

"So much happened and I don't know if you'll like it, but," Bonnie started to say and bent down to pick up Amari from the stroller. "This is Amari Rebekah Bennett-Mikaelson; she's your great granddaughter. I know it's completely crazy I ended up with Klaus Mikaelson of all people, but we love each other. And I wish you could be here to know her. Sometimes, she yawns and looks just like you. She's hitting all of her milestones and I'm so happy, Grams. I'm scared too because I have no idea how I'm supposed to raise a baby without you here by my side."

Bonnie glanced down at Amari, who seemed to be quite content as she sucked on her favorite pacifier and wiggled her little bare toes. A part of Bonnie might have died when Grams did, but it was restored when she heard Amari take her first breath.

"I don't know much about babies, but her doctor says she's one of the calmest babies she's ever seen. I think it's because they spoil her rotten. Can you believe she has a sterling silver rattle with a monogram?" Bonnie said; a smile appearing on her face despite her surroundings.

The bright smile vanished a few seconds later when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It was an immediate change. Even the air- the warm breeze that shook the leaves in a gentle motion had stopped- became charged. Bonnie's spidey senses started blaring, and she held Amari close to her chest.

Everything happened so fast Bonnie didn't have time to understand the current situation. Before her flight-or-fight instincts could kick in, Bonnie heard the disgusting sound of bones being snapped to pieces.

"Hiya there, did you think you could escape him any longer?" One of the men asked as he approached her. The vampire, tall with unkempt black hair that reached his shoulders, had a raspy voice as if he had chained smoked three packs of cigarettes in just an hour.

His hand, stained with bright red blood, touched her shoulder and Bonnie tried not to vomit.

"You're one of Johann's minions," Bonnie concluded; her voice coming out in a flat tone as she did her best to stay calm. "What do you want? Me?"

Morbid. His laughter sounded morbid and chilled her to the bone. Bonnie gripped Amari's little body even tighter as realization dawned on her.

It had been a while since she had last used magic, but this was critical. Eyes closed so she could channel some of the magic inside her, Bonnie started chanting. The magic came out in pulses, lashing out with no control. One of the vampires, standing a few feet away from her, fell on his knees and grunted as his limbs contorted into unnatural angles.

Groans echoed throughout the open space. The spell was working. She had a chance. The guards were down, but she could still run. The spell was holding up and yet…

That chuckle again.

"A witch opens her legs for Klaus Mikaelson and suddenly thinks she's all mighty," he snickered and just as she was about to blast him again, he wrapped a hand around her neck.

His bony fingers squeezed her trachea. Holding the baby close, Bonnie felt helpless. She couldn't fight it, couldn't summon the strength. Black spots appeared in her vision as she gasped for air. From afar, someone yelled in a foreign language. A gush of air hit her face. Vampire super speed. Just like that, Amari was ripped from her arms.

"No!" Bonnie tried to scream. A gasp came out instead. Her nails scratched the skin of his forearms; anywhere she could hurt him. They had taken her child, nothing else mattered.

"Don't worry, witch. Your child will serve him well. You should be honored," the vampire said, lifting her a few inches off the ground. His voice was placid as if he wasn't minutes away from killing her.

Her heart beat faster. She struggled. Hit him with spell after spell until her strength waned and blood dripped from her nose. He dropped her when the pain inflicted by her magic got unbearable.

Drained from the continuous spell and the attack, Bonnie collapsed on the floor the moment he let go of her. Her head hit the ground; the grass barely softening the blow. She tried- she really did- to keep her eyes open, to get up and fight, to go after them and get her baby.

Her body betrayed her, though. Just as she heard the shrill cries of her infant child, Bonnie Bennett passed out in the lush grass next to Grams' headstone.

* * *

A/N 2: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and sorry if I upset some of you with the events of this chapter. I know most of yall got surprised that Bonnie chose to go back to Mystic Falls, but in her mind, she was responsible for Matt getting kidnapped because they couldn't stop Johann before. Don't worry because things will be okay in the end. There's just some heartbreak in the middle. I'm off to write a new chapter of my soulmate fic. Oh, and if you want to talk fandom or check out some of my edits, you can follow me on tumblr at **lilac17**


	23. ain't no sunshine when she's gone

The day Niklaus Mikaelson realized the extent of his powers- that he could rip the heart out of his enemies straight out of their chests without breaking a sweat- was the same day he promised himself he would never feel helpless again. Mikael, in his never-ending cruelty and abuse, had turned his childhood and adolescence into a living nightmare. And for that, Klaus had vowed he would never be that weak again.

Now, as he studied Bonnie's unconscious form, the pale column of her neck littered with yellow and purple bruises, and grasped Amari's pink cotton blanket in between his fingers, Klaus had never felt so weak.

He felt vulnerable, furious and terrified, all wrapped up in one. This type of feeling had only hit him when he was a young boy, still craving Mikael's approval. Needless to say, he did not enjoy that sensation one bit.

As a matter of fact, he didn't know how to deal with it. Whenever he was hit with strong emotions, he either tried to drown it out with alcohol and blood, or he went to Bonnie. Bonnie. His little witch, even in the early days of their relationship, had always been a source of support. She would listen to his frustrated rants about the unwilling vampires at the Quarter, stubborn witches and all the like. He was supposed to protect her and their daughter.

How could they misread the situation like this? All of his men had swept through Mystic Falls, searched for signs of Matt and Johann, and had found none. They had come to the conclusion Johann was probably taking shelter in a neighboring town as he waited for the meeting he had strong-armed them into. But no, Klaus- for all of his strategic intelligence – had been bested.

Klaus sipped on the expensive whiskey, not even feeling the burn as the liquid went down. He had been there for so long, sitting on the uncomfortable armchair and looking at Bonnie's chest rise and fall, that he could barely taste the alcohol. It was a shame. Klaus would have loved to get drunk, to lose sense of reality and forget his daughter was kidnapped and Bonnie was attacked. The fear pumping through his veins was so intense that he would rather feel anything but that.

Just as he was about to get another bottle, he heard the satin sheets crinkle and faint coughing.

"Shh, love," Klaus urged as he rushed to her side. His hands hovered over her bruised cheek, mere inches from touching her skin. Anxious to know Bonnie was okay, Klaus wanted to touch her, but he was afraid to hurt her. She looked so fragile; like she was a moment away from collapsing and never recovering again. "You're okay, I promise."

His words offered Bonnie no comfort, it seemed. She looked around with wide, bloodshot eyes; desperation clear as she tried to sit up and talk at the same time.

"Nik, did they-" Bonnie tried to ask, but she couldn't get the words out. The physical effects of her attack were obvious.

Klaus cringed as his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach, which he didn't even think was possible. He was a man who relished in violence and gore, but getting to the cemetery and seeing what had remained after the attack would stick with him.

Bonnie down on the ground; her crimson blood staining the dark green grass. Amari's stroller rolled over; all of her things sprawled around, including the pastel yellow giraffe rattle she was obsessed with and one of her blankets.

Mental wise, Klaus had shut down right after he picked up the toy and Bonnie's unconscious form.

"That coward scoundrel had his little minions kidnap our daughter," he confirmed. Her eyes watered and tears started to spill, running down her cheeks until they hit the sheets. Hands trembling, he wiped the moisture with as much gentleness as he could muster. "We will have her back, love. I promise you that. Nobody hurts my family and gets to live."

"I tried, Nik!" Bonnie's raspy voice came out in between labored breaths.

The composure he had been trying to maintain ever since this bloody nightmare started slipped from him when he understood the meaning of her broken words.

"Listen to me, love," he whispered; his voice about to break, too. "You are not to feel guilty about this. You were ambushed and attacked."

"I just wanted to see Grams, to show Amari and feel close to her," Bonnie explained; the scenes of what happened playing out in her mind.

Everything felt a little fuzzy and she just couldn't place the events in the right order. The pain irradiating from her temples made it difficult for the memories to come back, but Bonnie could still remember the feeling of having Amari ripped from her arms. Not even the sharp pain spreading through her body was enough to dull _that_ memory.

"I was so stupid, why didn't I see he would want her?" Bonnie muttered to herself; eyes cast downward as if she was ashamed of him, perhaps a little afraid.

"Look at me, doll," Klaus pleaded as he raised her chin, longing to stare at those green eyes of hers. It killed Klaus to think Bonnie was afraid of him. Especially now that she was so fragile. Bonnie Bennett was a strong woman; he knew that from the first time she'd tried to kill him. But just one look at her and he could tell she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. "None of us figured he would take coward route. He's probably been watching us from afar, and saw this as the best opportunity to hurt me."

"I should've known this place is cursed. Grams died here, Abby turned into a vampire, I almost died multiple times, I had you send my dad away and now this," Bonnie said; her voice getting weaker and weaker as she remembered everything. How could the place she was born, where she grew up, give her so many heartbreaking memories? "If we were in the plantation, everything would be fine. I would have my baby here and not wondering if she's-"

"Do not say it, witch," Klaus all but ordered; panic seizing his body- and hers, for the matter- as that possibility came up.

No, he refused to even entertain that thought.

"But it's true, Nik. Amari can be _dead_ and it's my fault," Bonnie whispered. Her shoulders started shaking as the sobs took over her body.

"Our daughter is _not_ dead, Bonnie," he assured her, flinching as he said the word.

It was almost ironic, really. After years of creating utter destruction and not giving it a second thought, everything was catching up with him. And it would be a lie to say he wasn't terrified of having his daughter pay the price for his mistakes.

"I'm scared, Nik. I just want her back."

Bonnie settled back into the pillows when the ache in her body turned into a painful sensation enough to make breathing difficult.

"Shhh," Klaus whispered against the damp skin of her forehead as he laced their fingers together. For a moment, staring at their hands reminded him of their first days with Amari; when they were exhausted and all they could do was lay on the bed and stare at their daughter. "Believe me, she's not gone. I can feel it."

They had not discussed it yet, but Klaus knew that the faint sensation on the edge of his spine had to do with his wolf ancestry. Technically, he was not part of a pack, but Amari had his wolf gene, which made him able to sense her in a way. It was enough to let him know her little heart was still beating.

"I need to get out there and look for her. Maybe I should perform a locating spell-"

"I found you unconscious in a cemetery with blood pouring out of your, pale and with marks on your neck. You were choked and I had to feed you some of my blood to make sure you would wake up," he told her, squeezing his eyes shut as he remembered one of the most painful moments of his life. "You need to recover before doing any magic. I will bring our daughter back, love."

Klaus promised; hoping with all of his strength that time would not prove him wrong.

* * *

"I have to admit that your behavior is surprising to me, brother. I would have expected you to slaughter half of the vampires in this town by now," Elijah said as he studied his brother and the way his whole body tensed at his words.

"You believe I am not overcome by the need to cover this bloody place with their blood and find my daughter? That is what my every instinct tells me to do, but I can't," Klaus rasped out.

His voice sounded so pained that Elijah was taken back to hundreds of years ago when Niklaus was little more than a child,; hurt by Mikael's derision and rejection.

"I can't go out there and separate their heads from their bodies because he could hurt her. And I will never…" Klaus choked out, feeling a weight settle on his chest, robbing him of breath. The thought of his infant child being hurt was too much to bear, more than he ever expected it to be.

"We will bring her back home safely, brother. Johann believed he was delivering a fatal blow by doing this, but he only managed to awaken our utmost ruthlessness."

Keeping silent, Klaus nodded and stroked some of the ivory keys. The melody filled the room, slow and a little somber, matching the atmosphere. It calmed him down, soothing the fury that swirled inside him.

It also tore at his heart as he was reminded of another moment from a few weeks ago. It seemed like an eternity had passed since that time in the plantation.

( _"No, keep playing," Bonnie pleaded with a small smile when she entered the living room and saw him on the piano bench. Wrapped in a light pink blanket, Amari was in her arms, voicing her displeasure with no hesitation._

 _"She's with colic?" he asked, craning his head to look at her reddening face. Bonnie's face broke_ into _a smile, and Klaus felt proud of his child rearing knowledge._

 _"I don't think so," she murmured, rocking the baby slowly. "She's been like this for most of the day, I couldn't even get her down for her nap."_

 _"You want to call Lydia?" Klaus offered with a frown, starting to feel a bit distraught by the thought something might be wrong with Amari._

 _"Not yet. I think she's just restless," Bonnie said as she moved to sit on the couch. "Play something nice, Nik," she whispered; eyes closed as one hand patted the baby's back._

 _Klaus stared with his lips curled in a_ faint _smile. The sight of Bonnie holding their child, looking so peaceful, was truly the most beautiful sight of his eternal life._

 _His hand easily glided through the white ivory keys; a soothing melody filling the room. Amari's displeased slowly grumbles quieted down as she nodded off. Bonnie peered one eye open, almost afraid that the baby would wake up at the slightest movement._

 _"Thank you," she mouthed with a sigh of relief when their eyes met. )_

"Did the men find something?" he asked; shaking his head to stop thinking about that memory.

Remembering Bonnie's glow and Amari's sweet baby smell was proving to be more painful than he could bear. He reached for the glass of Bourbon, his third in less than an hour, and drained it in one go. The amber liquid burned its way down his throat, and Klaus welcomed the sensation as if he would a warm embrace.

"Nothing significant. It's clear that Johann trusted this mission to his inner circle," Elijah answered; his eyes following Klaus' every move, feeling concern when he saw his brother pouring himself more Bourbon. "Perhaps some rest will do you good, Niklaus."

It had been a little more than three days ever since Amari was kidnapped, and Klaus had yet to sleep for more than two hours. At first, it was because he was pumped full of adrenaline and rage; hands trembling with the need to go out and set the world on fire. Then it was because of the dreams. He would sleep and be lulled into sweet dreams of Bonnie and Amari. Sometimes, he dreamed of being in the lake house when he and Bonnie were still encased by that bubble of delirious happiness as they tried to figure out what being parents meant. Waking up from these dreams to face the bitter reality was just too painful, so he stopped trying to sleep. In some ways, the exhaustion was better.

"I will sleep when my daughter is in her rightful place, Bonnie's arms," Klaus rasped out, fully aware he sounded like a man on the brink of a mental breakdown.

He was flirting with the edge; it wouldn't take much for him to snap and just let loose. As a matter of fact, he was craving for it, the freedom that came with not giving a damn, with not feeling a single thing. Klaus knew he couldn't, though. Bonnie needed him.

How easily things could change. For the better part of their relationship, his little witch was the one responsible for keeping it all together, despite her young age. She was the one who secured an alliance with the werewolves after he had failed to do so and struck a deal with Marcel without causing a single casualty.

With Bonnie understandably distraught over their daughter's kidnapping, Klaus knew he would have to shoulder the responsibility of getting Amari back to safety.

"And how is Bonnie faring as of right now?"

His chest tightened to the point where it became hard to breath as he thought about Bonnie.

"She just nodded off," Rebekah answered as she entered the room. Just like her siblings, there was an obvious weariness to her, which was surprisingly unfamiliar.

They had gone against murderous parents, a litany of enemies, even each other, but this felt worse than anything they had ever experienced. They finally had a taste of unbridled happiness and a relatively peaceful life. And it seemed like it was all gone. Knowing what they could have been made this awful situation even more painful.

Were they be cursed? Destined not to have any happiness and joy in their eternal lives? Esther had said they were beasts and beasts could not ever be happy. Rebekah had never given much thought to her mother's ramblings before, but now her words seemed to be echoing inside her head.

The memory of Nik's bright smile as he held tiny Amari for the first time came to Rebekah. She remembered his soft murmuring as he pointed out the constellations sprinkling the sky. They were not heartless monsters. They deserved happiness.

Rebekah sat down on the stool next to Klaus and rested her head on his shoulder, just like she used to do when they were small children.

They had survived then and they _would_ get through this now.

* * *

The hours stretched into days at a crawling pace, and Bonnie wondered if the silence that had taken over the house was able to make her go mad. She was restless, not knowing what to do. She had taken to organizing all of Amari's little clothes, crying whenever the sweet baby scent hit her.

Bonnie thought she was familiar with hell. Damn, she had actually believed she was inhabiting hell after watching Grams die, then dying herself to protect undeserving people. But this was on a whole nother level. The memory of having Amari ripped from her arms as she tried- and failed- to conjure a spell, to do anything to stop her enemies, was brandished on her mind. The thought of her infant daughter, so innocent and fragile, being captive to a madman with unknown intentions, made Bonnie sick.

"Love?"

Her mind, still clouded and hazy, registered Nik's presence. She was overcome with the need to hug him, hold him and let him assure her this was all a nightmare. He got to her first, kneeling down next to her; both hands cupping her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked her; pulling her body close to his until there was no space in between them. The citrus scent of his cologne, so familiar, numbed her a little and just for a moment, she felt like she could breathe again. "Why are you all wet?"

Bonnie blinked, feeling unshed tears roll down her cheeks. The bright fluorescent light seemed to slowly shake her into conscious and Bonnie realized her surroundings.

Her back was against the pristine white marble bathroom floor, the cotton white oversized t-shirt she had donned was soaked through and she was _so cold._

"I don't know," Bonnie whispered; teeth chattering as she clung to Klaus. "Nik, my-"

"Come on, love. Let's get you dry and warm."

He was so gentle that more tears sprung in Bonnie's eyes. Klaus was right, they should have never had set foot in Mystic Falls again.

"My breast milk is not coming out the way it should, everything hurts, and what if she's hungry? If she thinks we abandoned her?"

His eyes widened, and Bonnie knew she was next to unintelligible. The half a Xanax she had taken before kept most of her emotions at bay, but they were now about to erupt.

"Just breathe, love," he instructed; running his fingers through her tangled hair and whispering _shh._

"I can't breathe while she's out there, Nik. She's so tiny and-"

"Look at me witch." His voice hardened as he moved her until they were facing each other. "Our daughter is okay and we will get her back. The bastard who dared to lay a finger on her will pay with their lives. This is my promise to you."

Bonnie believed him, she really did. Yet, she couldn't help the crippling weight that had settled on her chest, suffocating her until she could do nothing but sob. Yes, she was familiar with pain, but not this helplessness. In that moment, she would rather die a thousand deaths than having this happen to her baby daughter.

Bonnie slid out of his embrace and laid down on the floor again. It was quiet, but she heard the sigh of frustration he let out, which made her feel like even more of a failure. She knew she should've been out there, casting spells and just plain fighting. Her mind wouldn't let her, though. Whether it was stress or **grief** , her magic seemed to be failing.

"Nik, why don't you go downstairs and get a drink? I can handle this."

From her position, Bonnie could see Rebekah's black pumps. The familiar sight brought her some comfort.

Klaus hesitated for a moment, before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Just..." he started to tell Rebekah; hesitating because he didn't know what to say. Two pairs of blue eyes met; their sibling connection from so many years ago back in full force. She nodded.

"I will."

* * *

 _In moments like these, I long for my past life, when I could do whatever I pleased without repercussions. I long for the possibility of shutting my emotions off._

"How is she?" Klaus asked before Rebekah appeared in his line or vision, and set the pen down on the dark oak table.

"She's… as well as she can be," Rebekah answered; hesitation clear in her voice.

Klaus sighed, setting his journal aside and reaching for his prized glass of Bourbon.

"Bonnie Bennett may be only twenty years old, but she's the strongest woman I have ever known. I feel like a proper dolt, but seeing her in this manner is harder than expected. It's just a little frustrating."

Rebekah's expression softened at his admission. A few years ago, she wouldn't have dreamt of Klaus ever expressing his feelings in that way. Her brother, who had a keen aversion to ever showing weakness, was actually telling her how he felt.

"When Henrik died, I remember Mother would walk through the house with this vacant stare. It looked like her soul had left her body, like she had died with him," Rebekah started to say, ignoring the way Klaus cringed at the mention of Henrik's name; a wound so deep that not even hundreds of years were capable of healing.

"What I'm saying is, Bonnie is not thinking like a witch right now, Nik. As a matter of fact, she's barely thinking. She's a mom who doesn't know where her baby daughter is. That's all she can focus on."

Klaus ran a hand through his hair, as he absorbed Rebekah's words. Without even noticing it, he had compartmentalized. He had focused on strategy, on Johann, instead of anything else. It was an old habit of his, and the only way he had to deal with emotional distress without turning into a beast.

Unconsciously, he had expected Bonnie to do the same. After all, his little witch was the biggest fighter he had ever known.

Gods, he felt like a complete twit.

"And you're allowed to break down, Nik. We all know what happens when we try to sweep everything under the carpet."

His shoulders drop in a long sigh. The emotions were there; swirling just under the surface, but too far for Klaus to tap into them. He had kept them buried for too long, and now it seemed like they were out of his reach.

"I would reckon, dear Rebekah, that you giving me advice on how to deal with my emotions is quite the turn of events. I like it."

"You know I am-" Rebekah started to say; a cheeky comment on the tip of her tongue, but she was interrupted by Elijah.

"Niklaus, Rebekah. You need to come outside, now!" Elijah barked, using that barely controlled voice of his; the one reserved for the most nerve-wracking situations. A vein on his neck was quite apparent, and both brothers knew this was serious.

"What's going on, Elijah?"

"Trust me, you will want to see it for yourselves."

* * *

Now, that was a sight Klaus hadn't been expecting.

On the outer perimeter of the expansive property, just where the backyard green lawn ended and the forest started, a group of people stood.

Not just people. Vampires. Klaus could tell right away just by looking at their arrogant posture. Gods, he wanted to kill them one by one; each death slow and gruesome. Both of his hand closed in a tight fist as he tried to restrain himself.

"You have a lot of nerve coming to our home, wouldn't you say?" Elijah asked in an even and controlled voice, despite his anxious look from a few minutes before.

If there was one thing Klaus envied in Elijah, it was that. His ability to remain calm and put on a precise poker face.

"Well, I was hoping we could talk. It is about time I finally meet the famous Mikaelsons," the man, tall with pale and leathery skin said.

Klaus hadn't seen a picture of the vampire, only heard third party descriptions, but the man standing before him seemed to fit the bill. White blonde hair slicked back, impeccable custom- made black tux and a spine so straight he looked more rigid than Elijah. Besides, judging by the way his body reacted to the man's voice, Klaus just knew that was the bastard who had his daughter kidnapped. He knew that was Johann.

"You certainly did not choose the best way to endear yourself to us. Now, I will ask and you will be wise to answer. Where is my niece?" Elijah inquired; taking the helm when he noticed Klaus was a second away from snapping and pouncing on all of them. He didn't blame his brother one bit, as he felt very much inclined to do the same. But if they planned on getting any information on Amari's whereabouts, some diplomacy would have to be used.

"We're not in the business of hurting infants, Mr. Mikaelson," Johann replied; lips curled in a grin that looked downright predatory. His slender hands motioned to someone, and a woman holding a little bundle came up to him.

Klaus felt his daughter's presence before he could see her; before he could hear her small cries. He crossed the distance separating them with record speed, taking her from the woman's arms.

"I'm here, my love," he murmured, tracing Amari's fat little cheek as he focused on the beautiful song of her heartbeat. For a brief second, he felt his knotted muscles relaxing. His daughter was _there,_ safe and sound.

"No, you just attack unsuspecting women and kidnap their children!" Rebekah cried out, rocking back on her heels almost as if she was gearing up to attack them.

"Oh, dear, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Johann warned, his tone reeking of amusement.

Amusement? Klaus' eyes narrowed; the initial relief he had felt at seeing Amari dissipating and unease crawled over him.

This was too easy. Johann had been smart enough to evade them for weeks, causing him and Elijah to travel through all of Europe in a wild goose chase. He had sent a man to **surveil** Bonnie, a man who had killed himself when he realized he had said too much. If Johann had put together a plan to get his hands on Amari, there was not a way in hell he would relinquish the upper hand.

No, this was a vampire who planned his steps in the most meticulous of ways. And if he felt bold enough to go against them, it was clear he was not lacking allies or firepower.

"Me returning your daughter is a show of good faith. But I had to make sure I took a small insurance policy. You do understand, don't you?"

The three siblings froze; their faces stuck in a menacing expression that contrasted with the grin on Johann's thin lips.

* * *

"Hi, baby, _hi._ Mama missed you so much," Bonnie murmured; her voice breaking as she tried to keep the tears at bay. She was failing on that particular task, of course.

Bonnie had been crying ever since Klaus walked into their bedroom with a blank expression set on his face and Amari on his arms. In that moment, Bonnie thought she was hallucinating; the need to have her baby by her side so great that it manipulated her mind.

"Mama missed looking at you, pup," she said, breathing out in relief when she felt the milk flowing out and Amari's greedy suction. "I missed this."

Standing by the bay window, Klaus allowed himself to smile despite all of the conflicting emotions running through him. He was still furious with the information Johann had presented to them but seeing both of his girls soothed him a little.

"Love, as much as I want to sit back and admire the enchanting picture you two make, we do need to discuss Johann."

Much to Klaus' surprise, Bonnie didn't flinch when he mentioned Johann. As a matter of fact, it seemed like his Bonnie had returned as soon as Amari was back in her arms. His witch had that glint in her eyes and she looked ready to go to battle.

"He kidnapped our daughter and linked himself to her just so we wouldn't kill him. And now he believes we will dance to his music and provide him with the means to build an army. We will not be held captives to that madman, Nik," Bonnie affirmed; voice still low as to not upset the nursing baby, but the heat in them was obvious.

"What are you trying to say, love?" Klaus asked, even though he already knew where she was getting at. He knew what the next step was as soon as Johann had unveiled his strategy.

"Maybe it's time we call our allies. We should gear up for war."

* * *

 **A/N: * _Comes out of hiding*_ Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but here I am! I had a writer's block when it came to this story and real life caught up to me, so sorry for the wait. For those who didn't like that Bonnie agreed to go to Mystic Falls, it's important to remember that Bonnie was always placed in that protector role, and it's not easy for her to simply turn her back to Matt. It doesn't mean she doesn't love her daughter or her life with Klaus. Amari's back! I gave you a few hints of what Johann wants with the Mikaelsons, but the next chapter will clear it all up! I would love to know what you think Johann's plan is, let me hear you!**

 **If you'd like to read some more Klonnie family, you can read and extension of us, which is the Adventures' outtakes. It's basically pure fluff of Klaus and Bonnie being in love!**


End file.
